Los espiritus de Gaia
by Anjiru H
Summary: despues de casi dos meses subo el capitulo 16, donde revelare la relacion de Dana con esta historia.
1. El joven con ojos de dragon

**EL JOVEN CON OJOS DE DRAGON**

Han pasado cuatro años desde que Sakura transformo las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura. Todo a seguido con su normalidad acostumbrada, Sakura es una estudiante de tercero de secundaria, a pesar de que los años siguen pasando, Sakura sigue siendo la misma chica, noble de buenos sentimientos y de presencia alegre que todos conocemos, y por lo tanto de que no hay cambios de su manera de ser, sigue siendo una chica que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos...Sigue levantándose tarde para llegar a su colegio.

El cuarto esta en absoluto silencio, el reloj despertador muestra las 7:09 a.m. cuando de pronto se oye el golpeteo en uno de los cajones del tocador del cuarto, de pronto se abre el cajón de donde proviene el incesante golpeteo, y de este se asoma una pequeña cabeza redonda de ojos inexpresivos, de grandes orejas y un color amarrillo, tallándose con lo que parece ser una de sus patas el ojo, intentando despabilarse, y con bostezo logra despertar completamente. La pequeña criatura sale del cajón dirigiéndose a la cama.

Kero: - Sakurita...(tomando los cobertores entre sus pequeñas patas)...despierta.- pero cual fue su sorpresa, que cuando levanto las sabanas, la jovencita ya no estaba en su cama. - ¿Sakura? - la criatura la busco por toda la habitación, de pronto se escucharon pasos fuera del pasillo de la habitación. - ¡buenos días Kero-chan! - exclamo la chica de pelo castaño al entrar a la habitación. Los que la vieran diría que es exactamente la misma, solo que un poco mas alta, ella portaba un uniforme muy similar el que portaba en su primaria, solo que este carecía de esa boina blanca, el corbatín era blanco, con un par de líneas negras en forma de "v" casi al final de este, el saco negro ya no llevaba esa pañoleta de marinero, era una chaqueta mas formal, todo un uniforme de secundaria, con respecto loa demás, prácticamente era igual. - ¿como amaneciste! - pregunto Sakura con su acostumbrada alegría.

Kero.-...

Sakura: - ¿Sucede algo Kero? - pregunto algo confundida ante la actitud de su amigo.

Kero. - ¡Esto es imposible! - subiendo su tono de voz

Sakura:- Apresurándose a taparle la boca al pequeño felino. - ¡Cállate!-susurrando. - ¿que no ves que mi papa todavía no se a ido a trabajar!

Fujitaka. - Desde abajo de las escaleras. - ¿sucede algo Sakura!

Sakura. - Errrr...¡n-nada papa, es que prendí el televisor un momento antes de irme.- respondió algo nerviosa.-y...y estaba muy fuerte el volumen!

Fujitaka. - ¡Muy bien hija!-respondió amablemente - ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

Sakura. - ¡S-si papa...que te vaya bien! - respondió, mientras el pequeño Kero cambiaba su saludable color amarillo, por un tono azul por la falta de oxigeno. - ¡Fiu! - estuvo cerca. - dijo aliviada mientras soltaba a Kero.

Kero.-Después de tomar un poco de aire. - ¡TONTA!...¿QUE NO VEIAS QUE ME AHOGABA? - dijo bastante molesto.

Sakura. - ¡Tú tienes la culpa por gritar!

Kero. - ¡Eso no es excusa!

Sakura. - Volteándose molesta, dándole la espalda a Kero. - No tengo tiempo de pelear contigo, Tomoyo me espera afuera, y ya se me hizo tarde. - se acerco al tocador para darse un ultimo vistazo en el espejo.- hoy iremos de excursión al museo...y debo pasar por nuestra compañera de equipo al templo Tsukimine. - dijo esto mientras se ponía un pasador en el pelo.

Kero. - Te refieres e esa chica tan extraña que se mudo al templo.

Sakura: - Así es, ella, Tomoyo y yo iremos a la exposición de "Antiguas armas y artefactos de la edad media Europea" - se ponía un poco de maquillaje.

Kero.- ¿Es por eso que te levantaste temprano? - se dejo caer frente a Sakura - y yo que creí que el reloj se había descompuesto, es un milagro que te levantaras por ti sola tan de mañana - dijo en tono burlón.

Sakura. - ¿Que insinúas? - agarrándolo de las orejas.- ¿que soy una holgazana?

Kero. - N...no Sakurita. - contesto bastante asustado ante la mirada de enojo de la joven - solo decía...oye¿es la misma chica que me dijiste que era muy enfermiza?

Sakura. - Si.-soltó a Kero. - la verdad es que solo la e visito solo tres veces en el salón en el mes que a estado con nosotros en nuestra clase. Es una pena que alguien tan joven como ella tenga tantos problemas de salud. - hablando en un tono de pena por la joven. - es por eso que Tomoyo y yo nos ofrecimos a ayudarla en sus estudios y con nuestros apuntes.

Kero.- ¿Y por que vive en el templo Tsukimine?

Sakura. - recogiendo el portafolio de la silla contigua al tocador. - Según ella me contó que su mama y abuelo eran propietarios de un templo en donde vivían, y al parecer su abuelo era gran amigo de la señorita Mitsuki, y le pidió de favor que cuidara del templo mientras que ella encontrara a alguien que se encargase de el en su ausencia, así que por recomendación de su madre. - Abrió el cajón del tocador y saco el libro de sus cartas para luego guardarlas en su portafolio. - vino a acompañar a su abuelo mientras el se pasaba ese tiempo aquí.

Kero. - ¿Dices que conoce a esa mujer? - dijo seriamente al cruzarse de brazos. - siempre que esa mujer se entromete hay problemas.

Sakura. - ¡Vamos Kero, no seas tan desconfiado! - Dijo desde la puerta de la habitación. - te deje el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina y no quiero que dejes un desastre como ayer, por tu culpa mi hermano me regaño cuando llegue ayer de la escuela.

Kero. - si solo me serví un poco de pastel. - dijo algo ofendido

Sakura. - Detrás de la puerta.- ¡estas advertido Kero, si recibo un solo reproche por tu culpa, no te daré postres en una semana! - Se escuchaba mas lejos al estar bajando por las escaleras.

Kero. - ¡Eres muy cruel! - dijo con ojos "chibis"

Minutos mas tarde en las afueras del templo Tsukimine, las dos jóvenes esperan junto al altar de el templo, esto a sido igual desde hace mas de 2 semanas por la mañana, desde que supieron que su nueva compañera era tan enfermiza, ese par de viejas amigas pasan por este templo a preguntarle cada mañana al abuelo de su compañera si este día seria el que las tres muchachas Irán juntas a la escuela, temiendo que les dijera que eso será imposible. A pesar de que llevan poco de conocerla, su forma de ser les permitió convertirse en amigas, ya que era alegre, buena y de sentimientos muy nobles, es por eso que Tomoyo y Sakura se acostumbraron a esta rutina matutina.

Tomoyo.- ¿Crees que pueda venir con nosotras al museo?

Sakura. - Sinceramente lo dudo. - asintió con la cabeza – ayer su abuelo nos dijo que se había enfermado de los bronquios.

Tomoyo. - Es gracioso, hace una semana nos dijo que tenía una infección en los pulmones. - puso su mano en la mejilla en muestra de incredulidad. - y el viernes nos dijo que se había enfermado de las vías urinarias. - dijo esto al poner sus ojos en forma que demostrasen pena.

Sakura.- Es increíble que resista tanto sufrir por todas esas enfermedades que padece, y que nos demuestre tan buen semblante cuando esta con nosotras.

De repente se escucha una voz de una joven a lo lejos del templo, las dos chicas voltean, y ven venir a una muchacha de pelo negro que le llega a mitad de la espalda, con sus hermosos ojos café oscuro brillando de energías haciendo pensar a Sakura y a su amiga que tal vez solo fue una mentira de lo de sus enfermedades, también a través del saco del uniforme se observaban sus jóvenes pero bien formadas curvas de mujer, y su ya abultado busto, en realidad esta chica era bastante hermosa, y era difícil creer que sufriera tanto de su salud, ya que siempre mostraba su alegría y no parecía que esto fuera cierto.

¿.- ¡Buenos días Kinomoto-san, Daidoji-san!-dijo la chica con bastante buen humor.

Sakura.- ¡Buenos días Higurashi-san!

Tomoyo.- Hoy te vez muy restablecida. - comento con bastante gusto.

Kagome. – ¿T-tu crees eso? - dijo un poco desconcertada y nerviosa. - otra vez mi abuelo con sus exóticas enfermedades. - pensó molesta.

Tomoyo. - Creímos que lo de los bronquios se te había complicado con lo de tus vías urinarias.

Kagome. - cayendo de espaldas al oír tal cosa.- ¿eso te dijo mi abuelo?... ¡me sorprende que no haya dicho que tengo fiebre del oro! - pensó

Sakura.- ¿Higurashi?... ¿sucede algo malo?

Kagome.- ¿Eh?... ¡ah si¡Digo no¿n-nos vamos? - respondió con nerviosismo.

Más tarde en camino a la escuela, Kagome, Sakura, y Tomoyo platicaban los últimos sucesos en el salón de clases, mientras Kagome no podía evitar ver el hermoso rostro de sus compañeras, era de admirar esos ojos como un par de bellas esmeraldas que tenia Sakura, el largo y sedoso cabello negro de Tomoyo, su piel blanca, su delgada silueta y sus largas piernas, a pesar de que aun parecían casi unas niñas, cualquier muchacho se sentirá bastante orgulloso de llevar por la calle a alguna de estas dos chicas tomada de la mano. - Tal vez si yo me pareciera un poco a estas chicas, Inuyasha se olvidaría de Kikyo. - pensó al seguir admirando a sus compañeras, pero mas haya de admirar su belleza física, admiraba su "belleza" interior, no podía creer que a pesar de que solo llevaban unas semanas de conocerla, se ofrecieran a ayudarla en su periodo de "convalecencia", y se sintió culpable, según su abuelo, ellas pasaban por el templo cada mañana para saber de su estado y saber si se encontraba en condiciones de acompañarlas a la escuela, para solo recibir una negativa, pero ni modo de decirle que cada vez que ella faltaba era por que viajaba por un pozo 500 años al pasado, y viajaba por el Japón de las guerras civiles, junto con un muchacho mitad hombre - mitad demonio, una cazadora de youkais, un monje pervertido, que de conocerlas a ellas, les pediría que fuesen la madre de su hijo, y que para rematar, tiene un agujero negro en su mano, un pequeño youkai-zorro, y una gatita de dos colas.

Sakura. - Higurashi…

Kagome. - ¿hmm?-saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Sakura. - … ¿te sientes bien?

Kagome. - si, no te preocupes, solo pensaba.

Tomoyo. - ¿pensabas?... ¿se puede saber en que?

Kagome.- Bueno… -sonrió- creo que es demasiado formal para nosotras hablarnos por nuestros apellidos.

Sakura. - Yo pensaba lo mismo. - regreso una calida sonrisa - ya que nos hemos hecho tan buenas amigas.

Kagome. - ¡Entonces esta decidido, desde hoy me hablaran por mi nombre¡de acuerdo Sakura, Tomoyo!

Sakura/Tomoyo. - ¡De acuerdo Kagome! - las tres rieron, hace tiempo que ninguna de las tres disfrutaban de una compañía tan agradable, claro que sin olvidarse de sus antiguos amigos.

?.- Guter Morgen!

Las tres voltearon, y vieron a una jovencita de pelo negro que por muy poco no recaía en sus hombros, sus ojos color lila, con un tono de tristeza en su semblante, sus pequeños labios mostraban una sonrisa, todo esto rematado con un listón en su cabeza que formaba un pequeño moño blanco, que resaltaba su piel tan clara como la nieve, ciertamente era una chica muy bonita.

Sakura., Buenos días Schwarzer-san

?. - Higurashi…veo que te encuentras mucho mejor que ayer, me alegro mucho.

Kagome. - G-gracias - ¿Cuántos sabrán de mi infección urinaria? - pensó al darse cuenta que los ojos de aquella chica estaban sobre ella, ciertamente esos ojos le recordaban mucho los de Kikyo, si no fuera por el color, se podría decir que eran prácticamente iguales a los de ella, y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

?.- Bueno…vamos al escuela, sino nos apresuramos, el profesor nos dejara y no iremos a la excursión, en el camino platicaremos un poco.

Kagome. - ¿eh? - se dio cuenta de que sus compañeras la habían dejado atrás - ¡Hey, e-esperen!

Mas tarde en el museo se veían a los alumnos de la secundaria Tomoeda concurriendo en el pasillo principal del museo, eran bastante gente que se encontraba ahí. Para Kagome era muy raro estar en esta clase de excursiones, ya que siempre se los perdía por estar con sus amigos del pasado, pero esta vez se sentía obligada a estar aquí, ya que Tomoyo y Sakura la habían anotado en la lista del equipo para que esta no se quedara sin compañeros para elaborar el trabajo que el profesor les encomendaría después de la visita, pero vaya que le costo mucho trabajo a Kagome de convencer a el testarudo de Inuyasha, todavía podía oír sus reclamos:

-¿Crees que tenemos tiempo de esperar a que vayas a tu mundo?...Naraku podría tomar ventaja de tu ausencia para apoderarse de mas fragmentos de shikon, solo por que tu tienes que ir a mirar espadas viejas y oxidadas.

Kagome simplemente suspiro.-¡ese hombre es un testarudo, y un grosero!

Profesor.- ¡muy bien muchachos! Ahora todos reúnan a su equipo, cada uno ira a la sala de la exhibición que les fue encomendada, recaudaran la información necesaria, y el lunes me traerán un trabajo escrito.

Todos.-¡SI SENSEI!-dijeron esto y cada equipo tomo dirección a las diferentes salas del museo, Sakura, Kagome y Tomoyo se dirigían a la exposición de armas antiguas de Europa, cuando.

Li. - ¡Sakura! - Sakura volteo para mirar al joven que tanto quería, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa al verlo, y al tenerlo cerca, solamente se apresuro a abrazarlo, la única reacción del joven fue ponerse rojo ante tal acto.

Kagome.- ¡buenos días Li-san!

Li.-Movió su cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro para despabilarse - B-b-buenos días Higurashi - Ya más compuesto - me alegro que tu infección ya mejoro - dijo esto sin quitar los ojos de Kagome, debía admitirlo, era bastante atractiva y era agradable verla, pero ante sus ojos, Sakura era la única del mundo.

Kagome. - Cayendo de espaldas - jejejejeje g-gracias Li - ¡voy a matar a mi abuelo! - pensó para si misma.

Sakura. - Oye Shaoran - ¿que exhibición te encomendó el profesor para hacer tu trabajo? – pregunto curiosa la joven.

Li.-Bueno…Reine-sensei me encomendó ir al de "agricultura en la edad media"

Tomoyo.- Veo que Schwarzer-san esta en tu equipo.

Li. - Así es, ella es muy amable, y se ofreció a ayudarme si no comprendía algo.

Schwarzer. - ¡Shaoran, Vamos! - dijo en el momento en que lo tomo del brazo, esto molesto a Sakura, quien se trago el enfado para mostrar su característica sonrisa, guardándose cualquier insulto.

Li. - ¡Ya voy! - beso a Sakura en la frente - Nos vemos después.

Sakura. - ¡ Nos vemos Shaoran! - Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

Kagome. - Tomoyo-san- susurro - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Tomoyo - Dime….

Kagome. - ¿Es cierto que Li-san regreso a Japón para estar con Sakura?

Tomoyo. - Así es…Desde pequeños, Li-kun y mi amiga Sakura se conocieron, pero, Li tuvo que regresar a su natal Hong Kong al lado de su madre, y se la pasaron separados más de año y medio.

Kagome. - ¿Debió ser muy difícil para Sakura?

Tomoyo.- Si que lo fue, pero se querían tanto, que para ellos fue más que suficiente comunicarse solo por carta, teléfono, e-mail, y una que otra visita en vacaciones.

Kagome: - ¿Y como le hizo Li-san para estar aquí?

Tomoyo. - Bueno, se entero de un programa de intercambio por un año que estaba realizando nuestra escuela en diferentes países, en los cuales estaba contemplado Hong Kong, y no tardo ni perezoso se inscribió en ese programa solo para volver a ver a Sakurita… ¿no te parece muy romántico, sin importar que el príncipe estuviera tan lejos de su princesa, este hizo todo lo posible por volver estar juntos, y no podía dejar escapar ese suceso en la vida de mi amiga, es por eso que lo grabe todo ese día en el aeropuerto. - empezó hablar para si misma con su característica expresión de "soñadora" que tiene cuando habla así de Sakura. - Pero aun creo que ese día hubiera sido mejor si hubiera llevado uno de mis diseños - cambio su expresión por una de pena, llevándose la mano a su mejilla.

Kagome. - rió nerviosamente, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor se divisaba en su cabeza - ¡que chica tan extraña! – pensó. Sonrió al ver a Sakura como alegremente despedía a Li, y no pudo evitar sentir envidia por ella al tener un muchacho como el, que era capaz de todo por ella. - Como quisiera que Inuyasha fuese mas como Li-san. - No termino de pensar esto cuando escucho que alguien tocaba en la ventana junto a ella, solo para ver un par de orejas puntiagudas blancas en un mar de cabellos del mismo color, y del marco sobresalían dos ojos dorados que la veían fijamente, en ese instante sintió como un frío recorría su espalda, y su cabello empezó a erizarse - ¡ INUYASHA! - grito inconscientemente.

Tomoyo.- ¿Sucede algo Kagome? - dijo cuando se acerco a ver a Kagome, quien sudaba de nervios. - ¿te sientes mal!

Sakura.- ¡Dios, estas sudando!... ¿quieres sentarte un rato?

Kagome. - ¿eh!...S-si necesito estar "ABAJO"- recalcando el "abajo", se escuchó un estruendo al otro lado de la ventana - un momento, l-l-luego las alcanzo - le dio el bolso donde llevaba sus cosas a Sakura.

Sakura. - Esta bien, si nos necesitas, solo háblanos

Kagome. - Se recargo en la banca junto a la ventana - s-si, no se preocupen.

Tomoyo se acerco a ella con preocupación - ¿estas segura que estas bien¿si quieres busco al profesor? - Kagome solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación nerviosamente - n-no se p-preocupen, s-solo fue u-un mareo, no es nada, váyanse, enseguida voy,

Sakura.- Esta bien, alcanzanos cuando te sientas mejor - terminando de decir esto, se dieron media vuelta y entraron en una sala del museo.

Viendo que se habían ido, Kagome abrió rápidamente la ventana y salto a través de ella, cayo enfrente de Inuyasha que aun estaba embarrado en el piso, lo tomo bruscamente de las orejas y le grito.

Kagome.-¿ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA O QUE!

Inuyasha.-Escupió un poco de pasto - ¿Se pude saber por que fue ahora! - grito molesto.

Kagome. - ¿te parece poco que vinieras aquí, con el riesgo que mis compañeros te vieran¡Te dije claramente que regresaría en cuatro días!

Inuyasha. - ¿Qué no vez que necesitaba verte!

Kagome. - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron - ¿e-en verdad necesitabas v-verme?

Inuyasha. - si, te llevaste los fragmentos de shikon, y… !. - sus sentidos se ponen alerta al sentir los ojos de ira de Kagome, un tremendo escalofrió paso por su espalda, y solo cerro los ojos para prepararse para lo que venia.

Kagome. – Inuyasha…-se hizo el silencio - …abajo¡abajo¡abajo¡abajo¡ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... - se escucho los gritos de Inuyasha por todo el jardín, cada "abajo" le hundía mas y mas en el suelo, dejando su silueta bien marcada, cuando termino todo, Kagome se volteo furiosa dándole la espalda a Inuyasha, y le dijo con una voz de desprecio, y seca - espera hasta que termine la visita con mis compañeras, luego te daré los fragmentos para que te los lleves, así que espera en el jardín, y escóndete para que nadie te vea. - dicho esto salio corriendo de vuelta al museo.

Poco mas tarde, Inuyasha estaba doliéndose de los "castigos" de Kagome, sentado en uno de los árboles del jardín, miraba por la ventana como los muchachos observaban los objetos del museo, buscando un rastro de Kagome, estaba preocupado, esas ultimas palabras lo tensaron, por la forma en que se las dijo - ¡tonta Kagome! - dijo para liberar un poco su frustración.-¿Qué le habré hecho esta vez?- cruzo su brazos y piernas ,y con expresión de concentración, se puso a reflexionar.- no fue por que vine aquí, eso es seguro - se dio cuenta de que fue por el comentario de los fragmentos. - ¡que coraje! Si me maltrato solo por esa tontería¡juro que me las va a pagar! - al terminar de decir esto, escucho una dulce voz que le saludo. - Guter Morgen joven! - esto saco de balance a Inuyasha que se encontraba de pie en la rama del árbol, con el puño de frente y las piernas bien abiertas, y irremediablemente se dio de cabeza contra el piso, se levanto con las manos en el tremendo "chipotote" que le salio en la cabeza por el golpe y quejándose. - D-discúlpeme no fue mi intención - Inuyasha subió la mirada y vio a la joven de ojos lila. - ¿se encuentra bien?. - Inuyasha se quedo viendo los ojos de la chica, y al igual que Kagome, sus ojos le recordaron a los de Kikyo y no pudo evitar quedar atrapado por esa mirada que tanto se parecía a la de su primer amor, pero al darse cuenta que fue visto por una humana, retrocedió asustado, la chica llevaba en sus manos una libreta de dibujo, y unos cuantos lápices, también un termo y unos vasos de desechables.

Schwarzer. - Se acerco a Inuyasha para mirar el golpe de su cabeza - ¡Dios mío¿quiere que llame a un doctor! - Inuyasha solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro nerviosamente - ¿esta seguro? - insistió.

Inuyasha. - n-n-no, e-ee-estaré bien.

Schwarzer. - ¡que alivio!...y dígame… ¿Por qué estaba encima del árbol?...

Inuyasha.-¡bueno!...

Y después de explicar todo, claro que omitiendo algunas cosas, la chica le sonrió a Inuyasha, lo cual lo puso rojo como un tomate, y le dijo comprensivamente. - lo que yo creo es que lo que le dijo la hizo sentir menospreciada, es por eso es que se enfado tanto.

Inuyasha. - ¿eso cree? - la chica le volvió a sonreír y le dijo - como su novia, siente que usted no la valora lo suficiente - Inuyasha se sobresalto y dijo- ¡ella no es mi novia! - giro los ojos hacia el cuaderno de la chica - ya noto mi cuaderno de trabajo - lo abrazo con afecto - esto me lo regalo mi madre antes de venir a Japón - Inuyasha noto que este estaba algo gastado de la pasta, en su portada se distinguía un corazón que encerraba un nombre en letras doradas que decía "Dana" - ¿ese es tu nombre?... ¿Dana? - pregunto curioso.

Dana- ¡Oh, pero que grosera soy! No le dije mi nombre. - se levanto del césped y se coloco frente de Inuyasha. - soy Dana Schwarzermond, y vengo de Alemania - le extendió la mano en forma de saludo- ¡mucho gusto!

Inuyasha.- Estiro su mano rápida y nerviosamente, ciertamente no conocía esa forma de saludar, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue estirar su mano enfrente de la cara de ella. - y-yo soy Inuyasha

Dana.- Dejo escapar una melodiosa risa, con suavidad tomo la mano de Inuyasha y la entrelazo con la suya. - bien "Inuyasha"¿le gustaría venir al museo conmigo y mis compañeros?

Inuyasha. - Recordó lo que le dijo Kagome. - N-no gracias, no quiero hacer enfadar más a mi amiga.

Dana. - Llevándose la mano a la boca. - ¡Dios, que mal educada! - abrió el termo que llevaba en las manos, y sirvió su contenido en uno de los vasos desechables.- ¿le gustaría un poco de chocolate?- le extendió el vaso y se lo ofreció.

Inuyasha.-¿chocolate?- lo miro con curiosidad, ciertamente sabia que era el chocolate por las barras que Kagome siempre traía para compartirles, pero nunca lo había probado como bebida caliente, así que lo tomo entre sus manos y le dio un sorbo.

Dana.- ¿sabe bien?- le pregunto sonriente.

Inuyasha.- le regreso la sonrisa.-sabe muy bien.

Dana.- ¡Que alegría! Al parecer no soy tan mala cocinera.- cerro el termo, y se limpio la tierra que tenia en su traje.- bien me despido, mis compañeros deben estar esperando mi regreso, fue un gusto joven Inuyasha.- una vez mas le extendió la mano, habiendo entendido la expresión, Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y se la estrecho.- espero volver a verlo.

Inuyasha.- Y-yo también.-no pudo evitar el no dejar de verla, aun cuando Dana se dio la media vuelta y desapareció dentro del edificio del museo, una vez mas pensó que esa mirada se parecía mucho a la de Kikyo, mas sin embargo, esa sonrisa contrastaba con esa mirada tan imperturbable, muy a diferencia de lo que su rostro decía, su ojos mostraban otra cosa, de repente, se dio cuenta de algo, Dana no pregunto, o tal vez no advirtió sus "orejas".

Mientras deducía el porque, a sus espaldas, unos fulgores de luz salieron de una de las ventanas del museo, tomando dirección al cielo, y al haber alcanzado un punto lo suficientemente alto, se propagaron por toda la ciudad. Inuyasha estaba alerta de este espectáculo, sus orejas se movieron al escuchar un rugido tan fuerte como un trueno, y unos gritos de mujer, entre los cuales estaba Kagome, alerta del peligro, desenvaino a "Tessaiga" , y se dirigió hacia donde escucho el grito, pero el muro junto a el se derrumbo, apenas pudo escapar de el concreto que caía, y observo una bestia con propiedades de un reptil, pero su cuello era largo, y en la base de este, se hallaba un collar de oro, con una hermosa piedra roja, en su lomo se distinguían dos largas y espectaculares alas hechas de pura membranas, como las de los murciélagos, con una piel rojiza, su cabeza relucían dos rimbombantes y largos cuernos como los de un demonio, sus ojos brillaban, encendidos por la ira, en su boca entre abierta, resaltaban un resplandor rojizo, como si estuviera dispuesto ha escupir una gran llamarada de fuego.

Inuyasha se planto enfrente de el, empuñando su espada dispuesto a atacar a la bestia.- je, creí que era algo mas impresionante, y solo resulto ser solo una lagartija sobre desarrollada- sonrió maliciosamente, la bestia solo se digno a mirarlo, perdiéndole el interés rápidamente- ¡oye tu¡Voltea!- Inuyasha se sintió molesto al juzgarse ignorado, el "dragón" abrió majestuosamente su alas que fácilmente alcanzaban 12 metros de envergadura, y empezó a moverlas en señal de que se disponía a volar. El viento causado por el mover de sus alas hizo que Inuyasha retrocediera, por poco cayendo, al lograr incrustar su espada en el piso, pudo mantenerse en pie, mientras el dragón se alzaba por el cielo, Inuyasha volteo, rodeando "Colmillo de acero"de una pequeña corriente de aire.-¡KAZE NO KIZU! - el dragón volteo la cabeza y escupió una enorme flama rojiza, que partió el "Kaze no kizu", y sin detener su trayectoria, el fuego se dirigía directamente a Inuyasha, quien sonrió.- esto será mas fácil de lo que creí.- pensaba mientras su espada se volvía a rodearse de un viento, esta vez mas intenso.-¡BAKURYU……!- pero antes de que terminara su frase, otro grito ahogo el suyo.-¡ESCUDO!- Inuyasha solo observo una barrera que lo protegió del impacto del fuego.

Sakura.- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Inuyasha solo atino a volver su cabeza al lugar donde estaba Sakura, y con voz de enojo exclamo:

Inuyasha.- ¡niña tonta! Conseguiste que la bestia se escapara.

Kagome.- ¡Inuyasha no seas mal agradecido!- decía mientras corría, llevaba un arco muy bien adornado ,que brillaba como de metal, y un estuche con algunas flechas viejas y maltratadas, y detrás de ella, Li y Tomoyo la seguían de cerca, uno con la espada desenfundada, y la otra con cámara en mano.

Inuyasha.- Déjame en paz, y mejor dime que ocurre aquí

Kagome.- ¿Y crees que yo lo se!

Li.- ¡Higurashi! Creo que tienes mucho que explicar¿quien es el!- refiriéndose a Inuyasha

Kagome.- Creo que todos tenemos mucho que platicar Li-san, pero primero tenemos que detener a ese dragón.- subió a la espalda de Inuyasha, quien enseguida dio un espectacular salto para ir tras el dragón.

Sakura.- ¡E-esperen!...yo también voy.- pero Li la detuvo del hombro.- ¡espera, deberías usar a "sueño" par evitar que el alboroto sea mayor.- Sakura afirmo con la cabeza- tienes razón.

Mientras Inuyasha y Kagome seguían de cerca al dragón, quien solo volteaba de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo.- ¿Crees que puedas darle desde aquí!- pregunto Inuyasha a la chica, que intentaba afinar su puntería.

Kagome.- ¡no creo!... ¡esta demasiado alto, y estas flechas no llegaran a el!

Inuyasha.- ¿necesitas altura!- corrió en dirección a un edificio, y subió por los muros,

Kagome solamente se abrazaba de su cuello para no caer.-¿Qué haces bruto, me voy a caer!- grito asustada,

Inuyasha.- No te quejes¿querías altura no!- utilizo un hasta bandera para impulsarse y quedar lo mas cerca posible.- ¡Ahora Kagome!

Kagome (quien ya tenia preparada la flecha) disparo, una explosión de energía seguía a la flecha, el dragón volteo al sentir tal cantidad de poder, con una maniobra, esquivo la flecha, y lanzo un gran flama, Inuyasha logro esquivarla, pero, inconscientemente soltó a Kagome, la altura era excesiva, el no pudo sostenerla a tiempo.-¡KAGOME!- solo pudo gritar de impotencia mientras ella caía.- ¡no otra vez!- pensó mientras recordaba como perdió a Kikyo, y pensó que la perdería también.

Sakura.-¡VIENTO!- una silueta de mujer rodeo a Kagome, y amortiguo su caída lo suficiente para que Inuyasha lograra atraparla y depositarla en el suelo.

Inuyasha.- ¿estas bien?- exclamo con ojos de preocupación.

Kagome.- aspirando para recuperar el aliento.- si, no te preocupes- Kagome volteo para ver como Sakura y Li bajaban del cielo, y notar el hermoso par de alas de Sakura.

Sakura.- ¿Estas bien Kagome-san!- Kagome afirmó con la cabeza.

Kagome.- no te preocupes Sakura, lo importante es saber que hacer con ese dragón- dijo mientras volteaba al cielo, y miro que el dragón estaba encima de ellos, deteniéndose en el aire con su aleteo.

Dragón.-se escucho su voz sin que este moviera su boca.-"No interfieran, debo atraparlos antes de que causen un desastre"

Li.- ¡Puede hablar!- exclamo sorprendido

Inuyasha.- ¡a mi no me importa si habla, ladra o ruge!- empuño su espada.- ¡lo único que me interesa es hacerlo pedazos!- lanzo otra ráfaga contra el dragón, quien simplemente se hizo a un lado, para después abalanzarse en picada sobre los cuatro, para lanzar otra llamarada, Inuyasha se encargo de poner a salvo a Kagome, mientras Sakura utilizaba "Vuelo" para escapar, y Li se hizo a un lado de un brinco alto.

Sakura quien había quedado a unos metros del monstruo, saco otra carta y exclamo.- "Viento, aparece y conviértete en cadenas de la justicia"…¡VIENTO!- la silueta de viento se hizo presente, y rodeo al dragón, quien bramo de ira.

Dragón.- ¡IMBECILES!- exclamo sin abrir su boca- ¿que no ven que esto lo hago por el bien de su reino!- terminado de decir esto extendió sus alas para liberarse de su prisión de viento, para luego escupir fuego hacia Sakura, quien lo recibe de lleno al no estar preparada para el ataque.

Li- ¡Sakura!- grito al mirar como caía al suelo, pero antes de que quedara como una mancha en el pavimento, Inuyasha la intercepta.

Sakura- Gracias

Inuyasha- No tienes por que darlas, solo lo hice para agradecerte que salvaste a Kagome - exclamo al dejarla en el piso, Li y Kagome se acercaron para asegurarse de que Sakura estuviera bien

Li.-¡estas bien!- dijo al mirarla de re-ojo

Sakura- si, no te preocupes- volteo para ver al dragón que se alejaba poco a poco- ¿Qué proponen hacer?

Kagome- bueno….- se puso a pensar, y miro el báculo de Sakura, y recordó lo que la vio hacer - ¡tengo una idea!

El dragón seguía volando, y seguía en busca de algo, su desesperación era muy grande al no encontrar lo que buscaba. -"¡maldita sea¿Dónde diablos están! - Pensó, de pronto, un estruendo llamo su atención, volteo y observo como una descarga eléctrica se acercaba con rapidez hacia el. Logro esquivarlo por muy poco. Furioso, busco quien fue el causante de tal ataque, y al mirar a Li parado en un edificio cercano, con su espada enfrente de el, y un pergamino pagado a ella. - ¿OTRA VEZ!- exclamo con furia, al abrir su boca para lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego, pero antes de lanzar la ráfaga de fuego, una flecha sagrada lo golpea en la espalda, voltea, y ve a Kagome con el arco extendido hacia el frente, la bestia volvió a rugir, prácticamente entrando en un estado de arrebato.-¡YA ESTOY HARTO!-Abrió la boca en la que se acumulo una bola de fuego, la cual poco a poco crecía.

Kagome.- ¡ Inuyasha, Sakura!- la bestia escupió una gigantesca bola de fuego-¡Ahora!- detrás de Kagome salio Sakura, que usaba a "vuelo", cargando a Inuyasha con "Tessaiga" irradiando de una luz rojiza, y rodeado de una ventisca.

Inuyasha.-¡BAKURYUHAAAAAAA!- unos remolinos salieron de "Tessaiga", y golpearon violentamente la bola de fuego, deshaciéndola, y golpeando bruscamente al dragón en la espalda, (se había alcanzado agachar unos centímetros)-¡Maldición!- grito. El dragón mal herido, golpeo a Inuyasha (que interpuso su cuerpo para proteger a Sakura) con la cabeza, para que los dos terminaran cayendo enfrente de los pies de Kagome, quien presurosa se acerco, y observo como una vez mas Inuyasha interfirió su cuerpo contra el suelo para evitar que Sakura se lastimase.

Li- ¡ Maldita sea!- Lanzo otro hechizo para atacar al dragón, pero este torpemente lo resistió, y se lanzo sobre el.

Kagome.- ¡Inuyasha, Sakura!- movió sus lastimados cuerpos, Sakura fue la que abrió sus ojos.

Sakura.- ¿q-que p-p-paso?- volteo, y vio como Li luchaba con la bestia, se levanto tambaleante, y utilizo una vez mas a "Vuelo"

Kagome.- ¡espera Sakura! – dijo, sin poder detener a Sakura, volteo y observo una vez mas a Inuyasha, no pudo evitar abrazarlo.- ¡perdóname Inuyasha! no debí desear que fueras otro, me gustas cual eres- dijo esto con la voz quebrantada, en ese instante, el arco que llevaba en sus manos brillo intensamente, Kagome se levanto con la mirada perdida, absorta, adelanto el arco enfrente de ella, estiro la cuerda de este, tal como si tuviera una flecha en el, se formo una vara de luz, y lo disparo.

La "flecha" surco el aire con rapidez, pasando del lado de Sakura, y golpeando al dragón violentamente en la espalda, este rugió de dolor, cayo en la azotea del edificio estrepitosamente e inconsciente. Kagome despertó, y se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.-K-Kagome ¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunto Inuyasha que se levantaba, con gran esfuerzo en sus codos.- y-yo no lo se- respondió la chica bastante confusa y asustada.

Li se acerco al dragón que yacía mal herido en el piso, con una dificultosa respiración, lo vio por un instante, y tenso su espada para darle el "golpe de gracia", pero Sakura grito.- ¡no Shaoran!- Li volteo y observo como Sakura torpemente aterrizaba en la azotea, soltó su espada y se dirigió a donde Sakura, lográndola atrapar antes que se derrumbara.- ¿Por qué no¡Estuvo a punto de matarnos!- Sakura solo sonrió y le dijo.- N-no creo que sea lo correcto, siento por su energía que el no es malo, a-además, nosotros lo atacamos primero- habiendo dicho esto el cuerpo del dragón empezó a brillar, y poco a poco empezó a disminuir de tamaño, hasta que su silueta formo una figura humana, Sakura y Li se acercaron curiosos a mirarlo, era un muchacho no mas grande que ellos, su cuerpo mostraba los trozos de una brillante armadura roja en pies y manos, vestía un pantalón holgado de piel , su cabello era negro con un ostentoso mechón rojo en la frente, y en su espalda se divisaba la gran herida que Inuyasha le causara anterior mente. Se movió un poco, y logro levantar la vista un instante, lo suficiente para que Sakura y Li notaran un par de ojos café oscuro, a unas tonalidades de ser rojos, como los del dragón, luego simplemente se desmayo otra vez.

Una silueta, al parecer de una mujer, se ve en uno de los edificios contiguos de donde estaban Sakura y los demás, oculta detrás de los espectaculares casi en la completa oscuridad, detrás de ella, se escucha una voz tenebrosa y bastante oscura que le pregunto

- ¿Te diviertes?- la mujer voltea, aparece otra silueta, esta parece llevar una capa, con una capucha que le cubría la cabeza, y en sus manos se distinguía una guadaña de gran tamaño, y al parecer bastante filosa, al lado contrario de donde se encontraba la hoja de la guadaña, se veía claramente otra hoja, tenia la forma de media luna, y simulaba mas un hacha.

- Es divertido ver el sufrimiento de los humanos y sus semejantes.- contesto la mujer con hilaridad.

Una tercera voz se hizo presente, pero fue solo eso, una voz.- Dejen de jugar, tenemos trabajo que hacer, y se nos complicaran mas las cosas ahora que "el" despertó.

- A lo que la mujer respondió una vez mas con gozo.- no creo que sobreviva ante bestial ataque que recibió

- Eso no lo sabemos, es por eso que no debemos arriesgarnos, y actuar ahora seria lo más prudente- respondió rápidamente la tercera voz, y en más rápido de que lo escribo, las dos siluetas desparecen en la sombra del espectacular.

CONTINUARA...


	2. La verdad de gaia

**LA VERDAD DE GAIA**

Tomoyo busca unas viejas ropas en el armario, claro que es difícil encontrar algo entre tantos vestidos de mujer, y los trajes que le ha confeccionado a su amiga Sakura, no puede encontrar nada apropiado para su "invitado", y ahora que lo piensa, jamás ha hecho otra vestimenta para hombres que no sea el traje que le hizo a Li- kun, cuando sellaron la carta del "vació", pero es demasiado pequeño para el "muchacho – dragón".

Se escuchan unos toques en la puerta - ¡adelante! – una de las sirvientas de la familia Daidoji asoma su cabeza por la puerta – señorita, su huésped ya despertó – Tomoyo le sonríe – enseguida voy - dejo los trajes en la cama, y salio de la habitación.

En el pasillo, Tomoyo reflexiona, e intenta comprender como pasó esto, y recordó que fue en el momento en que Sakura agarro esos extraños pedazos de cristal que cayeron del bolsillo de Kagome.

FLASHBACK

Sakura:- Kagome, veo que te encuentras bien.- dijo al mirar como Kagome entraba por la puerta de la sala.

Kagome tenía los brazos encogidos hacia su cabeza, y con una expresión de enfado - Si, no te preocupes – lo dijo de tal manera, que Sakura sintió un horrible escalofrió.

Tomoyo.- muy bien Kagome-san, tu trabajo es hacer una reseña del tipo de armas que vimos aquí – le sonrió a Kagome que se sintió avergonzada de su comportamiento.

La sala de armas era una de las mas populares en el museo, al parecer esta exhibición fue traída al museo de Tomoeda por un empresario Alemán, que fue el comprador de este ultimo. y ciertamente, era bastante ostentosa, tenia espadas cortas de Grecia, y Roma, espadines de Francia, escudos, hachas, arcos, Martillos, alabardas, espadas largas, bastones, pero las piezas mas atrayentes eran dos, una al fondo de la sala del museo, era un arco bien adornado con terminados dorados casi en el centro de este, muy brillante, parecía de plata pura. La segunda era una espada que se ubicada en el centro de una urna transparente, en el centro del pasillo donde se encontraban las demás espadas. Su brillo se acentuaba del metal opaco y oxidado de las demás. Su hoja era mas o menos de un metro veinte, en su empuñadura brillaba una gema roja que prevalecía del tono dorado que le rodeaba En el mango se divisaban otras nueve joyas que brillaban de igual intensidad, eran de diferentes colores, y ciertamente eran muy agradables a la vista.

Sakura.- ¡Guau¡es una espada muy bonita! – dijo en tono de admiración.

Kagome.- Ciertamente lo es, parece como si fuera nueva.

Tomoyo.- Se acerco y empezó a leer la placa junto a la urna – "Cuenta la leyenda de esta espada fue hecha con "Leto", la sagrada aleación de los nueve metales que los dioses antiguos dejaron en la Tierra en el momento que la crearon. Esta espada contiene en su interior los nueve espíritus de "Gaia", los cuales representan nueve elementos que conforman la vida en el planeta: Bosque, Trueno, y Hielo, la descendencia. Agua, Viento, Fuego, y Tierra, la composición. Luz y Oscuridad, el equilibrio. Si se perturba este equilibrio, entonces las consecuencias serán fatales."

Kagome.- Se acerco para poder realizar un resumen de la placa - ¡vaya! es sorprendente, al parecer esta espada es trascendental en la cultura Europea – decía mientras intentaba escribir en su libreta, pero noto algo - ¡rayos¡esta pluma no escribe!

Sakura.- ¿si quieres te presto una? – dijo mientras busco en su bolsillo.

Kagome.- no es necesario, aquí traigo unas cuantas mas – bajo la mano a la bolsa del saco, y busco las plumas, pero al sacarlas de donde las llevaba, un pequeño frasco salio, el frasco donde llevaba los fragmentos de Shikon, de lo cual no se dio cuenta.

Sakura.- Kagome- san, se te cayó algo del bolsillo – se apresuro rápidamente a recogerlo.

Kagome.- ¡no Sakura! – pero era tarde, Sakura había tomado los fragmentos de Shikon.

En ese instante, los ojos de Sakura se perdieron, Tomoyo y Kagome intentaron despertarla ante este letargo, pero no pudieron lograrlo, así que Kagome intento quitarle los fragmentos de la mano, mas sin embargo, en el momento que las dos tocaron los fragmentos, estos comenzaron a brillar, y enfrente de ellos aparecieron las siluetas de algunas Cartas Sakura, que su dueña traía en su bolsa, junto con las demás en el libro, después una luz atravesó las cartas, para luego utilizar los fragmentos como prisma, y un arco iris de nueve colores golpearan las nueve joyas en el mango de la espada, y ocho de estas salieron volando por la ventana, para su suerte, eran las únicas en la sala en ese momento.

Tomoyo- Sakura- chan, Kagome – san¿se encuentran bien?

Sakura despertó aturdida- ¿q-que paso?- se llevo la mano a la frente.

Tomoyo.- No lo se, de pronto una luz que venia de las cartas, golpeo las joyas de esa espada, y salieron volando.

Kagome.- ¿Qué!

En ese mismo instante, la novena joya comenzó a brillar, y salio una silueta brillante, que rápidamente tomo forma y tamaño, y se diviso un gran dragón de piel roja, ellas retrocedieron asustadas y no pudieron evitar que se les escapara un grito, el dragón las miro con ojos de ira, después volteo en dirección de donde se habían ido los fulgores de luz, e instantáneamente se fue tras ellos.

Sakura.- ¿q-que fue eso!

Kagome.- no lo se – se escucho la puerta de la sala, las tres voltearon, y vieron que Li había entrado, sin antes dejar una barrera en la puerta para evitar que alguien mas entrara, con espada en mano, Li se acerco a ellas, y preocupado pregunto.

Li.- ¿Qué sucedió!

Sakura.- No lo se, los cristales que traía Kagome en su bolsa hicieron reacción con las Cartas Sakura.

Li.- ¿Que dices!- se escucho la voz de Inuyasha

Kagome.- ¡Es Inuyasha! – instintivamente Kagome busco algo para poder ayudar a Inuyasha, y lo único que vio fue el arco de plata que estaba en el suelo, lo tomo deprisa, y un paquete de flechas antiguas.

Tomoyo,- ¡Sakura!- Kagome volteo, y se dio cuenta de que Sakura se dirigía a donde se había ido el dragón, Li saco su espada, Kagome, y Tomoyo fueron en busca de Sakura.

Después de eso, se encontraron con el "joven con orejas de perro", y a partir de ahí, lo demás no lo sabe con exactitud, pues Sakura uso a "Sueño", pero según lo que le contó, ese dragón fue derrotado por Kagome–san, y fue entonces que ese impresionante monstruo se convirtió en ese joven delgado que en esos momentos estaba lastimado.

Tomoyo no puede evitar dejar escapar una risita.- hemos conocido "gente" muy interesante.

Mientras, el joven dragón observa por todas direcciones, e intenta enfocar su mente en algo que no fuera el penetrante dolor de la espalda. Ve un cuarto muy bien decorado, digno de una princesa, la cama era amplia, y muy cómoda, con sabanas de un color rosa suave, la cabecera estaba muy bien adornada, con vivos tallados en madera, con diseños muy del siglo 19. Enfrente de la cama, un tocador con un espejo de grandes dimensiones, donde casi se podía reflejar toda la habitación. Abajo del espejo se podían ver lo propio de una mujer, secador, maquillaje, un alajero dorado muy bien detallado en su exterior. En el fondo de la habitación se asomaba una puerta entre – abierta, y pudo alcanzar a ver unos cuantos lienzos colgados en un tubo. Del otro lado de la habitación observa un gran armario de madera oscura, parecía una pieza clásica, y junto a el una pequeña mesa redonda con no mas que un pequeño cofre. Pero lo que llamo mas su fue una gran caja negra en una mesita cerca de la pared que estaba a su izquierda. Era una caja con el frente de "cristal" negro, y detrás de ella salía una "cuerda" que se incrustaba en el muro detrás de ella. (¡hey¿que esperaban, el pobre a pasado sabe dios cuantos años encerrado en una espada, es obvio que el pobre no pueda saber lo que es una simple televisión)

Se escucha unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación, y se abrió para dejar pasar a la bella Tomoyo. El joven dragón alojo sus ojos en ella, y se sonrojo, ayer solo la había visto por unos minutos, y no le puso atención, pero ahora, no puede evitar dejar de verla, llevaba una charola de plata, con unos cuantos platos con comida, una jarra de jugo, y unos vasos.

Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro huésped! – pregunto sonriente, el joven dragón volteo la cara con los ojos "endurecidos", pero la mirada solo era una forma de ocultar su pena.

Tomoyo dejo la charola en la mesa de al lado de la cama, acerco una silla para sentarse, una vez mas sonrió, el joven dirigió su mirada hacia ella, Tomoyo se le acerco para quitarle las vendas y poder cambiárselas, y miro como el muchacho aun sangraba un poco, pues mancho la cama con sangre.- ¿todavía le duele? – el joven prácticamente saco humo al tenerla tan cerca, y se movió para atrás, sin darse cuenta, se le acabo la cama, dándose tremendo golpe contra el suelo.- ¡santo cielo¿se encuentra bien! .- Tomoyo se dirigió hacia el y lo ayudo a levantarse tomándolo del brazo, y lo dejo en el borde de la cama.

Poco después, Tomoyo se desasía de las vendas ensangrentadas, colocándolas en una bandeja de plástico con agua caliente en ella, y el joven dragón comía lo que le había dejado tan amablemente la jovencita.

Dragón.- ¿Por qué? – pregunto repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa a Tomoyo - ¿Por qué me ayuda después de que intente matarlos?

Tomoyo.- eso es mentira, usted simplemente intentaba defenderse – se acerco a la cama, y le volvió a sonreír – nosotros fuimos lo que lo atacamos – se sentó en la orilla del colchón - si hubiera deseado matarnos, lo hubiera hecho en el instante en que nos tuvo enfrente – el joven se le quedo mirando una vez mas, y ella le recordó a alguien, alguien que fue muy importante en su pasado.

Golpearon la puerta – adelante – dijo la chica de pelo negro, una vez mas era una de las recamareras – señorita, la joven Sakura y el joven Li están en la sala, junto con unos amigos de la escuela – se levanto y dijo amablemente – enseguida voy – dirigió su mirada una vez mas al muchacho dragón – bien si necesita algo, solo avíseme joven… - se quedo esperando, deseaba saber su nombre y dio pie para ello. El joven por fin le regreso la sonrisa – Ashel…Ashel Seleenfeuer – Tomoyo volvió a sonreír – yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji.

En el vestíbulo, Sakura, Li, Kagome e incluso Inuyasha, que llevaba su gorra para evitar que le vieran sus orejas, eran llevados a la sala, una vez ahí el mayordomos ofreció asiento. Kagome e Inuyasha no pudieron evitar su admiración por semejante residencia, para Kagome era la primera vez que conocía a alguien con tantas riquezas, y tantas comodidades, y se sintió algo incomoda, pero para Inuyasha era mas extraño, conocía pocas residencias en este mundo, una para ser mas exacto. Por curiosidad, empezó a fisgonear con su olfato todos los adornos de madera, y ver de reojo los jarrones, Kagome se puso nerviosa al pensar que si rompía algo, pasaría el resto de sus días, y tal vez toda su siguiente vida, en pagarlo.

Kagome.- ¡Inuyasha deja eso, y ven para acá¿Qué no vez que lo vas a romper! – dijo nerviosa al ver como miraba una escultura de cristal. Inuyasha no le hizo caso y siguió mirando la pieza tan costosa, Kagome lo agarro las patillas ( y que patillas) y lo jalo para retirarlo de ella.

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué te pasa¡Suéltame!

Kagome.- ¡cállate y no toques nada, si rompes algo nunca podré pagarlo! – decía mientras hacia el esfuerzo de quitarlo de ahí, pero por estar discutiendo con el, Inuyasha golpeo el mueble con el pie, y la escultura simplemente se precipito hacia el suelo, Kagome solo vio como su futuro se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos, y como los pedazos de cristal volaban por todos lados, se arrodillo enfrente de los pedazos de cristal, gimoteando. Sakura y Li, que hasta entonces habían intentado deshacerse de la servidumbre, voltearon y miraron como Kagome se lamentaba por su nueva "deuda para el resto de sus días", o quizás para el "resto de sus vidas", y al lado de ella, Inuyasha sentado como "perrito" intentando tranquilizarla – vamos Kagome, solo era una pieza de vidrio – pero repentinamente una flama la rodeo, Inuyasha sintió otra vez el escalofrió que le da solo cuando sabe que va a ser "castigado".

Kagome.- ¡I N U Y A S H A! – giro la cabeza con fuego en sus ojos, Inuyasha se hizo para atrás asustado al ver los ojos de Kagome - ¡A B A………! – Se detuvo a media frase, una pequeña gota de sudor rodó por su cabeza, y reflexiono – ¿que estoy pensando!... si lo castigo aquí, no solo voy a romper el piso, podría tirar algo más con el estruendo del golpe – Inuyasha estaba curioso por saber el por que no fue castigado, se acerco a Kagome, que instintivamente cerro el puño, sobresaltando una gran vena en este, y le propino tremendo golpe en la cabeza, Inuyasha se agarro la cabeza en señal de dolor, y dijo con bastante enojo.

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué te pasa!

Kagome.- ¡Y todavía lo preguntas¡acabas de hacer que me endeudara por toda mi vida! – coloco su frente pegada a la de Inu.

Inuyasha.-¿Y solo por ese estupido pedazo de vidrio te enfadas tanto! – dijo mientras con la frente empujaba la cabeza de Kagome

Sakura y Li observaban el espectáculo con una nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Inuyasha y Kagome se peleaban, una voz interrumpió la discusión – se nota que se quieren mucho – todos voltearon, y vieron como Tomoyo portaba su cámara, y grababa tan vergonzoso espectáculo, Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojaron.

Inuyasha.- ¿Yo querer a esta chica tan mal geniuda!

Kagome.- ¿Quién es mal geniuda!

Li.- ¡Ya basta! – Li se levanta de su asiento, molesto por que nadie le explica lo que ocurre - ¡Estoy harto de tantas necedades¡quiero saber quien diablos son ustedes, y que son esos malditos fragmentos de cristal!

?.- a mi también me gustaría saber de esos fragmentos.- una pequeña voz interrumpe la conversación, y de la bolsa de Sakura sale la cabeza de Kero.

Kagome.- ¡Pero que bonito peluche! – dijo con admiración mientras lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha se acerco a Kero, y cual si fuera la pulga Myoga, empezó a maltratarlo, a estirarlo de todas sus extremidades, como si fuera hule - ¿que diablos es esto? – empezó a jalarlo de las alas – ¡déjame en paz! – dijo Kero bastante enojado, pero al no dejar de ser maltratado, Kero se transforma, y pone a Inuyasha en el suelo con las patas delanteras sobre el - ¡Bajate antes de que me enfade, gato sobre alimentado! – Kero respondió – ¡Tú te lo buscaste! – Inuyasha utilizo su fuerza para quitarse a Kero de encima, a lo cual el guardián respondió con un salto hacia atrás, Inuyasha desenfundo a "Tessaiga" y amenazante le dijo a Kero – ¡En este instante te voy a destripar y voy a usar tu piel como ropa para el invierno! – a lo que Kero respondió – Inténtalo si te atreves mocoso.

Sakura.- ¡Kero compórtate!

Kagome.- ¡Inuyasha, ya basta!

Tanto el guardián como el hanyou se dieron la espalda cada uno y Kero murmuro – te salvaste por esta vez – a lo que Inuyasha respondió – cuando quieras – Todo esto sucedió bajo la mirada de la lente de la cámara de Tomoyo, que no perdía detalle de toda la acción, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una picara sonrisa – ¡vaya! es increíble la fuerza de nuestro invitado, jamás vi alguien capaz de quitarse a Kero de encima tan fácilmente – Inuyasha se puso nervioso al tener la cámara de Tomoyo tan cerca de el. Tomoyo lo tomo en todas las direcciones, y en especial las orejas - ¡que orejas tan bonitas, me pregunto como se vería con uno mis trajes.

Sakura sonrió mientras una gota de sudor salía de su cabeza – algunas cosas nunca cambian, a pesar del tiempo – pero también sintió curiosidad por las orejas de Inuyasha, se acerco a el, y empezó a tocárselas, Inuyasha solo puso un gesto de incredulidad y resignación, y pensó para si mismo – ¿acaso estoy condenado a que cada humano que me conozca haga lo mismo?

Li.- Si ya terminaron con sus juegos me gustaría que nos explicaran acerca de esos fragmentos tan extraños.

?.- si, yo también quisiera escuchar la historia de todos ustedes, y el por que fui despertado tan bruscamente de mi letargo – todos voltearon, Inuyasha coloco su mano en "Tessaiga", Li se puso en posición de ataque, era Ashel que se había levantado de su cama, y todos estaban preparados por si pretendía volver a atacar.

Tomoyo.- Ashel-san, no debería estar de pie, sus heridas no sanan aun.

Ashel.- no se preocupe "lady" Tomoyo, estoy mucho mejor.

Inuyasha observo a Ashel con algo de desdén – Ya te esperaba, tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, y me gustaría terminarlo.

Ashel.- será un placer terminar lo que iniciamos anteriormente, pero solo quiero recalcar que mi único deseo era defenderme de sus ataques.

Li.- si, pero casi nos matas a todos – dijo al encarar a Ashel frente a frente.

Ashel.- Tiene razón, si lo desean, podemos enfrentarnos ahora, y terminar nuestra disputa.

Tomoyo.- ¡Ya basta por favor, apenas se esta recuperando, y no esta en condiciones de pelear – dijo al interponerse ante Ashel, Li, e Inuyasha, tomo a Ashel del brazo para ayudarle a sentarse en el sillón.

Ashel.- Gracias lady Tomoyo – se acomodo en el sillón y se dirigió a Sakura y Kagome con mucho respeto – quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento, se que no tengo excusa para lo que hice, pero deben entender que desperté bastante irreflexivo por el hechizo que fue aplicado sobre mi.

Sakura hizo una reverencia y sonrió.- No debe preocuparse joven, es de entender que al despertar tan bruscamente, alguien estuviera de mal humor, y peor si es dragón antiguo.

Kagome.- Tiene razón, además toda la culpa fue mía, no debí llevar los fragmentos de Shikon conmigo a esa excursión.

Kero.- pero yo quiero saber ¿quien eres tu¿y porque estabas encerrado en esa espada?

Ashel.- todos debemos platicar de muchas cosas mi amigo.

Inuyasha.- seria bueno que comenzaras a hablar.

Ashel.- Tiene razón. Como lo escucharon antes, mi nombre es Ashel Seleenfeuer, y yo soy uno de los nueve guardianes de los espíritus de Gaia.

Li.- ¿"Los espíritus de Gaia"¿que demonios es eso?

Ashel.- son los espíritus que representan la vida en la Tierra. Cada uno representa un elemento en este planeta, los cuales, de no existir, no hubieran dado lugar a la vida.

Sakura.- creo ya entender¿pero por que estaban encerrados en esa espada los nueve guardianes?

Ashel.- en realidad no lo recuerdo con exactitud, hace mucho tiempo que fuimos sellados en esa espada, lo único que se es que mis hermanos han despertado con igual estado de excitación que yo, o tal vez más.

Inuyasha.- ¿y eso que, te derrotamos tan fácilmente, los demás caerán igual de fácil.- sonrió con tono de burla

Ashel.- no lo crea joven, yo al igual que mis hermanos, despertamos con nuestra fuerza no completamente restablecida.

Kagome.- quieres decir que tu poder apenas es una pequeña porción de todo tu poder – pregunto con un semblante de preocupación.

Ashel.- asimismo señorita, pero al estar en contacto con el medio ambiente, y mas aun, el elemento que nos representa, iremos alimentándonos de el, y restableceremos por completo nuestro poder.

Tomoyo.- "el equilibrio, la composición, y la descendencia"

Sakura.- es por eso que mis cartas les dieron la fuerza para despertar.

Kero.- pero la pregunta es¿Por qué despertaron con tal excitación?

Li.- creo que Higurashi debe contestar eso – dijo mientras observaba a Kagome con una mirada fría.

Kagome.- Bueno…. - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Inuyasha interfiere entre ella y Li.

Inuyasha.- ¡No culpes a Kagome, si alguien tiene la culpa, es esa niña con las cartas – señalo a Sakura con enojo.

Sakura.- ¿Yo? - se señalo así misma con el dedo.

Tomoyo.- ¡Ya basta por favor! aquí la culpa es de todos, y creo que lo mejor seria que cada uno conociera la historia del otro para poder lograr una solución juntos.

Kero.- estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo, ciertamente no llegaremos a una solución de este problema si primero no sabemos todos a que nos enfrentamos.

Sakura.- Muy bien dicho.

Kero.- pero antes…- volteo a ver a Tomoyo con ojos de suplica – ¡podríamos disfrutar de un postre hecho por Tomoyo! – dijo con un gran brillo en sus ojos dorados. Todos se van de espaldas al oír la petición de Kero.

Tomoyo con su tan habitual sonrisa le contesta a Kero.- por supuesto Kero, es una gran idea disfrutar de una buena taza de te caliente mientras platicamos – se levanto de su asiento y volteo a donde estaba Ashel - ¿le gustaría una taza de te joven Ashel? - Ashel se sonrojo, y movió su cabeza rápidamente en señal de afirmación. Tomoyo salio de la sala, pero Ashel no dejo de mirarla hasta que desapareció.

Inuyasha se acerca a Kero por atrás y le propina tremendo golpe en la cabeza tipo del que le da a Shipou, y reclamo - ¿Qué clase de youkai eres tú¡Estamos hablando de cosas importantes, y tu solo piensas en comida!

Kero se agarro rápido la cabeza, luego encaro a Inuyasha con la frente pegada a la de el.- Yo no soy como tu, yo soy un respetable ser mágico, no me compares contigo, "orejas de perro"

Li.- si respetable es atragantarse con bastante comida chatarra, estoy más que de acuerdo –dijo Li en tono sarcástico

Kero.- ¡no te entrometas mocoso!

Sakura.- ¿podrían tranquilizarse!

Inuyasha.- ¡Retirate! en este instante voy a hacerme un nuevo kimono de la piel de este "gatito", hizo a un lado a Sakura con la mano

Li se levanta del sofá.- ¿como te atreves?

Inuyasha.- ¿Tu también quieres un pedazo de mi! – encaro a Li poniendo su mano en Tessaiga,

Kagome.- Inuyasha…¡abajo! – Inuyasha se da fuertemente con el piso rompiéndolo - ¿Qué hice¡Ya me endeude más! – se llevo su mano a la frente, y luego señalo a Inuyasha con enojo - ¡todo es tu culpa Inuyasha!

Inuyasha desde el suelo.- ¿mi culpa¡si tú fuiste la que me castigo contra el suelo!

Kero.- Jajaja, me alegro – rió con una pata en su vientre.

Inuyasha.- ¡Ya veras tu!

Kagome antes de que Inuyasha se levantara - ¡abajo! – una vez más Inu se da contra el piso rompiéndolo más - ¡otra vez no!

Ashel veía como se peleaban, una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza.- ¿en que clase de época vine a despertar? – suspiro.

En camino a su casa, Dana Schwarzermond observa por la ventana de la limosina las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda, esta ciudad a la que vino por órdenes de su padre. Observa a la gente que camina por las aceras, a los niños que caminan a casa después de un duro trabajo en la escuela, no puede evitar voltear, pues todo ello le trae muy malos recuerdos, dirige su mirada a un lado del asiento, y toma su cuaderno de dibujo, lo abre y lo empieza a hojear, observando con detenimiento cada dibujo que a hecho desde que su madre le dio este cuaderno, pero uno en especial llama su atención, el dibujo de una joven mujer de cabello largo, una hermosa silueta sentada en una silla con un respaldo circular muy decorado. La mujer tiene las manos en su regazo, donde sostiene un pequeño libro. En su cabello lleva una rosa en el costado de la cabeza que remataba perfectamente la silueta delgada y bien formada de su rostro, siempre mirando al frente con sus ojos hechos de carboncillo de lápiz, con una hermosa sonrisa con su pequeña boca delgada, como si le sonriera a Dana, con sus ojos llenos de bondad, pero mas que de bondad, con amor materno.

Dana cierra el cuaderno al escuchar como frena el auto; la figura de un hombre ya de edad se acerca a la puerta de la limosina y la abre con respeto, y haciendo una reverencia, el hombre le abre paso a Dana, quien baja cuidadosamente del auto con cuaderno en mano.

Dana atraviesa una gran reja que lleva a un ostentoso jardín; Dana camina por el pequeño sendero de piedra, mirando alrededor, observando los arbustos de flores, y recordando, recordando a la mujer del retrato, como le gustaba atender su jardín de rosas por si misma, como salía cada fin de semana, con una camisa vieja, unos guantes de jardinero, su pantalón de mezclilla, sus tenis y un sombrero de paja, y se pasaba horas en ese viejo jardín de rosas, siempre con esa pequeña niña a su lado, que torpemente intentaba ayudarla con las rosas, lastimándose mas de una vez con las duras espinas, y simplemente terminaba llorando en el suelo, llena de cortadas en los brazos y llorando.

Dana volteo la vista al frente del sendero, y observo el gran portón de madera de una gran mansión. Una silueta cuadrúpeda sale corriendo de la mansión, en dirección de Dana, con mucha alegría la criatura se acerca a Dana rodeándola, Dana se pone de cuclillas para estar a la altura de este, el perro, que resulta ser un pastor alemán, se detiene enfrente de su dueña, la cual le acaricia con ternura la cabeza, y le sonríe, el pastor mueve la cola en señal de alegría por ver de vuelta a su ama, y le lame el rostro, la chica lo abraza con cariño, y también en señal de necesidad, de necesidad de falta de este ultimo.

?.-Dana¡que alegría volver a verla! – Dana sube la mirada, y enfrente de ella se encuentra una mujer con un elegante traje sastre gris, sus lentes pequeños rectangulares que cubrían un par de ojos azul tenue se dejaban resbalar por su afilada nariz; sus labios rojos dibujaban una sonrisa, que para Dana, solo demostraba falsedad; todo perfectamente rematado con una larga cabellera rubia que sobrepasaba la mitad de su espalda.

Dana se levanto, se acudió la tierra que las patas del perro le habían dejado en el uniforme escolar, y se dirigió a la mujer con mucha educación. – buenas tardes Mirna, tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿puedo preguntar cual es la razón de su visita?

Mirna.- bien deberías saber que debo encargarme de los asuntos de tu padre mientras el no este aquí, además, soy su tutora legal, y debo encargarme de ustedes dos en su estancia en este país.

Dana paso de largo a la mujer, y sin voltear se dirigió a ella con una voz que denotaba molestia.- no hay necesidad, yo puedo cuidarme sola, además, mi hermano no necesita de nadie mas que yo – apretó sus manos, y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, y con una voz quebrantada le dijo.- a –así que por favor, ahorrese la molestia de venir a mi casa.

Mirna volteo, y con una mirada de sufrimiento le contesto a la niña.- ¿hasta cuando me culparas Dana? Entiende que fue una decisión de ella, no es culpa de nadie, y no es justo que también te culpes por ello.

Dana.- por favor, solo déjenos en paz, no quiero saber de nada mas que provenga de usted – Dana siguió caminando con el perro detrás de ella, Mirna solo podía mírala, ya que la chica le tenia mucho desprecio; le dolía verla así, la conocía desde que era una bebe, pues ella y su madre siempre fueron grandes amigas, y a Dana la veía como si fuera su propia hija, sabia que en estos momentos tan difíciles, ella necesitaba de alguien con quien desahogar sus penas, un hombro para poder simplemente llorar.

Mirna sabe de antemano que su padre la quiere mucho y estaría dispuesto a todo por ella y su hermano, pero en esos instantes, el se encontraba muy aturdido, y sabe que seria de poca ayuda, es por eso que le permitió a venir a Japón, para poder estar junto con sus hijos, pero Dana no a permitido acercarse a ellos. La rubia esta más que segura que ella a cuidado bien a su pequeño hermano, y le a ayudado a sobrellevar todo esto por los últimos 2 meses, pero ella se desmorona por dentro, y si alguien no le ayuda a sostener todo el dolor que lleva por dentro, este terminara destruyéndola.

Mirna se da la media vuelta, y se dirige a donde esta la reja de salida, donde el hombre de edad espera solemnemente a la muchacha, Mirna gira la mirada hacia aquel hombre, quien le regresa la mirada, ella voltea el rostro, y se aleja por la calle, aquel hombre simplemente tuerce sus labios, y susurra.- muy pronto mi vieja amiga, muy pronto.

Mientras, Dana entra en la sala de la mansión, una sala muy bien amueblada, con grandes sillones de decoración victorianos, y al centro de la sala una pequeña mesa, pero lo mas ostentoso es un gran piano de cola que se encuentra detrás del sillón mas grande, junto a un puerta que da al jardín, ya que su mama siempre decía que no hay mejor compañía cuando tocaba el piano, que los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Dana se desploma en el sillón, esta agotada de todo lo que a vivido estos últimos dos meses, se despoja del moño de su cabeza con un pequeño jalón, y lo deja a un costado, mientras su perro se sienta a sus pies con la mirada dirigida a su dueña, que solo colocaba su mano sobre su rostro, y con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sillón, en señal de agotamiento. La bestia recargo su cabeza en el regazo de su dueña, esperando una caricia, a lo que su dueña le respondió con un pequeño acicale en una de sus orejas.

Dana volteo la mirada hacia el gran piano, y se levanta dirigiéndose a el. Al estar frente de este, acaricio suavemente la cubierta de las teclas, para luego levantarla con cuidado, acerco el banquillo para poder sentarse, y empezar a tocar. Con bastante sentimiento deja escapar una dulce tonada, pero a la vez triste, con suaves movimientos de sus manos, tocaba las teclas, dejando escapar ese dolor que la agobiaba. Poco a poco la música tomaba más profundidad, y eso demostraba todo lo que ella guardaba en su corazón, de pronto un recuerdo lleno su mente, el recuerdo de esa mujer del retrato estaba sentada junto a ella tocando este piano, mientras ella atenta miraba, y con paciencia, pero no dejando de ser estricta, le enseñaba los acordes de esta composición.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Dana agacha la mirada, ocultando sus ojos a través de su pelo negro. La criatura solo observaba como su ama tocaba el gran piano. De pronto un golpe desafinado a las teclas rompe con la armonía de la canción, Dana tenia sus manos tensadas en las teclas, remordiéndose los labios, y con la cabeza gacha, otro sonido reemplazo el de la música del piano, un sollozo.

Dana por fin reventó, no pudo ocultar mas el dolor que la agobiaba, y se puso a llorar; el perro simplemente giro la cabeza en señal de que no comprender el comportamiento de su ama, lentamente se acerco a ella, colocando su cabeza a un lado del costado de su propietaria, la chica cruzo sus brazos apoyados en el piano, y oculto su rostro entre estos, para poder llorar mas suelta, pero no pudo, un golpe en la puerta de la recepción obligo a alzar su rostro, paso una de sus manos en su rostro limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos, se levanto presurosa a la entrada de la sala y se dirigió a la entrada.

?.- ¡hermana! – una pequeña silueta la abrazo con furor, casi tirandola al suelo.

Dana respondiendo el abrazo con uno igualmente tierno, y dibujando esa sonrisa que tanto contrastaba con sus ojos le pregunto.- Víctor ¿como estuvo tu día?

Víctor.- ¡Muy bien hermana! Hoy aprendí mucho en la escuela – dijo con bastante energía.

Dana.- me alegro mucho – dijo en el momento que se acuclillo para estar a la altura de su hermanito. El pequeño no parecía de más de 8 años, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela Tomoeda. Era un pequeño de cabello negro, corto y bien peinado, sus ojos eran del mismo color de los de Dana, lila, pero mostraban una mirada muy diferente a los de su hermana, ya que demostraban fortaleza, y la alegría propia de su edad.

Víctor.- hermana¿porque tienes los ojos rojos? – pregunto curioso al ver los ojos de Dana que estaban algo rojos por las pocas lagrimas que le brotaron.

Dana.- no es nada, solo fue un poco de tierra que me entro a los ojos – dijo esto mientras el perro salio corriendo detrás de ella para saludar a su dueño, se paro en dos patas, apoyando las delanteras sobre el pecho del muchacho, y le lamió la cara.

Víctor rió.- yo también estoy contento de verte Hund.

Dana.- Víctor, deberías bañarte antes de cenar, estas muy sucio, y no debes presentarse en la mesa en ese estado, sube a tu recamara, mientras yo mando que te preparen el baño – dijo mientras el chico acariciaba la cabeza de Hund.

Víctor.- esta bien hermana¿pero me vas a ayudar con mi tarea después de la cena?

Dana.- ¿pero como, mañana es sábado, y normalmente en fin de semana haces tu tarea a las doce de la noche el domingo.

Víctor.- si, pero unos amigos me invitaron al parque de diversiones el fin de semana con su familia y por eso quiero hacerla esta noche.

Dana.- ¿a si, y dígame jovencito¿Cuándo pidió mi autorización para poder ir? – dijo en un tono de broma.

Víctor.- yo sabia que serias buena hermana, y me dejarías ir, por eso dije que si.

Dana.- ¿y que te hizo pensar que yo aceptaría así de fácil? – dijo en tono sarcástico, el pequeño solo puso en su rostro una mirada de "por favor, siiiiiiiiiiiii", Dana volteo a verlo y dijo.- ¡Aish, esta bien, siempre cuando termines de hacer toda tu tarea esta misma noche, y bien hecha¿de acuerdo?

Víctor.- ¡esta bien hermanita! – se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.

Dana con una expresión de resignación dice.- siempre que me pones esa mirada de inocente, me convences¡tramposo!

Víctor.- ¿verdad que si funciona? – dijo riendo mientras subía la escalera principal de la recepción con el perro detrás de el.

Dana lo observo desde debajo de la escalinata, con unos ojos llenos de bondad, ojos que solo una madre podría usar, una vez mas sonrió, y dijo para si misma.- no puedo permitir que mi dolor me desmorone, yo soy la responsable de que el sigua siendo feliz.

De regreso a la residencia Daidoji, nuestros amigos han decidido salir al jardín para platicar mas cómodamente (y que Inuyasha sea castigado por Kagome sin temor de romper mas cosas)

Sakura.- ¡es increíble todo lo que nos cuentas Kagome! – dijo sorprendida al escuchar lo que Kagome le había contado sobre el pozo, la perla de Shikon, Naraku, y sus aventuras.

Tomoyo.- ¿es por eso que faltabas tanto al colegio, ya me suponía que alguien que se veía con tanta energía y rebosante de salud, no se podía enfermar tan seguido.

Li.- además de que su cuerpo resistiera enfermedades tan exóticas.

Kagome da un suspiro.- en realidad esa idea de las enfermedades es de mi abuelo.

Kero (quien opto por su forma pequeña).- ¿entonces este mocoso – refiriéndose a Inuyasha – es un hombre nacido de una humana y un monstruo?

Inuyasha.- ¡mas respeto bola de pelos!

Kagome.- así es Kero -chan – dio un sorbo a su taza de te – pero su historia no se queda atrás, es increíble que tu Sakura, puedas usar esas cartas mágicas solo con una pequeña llavecita, y que este pequeño peluche tan bonito sea el guardián de todas ellas – dijo cuando acaricio la cabeza de Kero.

Kero.-¡ yo no soy un peluche!

Tomoyo.- Pues para mi seria un sueño hecho realidad.

Kagome.- ¿perdón?

Tomoyo puso su expresión de soñadora y dijo para si misma – "imagínense poder grabar a Sakura en uno de esos antiguos palacios japoneses, como la hija de un terrateniente, vestida de un kimono de seda, y con un peinado de una princesa, o mejor aun, como una antigua Samurai, y cazando a uno de esos yuokai, me encantaría ir a esa época"

Kero voló a donde Tomoyo.- si, a mi también me gustaría ir para comer esos antiguos dulces que elaboraban antes, apuesto que deben saber deliciosos.

Li.- tu lo único que sabes hacer es comer, no se que pensaba Clow cuando te creo – dijo indiferente ante lo que dijo Kero.

Kero.- lo que pasa es que me tienes envida, por que yo soy una criatura excepcional.

Li.- ¿envidia¿de que¿de ser un muñeco de peluche que tiene mas estomago que cerebro¿O de vivir en un cajón de un escritorio? - dijo sarcásticamente

Inuyasha.- o tener un color amarillo tan corriente en la piel.- agrego

Kero.- ¿Qué! si hace rato te gusto tanto mi piel que querías hacerte un nuevo traje con ella – dijo tan molesto que una gran vena sobresalto de su cabecita.

Inuyasha.- si pero lo pensé mejor, podría darme urticaria de tu piel tan fea y corriente.

Li.- además esa piel debe estar tan llena de grasa por todos los dulces que come, que cada vez es menos útil para cualquier cosa.

Kero.- ¿pero como se atreven a decir eso¿que acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarme mocosos! – dijo al poner su pequeña cabeza frente a la de Inuyasha, quien lo tomo de las alas con la punta del pulgar y el índice.

Inuyasha.- eres una molestia. – dijo mientras Kero se revolcaba entre sus dedos, haciéndolo enojar cada vez más, hasta que por fin grito:

Kero.- ¡ABAJO! – Inuyasha instintivamente sintió un escalofrió al oír esa palabra, y soltó a Kero, quien voló rápidamente tras Sakura. Cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se enfureció, se remango el saco del kimono en señal de querer golpear a Kero y dijo.

Inuyasha.- ¡maldito sotaco¡me las vas a pagar!

Kagome.- Inuyasha – las palabras de la joven hicieron sentir otra vez a Inuyasha ese espasmo en la espalda, quien solo se volteo cruzo sus brazos ocultándolos en su bata, y haciendo una expresión de enfado, mientras Kero le hacia una mueca (mostrándole la lengua) detrás de Sakura.

Sakura.- ¡compórtate Kero! - dijo algo molesta con el guardián, rápidamente hizo una reverencia a Inuyasha en señal de disculpa – discúlpelo joven Inuyasha, es que Kero a veces es un poco latoso.

Inuyasha.- ¡bah! - Se volteo y no dijo nada mas.

Kagome.- Inuyasha, no seas grosero.

Tomoyo que hasta ahora veía todo muy divertida, se acerco a Sakura discretamente mientras Kagome regañaba a Inuyasha, y le comento en voz baja.- oye Sakura¿haz notado que el joven Inuyasha se parece mucho a Li – kun?

Sakura.- ¿tu crees? – volteo a ver a Inuyasha, y se puso a analizar un poco el carácter de el hanyuo, y ciertamente le recordó mucho a Li cuando lo conoció (pónganse a analizarlo, y verán que encontraran muchas similitudes entre estos dos)

Kero.- es cierto, los dos mocosos no son muy diferentes, los dos son unos impertinentes conmigo.

Li.- que dijiste "juguete de cuerda"

Kero.- lo que oíste – y para no hacer mas larga la historia, los dos se enfrascaron en otra discusión de palabras, teniendo en medio a la pobre Sakura, que solo daba una risita nerviosa.

Tomoyo sonriente miraba como cada uno de sus invitados discutían, pero su atención era para Ashel, que hacia rato que se alejo de la mesa, para observar el ocaso por detrás de los edificios, Tomoyo curiosa se lavanto para ver por que el distanciamiento del joven.

Tomoyo.- una moneda por sus pensamientos joven Ashel.

Ashel volteo a ver a Tomoyo, y no dijo nada por unos instantes, volvió a voltear al ocaso, y dijo – hacia mucho tiempo que no veía un atardecer tan hermoso.

Tomoyo.- vamos, eso no es todo lo que le preocupa, por que no me lo cuenta.

Ashel.- bueno, todo lo que he escuchado me dejo intranquilo, esos pedazos de perla pueden enloquecer a mis hermanos, y estoy muy preocupado por ellos.

Tomoyo.- ¿los quiere mucho?

Ashel.- no es solo el quererlos, es que yo les tengo mucho respeto, cada uno es un maestro, un amigo, incluso un padre o una madre – volteo a ver una vez mas a Tomoyo – yo soy el menor de los nueve, y el que menos tiempo llevo como guardián del "espíritu del fuego", a diferencia de ellos, ya que algunos llevan incluso milenios como guardianes, así que siempre me han enseñado todo lo que saben.

Tomoyo.- dígame joven Ashel¿Cuántos años tiene usted? – pregunto curiosa al escuchar que era el menor de los nueve guardianes.

Ashel.- yo tengo 340 años lady Tomoyo, y llevo 200 como guardián del "espíritu fuego".

Tomoyo.- eso es mucho tiempo, pero usted no se ve mucho más grande que yo.

Ashel.- es por que en mi raza cada 20 años equivale a un año humano, entonces como humano solo tendría 17 años.

Tomoyo.- es sorprendente lo que me dice – poso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo – pero no se preocupe, le aseguro que mi amiga Sakura lo ayudara a salvar a sus hermanos – le sonrió al muchacho, una vez mas Ashel se sonrojo al ver el rostro de Tomoyo, le agradaba tenerla cerca, su presencia era muy tranquilizadora, y sentía como esa sonrisa lo llenaba de confianza – una cosa mas joven Ashel, me gustaría que no me dijera "lady", me sentiría mas feliz que me llamaras de "tu", solo Tomoyo.

Ashel.- eso no, usted es una princesa, y yo fui educado para hablarle de "usted" a toda la nobleza de Europa, con mucho respeto y cortesía.

Tomoyo.- ¿yo una princesa? – rió melodiosamente, con la mano cubriendo discretamente su boca - ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?

Ashel.- bueno, vive usted en este palacio, tan decorado con muebles que solo un rey podría tener, y sus vestidos, sus lacayos, es obvio que es una princesa.

Tomoyo.- Vaya – rió otra vez - nunca nadie me dijo que parecía yo una princesa, pero si usted lo dice – se acerco a Ashel – le ordeno que me hable de "tu" – le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a caminar – siempre y cuando me deje hablarle también de "tu" joven Ashel.

Ashel la miro sorprendido, hasta ahora las princesas que conocía eran caprichosas, mal educadas y prepotentes, pero ella era diferente, era amable con sus lacayos, muy educada, y de buen corazón, ciertamente no era como la nobleza que el había conocido en su época – gracias la…Tomoyo – se apoyo en el hombro de Tomoyo, pero procurando no dejarle caer todo el peso encima de ella.

Sakura.- Tomoyo, ya nos vamos – dijo al levantarse de la mesa para ayudarla con Ashel.

Kagome que le jalaba las orejas a Inuyasha le dijo – Fue un placer Tomoyo-san, y disculpa lo de tu sala, juro que te pagare cada centavo las reparaciones de el piso, y la escultura de cristal – hizo una reverencia pidiendo disculpas.

Tomoyo.- no te preocupes Kagome –san, no tienes por que preocuparte por lo que paso, por lo que a mi respecta, aquí no paso nada – sonrió - y para ser sincera, no me gustaba esa figurilla.

Kagome.- g-gracias Tomoyo – jalo a Inuyasha y le dijo en voz baja – despídete Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- ¡esta bien no me jales! – se volteo y acento la cabeza en señal de despedida – hasta pronto.

Tomoyo.- hasta pronto joven Inuyasha, fue un placer conocerlo, y espero que me visite mas seguido.

Li.- yo también me voy, se hace tarde, y mañana tengo unos compromisos temprano.

Tomoyo.- hasta luego Li- kun

Kero.- nos vemos Tomoyo, no olvides mas postres cuando nos visites.

Tomoyo.- no lo haré Kero.

Sakura ayudo a Tomoyo a dejar a Ashel en la mesa – hasta pronto joven Ashel, espero que se recupere muy pronto – le sonrió.

Ashel.- gracias señorita Sakura, que le vaya bien.

Todos se despidieron de Tomoyo, y de Ashel, los dos se quedaron en la mesa del jardín, Ashel observo con detenimiento como Tomoyo se despedía de todos, y cuando se acerco a el le comento con gusto – se ve que usted tiene mucha gente que le tiene cariño la…perdón, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.- Si, yo le tengo mucho cariño a mis amigos, sobre todo a mi amiga Sakura.

Ashel.- se ve que le tiene mas que simple cariño, la quiere como si fuera su hermana.

Tomoyo.- mas que a una hermana Ashel, yo…- se hizo un silencio momentáneo.

Ashel.- ¿si?... – observo un instante a Tomoyo, y la vio algo inquieta, y se dio cuenta que dijo algo indebido – discúlpame, no debí ser tan curioso.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza en signo de negación.- no te preocupes, solo pensaba algo sin importancia – otra vez sonrió – ¿te parece si nos metemos a la casa, ya empieza a enfriar la noche.

Ashel.- ¡esta bien! – dijo mientras Tomoyo lo ayudaba a apoyarse en ella para caminar, y no pudo evitar pensar en la actitud de ella al hablar de Sakura, pero no deseaba inquietarla con preguntas, así que se reservo todo comentario.

Horas después, Kagome se preparaba para dormir, después de un delicioso baño caliente, en tanto Inuyasha observaba las estrellas desde afuera de la habitación de Kagome.

Kagome.- Inuyasha – le hablo para saber exactamente donde estaba.

Inuyasha.- ¿que sucede? – dijo desde afuera, dándole las espaldas a Kagome.

Kagome.- no…nada – no le dijo nada, le sorprendía mucho que el aceptara tan fácilmente ayudar a Sakura y a sus amigos de tan buena gana, tal vez que algunos fragmentos estaban con esos guardines, no sabe decir exactamente si sea por eso o por otra cosa, pero el caso era que se comportaba diferente.

Algo llamo su atención, era ese maldito arco de plata que recogió en el museo, no sabe por que no pudo recordar nada de el esta tarde en la casa de Tomoyo. Lo toma de junto del escritorio donde estaba recargado, ciertamente era un arco especial. Según Sakura le conto, con solo estirar su cuerda, una poderosa "flecha" de luz apareció en el, y fue capaz de noquear a Ashel de un solo golpe, algo que ni el "bakuryuha" pudo hacer.

Deja a un lado el arco, y decide acostarse a dormir, para meditar que hará con esta pieza de plata pura, una cosa es segura, no podía devolverla al museo, pues la culparían no solo por la "explosión" que sucedió en plena sala de armas del museo, sino también de robo, y la encerrarían de por vida, y eso si que le erizaba los pelos de la cabeza.

Se acomoda en la cama, y apaga la lámpara en el escritorio junto a su cama – buenas noches Inuyasha – y se tapa con el cobertor volteándose a la pared. Mientras Inuyasha seguía con la mirada en el cielo, concentrándose en todo lo que paso este día, y en lo que podía ocurrir en un futuro no muy lejano, estaba nervioso, es por eso que decidió quedarse con Kagome un tiempo en este mundo, ya que algo muy terrible puede suceder.

Mientras en el mundo de 500 años atrás, una fantasmagórica figura camina por los pantanos de los bosques cercanos a su aldea, o a lo que era su aldea, con unas figuras serpenteantes que la seguían de cerca, siempre escoltándola, para evitar un destino terrible.

La joven mujer se detuvo en un lago cercano a ese bosque, para poder abastecerse del suficiente "alimento" para aferrarse a una vida a la que ya no pertenece, despojándose del blanco listón que sujetaba su largo y negro cabello, levantando su mano para recibir a sus "niñas", que rápidamente se aglomeraban a su alrededor, dejando caer pequeñas luces en formas de flamas blanquecinas, que rápidamente se perdían en su pálido cuerpo.

?.- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! no importa si estén vivos o no, los humanos no pueden dejar de ser patéticas criaturas que solo viven de recuerdos de tiempos mejores.

Kikyo.- ¿Quién es? – la sacerdotisa voltea al escuchar tan sepulcral voz, pero no logra divisar a nadie.

?.- no te preocupes mi querida muchachita, pronto me desharé de todas tus penas, al entregarte la cabeza de tu amado Inuyasha.

Kikyo.- ¿Qué! – dijo algo asustada al escuchar las intenciones de la voz. De pronto un sonido rompe el silencio, como un silbido que atravesaba el aire con velocidad, una flecha rodeada de energía negra salio de la oscuridad del bosque, atravesando con rapidez las serpientes cazadoras, destrozándolas y esparciendo las almas que llevaba en sus patas, llegando a la sacerdotisa, de no ser por que logro moverse un poco, le hubiera destrozado el brazo derecho, pero una mancha roja rompió con el blanco de su bata del kimono, la "flecha" logro rozarle el brazo, provocándole una gran herida.

?.- es gracioso que una muñeca de barro y huesos pueda sentir dolor. Me habían dicho que tú eras una gran cazadora de demonios y monstruos, pero solo veo que esa expresión de frialdad solo es una farsa, una mascara que disfraza tu fragilidad de mujer.

Kikyo.- ¿Q-Quién diablos eres tu¿Por qué me atacas¿Qué quieres! – dijo arrodillada en el suelo con su mano izquierda sujetándose el brazo herido - ¿acaso eres uno mas de los hijos de Naraku!

?.- ha ha ha, no sabia que fueras tan curiosa mi querida niña. Todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo Kikyo, solo te puedo decir una cosa; pronto, muy pronto vendré por ti, y ese día será uno que nunca podrás olvidar…..jejejejajajahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

La escandalosa risa fue lo último que se escucho, dejando en silencio a la temblorosa figura de Kikyo.

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. El árbol de cerezo y la estatua de la fu

**EL ÁRBOL DE CEREZO Y LA ESTATUA DE LA FUENTE**

Ciertamente estaba cansada, el día anterior fue bastante agitado, y todavía no podía creer lo que pasaba. Un joven dragón de más de 340 años (bueno, joven en la perspectiva de su raza) estaba en la habitación de huéspedes, recuperándose de graves heridas, causadas por un hombre mitad bestia.

Se levanto alegre, por que de cierta forma, este acontecimiento significaba algo mas que una simple aventura, significaba el confeccionar nuevos trajes para su amiga, y grabar esos emocionantes momentos en la vida de Sakura,

Se levanto animosa de la cama buscando en el armario su cámara, y algo más. Abrió las puertas de este antiguo mueble, y hurgando en este busco todo lo necesario para este día tan especial, pero horrorizada se da cuenta de algo.

Tomoyo.- ¡santo cielo! – se lleva la mano a la boca en señal de horror – se me termino la tela (no se ustedes, pero que creo que a veces se pasa)– dijo llevándose la mano en la mejilla para denotar pena – tendré que ir de compras esta tarde – rápidamente se levanto buscando algún vestido cómodo para salir un sábado por la mañana, se despojo rápidamente de su camisón rosado que usaba para dormir, dejando caer los tirantes por sus hombros pálidos, y cayendo lentamente en el suelo (no emocionen, no voy a ser mas explicito)

Momentos mas tarde en el jardín, se ve a Ashel percibiendo con detenimiento un poco del calor de la mañana, necesitaba calor para restablecer sus fuerzas, además estaba algo emocionado de sentir de nuevo el sol.

Ashel llevaba el pantalón holgado que tenia cuando salio de la espada, con unas sandalias color rosa, y el dorso solo lo cubría las vendas que su Lady le había puesto antes, observando con vivacidad como los autos pasaban por la calle enfrente de el, preguntándose que eran, se acerco a la reja para ver con mas diligencia a todos estos "carruajes sin caballos", de repente, un gran trailer pasa muy cerca de la reja, el tremendo ruido ocasionado por la impresionante tamaño de el camión hace que Ashel se vaya de sentón contra el suelo - ¿que clase de criaturas son estas! - dijo mientras se sobaba salva sea la parte.

? – ¡Buenos días joven Ashel! - Ashel volteo a la reja principal y observo a Sakura y a Kagome, que llevaban unos vestidos sencillos para ese calurosos sábado, con un pequeño bolso al costado, pero Sakura llevaba unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos. Ashel se levanto y se limpio la tierra de encima; se acerco presuroso al enrejado, y abrió la puerta.

Ashel.- Buenos días señorita Sakura, señorita Kagome – hizo una reverencia.

Sakura.- veo que ya se encuentra mejor, me alegro mucho - dijo con bastante contento en su semblante.

Kagome.- me recuerda mucho a Inuyasha, el tambien puede recuperarse en cuestión de horas.

Ashel.- no lo crea, aun sigo muy débil, y tal vez me cueste semanas recuperarme por completo – miro con curiosidad las bolsas que llevaba Sakura en sus manos – disculpe señorita Sakura¿podría decirme que lleva ahí?

Sakura.- es solo un poco de ropa de mi hermano, la traje para que pudieras usarla, puesto que aquí solo trabajan mujeres, pues sabía de antemano que no tendrías algo que ponerte.

Ashel- se lo agradezco mucho – tomo la bolsa y saco una chamarra de mezclilla, y no supo exactamente que era.

Tomoyo.- no te preocupes, te comprare ropa nueva – dijo al acercarse a el por atrás.

Ashel negó con las manos.- ¡no no no no! No tiene por que molestarse Lady, con esto es más que suficiente.

Tomoyo.- ¿rechazas un regalo que te hago? – dijo al mirarlo fijamente.

Ashel.- bueno…. - se sintió avergonzado al haber ofendido a su Lady.

Tomoyo.- vamos, vistete para que nos puedas acompañar – le sonrió, a lo que Ashel respondió con una reverencia.

Ashel – enseguida Lady Tomoyo – tomo con rapidez las bolsas, y se dirigió a la mansión.

Kagome.- se ve que te tiene mucho aprecio Tomoyo- san.

Tomoyo.- esta agradecido por que fui la única que le ayude – sonrió al mirar como Ashel penetro la puerta de la mansión – es un muchacho muy amable. Lo único que no me gusta es que no puedo evitar que me diga "Lady" – suspiro.

Sakura.- es una forma de demostrar su respeto hacia ti.

Tomoyo.- pero a mi no me gusta que la gente se vea por debajo de mi, ni siquiera a las personas que trabajan en mi casa, mucho menos a un amigo.

Kagome.- pero debes pensar que el vivió en una época donde los reyes y las reinas lo eran todo.

Tomoyo.- tienes razón – volvió a sonreír – pero dime ¿Dónde dejaste al joven Inuyasha?

Sakura.- lo dejamos en mi casa junto a Kero.

Tomoyo.- ¿estas segura que fue una buena decisión?

Kagome.- lo mismo le dije yo, pero insistió que el estaría bien ahí – suspiro.

Sakura.- no se preocupen, mi padre salio de viaje esta mañana así que estarán solos todo el día. Además me encargue de que Kero estuviera bien provisto de suficientes bocadillos para que no le prestara atención a Inuyasha, y le pedí a Shaoran que les echara un vistazo mas tarde.

Tomoyo.- peor aun.

Inuyasha.- no se como me pudieron dejar contigo – dijo el hanyuo desde la cómoda cama de Sakura.

Kero.- ¿y tu crees que yo me alegro? – dijo sin quitar la mirada del televisor, con las pequeñas patas en el control del videojuego – sinceramente me hubiera gustado quedarme yo solo.

Inuyasha.- esa maldita Kagome, como se le ocurrió esta tontería, yo puedo cuidarme solo – dijo al voltear a la ventana.

Kero.- pero el problema no es que te sepas cuidar, si no que te sepas comportar – dijo sarcásticamente, mientras apretaba rápidamente el control.

Inuyasha.- ¿que insinúas?

Kero.- la señorita Kagome me dijo que tienes la mala costumbre de seguirla por la ciudad cuando estas en este mundo ¡vamos muérete! – dijo a uno de los monigotes del videojuego.

Inuyasha.- ¡y supongo que tu vas evitarlo! – dijo mientras jalaba a Kero de las alas retirándolo de su juego, y ponerlo frente a su rostro.

Kero.- ¡suéltame¿Qué no ves que estoy apunto de ganar! – dijo revolcándose para poder liberarse de Inuyasha, pero antes de que pudiera liberase, un grito se oye en la pantalla de el televisor, y unas letras sangrientas dicen "YOU DIE" (el muy estaba jugando un Biohazard) - ¡ya vez, me hiciste perder¡ABAJO! – dijo al señalar con ira a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- Je esta vez no te va a servir – sonrió con maliciosamente al tronar su mano preparándola a golpear a Kero.

Ashel.- listo Lady Tomoyo, cuando tú lo ordenes – dijo al salir con un conjunto de mezclilla.

Kagome.- te ves muy bien Ashel-san, pero hace falta algo.

Sakura.- cierto, sus ojos son demasiado para ocultarse tan fácilmente (recordemos que sus ojos son como los de un dragón)

Tomoyo.- eso tiene arreglo – busco rápidamente en su bolso, y saco un par de gafas negras, que le coloco en los ojos a Ashel - ¡listo, ahora nadie vera sus ojos.

Kagome.- bien¿ahora adonde vamos?

Sakura.- me gustaría ir al nuevo centro comercial, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche.

Tomoyo.- perfecto, pero quede hablarle a Schwarzer – san para que nos acompañara.

Ashel.- ¿Schwarzer¿y quien es Lady?

Sakura.- es una compañera de nuestra escuela…pero… ¿por que vendrá con nosotros?

Tomoyo.- es que el centro es propiedad de su familia, ayer le comente que iríamos a ese centro, y me dijo que la buscara para que nos hicieran un excelente descuento.

Kagome.- ¿en serio? Bueno¿que esperamos? – dijo y salio corriendo jalando de la mano a Sakura para apresurarla. Tomoyo vio divertida esta escena, y se encamino, pero noto que Ashel estaba muy pensativo.

Tomoyo.- ¿pasa algo malo?

Ashel.- ¿eh? No, no te preocupes, es solo que creí reconocer ese nombre de Schwarzer.

Tomoyo.- ¿lo habías escuchado antes?

Ashel.- en realidad me suena, pero no lo recuerdo con exactitud.

Sakura grito desde lejos.- ¡Tomoyo, joven Ashel!

Tomoyo.- ¡ya vamos! – le extendió la mano amablemente - ¿nos vamos?

Ashel miro por un instante la mano de Tomoyo, y le dirigió una tierna mirada al extender la suya para aceptar su invitación.- vamos.

Rato después, Sakura, Kagome, Tomoyo y Ashel, quien no se apartaba de su "lady", para que le explicara todas las "maravillas" de esta época, y que ella le explicaba con detalle. Llegaron al centro comercial, se encontraba junto al viejo parque de diversiones donde estaba la casa de Eriol Hiragizawa, hacia tiempo, la familia de Dana compro el terreno baldío junto al parque, y construyo este gran centro comercial, y hace apenas dos días fue inaugurado.

Ashel.- ¡es impresionante!

Sakura.- de verdad que lo es¿no puedo creer que Schwarzer-san sea dueña de este lugar?

Dana.- no Kinomoto, no soy dueña, el dueño es mi padre, yo solo soy la futura heredera.

Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Dana - ¡Schwarzer-san!

Dana.- me alegro que hayan aceptado mi invitación – dijo sonriente la chica de ojos lila- pero¿Por qué Shaoran no vino con ustedes?

Sakura.- e-este, es que tuvo una reunión esta mañana – dijo - ¿no entiendo por que Shaoran le deja hablarle de tu a Schwarzer- San, se supone que yo, su madre, sus hermanas y Meilin somos las únicas que le hablamos por su nombre! – reflexiono algo celosa.

Dana.- ¿pero que no piensan en presentarme a su acompañante? –pregunto al observar a Ashel.

Kagome.- E-este¡si, el es, este.

Tomoyo.- El es Ash, y es mi novio – dijo al tomarlo del brazo, a lo que Ashel reacciono poniéndose mas rojo que un tomate.

Sakura/Kagome.- ?

Dana.- es un placer joven Ash – le extendió la mano.

Ashel tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que sucedía, se sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, y por fin respondió el saludo.- ¡q-que tal¡mucho gusto!

Dana.- ¿Qué les parece si entramos al centro comercial? – sonrió una vez mas. Ashel estaba intrigado, el nombre de Schwarzer le era familiar, pero no lograba recordar nada, estaba algo traumatizado por la forma en la que despertó, y varios de sus recuerdos son confusos. Cuando Dana se encamino al edificio, Ashel la siguió sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Sakura jalo a Tomoyo y le pregunto en voz baja.- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Tomoyo.- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, era la mejor forma de explicar por que Ashel esta tan cerca de mi.

Kagome.- tiene sentido – exclamo, enseguida sintió un espasmo, y volteo en dirección del complejo, sintió la presencia de un fragmento.

Sakura.- ¿puedes sentirlo Kagome? Una poderosa presencia mágica dentro del edificio.

Tomoyo.- ¿que haremos? Hay mucha gente dentro del edificio.

Kagome.- primero lo primero¡Sakura¿podrías hablarle a Kero-chan?

Habían dejado por la paz unos instantes sus riñas, estaban sumamente agotados, puesto que era difícil pelear con un ser que iguala sus fuerzas y su velocidad. El gran león dorado estaba sentado, con una expresión de agitación, sin quitarle la vista al hanyuo, quien exhalaba aire por la boca y miraba con igual recelo a Kerberos.

Kerberos.- ¡todavía no termino contigo!

Inuyasha.- ¡te espero gatito! – pero el sonido del teléfono celular, el cual hizo sobresaltarse al joven de pelos plateados.

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué demonios!

Kerberos.- tranquilo mocoso – cambio a su pequeña forma, y voló donde se escuchaba el sonido del teléfono, habían dejado un desastre en la habitación de Sakura, y fue difícil encontrar el pequeño celular rosa entre tanto escombro, cuando lo encontró, apretó con su pequeña patita el botón para poder recibir la llamada - ¡bueno!

Sakura.- ¡Kero chan!

Kero.- ¡Sakura¿Qué sucede? – el pequeño guardián escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su dueña, a la vista de Inuyasha - ¡de acuerdo vamos para haya! – colgó y rápidamente se dirigió al hanyuo – llego la hora de que me demuestres tu validez, una de esas afamados fragmentos de Shikon apareció en el centro comercial.

Inuyasha.- ya era hora de tener un poco de acción.- dijo al tronarse los dedos

Kero voló a su hombro, y le dijo, casi ordeno a Inuyasha - ¡bien vamos!

Inuyasha – ¡no me ordenes bola de pelos! – dijo al encaminarse fuera de la habitación, al salir por la ventana.

Sakura.- ya vienen para acá – dijo al guardar su celular.

Kagome.- ahora debemos idear un modo de evitar de que alguien salga lastimando.

Tomoyo.- yo podría sugerir algo – dijo al sonreírles a las dos chicas.

Instantes después, Sakura, Kagome y Tomoyo le dieron alcance a Ashel, quien volteaba para todas partes en busca de esa presencia, junto con Dana que lo observaba sorprendida.

Sakura.- ¡disculpen el retrazo!

Dana.- descuiden¿bien por donde empezamos!

Kagome.- bueno… - estaba nerviosa, pues no sabia como deshacerse de ella.

Tomoyo.- este, Schwarzer- san¿Por qué no me llevas a la tienda de electrónica, necesito comprar unas baterías para mi cámara.

Dana.- ¡claro! síganme –dijo al encaminarse dentro del centro comercial.

Kagome.- e-este, yo – se tambaleo a propósito, fingiendo sentirse mareada.

Sakura.- ¡Kagome san! – la sostuvo para que el truco se viera real – ¿te encuentras bien?

Kagome.- no te preocupes, solo m-me maree un poco.

Dana- ¡santo cielo, deseas que te ayude en algo Higurashi.

Kagome.- n-no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño mareo¿Por qué tú y Tomoyo no se adelantan? Sakura, Ash, y yo las alcanzaremos después – dijo al discretamente guiñarle un ojo a Ashel, quien comprendió lo que sucedía.

Ashel.- es cierto señorita Dana, adelántense y después las alcanzaremos.

Dana.- ¿seguros? – dijo extrañada.

Sakura.- s-si no te preocupes – hablo nerviosamente.

Dana.- bien, si insisten. ¡Vamos Daidoji!

Tomoyo.- ¡pues vamos entonces! – dijo al alejarse junto con Dana, internándose a al centro comercial.

Cuando vieron que se perdieron de vista, los tres muchachos se dirigieron a algún lugar donde no fueran vistos al usar la magia de Sakura, y optaron por subir a uno de los ascensores.

Kagome.- tengo que admitir que las historias de mi abuelo pueden ser muy útiles en ocasiones.

Sakura.- Muy bien aquí vamos – saco la pequeña llave de su pecho, y con una orden de su voz, la llave toma tamaño, después de eso, saca tres cartas de su bolso y conjura.

"Tierra, estremece el suelo debajo nuestros pies ¡TIERRA!"

La silueta de "Tierra" sale rápidamente del ascensor, dirigiéndose al suelo y perdiéndose dentro de este, provocando instantáneamente, un pequeño temblor que se sintió en todo el centro comercial, haciendo que la gente se pusiera nerviosa, y despejaran todo el edificio.

Dana.- ¡santo cielo¿donde están los demás? – dijo al buscar preocupada a Sakura y los demás.

Tomoyo.- no te preocupes, estoy segura que estarán bien, debemos procurar salir del edificio.

Dana.- pero….

Guardia.- ¡Señorita Dana, no es seguro permanecer aquí! - dijo al acercarse a las dos chicas.

Tomoyo.- tiene razón Schwarzer san, lo mejor es irnos de aquí.

Dana.- e-esta bien – acepto de mala gana.

Mientras que del ascensor, Sakura, Kagome, y Ashel ven como poco a poco la gente se alejaba del centro comercial.

Sakura.- ¡bien ahora! "Sueño" y "Cierre"

Shaoran caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, se dirigía a casa de Sakura para revisar que Inuyasha y Kerberos no destrozaron la casa. De mala gana camina, no le agrada mucho pasar tiempo con el guardián, y tampoco le simpatizaba Inuyasha, pero se lo prometió a Sakura, y nunca ha podido negarle un favor a su adorada niña.

Li camina junto a las escalinatas del templo Tsukimine, y un cosquilleo en su bolsillo - ¿Qué! – un rayo de luz sale de su bolsillo, es el antiguo tablero que utilizaba para localizar las cartas, estaba indicando una presencia mágica.

Li.- ¿podría ser? – subió la escalinata rápidamente y busco con desesperación de donde exactamente, la luz le indicaba el viejo árbol de cerezo que a estado en el templo desde que recuerda, pero esta vez era diferente, una extraña energía negativa.

Repentinamente, el dulce sonido de una flauta se escucho en todo el templo, una melodía que perturbaba a Li, volteando en todas direcciones, rápidamente libero su espada, y grito – ¿Quién eres! – pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo el interminable sonido de esa flauta, que cada vez se oía mas fuerte.

?.- ¡que divertidos son los humanos! A pesar de que han pasado más de 900 años, no han cambiado en nada.

Li.- ¿eres uno de los guardianes de Gaia!

?.- ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros!

Li.- tu hermano Ashel me contó de ustedes, por favor, ven conmigo para poder ayudarte.

?.- ¿Qué, y perderme de la diversión que este mundo me ofrece¡Estas loco! – el sonido de flauta se escucho mas fuerte, y esto casi hizo enloquecer a Li, que desesperadamente intentaba bloquear el sonido colocando sus manos en sus orejas.

?.- ¡que aburrido! eres demasiado débil, no es divertido jugar contigo - dijo la voz en tono de desilusión – tendré que buscar a alguien mas con quien jugar - unas espinas salieron del suelo, acercándose con rapidez a Li, si no fuera por Inuyasha, que justamente salto para alejar a Li del peligro, Li hubiera sido destrozado por las espinas.

Li.- no tenías por que interferir.

Inuyasha.- ¡mal agradecido, si te salve la vida, deberías aprender a decir "gracias"

Kero.- no gastes saliva, es de esperarse que sea tan grosero – dijo desde el hombro del hanyuo.

Li.- ¡cállate bola de pelos!

Kero.- ¿que dijiste!

?.- ¡yupi! Más personas con quien jugar – replico la voz con entusiasmo, para abrir paso a un arremolinamiento de pétalos de sakura, que formaron una pequeña figura enfrente del árbol. Era la figura de una niña pequeña, de no más de siete u ocho años, con cabello corto, rizado de un color rosado, con una rosa decorándoselo. Su cuerpo llevaba una túnica holgada, y en su espalda tenia un par de alas, como las de una polilla, en sus pequeñas manos portaba una flauta de metal, que llevaba una esmeralda en el lado contrario de la boquilla.

Inuyasha.- ¿esta es la famosa guardiana de Gaia? – Dijo en tono de burla, rápidamente desenfundo a Tessaiga, y de modo de amenaza, apunto a la pequeña con su espada - ¡no estoy para juegos¡Ven conmigo y no te lastimare!

La niña sonrió, le parecía divertida la figura del hanyuo. Rápidamente llevo la boquilla de su flauta a su boca, para empezar a tocar una vez más. El sonido de la flauta empezó a perturbar a los dos muchachos y al guardián, que desesperadamente cubrían sus oídos para no escuchar tan dolorosa canción.

Inuyasha.- ¡M-maldita mocosa, me las vas a pagar! – el hanyuo levanto desesperadamente su espada y dio un salto para intentar atacar a la pequeña, quien no se perturbo ante el ataque de Inuyasha, pues no apartaba su pequeño rostro de la flauta. Inuyasha blandió su espada de arriba abajo, su intención era partir a la niña.

Li.- ¡espera! – grito para evitar el que Inuyasha lastimara a la pequeña, pero era tarde, sin embargo del rededor de la niña, unos zarcillos de madera salieron del suelo, atravesando al hanyuo, y dejándolo colgado.

Kero .- ¡maldita sea rapaza! – bramo con ira al transformarse en su forma real, y lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego hacia la pequeña, que rápidamente extendió sus alas, y se elevo para esquivar la fulgor de fuego, que quemo las espinas de madera, logrando liberar a Inuyasha, y siendo capturado por Li, antes de estamparse en el suelo. Kerberos abrió sus alas para darse a la tarea de perseguir a la niña, y evitar que esta vuelva a tocar su flauta, y lanzando descargas de fuego, que la niña simplemente esquivaba sin quitar su maliciosa sonrisa del rostro.

Li.- ¡oye¿estas bien! – le pregunto a Inuyasha, quien sus heridas sangraban de tal manera que habían manchado su traje.

Inuyasha.- esto no es nada, son solo pequeños rasguños – dijo empujando a Li con la mano, y apoyándose con Tessaiga, se incorpora, blandió una vez mas a Tessaiga con una pequeña ventisca a su alrededor - ¡Kaze no Kizu! – lanzo un golpe de viento donde Kerberos y la niña luchaban.

La niña se dio cuenta del ataque de Inuyasha, y voló retrocediendo y escapando del golpe de viento, pero para la mala suerte de Kerberos, apenas se dio cuenta a tiempo para lograr agachar su cabeza, y que el "Kaze no Kizu" le volara un pedazo de pelo.

Kerberos.- ¡Idiota¿Qué pretendes, matarme! – dijo tan molesto que una vena sobresalto de su frente.

Inuyasha.- ¡cállate, por tu culpa la mocosa se escapo¡

Kerberos.- ¡eso no es excusa¡mira lo que le hiciste a mi hermoso pelaje! – dijo señalando el lugar donde le faltaba el pedazote pelo.

Li no perdía de vista a la niña, que se poso en una rama del árbol de cerezos, coloco su mano sobre el tronco del árbol, y emanando una aura verde, y traspasándosela al árbol, provocando un estremecimiento en el suelo.

Li.- ¿que demonios…! – el piso se abrió dejándole el paso a las raíces de los árboles que rodeaban el templo, y estas empezaran a envestir a los tres.

Inuyasha.- ¡esta niña me irrita! – dijo mientras con su espada se abría paso por de entre las raíces, pero cuando cortaba una, dos tomaban su lugar.

Kerberos.- ¡déjenme en paz! – Clamaba mientras quemaba las raíces de los árboles que intentaban atraparlo, algo que a la niña no le agrado, y abrió las alas para abalanzarse sobre el león alado – ¡que rayos! - dijo al darse cuenta de que la pequeña estaba detrás de el. Rápidamente extendió sus brazos, que se convirtieron en lianas que atraparon a Kerberos, enredándose en su hocico, sus patas, y su cuello, evitándole cualquier modo de escapar.

Li.- ¡esa pequeña se esta alimentando de la magia del cerezo! - pensó al darse cuenta de que el poder mágico de la niña aumento al posarse sobre el árbol. Se abrió paso hasta el árbol, y con un pergamino, conjuro un hechizo, para colocarle una trampa a la niña - ¡Dios del fuego, Ve!

Inuyasha.- ¡YA BASTA¡KAZE NO KIZU! – un golpe de energía destrozo todas las raíces que le rodeaban. Saltando se dirigió a donde la pequeña estaba sujetando a Kerberos, tenso sus garras, y se abalanzo sobre ella - ¡SankonTetsuso!

La niña atino a separarse del león alado. El ataque de Inuyasha libero a Kerberos, que dio una bocanada de aire – ¡Cof cof! G-gracias – dijo el guardián.

Inuyasha.- no lo hice por liberarte, lo único que quiero es despedazar a esa chiquilla – se dirigió a atacar a la infanta

Kerberos – ese maldito perro no me tiene el mas mínimo respeto – dijo con expresión de enfado.

Inuyasha lanzo golpe tras golpe con su espada, a lo cual la pequeña esquivo con facilidad. Volando a lo mas alto, una vez mas se dispuso a tocar su flauta - ¡esta vez no! – el hanyuo se lanzo contra ella evitando una vez mas que tocara su flauta, pero de pronto , ella sintió un espasmo en la espalda, un dolor le atacaba desde adentro, como si se quemara por dentro, provocando que gritara de dolor. Inuyasha apunto su espada a ella, y le golpeo con el filo, causándole una herida en el pecho.

Entre la sangre que salto se distinguió un brillo oscuro, un pequeño pedazo de vidrio cayo al suelo, era un fragmento de Shikon. La chiquilla quedo desmallada en el suelo, por fin su energía se purifico al no tener el fragmento de Shikon en su interior.

Kerberos se acerco vio con detenimiento el pequeño fragmento, sintió la energía negativa, que le resulto atrayente, pero la gran espada que Inuyasha encajo delante de el, lo despertó.

Inuyasha.- ten cuidado, esa perla es muy traicionera, y lo único que nos falta es que tu también te vuelvas loco – Inuyasha volteo donde Li se encontraba, este se acerco - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Li.- es simple, solo utilice su fuente de energía para lanzarle un hechizo de fuego. Me di cuenta que se alimentaba por la magia del árbol de cerezo, y se me ocurrió arrojarle el hechizo al árbol en vez de a ella directamente.

Kerberos.- Vaya, después de todo sabes usar tu inteligencia mocoso – dijo en torno burlón.

Li.- y tú no pareces usar la tuya – dijo sarcásticamente – pero¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí¿No deberían estar en la casa de Sakura?

Kerberos.- ¡es cierto¡Tenemos que ir donde Sakura y las demás están¡Ahí hay otro fragmento de Shikon!

Li.- ¿Qué¿Dónde!

Kerberos.- en el nuevo centro comercial.

Li.- ¿ y por que no me lo dijiste antes muñeco?

Kerberos.- ¡y crees que tuve la oportunidad! – pero Li no hizo caso y salio corriendo del templo - ¡esperate muchacho¡se fue!

Inuyasha.- Muy bien¿Qué haremos con la niña? – dijo al señalarla.

Kerberos.- alguno de los dos tendrá que hacerse cargo de ella.

Inuyasha.- ¡ gracias por ofrecerte! - Dijo al salir corriendo tras Li, sin que el león alado lo pudiera evitar,

Kerberos.- ¡Hey esperate! No puedes… no cabe duda no me respetan ninguno de los dos me tiene el respeto suficiente.

Ashel.- ¿pueden sentirlo? – dijo con un seria expresión en su rostro. Habían llegado a un pequeña jardínera en el mismo centro del complejo. El centro comercial era un gran domo circular, con nueve pisos, y en el centro de este gran circulo de tiendas, se dieron espacio a una fuente rodeada por plantas. En el centro de la fuente estaba una estatua de una mujer con un cántaro de agua, que dejaba caer el líquido que llenaba toda la decoración.

Sakura.- la estatua transmite una gran energía mágica – dijo atrás de Ashel empuñando su bastón, preparada para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder.

Kagome.- hay algo mas… - miro fijamente la estatua y empezó a buscar por ella, y ese brillo se hizo presente en el pecho de la figura de granito… - un fragmento de Shikon

Ashel.- uno de mis hermanos esta en esa estatua.

De repente, un canto rompió el silencio que reinaba en el edificio, era una dulce voz que se escucho, era bastante hermosa, llenaba de paz a los tres jóvenes, pero esa presencia contrastaba con el canto. Se acercaron más y distinguieron una figura femenina, que tenía un hermoso cabello azul que cubría su delgada silueta.

Kagome.- ¡que muchacha tan hermosa! – dijo en tono de admiración

Ashel.- ¡N-nereida! - Ashel se acerco poco a poco dejando atrás a las dos chicas.

Sakura.- ¡joven Ashel! – grito al sentir la presencia negativa que irradiaba la mujer.

Ashel.- He-hermana – se acerco mas, la mujer levanto la mirada, y se quedo mirando a Ashel, su mirada denotaba ternura, y miedo a la vez.

? – A-Ashel, a-ayúdame – hablo sin mover sus labios. Su expresión cambio a una mirada demente, torcida. Una luz la rodeó, y su figura se transformo en una figura serpenteante, con piel azul brillante, un largo hocico que mostraba hileras de filosos y finos dientes se asomaban en su boca semiabierta. Se había convertido en una gran serpiente marina, que rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Ashel, quien logro esquivarla, pero perdiendo los lentes que Tomoyo le había regalado.

Sakura.- ¿se encuentra bien joven Ashel?

Ashel.- si no se preocupe – volteo a ver a Kagome y le pregunto – señorita¿Cómo puedo volver a la normalidad a mi hermana?

Kagome.- bueno, debemos quitarle el fragmento que lleva en el pecho.

Ashel.- ¡muy bien! – se levanto, pero un mareo lo tumbo, no tenia fuerza para convertirse en dragón.

Sakura.- no se esfuerce joven Ashel – saco una de sus cartas – yo puedo encargarme.

Kagome.- no Sakura, esto esta mas haya de tus fuerzas, la perla de Shikon es una gema con amplios poderes malignos, no se compara con las cartas Clow.

Sakura.- pero, no podemos dejar la cosas así.

Kagome.- lo único que podemos hacer es distraerla hasta que Inuyasha venga – son interrumpidos por el rugido de la serpiente, que se retorcía por todo el edificio, aparentemente estaba sufriendo.

Ashel.- ¿Qué pasa señorita Kagome!

Kagome.- no lo se, puede que esta intentando liberarse de la influencia del fragmento.

Sakura.- ¡debemos ayudarla! – Sakura utilizo a vuelo para poder acercarse.

Kagome.- ¡no! – no pudo detenerla, Sakura ya estaba a la altura de la cabeza de la serpiente.

La serpiente giro su gran cabeza a donde Sakura estaba, y se abalanzo sobre ella, abriendo sus fauces, preparándose a lanzar una tarascada mortal, Sakura logro esquivarla a duras penas, pero rápidamente el monstruo giro la cabeza, y lanzo otra, y otra, y otra, tan rápido como Sakura esquivaba una mordida, lanzaba rápido otra, no dejándole espacio a Sakura para alejarse.

Por fin la bestia seso por unos instantes, y abrió una vez mas su hocico, para dejar salir un gran chorro de agua. La pobre Sakura huye despavorida, con el agua atrás, destruyendo las tiendas, y todo en el complejo.

Sakura.- ¿hay por que yo! – dijo con sus manos cubriendo su cabeza, y una expresión de angustia.

Kagome.- ¿Por qué no me hizo caso¡Maldición si tuviera un arco y unas flechas! – pensó irritada

La serpiente se había dado a la tarea de matar a esta pequeña, pero sus movimientos eran limitados por su gran tamaño, y el dolor que le estaba atacando, entorpecía sus movimientos, a la vez que la estaban irritando. Rugió iracunda, y esto provoco que columnas de agua salieran del piso del edificio, las tuberías que abastecen el complejo se rompieron, dejando que el agua escapara.

Sakura esquivaba las columnas de agua, que salían del piso como cañonazos dispuestos a romperle los huesos a la card captor, pero salían cada vez más rápidos, y se estaba acercando a la cabeza de la serpiente, que giro rápido la cabeza, utilizándola para golpearla de lleno.

Sakura dejo a "Vuelo", y utilizo a "Salto" para que dar arriba del monstruo, Utilizando "Hielo", y congelando el agua que a su alrededor, y atrapándola.

Kagome.- ¡bien la atrapo!

Ashel.- ¡no Sakura aléjate de ella! – dijo consiente de las habilidades de su hermana.

La serpiente solo se irrito mas, y rugiendo una vez mas, aparto el hielo a su alrededor, lanzando pequeños pedazos de hielo. Los proyectiles de hielo rompieron los cristales de los aparadores, por lo menos las que todavía se mantenían casi de pie, y dejando caer algunos de los artículos de los aparadores que estaban en exhibición.

Ashel logro hacer a un lado a Kagome, mientras Sakura logro utilizar a "Escudo". La bestia había dejado una vez más sus ataques, se retorcía en el suelo con espasmos que la hacían gemir, Sakura la miro, y sintió pena por ella, se dejo caer poco a poco, y quedo a la altura de las fauces de la criatura, suavemente poso su mano en ella, y la acaricio.

Sakura.- por favor, déjanos ayudarte, no queremos lastimarte, solo queremos quitarte ese fragmento que llevas en el pecho.

Kagome.- ¿Sakura que haces¡es peligroso!

Ashel.- espera… - dijo poniendo su mano para evitar que avanzara, sentía como el aura de su hermana se tranquilizaba poco a poco - ´¿puedes percibirlo?

Kagome.- ¿q-que? E-el fragmentote Shikon se esta… ¿purificando!

La bestia parecía haberse tranquilizado, de algún modo, Sakura pudo purificar el fragmento, pero, Sakura sintió algo, y una descarga la golpea con fuerza, tirandola al suelo, haciendo que la euforia de la serpiente se desatara otra vez, retorciéndose, lanzando coletazos, levantando su imponente cabeza, y abriendo sus fauces para prepara un ataque para acabar con la victima que tenia frente a ella.

Ashel sabia que si no actuaba, no solo mataría a Sakura, luego Kagome e incluso el seria victima de la contaminación de su hermana, así que estiro sus brazos.

Kagome.- Ashel ¿Qué esta haciendo?

Ashel.- aléjate de aquí Kagome, saldrás lastimada si te acercas a mi – empezó a juntar una gran flama en sus manos que rápidamente tomo tamaño, y temperatura, no solo sus manos, también subió su calor del cuerpo, Kagome pudo sentir el calor a pesar de que se había alejado, fue insoportable y tubo que alejarse mas.

Ashel arrojo la flama al rostro de la serpiente, que la recibió antes de que cerrara sus fauces sobre la pobre Sakura. Una vez mas se enfureció, y se arrojo contra Ashel y empezó a perseguirlo, dejando a las chicas en paz.

A pesar de que estaba débil, Ashel era mucho más hábil que Sakura usando cualquiera de sus cartas, esquivaba todas las tarascadas que su hermana le lanzaba, esquivando y lanzándole bolas de fuego al rostro, que solo lograban enfurecerla más. Ashel sabia de antemano que sus energías lo traicionarían en cualquier momento, a si que le grito a Sakura y Kagome.

Ashel.-¡ la infección de la perla es demasiado para una sola de ustedes, las dos necesitan trabajar juntas para poder lograr purificarla!

Kagome.- ¿Qué?

Sakura.- es cierto, en el momento en que toque a la serpiente, sentí como la infección era demasiado fuerte para cualquiera de las dos, necesitamos desinfectarla o consumirá el alma de esa mujer – dijo al ir descendiendo

Kagome.- si pero yo necesito un arco y una flecha.

Sakura.- eso tiene solución – Sakura saco una carta que estaba entre las demás –esta será la única forma de unir nuestra energía.

Ashel seguía en la labor de esquivar las mordidas de su hermana, pero sentía como la poca energía que había reunido en estos dos días, se iba, sus movimientos se hacían mas torpes, y su mirada se empezaba a nublar, tanto que no diviso un movimiento de la gran cabeza, que golpeo con fuerza estrellándolo contra el concreto del piso. Levanto la mirada, la serpiente estaba encima de el, mirándolo fijamente, con el hocico abierto, frunciéndolo con expresión de furia y de dolor.

Ashel.- je, después de todo, es mejor morir en las manos de uno de mis hermanos – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara. La serpiente se abalanzo sobre el, pero un golpe de luz perturbo al monstruo, que se retorció gimiendo de dolor. Una herida en su pecho dejo caer un pedazo brillante al suelo, un sonido de un vidrio al golpear el suelo. Un pequeño fragmento se vio entre el charco de sangre. La serpiente rugió aun más fuerte, y se desplomo en el piso causando un gran estruendo en el piso, y destruyendo parte del piso complejo. Lentamente su silueta brillo para tomar una forma humana, la mujer que estaba cantando en la fuente, que solo su largo cabello cubría su desnudez.

Ashel se acerco a ella, y con dulzura la levanto, colocándole la chamarra para cubrirla, volteo para ver a las dos chicas, Kagome portaba la figura de un arco brillante, Sakura estaba detrás de ella, colocando su mano en el hombro de Kagome. Sakura utilizo la carta de "Flecha" para que Kagome la utilizara, y unir sus fuerzas para purificar el fragmento de Shikon.

Ashel.- sus energías son muy fuertes, es increíble las capacidades de las dos.

Kagome.- ¿usted cree?

Sakura.- Kagome, tu poder es impresionante, muy pocos pueden usar la magia de las cartas como yo.

Kagome.- ¡no es para tanto! – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – pero tu también eres muy hábil, nada mas dos personas podemos purificar los fragmentos de Shikon, y tu estuviste a punto de lograrlo.

Ashel.- eso no tiene importancia, lo que debemos es llevar a mi hermana a un lugar seguro.

Sakura.- ¿se encuentra bien? – se acerco y vio el apacible rostro de la mujer.

Ashel.- si, su aura se a purificado, pero esta muy débil. Lo mejor es que la lleve algún lugar a que se recupere. Deberían regresar con lady Tomoyo y con la señorita Dana.

Kagome.- tienes razón, será lo mejor.

Sakura.- ¿pero que hay de usted, como se encuentra?

Ashel.- no se preocupe, por favor hágame caso, ellas deben estar preocupadas.

Sakura.- esta bien – acepto de mala gana. Se encamino a la salida, pero dio un último vistazo, Ashel se alejo caminando, hasta desaparecer en los escombros, Sakura volteo la cara al frente y siguió caminando.

Rato después. Todos los compradores ya habían despertado, la influencia de "Sueño" había pasado. Dana y Tomoyo estaban entre la multitud. Nerviosa y con el celular en la mano, Dana hablaba con su pequeño hermano, no podía dejar de pensar en que algo le había pasado.

Dana.- no te preocupes, estoy bien, el que me interesaba eras tú…si nos vemos – dijo al colgar – que raro, Víctor me dijo que el no sintió nada.

Tomoyo.- no sabia que tuvieras un hermano – dijo sonriente, intentando safarze de la situación.

Dana.- si, es mi pequeño hermano Víctor, es mi adoración, yo soy la encargada de cuidarlo mientras estamos en Japón – dijo con una calida sonrisa.

Tomoyo.- ¿lo quieres mucho no es así? Me gustaría mucho conocerlo – volvió a sonreír – y también me gustaría conocerte a ti también, a pesar de que llevamos de conocernos desde que entramos en la escuela, la verdad, me gustaría saber mas de ti.

Dana.- discúlpame Daidoji, pero preferiría que siguiéramos como hasta ahora, no me agrada hablar de mi – contesto borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Tomoyo la miro con preocupación, a pesar de que era muy amable y atenta, Dana era reservada, no le agradaba pasarla con sus demás compañeros. En el receso, se alejaba de todos, y se sentaba debajo un árbol a leer un libro, o a dibujar, mientras comía su almuerzo. Las veces que se ha acercado a ella a averiguar algo, pero Dana simplemente se alejaba, con una sonrisa diciendo amablemente – no gracias – rechazando cualquier invitación.

Li.- ¡Daidoji! – grito el joven mientras corría hacia las dos chicas. Tomoyo volteo y miro con sorpresa a Li.

Tomoyo.- Li- kun¿que haces aquí?

Li.- Inuyasha y el "muñeco" me contaron todo – Tomoyo tosió un poco, en señal de que Li no debía hablar de más – ¡Schwarzer! Discúlpame, n-no te había visto.

Dana.- No te preocupes Shaoran – comento para que el joven no se preocupara de no haberla saludado.

Li.- Daidoji¿Dónde esta Sakura y Higurashi?

Tomoyo.- ¡bueno!...

Sakura.- ¡Tomoyo-chan, Schwarzer –san! - grito desde lejos al acercarse corriendo con Kagome detrás de ella.

Tomoyo.- ¡Sakura –chan! - Dijo con un denoto de alivio y alegria.

Dana.- es un alivio…

Li.- ¡Sakura¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura.- ¿Shaoran¿Qué haces aquí?

Li.- es una larga historia, lo único que importa es si tu estas bien – dijo con denoto de preocupación.

Sakura.- no te preocupes, yo estoy bien – contesto al dibujar una sonrisa muy tierna.

Li la abrazo, y con una voz llena de ternura le dijo - ¿Qué no me preocupe¿Qué no ves que si algo te pasa yo me moriría?

Sakura.- Shaoran…- se sonrojo ligeramente

Tomoyo.- que tierna escena – rápidamente se acerco con cámara en manos, y con una sonrisa picara, haciendo que Sakura y Li se sonrojaran.

Sakura.- ¡Tomoyo por favor no lo grabes! – dijo al mover sus brazos rápidamente.

Kagome había optado por quedarse atrás, y miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, volteo a ver a un lado, para ver un arbusto que se movía, y vio como unos ojos dorados la observaban, se alegro saber que el estaba ahí.

Dana.- disculpen… - Kagome volteo la vista ante el reclamo de Dana – ¿podrían decirme donde esta el joven Ash?

Kagome/Sakura/Tomoyo.- ! – sintieron un pequeño espasmo, no sabían que decir.

Dana miro con algo de confusión, noto como la pregunta los incomodo, se dio cuenta de que ellos sabían más de este "fenómeno", y estaba curiosa por saber que era. Pero no le agrada que le pregunten de su vida, y sus secretos¿tendría derecho a preguntar?

Un sonido saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular otra vez - ¿si, si claro voy para haya – colgó – disculpen tengo un asunto que atender, nos veremos después – se despidió amablemente, y se alejo

Kagome.- ¡Fuiii! Estuvo cerca.

Tomoyo.- pero díganme¿Dónde esta el joven Ashel?

Sakura.- se fue con su hermana en un lugar donde se pudiera recuperar.

Li.- ¿con que apareció otro?

Kagome.- ¿otro?... ¿acaso?

Li.- es difícil de explicar lo mejor es que nos vayamos a casa y ahí se los explicare.

- ¡Tsukishiro! Necesito que saques la basura – dijo el jefe de Yukito.

Touya y Yukito habían optado por darse un descanso por una temporada. Después de terminar la universidad, los dos habían recibido un ofrecimiento para una beca en Canadá, en la universidad de Toronto, en la especialidad de ciencias, pero antes de irse, quisieron pasar un tiempo con su familia.

Yukito salio al callejón del restaurante, y abrió la tapa del contenedor de basura, y coloco las bolsas dentro de este, para cerrarlo y disponerse a entrar.

?.- deseos, ilusiones, sueños. Son cosas que la humanidad siempre tienen en mente para dejar de ser eso, simples humanos, y tu eres prueba de ello, el producto de los deseos de un hombre que pudo ir mas haya que los demás. - se escucho en lo recóndito de el callejón.

Yukito.- ¿quien es? – volteo, y sintió un terrible escalofrío al ver el frío brillo de la hoja de una hoz que se asomaba en la oscuridad.

?.-¿puedes sentir miedo? Je, veo que esa figura te hace sentir las mismas emociones que los humanos, y tarde o temprano, todo eso te traerá tu muerte.

Yukito.- ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? - dijo sorprendido

?.- ja ja ja es fácil. Yo tuve un nacimiento igual que tu, es por eso que tu no puedes engañarme, yo se lo que eres, pero no te preocupes por mi, por ahora solo me interesa advertirte algo – un rápido giro de la gran hoz lanzo una pequeña daga de energía, que corto levemente la mejilla de Yukito – tu y tu dueña tendrán que enfrentar pruebas mucho mas grandes a las que jamás han enfrentado, y si sigues aferrándote a esa figura tan débil, no solo tu , también las personas a las que amas ¡morirán!

Yukito.- ¡espera! - corrió en dirección a las penumbras del callejón, pero no encontró señas de el dueño de esa voz, nerviosamente giro, y se dirigió a la entrada del restaurante.

?.- hehehehehe muy pronto Yue, muy pronto – pensó la figura que se alzaba desde el alto de uno de los edificos cercanos al restaurante – volverás al lugar al que perteneces, junto con el que te dio la vida………………….¨

C O N T I N U A R A...


	4. El dios del trueno

**EL DIOS DEL TRUENO.**

¿Quién soy? – dijo al mirar su mano, con cinco garras largas, con su revés cubierto de un sedoso pelo negro. Estaba confundido, tiene vagos recuerdos de destellos, de siluetas brillantes con forma rectangular, que fueran atravesadas por fulgores de luz. Un dolor intenso en el brazo, un momento de oscuridad, para luego despertar en ese callejón oscuro, sucio, con el sonido de botes de basura al caer cuando los perros buscaban algo de alimento, el maullido de los gatos al aparearse.

Arrgh¡ - volvió a sentir el dolor en su brazo derecho, este dolor lo a sentido desde que despertó. Inconscientemente llevo su otra mano al brazo, arrodillándose y apretando los dientes para tratar de no dejar escapar un intenso grito de sufrimiento, pero en la oleada de agonía, su mente pudo enfocarse en un recuerdo, en el modo de apaciguar el dolor; alzo la mirada, y se empeño a buscar esa esencia tan tranquilizadora; se levanto apoyándose con el muro.

Casi arrastrando sus pies, el "hombre" logro llegar a un transformador de electricidad apoyándose con sus pies lo suficiente, para golpear con fuerza el transformador, y recibir una poderosa descarga de electricidad, que causo que este "hombre" gritara, pero mas que un grito, parecía un reclamo de dolor de una bestia.

Los destellos eléctricos cesaron, la oscuridad rodeo el callejón, la descarga fundió varios transformadores de luz en bastantes manzanas a la redonda, a si, el "hombre" quedo en silencio, sumido en la oscuridad, que solo era cortada por los pequeños destellos que salían de su tembloroso cuerpo – ¡necesito mas! - murmuro cuando aparto la mano de los restos quemados de esa maraña de cables y fierros, se dio media vuelta y siguió su torpe andar.

Despertó con deseos de saber por que, es por eso que pidió una gran cantidad de libros, que rápidamente se puso a leer. Lo único que recordaba era que el día anterior, ella lucho con un par de niñas, y con su hermano Ashel, después de eso, estaba en una cama muy amplia y cómoda.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar, fue analizar todos sus alrededores, todo era muy diferente a lo que recordaba, sobre todo esa "caja negra con frente de cristal" (también le sucedió lo mismo que a Ashel)

Unos toquidos se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación – Adelante – dijo con voz baja, no se sentía todavía muy fuerte, ni siquiera par alzar la voz. La puerta se abrió estrepitosa y escandalosamente, para abrirle paso a una pequeña silueta alada, que corrió a la cama para abrazarla fuertemente.

?.- ¡Nereida! – dijo la pequeña niña de cabellos rosa.

Nereida.- Dafne, me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo. – dijo al acariciar su cabeza.

Dafne.- a mi tambien hermana, sigues tan hermosa como siempre –sonrió la pequeña. Tenia razón, Nereida era una mujer delgada, con un cabello tan largo como ella, de un tono azul marino, al igual sus ojos, su piel era de un color moreno claro (piel clara, pero no tanto como Tomoyo o Nadeishko), lo único que la diferenciaba con un humano, era un par de orejas puntiagudas, no como las de los elfos, si no mas pequeñas y bien formadas.

Nereida.- y tu no cambias nada mi pequeña Dafne – Dafne era un criatura que aparentaba ser una niña de 9 años, su cabello a diferencia del de Nereida, era corto, solo unos cuantos centímetros bajo de la nuca, de un color rosado claro, y rizado adornado con una hermosa rosa roja en uno de sus costados, que dejaban ver dos grandes orejas puntiagudas; su piel era clara, y sus ojos eran rojizos; en su espalda se miraban dos hermosa y pequeñas alas, que eran como las de una polilla.

Ashel.- me alegra ver que se encuentran mejor hermanas – dijo al entrar a la habitación.

Nereida.- Ashel.

Dafne.- ¡Ashel! – corrió a el para abrazarlo, Ashel se acuclillo y la recibió con sus brazos abiertos.

Ashel.- Dafne, tan alegre como siempre, a pesar de que tienes 810 años te comportas como una niña humana.

Dafne.- ¡oye respétame! Recuerda que soy tu hermana mayor, y es de mala educación decir la edad de una dama – dijo al inflar sus mejillas, en denoto de enfado.

Ashel.- jeje discúlpame hermana, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar.

Dafne.- descuida hermanito, después de todo es el deber de los hermanos mayores educar a los pequeños – acaricio el pelo, como si fuera un chiquillo.

Ashel.- ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? me da mucha vergüenza que me trates como un niño.

Nereida.- me alegra ver que se llevan tan bien como siempre – dijo sonriente al mirar tan tierna escena.

Ashel.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hermana? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Nereida

Nereida.- descuida Ashel, la herida de mi pecho va mejorando, pero…

Ashel.- no te preocupes, tú sabes que pequeñeces como esa no me pueden matar – dijo al evitar la mirada de su hermana, pero Nereida no podía ser engañada tan fácilmente, Ashel estaba demasiado débil, lo sabe por que era el segundo más fuerte de los "cuatro elementales", pero su expresión era de cansancio, de fatiga.

Dafne.- ¿Ashel, podrías decirme por que estamos aquí¿Quienes son esas personas que nos liberaron del sello, y de ese maldito pedazo de cristal?

Ashel.- ni yo mismo lo se con exactitud, pero ellos manejan extraordinarios poderes, que pudieron vencernos.

Nereida.- Ashel, tu sabes que cada uno de nosotros tiene un poder abrumador, tenemos la capacidad de destruir países enteros, incluso de destruir este planeta. y si alguno de nosotros recuperamos nuestro poder por completo, ellos… - exclamo con tono de reprimenda.

Ashel.- pero no podemos hacer mas, nosotros estamos débiles, y si usamos nuestros poderes antes de recuperarnos, nos arriesgamos a desaparecer – dijo mirando a Nereida con una mirada retadora - tú sabes que pasaría si alguno de nosotros desaparecemos.

Dafne.- pero son simples humanos, dime¿Cómo manejarían a Nix, o a Iris?

Ashel.- tu crees que no se a que se arriesgan, pero no lo haría si no confiara en ellos,

Nereida.- Es una difícil decisión, tu debes saber que estamos exponiendo vidas inocentes.

Ashel.- yo se que nunca seré tan sabio como "el" alguna vez lo fue, o de ser un mejor guardián del "espíritu fuego", y tal vez el no hubiera aceptado lo que yo estoy haciendo, pero no tengo otra alternativa – dijo agachando su mirada al piso – como quisiera que el estuviera aquí.

Dafne.- lo extrañas¿no es así? – pregunto al acercarse a Ashel, y poniendo su pequeña mano en su hombro.

Nereida.- yo también lo extraño Ashel, pero quiero que nunca olvides que "el era el" – le coloco su delicada mano en su barbilla para levantarle la mirada – y "tu eres tu" – dibujo una tierna sonrisa en su rostro - y si el estuviera aquí, apoyaría tu decisión, al igual que yo lo hago.

Dafne.- y que yo también.

Ashel.- gracias hermanas – Ashel sonrió ampliamente, se sentía muy bien al volver a tener a sus avienes junto a el.

Sakura.- perdóneme que le pidiera que nos acompañara Inuyasha – san, pero es que no nos sentimos seguras al salir solas.

Inuyasha.- ¡bah! No lo hago por que quiera, Kagome me obligo a venir.

Ese Domingo, Sakura tenía que comprar algunos víveres para prepara la cena de esa noche, y además quería ir a la mercería para comprar algo que el día anterior no pudo por la aparición de Nereida en el centro comercial, pero con el peligro que ronda en la ciudad, se sentía intranquila de salir sola, Tomoyo muy amablemente le ofreció acompañarla, pero de todos modos no se sentía segura, así que le pidió a Kagome y a Li que vinieran con ellas, pero Li estaba cansado por su enfrentamiento con Dafne, y no quería molestarlo, además le quería dar una sorpresa; Kagome necesitaba estudiar, por que el día siguiente el profesor le aplicaría un examen para poder salvarse de tener que ir a los extraordinarios, pero cuando la visito a "su casa" , ella amablemente dijo – "por que no te llevas a Inuyasha, sinceramente no quiero que me moleste mientras estudio" - y prácticamente echándolo, Kagome obligo a Inuyasha a que acompañara a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.- se ve que no le agrada estar con nosotras – le susurro a Sakura.

Sakura.- Kagome – chan me dijo que era muy orgulloso, y que también algo importuno, pero que era un buen chico

Inuyasha.- ¿se puede saber de que hablan? – pregunto el hanyuo

Sakura.- err… de nada –sonrió nerviosamente.

Inuyasha.- no tienen por que preocuparse, siempre salía con Kagome asi en su poblado, y nadie se daba cuenta.

Tomoyo.- estoy segura que si, pero considero que debería de salir a la calle con algo más que una gorra.

Inuyasha.- para mi es suficiente, a propósito¿a donde me llevan?

Sakura.- vamos a la mercería, y a comprar comida.

Inuyasha.- ¿mercería?

Tomoyo.- se ve que no la conoce.

Sakura.- no se preocupe, nosotras le enseñaremos como es una – sonrió al hanyuo.

Rato más tarde, Sakura y compañía disfrutaban de su día de compras, sobre todo Inuyasha que veía con alegría las cajas de sopas instantáneas. Sakura y Tomoyo se alegraban de la compañía de Inuyasha, era un buen muchacho, algo "inocente" ante lo moderno del mundo, si era algo similar, pero tan diferente a Li.

Sakura.- ¿se encuentra bien Inuyasha-san? – volteo a ver al hanyuo que cargaba las bolsas de compras, que eran bastantes.

Inuyasha.- esto no es nada, yo puedo cargar hasta grandes rocas con mucha facilidad – exclamo con en un tono altanero.

Tomoyo.- jeje, se nota.

Sakura.- Tomoyo- chan¿dime como te va con tus huéspedes? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tomoyo.- muy bien. Nereida es una mujer muy inteligente y amable, y Dafne es muy alegre y optimista, parece una niña de nueve años.

Inuyasha.- pero también es demasiado beligerante a la hora de luchar – señaló al recordar la violenta pelea que tuvo con Dafne.

Sakura.- jejejeje, es algo rencoroso Inuyasha- san ¿verdad?

Inuyasha.- yo nunca olvido una afrenta de esa clase, y también deseo enfrentarme y desquitarme de lo que me hizo Ashel.

Tomoyo cambio su expresión, su sonrisa se ensombreció, Sakura noto este repentino cambio.

Sakura.- ¿pasa algo malo con Ashel-san?

Tomoyo.- Ashel esta muy mal, a pesar de que me dice que el se encuentra bien, pero yo noto que esta muy fatigado, por eso le pedí que se quedara en casa.

Inuyasha.- no creo que le pase nada, es demasiado testarudo para luchar – aclaro mientras llegaron a la entrada de la mercería.

Dentro se la mercería, Tomoyo escogió varias telas, hilos, y las diferentes cosas, pues Nereida le había pedido muy amablemente que le tejiera unos trajes para ella, Dafne y a Ashel, y Tomoyo tan amable como siempre, acepto. Sakura buscaba otra cosa diferente, ella buscaba algo que hace cuatro años no fue capaz de darle a Li.

Sakura.- ¡aquí esta! – dijo alegremente al encontrar una pequeña caja con la figura de un osito en su exterior.

Inuyasha.- ¿que es eso? – pregunto curioso.

Sakura.- estos son los patrones para hacer un oso de felpa.

Inuyasha.- ¿oso…de felpa?

Sakura.- aja, este es un regalo muy popular en esta ciudad; uno mismo cose el osito, y después se lo das a la persona que te gusta – tomo la caja del estante.

Tomoyo.- ¿se lo darás a Li-kun? – dijo al acercarse.

Sakura.- si – sonrió tiernamente – hace cuatro años el me dio mi osito "Shaoran", y yo no tuve que nada que darle, pero ahora, se lo compensare.

Tomoyo.- Inuyasha-san¿por que no compra uno para Kagome-chan? – sonrió picadamente.

Inuyasha.- ¿perdón?

Sakura.- ¡es una buena idea! Asi podrá expresarle cuanto la aprecia - dijo tomar otro.

Inuyasha.- ¡yo no la aprecio, tiene muy mal carácter, no me respeta y me trata como su mascota! – dijo bastante nervioso.

Tomoyo.- ¿no será que no sabe coser? – dijo en tono burlón.

Inuyasha.- O.ó ¿Qué dijiste?

- si lo desea yo puedo ayudarlo con eso joven Inuyasha

Sakura.- ¿Schwarzer-san? – volteo y vio a Dana que estaba atrás de ellos.

Dana.- discúlpenme, pero no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación – sonrió

Sakura.- e-este, descuida – dijo algo nerviosa.

Tomoyo.- Schwarzer-san,

Dana.- Daidoji¡que sorpresa encontrarlas aquí! – giro la mirada al hanyuo, y le sonrió – gusto volver a verlo joven Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- h-hola, igualmente me agrada volver a verte Dana.

Sakura/Tomoyo.- ¿se conocen? O.o

Dana.- si, nos conocimos en el museo de Tomoeda el día de la excursión – sonrió un poco al recordar la embarazosa situación en la que se conocieron – fue algo divertido.

Sakura.- e-este, Schwarzer-san, dime¿Qué haces por aquí? – dijo al safarze un poco del tema.

Dana.- vine a comprar algo de material para hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños a mi hermanito.

Tomoyo.- bueno es una agradable coincidencia.

Dana.- si, pero lamento que no dure mucho, tengo un compromiso, así que debo retirarme.

Sakura.- es una lastima, hubiera sido divertido que nos acompañaras a tomar un café.

Dana.- tal vez en otra ocasión Kinomoto – hizo una reverencia propia de una dama, y se despidió – hasta pronto joven Inuyasha, seria un placer ayudarlo con ese osito de felpa.

Inuyasha.- h-hasta luego – Dana se volteo y salio de la mercería.

Tomoyo.- ¿le agrada Schwarzer, Inuyasha-san?

Inuyasha.- no es eso, ella me recuerda a alguien que fue muy importante para mí – dijo sin quitar la vista de frente de la puerta de salida.

Sakura.- ¿Alguien de su pasado?

Inuyasha.- Dana es una chica con una gran tristeza en su corazón, a pesar de que muestre esa sonrisa – hizo una pausa – yo tengo la experiencia de conocer alguien similar, y ella… - una descarga de electricidad interrumpió al hanyuo, los focos empezaron a parpadear intensamente, y el sonido de energía se abría paso por todo el edificio.

Sakura.- ¿Qué sucede!

Inuyasha.- es ese olor otra vez, es un de los guardianes de Gaia

Los focos explotaron, dejando pasar descargas eléctricas por todos lados de la mercería; Inuyasha logro sacar de la tienda a Sakura y Tomoyo, antes que las descargas empezaran a quemar las telas dentro de la tienda.

Inuyasha.- ¡maldita sea! - Desenfundo a Tessaiga y se abalanzo en busca de ese guardián.

Sakura.- ¡debemos apagar el fuego! – dijo al voltear y ver como se consumía ante el fuego la merecería.

Tomoyo.- ¡santo cielo, Sakura mira! – exclamo Tomoyo bastante asustada, tanto que hizo voltear a la card captor, solo para ver como grandes cantidades de electricidad viajaban por los cables de los postes de luz, haciendo explotar varios de los focos de los faroles de la calle; gente atemorizada corría por las calles escapando de las descargas eléctricas.

Un rayo salio de los destellos de los faroles, y se dirigió con rapidez a Tomoyo - ¡Tomoyo! – Grito con temor Sakura al ver como ese intenso rayo se dirigía a su querida amiga, que solo veía paralizada con el miedo la gran descarga eléctrica que amenazaba con acabar con Tomoyo…

Una suave tonada de flauta se escucha en el rededor, y unas raíces salen del piso rodeando a Tomoyo, sirviendo como una especie de para rayos haciendo que descarga eléctrica desaparezca en el fondo del piso, rápidamente cepas rodearon los cables de electricidad, haciendo como una especie de conductor para que la electricidad se trasladará seguramente al piso.

Sakura.- ¿estas bien Tomoyo-chan? – corrió hacia ella par asegurase de que se encontrara bien.

Tomoyo.- e-estoy bien, n-no te inquietes.

Ashel.- ¡"Lady Tomoyo"! – corrió hacia ella, al parecer el y su hermana Dafne sintieron la presencia de uno de sus hermanos, y decidieron ir en su búsqueda, pero se toparon con los conductos de electricidad, los siguieron, y se encontraron con Sakura y Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.- ¿Ashel-san, Dafne-chan¿que hacen aquí?

Dafne.- sentimos la presencia de nuestro hermano, y venimos a buscarlo.

Ashel.- ¿Lady Tomoyo, se encuentra bien? – dijo al mirarla con su ojos llenos de preocupación.

Sakura.- ella esta bien Ashel-san, el que debe preocuparnos es Inuyasha-san; se fue a buscar al guardián.

Dafne.- ¿por donde se fue?

Tomoyo.- se fue por haya – señalo la dirección por donde el hanyuo se había ido.

Ashel.- Dafne, ningún humano debe pasar por este lugar¿puedes encargarte de eso?

Dafne.- ¡déjamelo a mi Ashel!

Ashel.- señorita Sakura, temo que usted deberá ayudar a Inuyasha.

Sakura.- ¡de acuerdo!

Ashel.- yo me quedare aquí para intentar sofocar el fuego – volteo a ver a Tomoyo - por favor señorita Tomoyo, quédese con Dafne, estará más segura.

Tomoyo.- pero, no puedo dejar a Sakura sola – dijo nerviosa.

Sakura.- Ashel tiene razón, esta vez es algo mucho mas grande que las cartas Clow, yo estaré bien, te lo prometo – sonrió a su amiga para darle confianza.

Tomoyo.- esta bien Sakura-chan, pero prométeme que volverás – le devolvió la sonrisa para mostrarle que confiaba en su seguro regreso.

Sakura.- te lo prometo – sonrió una vez más.

Dafne.- vamos lady Tomoyo – le pidió al tomarla de la mano.

Ashel.- mas te vale que la cuides Dafne – dijo al girar la vista a donde Dafne se encontraba.

Dafne.- descuida Ashel, te la traeré sana y salva.

Sakura.- ¡bien vamos! – dijeron al separarse cada uno por un lado de la calle, Ashel se acerco a los incendios provocados por las descargas eléctricas, Sakura utilizando "vuelo" se dirigió a donde Inuyasha había ido, y Dafne se llevo a Tomoyo a un lugar donde puedan evitar el paso de la gente.

Inuyasha.- ¿Dónde estas! – grito en el centro del parque, donde su olfato lo atrajo.

Su piel estaba erizada, pues la carga eléctrica que estaba alrededor suyo era intensa; podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo sufría de pequeños espasmos debido a esto. Le recordaba aquella ves que se enfrento a Hiten, pero este poder era superior, y no pudo evitar sentir miedo, este poder no se comparaba con el de Naraku, aunque en realidad no tenia miedo al gran poder, sino a que tal ves le falta mucho para ser todo su poder.

?.- ¿quien eres tu? – dijo una voz.

Inuyasha.- he venido por ti, para quitarte es fragmento de Shikon que tienes.- dijo al dirigir su espada a la silueta que apareció enfrente de el.

?.- ¿fragmento de Shikon, yo no se de lo que hablas, lo único que quiero es calmar este dolor – dijo al tomar su brazo derecho.

Inuyasha.- ya veo, ahí debe tener el fragmento - pensó nerviosamente - ¡bien! – Empuño a Tessaiga - ¡Kaze no Kizu! – con un rápido giro de su espada, una gran ráfaga se dirigió a la figura, obligando a saltar y esquivar el ataque.

?.- ¿Por qué me atacas! – Exclamo al aterrizar del otro lado, detrás de Inuyasha - ¿Qué te he hecho!

El hanyuo no respondió, no le gustaba admitir que tenía miedo, giro la mirada para poder ver mejor a lo que se enfrentaba, y observo sorprendido al guardián. Su cuerpo estaba parcialmente cubierto de un pelaje negro opaco, que le cubría los brazos y parte del rostro, su cabello tenia algunos hebras amarrillos entre la selva de cabellos negros alborotados y parados (mas o menos como Vegeta de dragón ball), su orejas eran grandes, como los de un lince, sus ojos destellaban ira, eran amarrillos, como los de un gato que miraba fijamente a su presa; en sus manos tenia un juego de largas y filosas zarpas, que a primera vista, se diría que podrían destrozar a alguien de un solo golpe.

Este guardián era como una especie de lince humanoide; Inuyasha adelanto su espada enfrente de el, sin quitar la punta de delante del "hombre lince", intentando no hacer evidente su temor, y evitando que Tessaiga temblara junto con sus manos.

Inuyasha.- ¡vamos, terminemos con esto! – grito.

?.- yo no tengo nada contra ti, vete y no saldrás lastimado - dijo para intentar persuadir a Inuyasha de combatir.

Inuyasha.- ¡je, crees que te voy a permitir que te quedes aquí causando desastres en esta ciudad, además tienes un fragmento de Shikon, y no dejare que te quedes con ella!

?.- ¿otra vez ese fragmento de Shikon¡Ya te dije que no se de que hablas, lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz! – exclamo furioso mientras su cuerpo emanaba grandes cantidades de energía eléctrica.

Inuyasha se abalanzo sobre "el gaia", batiendo con rapidez a Tessaiga, pero el guardián era muy ágil, tan rápido como Inuyasha lanzaba un ataque, este último lo esquivaba haciéndose a un lado o agachándose, la velocidad se comparaba con la de un rayo.

Un giro más de su espada, el guardián corrió al otro lado del parque, y con un movimiento de su puño, una descarga eléctrica fue lanzada al hanyuo con mucha velocidad, Inuyasha salto logrando esquivar el ataque, una vez mas se lanzo contra el guardián, que aprovecho que el hanyuo estaba indefenso, pues en el aire no podía moverse con facilidad, abrió el puño derecho para recibir energía de los faroles del "parque pingüino", salto en dirección al hanyuo, tomándolo por sorpresa; instintivamente, Inuyasha abalanzo a Tessaiga sobre el guardián, pero antes de que recibiera el golpe de lleno, golpeo en el pecho a Inuyasha con el puño cerrado, propinándole unos cañonazos eléctricos, mandándolo a volar lejos de el.

Inuyasha.- ¡maldición! – pudo girar en el aire y caer de rodillas al piso.

El guardián lo miro fijamente; Inuyasha se tenso, tenia un mal presentimiento, levanto la vista al cielo.- ¿Qué demonios! – varias nubes negras se estaban acumulando en el cielo; se veían como descargas salían de estas.

Inuyasha.- ¿que pretendes! – Dijo al mirar como en sus manos del guardián se daba un escape de energía, adelanto su mano y un cúmulo de electricidad salio de sus manos, en forma de rayos que golpearon el piso al Inuyasha lograr esquivarla, pero no lo suficiente para recibir la onda de la explosión causada por el golpe eléctrico, causando que cayera estrepitosamente en el piso.

Rápidamente lanzo otro rayo hacia el hanyuo, que logro rodar para evitar un golpe directo, se levanto para esquivar los rayos que el guardián lanzaba incesantemente. Corriendo alrededor suyo, y logrando que cada vez que esquivaba uno, los rayos destruían el parque por completo, causando que los árboles se quemaran causando un incendio alrededor de ellos.

Inuyasha una vez se abalanzo sobre el guardián, y utilizo el "Kaze no Kizu", el guardián salto – ¿a donde demonios se fue? – volteo a todos lados, el humo causado por el incendio no le permita ver, además el olor del guardián se perdía con el fétido olor de la madera quemada; este incendio limitaba sus habilidades de percepción animal.

?.- ¡TE TENGO! - el hanyuo sobresaltado volteo atrás de el, pero no logro divisar la figura del guardián, cuando cinco pares de garras se encajaron en sus en sus ante brazos, el hanyuo resistió el grito que se formaba en su boca.

Inuyasha.- ¡s-suéltame! – empezó a retorcerse intentando liberarse, pero entre mas se movía, mas piel cortaban las garras del guardián; de pronto una descarga eléctrica paso por el cuerpo de Inuyasha; el hanyuo se mordió los labios para evitar gritar, un hilo de sangre salio de sus labios, soltó inconscientemente a Tessaiga, que se convirtió a su modo falso. Inuyasha sentía como su cuerpo recibía las descargas, causándole terribles espasmos en todo el cuerpo, no podía resistirse, por fin, Inuyasha grito de agonía.

Dante Vommond es un exitoso empresario alemán, que ha venido a Japón, en donde a construido varias complejos comerciales de consumo para el publico japonés, logrando grandes ganancias; y comprando empresas para aumentar su poder. También, a base de sus ganancias, "la compañía Vommond" se a encargado de construir centros de recreación para la juventud, logrando gran aceptación de la sociedad.

- Todo listo señor Dante – dijo la secretaria junto a su jefe.

Dante.- quiero el informe listo para mañana a primera hora – exclamo dándole la espalda a su secretaria. Dante era un hombre con rasgos de edad, su cabello era largo y plateado por el tiempo; sus ojos eran de color gris, que mostraban sabiduría, y también agudeza; en su rostro tenia una barba de candado del mismo color que su cabello; su rostro dibujaba las arrugas que el tiempo hizo en su rostro. Dante imponía respeto, y algo mas, tal vez veneración, pues el a demostrado ser lo suficientemente capaz de adaptarse de las modas, las necesidades y los vicios de la gente, superando las expectativas, y mostrando experiencia, algo que los jóvenes empresarios no tienen.

- señor Dante, aquí tiene las estadísticas de ganancias de la empresa Daidoji en el ultimo mes – le extendió un fólder amarillo con una etiqueta que decía "empresas Daidoji"

Dante abrió el fólder, y observo las hojas dentro de este – ya veo que no a tenido suficientes ganancias para cubrir el préstamo – le devolvió el fólder a su secretaria – comunícate con ellos, y haz una cita con Sonomi Daidoji para dentro de una semana, cuando vuelva de mi viaje de negocios.

- muy bien señor.

Dante entro rápido a su oficina, y cierra con llave, se acerca a su escritorio y busca en los papeles revueltos en este.

?.- no lo entiendo mi amo Dante ¿por que alguien con sus grandes habilidades pierde su tiempo con algo tan trivial como el dinero? – dijo una voz muy grave a sus espaldas.

Dante sonrió maliciosamente, y sin quitar su mirada de los papeles que tenía en su mano le contesto – mi apreciado Helius¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que en el mundo del humano, el dinero y la posición en la sociedad es lo que le permite lograr sus objetivos sin que nadie se pueda interponer?

Helius.- bueno, en eso tiene razón, pero…

Dante.- descuida, es de esperar que un "ser mágico" como tu no comprenda las trivialidades del mundo – Dante volteo para mirar directamente a Helius.

Dos alas doradas aparecieron primero, eran grandes y esplendorosas, después de la sombra de estos miembros apareció una cabeza de ave, un águila para ser más exacto, que llevaba en la frente de esta un diamante de gran tamaño, tenia un par de orejas puntiagudas, como las de un felino; sus cuartos delanteros eran como los de un ave, con poderosa garras de un águila, y sus cuartos traseros eran como los de un león, y en el pecho, una joya brillaba con intensidad, era un como un legendario grifo.

Dante.- dime¿tus hermanos ya cumplieron sus órdenes?

Helius.- si mi señor, pero¿Cuál su impulso de atacar a esas "personas"?

Dante.- ere demasiado curioso, solo te puedo decir que tengo motivos para ello.

?.- ¿"motivos"? – dijo una tercera voz detrás de la espalda de Helius, era una chica con traje de piel, con cintos que sostenían vestimenta en su delegada y pálida silueta, su cabello era negro, lacio y largo, tan largo que le llegaba a su cintura. Su expresión era fría, pero mas que fría, demostraba crueldad, en su espalda, dos alas negras de gran tamaño, que completaban el cuadro, ella parecía un ángel vengador. - ¿Cuáles podrían ser esos motivos?

Dante.- Selene, debes tomar en cuenta que es mejor hacerse de poderosos aliados, que de terribles enemigos, esos dos en especial, tengo interés en las legendarias habilidades de esa sacerdotisa, y con respecto a Yue, pues… Tenemos nuestro pasado...

?.- eso ya lo sabemos –exclamo una cuarta voz, era el hombre de la guadaña, su túnica demostraba vivos en amarillo, que formaban complejas figuras alrededor, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara como las de el teatro (las mascaras del drama y la comedia) – nuestro deseo es de tener una mayor participación.

Dante.- su poder no se compara con el de los guardianes, además, necesitó tiempo, para acumular las suficientes fuerzas, debes ser paciente Caronte.

Selene.- no nos agrada esperar señor, pero lo haremos.

Helius.- con respecto al viaje…

Dante.- mañana partiremos, tengo tantos deseos de verlo otra vez, y vengarme de lo que me hizo – tomo algunas revistas, los miro con enfado – ¿no es así, mi querido Clow Reed? - miro la imagen de Eriol Hiragizawa sosteniendo un trofeo.

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. El dios del trueno continuacion

Se abre la escena en un escenario de un gran teatro de dos pisos, el gran telón rojo se posaba ostentosamente en este último, brillando con las iluminaciones; en el publico, vemos en primera fila a Sakura sentada junto a Li, que hablaba con el preguntándole curiosa e insegura. 

Sakura.- ¿en verdad piensas que lo hice bien Shaoran?

Li.- claro que si, siempre haces un buen trabajo.

Kagome que estaba sentada junto a Li volteo a ver a Sakura y dijo – es cierto Sakura, estuviste grandiosa.

Inuyasha.- bah ¡solo por que el entupido de Darke decidió que trabajáramos juntos! – Inuyasha exclamo, se encontraba junto a Kagome y llevaba (aunque no lo crean) un esmoquin negro con unos zapatos brillantes en sus pies.

Kero.- si como no, fuiste apaleado por el empleado de Darke de tal modo, que me da vergüenza solo tenerte junto a mi – exclamo el pequeño leoncito que se encontraba sentado en el asiento contiguo con Spy y Kirara junto a el (son tan pequeños como para desperdiciar tres asientos)

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué dijiste!

Naraku.- ¡Ya siéntate bestia, no me permites ver! – exclamo Naraku desde el asiento de atrás.

Nakuru.- si "Inui", mejor es que te sientes y disfrutes el espectáculo – dijo al acariciar la cabeza de Inuyasha para que se tranquilizara.

Inuyasha.- ¡ya te dije que no me digas "Inui", y no me toques así, no soy una mascota!

Sakura.- ¡Haaaaay! – grito Sakura.

Li.- ¡ya te dije que la dejaras en paz pervertido! – grito a Miroku que había probado la sensibilidad de su mano en el cuerpecito de Sakura.

Kikyo.- ejem, chicos – intento llamar la atención del público en frente de ella, ya tenia en el escenario varios minutos, pero debido al escándalo de las butacas de enfrente no pudo hacer su presentación adecuada; poco a poco la miko empezó a perder la paciencia, una vena sobresalto en su frente y por fin… - ¡YA CALLENSEEEEEEEE! - después de que todo se tranquilizo, Kikyo aclara su garganta y continua – bien. Es un placer presentar de aquí en adelante los capítulos de "los espíritus de Gaia", y le agradezco a Darke-sama la oportunidad de ser la presentadora oficial de su fic, y también por el hermoso Kimono que me obsequio.

Umi.- si claro, después de todo te aprovechaste de la situación de que Darke-sama te considere su "diosa del anime"¡ofrecida! -grito la guerrera mágica desde su asiento junto a Spider-man.

Kikyo.- ¡escuche eso Ryusaki¡Tú y yo hablaremos después! – Volvió a aclarar su garganta – ejem, sin mas que decir… disfruten de……….

**CAPITULO 5.- EL DIOS DEL TRUENO (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

Inuyasha.- ¡s-suéltame! – dijo el hanyuo con los labios entrecerrados; ya habían pasado varios minutos, y su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez mas, las descargas eran mas fuertes a cada segundo que pasaba, el olor de ropa y piel quemada llenaban su olfato, sus ojos se nublaban a cada minuto, de no ser por el hecho de que el no es humano, ya habría muerto desde hace tiempo.

Instintivamente, Inuyasha lanzo un cabezazo al guardián, quien lo soltó instantáneamente para llevar las manos al rostro, momento que es utilizado por Inuyasha para lanzar un zarpazo a la cara del vigilante, quien tomo del brazo al hanyuo, para propinarle otra descarga eléctrica, Inuyasha volvió a gritar, pero esta vez tenia el otro brazo libre, tenso sus garras y las utilizo en el rostro del aquel "hombre", para impulsarse después hacia atrás y alejarse lo mas posible de este.

¡Maldito! .- exclamo el guardián al levantar su rostro ensangrentado, que delineaba surcos causados en este por las garras del hanyuo.

Inuyasha, que se había alejado algunos metros para intentar recuperarse de las descargas que recibió su cuerpo, miro el rostro de este ser, había perdido rastro de razonamiento, sus ojos brillaban como los de un fiera herida; Inuyasha estaba consiente de esto, volteo su mirada buscando su arma, la alcanzo a mirar entre el espeso humo que lo rodeaba, estaba demasiado lejos, y su cuerpo estaba paralizado debido a las fuertes descargas que había recibido anteriormente, además sus pulmones se quemaban por todo ese aire caliente que lo rodeaba, y las heridas en los brazos ardían demasiado; enfurecido, repaso mentalmente, era la primera vez que se sentía tan indefenso.

El aire se volvió a cargar de energía, Inuyasha volteo, y miro como la silueta del guardián destellaba, sus ojos brillaban desesperación e ira, y sus manos se cubrían de energía.- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! .- grito con arrebato mientras lanzo de su ser descargas de electricidad por todo el campo, causando explosiones en las pequeñas instalaciones de todo el parque; destruyendo todo lo que quedaba en pie o lo que no había sido quemado por el fuego alrededor; el hanyuo intento levantarse y saltar para evitar el ataque directo de las descargas, pero fue inútil, sus extremidades no se movían.

-¡ESCUDO! – la delgada figura de Sakura Kinomoto apareció en el campo de batalla; había cubierto a Inuyasha con la fuerza de la carta "escudo", evitando una ultima descarga que privaría de vida a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- ¿Q-que demonios haces aquí! – dijo mirando como la delgada figura bajaba del cielo despacio con ese par de alas en su espalda.

Sakura.-no podía dejarlo luchar solo Inuyasha-san, en parte es mi culpa de que esto este ocurriendo.

Inuyasha.- e-esto esta fuera de tu alcance, podrías salir lastimada – dijo al intentar levantarse, trastabillo, pero logro mantenerse de pie.

Sakura.- esta mal herido, no debe pelar solo.

El sonido de corriente eléctrica se escucho por toda el lugar, descargas del cielo empezaron a destellar rayos que iluminaban el cielo, dejando ver descargas cayendo en el cuerpo del guardián, cargándolo con electricidad, para luego rugir y dejar caer rayos por todo el rededor; Sakura alcanzo a tomar a Inuyasha, y protegerse una vez mas con "escudo", pero los relámpagos eran demasiado fuertes, y debilitaban las defensas de la carta.

Sakura.- No resistiré mucho tiempo estos ataques – dijo con dificultad al concentrar toda su magia en el campo de energía.

Inuyasha.- d-debes alejarte de aquí, yo me encargare de el - dijo a Sakura.

Sakura.- ya le dije que no puedo dejar que enfrente esto solo – exclamo Sakura sin quitar la mirada de enfrente.

Kagome.- ¡por aquí Li-san! – dijo al correr por las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda con al arco plateado en sus manos y el paquete de flechas en su espalda, las mismas que días atrás saco sin permiso del museo.

Li.- la energía se siente mas fuerte por esta dirección – dijo con el tablero en su mano y dirigiéndose en la trayectoria que este le indicaba. Kagome y Li dieron vuelta en la esquina de la calle, y vieron varios carros de bomberos y de policía que eran bloqueados por escombros de piedra que estaban rodeadas de cepas que evitaban el paso.

Li se acerco a uno de los oficiales de policía y le pregunto.- ¿Qué paso aquí?

Policía.- al parecer un problema con los transformadores de esta manzana han causado incendios.

Kagome.- ¿transformadores? – dijo al acercarse a Li y al oficial.

Policía.- si, últimamente ha habido muchos problemas con las líneas de energía de esta zona, pero nada de grave hasta ahora.

Li se incomoda con las palabras del oficial de policía.- gracias – se dio media vuelta, y junto con Kagome salen corriendo por otro lado del callejón, para buscar otra forma de entrar a la manzana, y doblando la esquina……

Li.- ¡discúlpeme! – Li se tropezó con un señor de cabello largo y plateado, llevaba una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, su cara no se distinguía mucho, pues llevaba un sombrero que cubría su rostro y no lo dejaba ver a la perfección.

Dante.- descuida muchacho – el hombre se agacho y recogió el tablero que Li tiro con el impacto – es comprensible, tu deseo es cuidar a la persona que mas quieres en este mundo - dijo al entregarle el tablero a Li, que se quedo sorprendido por lo que Dante le dijo.

Kagome.- ¡Li! – grito desde el otro lado del callejón.

Li volteo a ver a Kagome, no dijo palabra alguna, y volvió a mirar a Dante por unos instantes, para alejarse corriendo a donde se oyó la voz de Kagome.

- ¿es el? – pregunto una chica que se acerco con reserva a Dante.

Dante.- así es, el es el descendiente de la familia Li, y del mago Clow.

- no se ve tan fuerte – comento un hombre con una torcida sonrisa en sus labios.

Dante.- no te dejes guiar por las apariencias, su poder mágico es muy superior al que tenía Clow cuando tenia a su edad, si recibe el entrenamiento adecuado, podría ser que el llegue a superarme.

- ¿Qué pretende hacer con el?

Dante.- te lo había dicho antes, todo a su debido tiempo – sonrió – pero por ahora lo mejor es irnos, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de nuestro viaje de mañana – las tres oscuras figuras se alejaron por la calle.

Mientras, Kagome y Li prestan atención la obstrucción de las cepas que sitiaban su camino, buscando una forma de atravesar las ramas.

Kagome.- ¿Qué opinas Li?

Li.- esto es obra de Dafne, esta intentando proteger a los humanos de cualquier modo – exclamo mientras una suave y conocida voz les gritaba desde el otro lado de las cepas.

- ¡Li-kun, Kagome-chan!

Li- ¿Daidoji!

Tomoyo.- ¡Gracias a dios¡Sakura-chan e Inuyasha-san están peleando con el guardián de Gaia¡Necesitan ayuda!

Kagome.- ¿Tomoyo-chan, donde esta Inuyasha y Sakura!

Tomoyo.- ¡están peleando en el parque pingüino!

Li.-¡Daidoji¿Dónde esta Dafne¡Es la única que puede abrirnos paso por estas ramas mágicas!

Tomoyo.- ¡Dafne esta intentando bloquear cualquier modo de acceso a esta zona y Ashel esta sofocando los incendios que las descargas eléctricas provocaron!

Kagome.- ¡Espera Tomoyo-chan, Li y yo encontraremos un modo de pasar por ahí!

Inuyasha.- ¡Demonios! – exclamo con desesperación al mirar como Sakura perdía fuerzas, y el campo de energía perdía potencias.

Sakura.- Inuyasha, no soportare mucho, lo lamento mucho, creo que no fue muy útil mi p-presencia en este combate.

Inuyasha.- deja de decir estupideces, esto todavía no termina – Inuyasha se levanto del sitio de donde estaba, rápidamente poso su mano en la barrera para no caerse – dime¿Puedo lanzar cualquier ataque, desde adentro de esta barrera?

Sakura.- ¿Qué? – Sakura se sorprende por la pregunta de Inuyasha – yo… no creo que no.

Inuyasha se acerco a Sakura y tomarla del hombro para acercársela, lo cual hizo que Sakura enrojeciera hasta el blanco de los ojos – escúchame, en el momento en que te lo indique, quiero que quites esta barrera.

Sakura.- ¿Qué! E-este – miro a Inuyasha, y supo por la expresión en su rostro que tenía planeado hacer algo – ¡esta bien! – dijo al asentar la cabeza.

- ¡NO LOS PERDONARE! – bramo el guardián al aumentar su poder eléctrico y lanzar mas descargas al escudo de Sakura.

Inuyasha.- ¡Ahora! – Sakura dejo de ejercer su magia sobre la carta, en el instante que los rayos los iban a golpear Inuyasha lo esquivo con su rapidez cargando a Sakura con el, para luego lanzar un ataque de "Hijin Ketsuso" en dirección al brazo del guardián, pero una vez mas el guardián utiliza su velocidad para esquivar el poder de Inuyasha y quedar enfrente de Sakura e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- ¡Maldición! – alcanzo a exclamar Inuyasha mientras el guardián lanzo un golpe lleno de energía, Inuyasha alcanzo a sobre poner el hombro para evitar que Sakura recibiera directamente la descarga.

Un destello se observa, e Inuyasha y Sakura salen volando por el golpe de la descarga para caer en el suelo estrepitosamente.

Sakura.- ¡Inuyasha-san! – grito desesperadamente al ver como Inuyasha quedo inconsciente ante la descarga de la mano del guardián; Sakura lo sacudió con fuerza para intentar despertarlo, pero Inuyasha no despertaba; la figura del guardián se acercaba lentamente a ellos con destellos en todo su cuerpo, y se preparaba para matarlos, Sakura miro asustada la figura de este "monstruo" se acercaba.

- ¡aléjate, esta no es tu lucha, al único que quiero es a ese chiquillo! – dijo el guardián al hacer una ademán de que se apartara.

Sakura se levanto de donde estaba, y se interpuso entre el guardián e Inuyasha, empuñando valientemente su báculo, mientras sus manos le temblaban, y sus rodillas castañeaban, Sakura tenia mucho temor de ver cuanto poder tenía este ser, pero estaba dispuesta a proteger a su amigo – n-no me quitare, a-ahora yo seré quien lidie contigo – dijo al adelantar su báculo, que no dejaba de moverse.

- mph…..yo no quería llegar a esto niña, pero ese muchacho me obligo - exclamo quedamente mientras seguía caminando en dirección a Sakura, quien dio un paso atrás, pero se mantuvo firme.

Sakura. - ¡HIELO! - grito desesperadamente al utilizar la carta Sakura para parar en seco el andar del guardián, pero una vez mas, el guardián tuvo la ventaja con su velocidad, y tan rápido como el grito de se Sakura se escucho, el guardián la había golpeado con fuerza, y una vez mas mando a volar, haciéndola caer en el suelo.

Sakura.- debo planear algo, o este será mi fin y el de Inuyasha-san – pensó desesperada al lograr separa su espalda unos centímetros del suelo, y miraba como el guardián se acercaba a ella a paso lento -¡CARRERA! – Sakura con sus rápidos reflejos, logro utilizar otra carta para igualar la velocidad del guardián. Pero fue inútil, el guardián era mucho mas rápido que Sakura utilizando a "Carrera", y otro golpe fue propinado a la "card captor", seguido por otro y otro. El guardián estaba dándole una paliza a Sakura.

Un instante, un dolor en el pecho, sudor frío, y un presentimiento, fue lo que sintió Tomoyo en el momento que torpemente intentaba mover las ramas mágicas con sus manos - ¡Sakura! – fue lo único que su mente pudo registrar su mente ante esa sensación.

Kagome.- ¿Tomoyo-chan? – pregunto angustiada de que se hubiera detenido súbitamente el sonido de Tomoyo jalando las ramas.

Tomoyo no contesto, en cambio, se dio media vuelta y salia corriendo en dirección al parque pingüino.

Li.- ¡Daidoji, no hagas locuras! – grito golpeando las ramas.

En el lugar donde los incendios causados por las descargas eléctricas, Ashel y Dafne sofocaban el fuego, mientras Ashel absorbía las llamaradas con sus manos, Dafne evitaba que el oxigeno llegara a las flamas colocando cepas alrededor de estas.

Ashel.- ¿puedes sentirlo!

Dafne.- ¡la energía de ha aumentado demasiado!

Ashel.- ¡maldición! – exclamo Ashel al sacar sus manos de las llamaradas y dirigirse al parque pingüino – ¡encargate de estos incendios, intentare tranquilizar a Ixión!

Dafne.- ¡de acuerdo! – le respondió mientras Ashel se alejaba.

Ashel.- ¡maldita sea¡Debí haber sido yo el que me encargara de reunir a mis hermanos! – se reprocho Ashel mentalmente mientras corría en dirección de donde sintió la presencia de su hermano.

Sakura recibia golpe tras golpe del hombre, las descargas en su cuerpo son terribles, causando espasmos que amenazaban con partirle la espalda, además de recibir tan fuertes arremetidas, que lastimaban su piel.

Inuyasha.- ¡HIJIN KETSUSO! - destellos rojos golpean a Ixión en la espalda; Ixión volteo con ira en sus ojos destellantes, voltearon a ver a Inuyasha que se apoyaba en la saya de "Tessaiga", maltrecho y con los ojos apagados, y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, cosa que hizo sentir mas furioso a Ixión - ¿q-que pasa, ya te olvidaste de mi?

Ixión.- ¡YA ME HARTASTES MALDITO! - exclamo mientras se abalanzo sobre el hanyou.

Inuyasha.- muy bien, acércate maldito, yo me encargare de quitarte ese fragmento – pensó mientras se preparaba para recibir el ataque de Ixión de lleno; en el tiempo en que estuvo observando las habilidades de Ixión, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que este ser era demasiado rápido para que resistiera el ataque del hanyuo o de la card captor, así que solo tiene una alternativa, Inuyasha debía recibir de lleno el golpe de Ixión, utilizando sus piernas para encajarlas con fuerza en el piso, estaba seguro que no vería a Ixión atacando, así que en el momento de lo que golpee, debe sostenerlo para que Sakura pueda sacar el fragmento de shikon del brazo – ja, apuesto de que esto me va a doler – exclamo en voz baja.

¡POOOOOOMMM¡ - el golpe dio de lleno a Inuyasha en pleno rostro, pero en ese instante, y tan rápido como le permitió su lastimado cuerpo, encajo sus garras en el brazo a Ixión, buscando el fragmento. - ¿Qué demonios haces! – Pregunto Ixión, Inuyasha solo le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción – suéltame – susurro Ixión, pero Inuyasha no hizo caso, y enterró mas sus garras en el brazo del guardián, el guardián empezó a descargar las ráfagas sobre el de por si lastimado cuerpo de Inuyasha - ¡que me sueltes! – Dijo mientras la carga de energía seguía aumentando de poder - ¡SUELTAME! – grito con furia Ixión en el momento en que un relámpago cae sobre ellos propinándole una descarga muy poderosa en Inuyasha, quien a pesar de esto, su fuerza en sostener los brazos de Ixión no disminuyo, es mas, se diría que aumento su fuerza en encajar sus garras en la piel del guardián.

Sakura.- I-Inuyasha – susurro Sakura al ver el espectaculo tan espantoso, Inuyasha se veía como sin en cualquier momento caería sin vida, intento arrastrarse para alcanzar su báculo, sabia que en cualquier instante, ese ser enloquecido por el fragmento de Shikon los iba a matar, así que tenia que hacer algo, pero con todo el cuerpo entumido, apenes si podía parpadear, mucho menos siquiera moverse.

Inuyasha.- ¡SAKURA! – Grito Inuyasha, Sakura apenas atino en levantar su rostro - ¡ATACA A ESTE MALDITO! – ordeno a la Card captor - ¡NECESITO QUE SAQUES EL FRAGMENTO DE SU CUERPO!

Sakura entendió lo que Inuyasha estaba intentando, estaba sosteniendo a Ixión para que ella pudiera lanzar un ataque y retirar el fragmento de su brazo, pero, si fallaba, cabía la posibilidad de que Inuyasha saliera lastimado, o peor aun – p-pero – titubeo.

Inuyasha.- ¡MALDITA SEA ATACALO CON UN DEMONIO! – grito Inuyasha, pero Sakura no escucho, en ese instante, un fuerte crujido, huesos siendo atravesados, piel cortada, olor a sangre mezclado con una horrible visión de de rojo por todo el suelo, fue lo único que Sakura vio enfrente de si.

Sakura.- I-Inuyasha-san – expresaron sus temblorosos labios, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, al ver tan grotesca suceso, Inuyasha fue atravesado del vientre por la mano de Ixión.

Ixión.- esto te enseñara – exclamo el enloquecido guardián, pero…- ¿Qué! – en el momento en que intento retirar su mano, noto que no podía, de un modo, Inuyasha logro aprisionar la mano de Ixión en su vientre, y no había soltado al guardián del otro brazo.

Inuyasha.- jeje, esta vez te atrape, y no te voy a dejar ir – sonrió con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro, en un momento, Inuyasha, consiente de que Sakura no iba a ser de mucha ayuda en ese instante, abrió surcos en la piel del brazo de Ixión.

Ixión.-¿Qué haces! – exclamo en una mezcla de ira y miedo al ver la determinación del hanyuo para encontrar el fragmento de Shikon.

En un instante, Inuyasha jalo su brazo lo suficiente para que la piel mas profundo del brazo de Ixión, y de un charco de sangre un pedazo de cristal resplandeciente cayera en el laguna de sangre al rededor de ellos, en ese instante, los ojos de Ixión perdieron la furia que reflejaba en ellos.

Ixión.- ¿Qué…que fue lo que paso? – su voz había perdido ese tenebroso eco que se escuchaba cada vez que su boca articulaba una palabra - ¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto al hanyuo en el instante en que saco su mano del cuerpo maltratado de Inuyasha, quien rió secamente.

Inuyasha.-l-lo….hice – se desplomo sobre su propia sangre salpicando a Ixión y a Sakura.

Sakura.- I-Inuyasha… - alcanzo a decir mientras se desmayaba.

Ixión.- ¡Por los dioses¿Qué hice! -se arrodillo a cerciorarse de el estado de Inuyasha

Ashel.- Ixión – se escucho la voz de Ashel de entre los árboles quemados, Ixión volteo en dirección de que Ashel se acercaba.

Ixión.- ¿Ashel¿Qué demonios?

Ashel.- no hay tiempo, debemos atender a estos dos, de inmediato.

Ashel tomo el cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos, Ixión por su parte se hecho al hombro al ensangrentado hanyuo - ¿y que vamos a hacer con ese cristal tan extraño? – pregunto Ixión

Ashel.- descuida, yo me encargare de el.

Tomoyo.- ¡Sakura! – grito al correr donde Ashel cargaba a Sakura con su cuerpo maltrecho. En esos momentos, caía una intensa lluvia ocasionada por las nubes que el poder de Ixión acumulo en el cielo.

Tomoyo.- ¿pero que fue lo que paso! – pregunto al limpiar la sangre de la frente de Sakura con su mano.

Dafne habia llegado tiempo atrás después de apagar los incendios.- ¡no tenemos tiempo, debemos llevar a Sakura y a Inuyasha a un lugar seguro, esta lluvia no les ayudara de mucho!

Tomoyo.- ¡Vallamos a su casa, esta mas cerca de aquí que mi casa! – dijo con voz alta, el ruido de la lluvia apenas si les permitía oír sus propios pensamientos.

Ashel.- ¡tiene razón, lo mejor es que vayamos a el hogar de la señorita Sakura!

Dafne.- ¿Y que hay de los humanos que rodean las barreras que fabrique!

Ashel.- ¡tu sabes que hacer Dafne! – la miro con determinación.

Dafne asintió con la cabeza, abrió sus pequeñas alas y se dirigió a donde estaba la barrera.

Tomoyo.- ¿que van a hacer! – pregunto

Ashel.- ¡ solo nos dejara el paso libre para que ningún humano nos siga! – dijo al mirarla a los ojos.

Tomoyo.- ¡ pero Kagome-chan y Li –kun …!

Ashel.- ¡Descuide ella sabe lo que hace! – Dijo esto antes de empezar a caminar, mientras Ixión se quedo rezagado, en sus propios pensamientos de culpa por lo que hizo - ¿vas a venir Ixión! – grito Ashel

Ixión.- ¡ya voy! – apresuro el paso.

Mientras en la barda de cepas que Dafne levanto para evitar que cualquier humano atravesaran mas haya de lo que debían, Kagome y Li estaban en el callejón aun intentando abrir un camino por las cepas mágicas, golpeando con fuerza con su espada, ya hacia un rato que hacia esto, estaba desesperado por el presentimiento que tenia en su pecho, un fuerte dolor y desesperación, así que lo único que atino en hacer fue golpear con desesperación.

Mientras, Kagome miraba con ojos atónitos a Li, también tenia esa sensación de malestar en su pecho, sabia que algo había pasado con Inuyasha, pero cada vez que intentaba usar una flecha sagrada era rebotada por la energía de esas cepas; Kagome miro las flechas partidas en el suelo, y su desesperación crece al sentirse inútil, pero, una tonada de flauta saca a Kagome de sus desesperación, una tonada que hace que las cepas desprendan un suave olor de estas, que entorpecen los movimientos de Li y Kagome y hacerlos caer en un adormecimiento, mientras que los policías y demás gente al lado de la calle, se desvanecían por ese dulce aroma.

- joven Li, señorita Sakura – se escucho una dulce voz que hizo que Kagome y Li salieran de ese sueño; Li y Kagome levantan la mirada, y ven a la pequeña Dafne parada enfrente de ellos.

Li.- ¿Dafne!...¿Qué!

Kagome.- ¿Dafne-sama¿Dónde esta Inuyasha y Sakura-chan!

Dafne.- ¡no hay tiempo, síganme! – dijo al abrir sus alas y emprender el vuelo, rápido Li y Kagome se levantaron, para notar que la barrera de cepas había desaparecido, pero eso poco les importo, siguieron a Dafne.

Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo están? – pregunto con ojos de preocupación cuando Ashel salio de la habitación de Sakura; aun con sus ropas mojadas y el frió en sus manos y cuerpo, lo único que la mantenía caliente era una taza de te humeante, además, le importaban poco, el dolor en su pecho al ver a Sakura en ese estado la habían trastornado tanto que no se preocupaba por su condición.

Ashel suspiro, y con una expresión de serenidad le contesto.- Inuyasha esta muy mal herido, pero confió que su condición de Humano mitad demonio lo ayude.

Tomoyo.- ¿y Sakura –chan? – pregunto con miedo en sus ojos.

Ashel suspiro, y una vez mas con voz serena le contesto – La señorita Sakura tiene heridas menos graves, pero al ser humana, pues… - cayo al bajar la vista.- no se que será de ella.

Tomoyo se aterrorizo al oír esto.- ¡Por Dios no! – dejo caer su taza, que se hizo pedazos en el suelo, bajo la mirada y oculto sus ojos azul pardo entre sus cabellos, y un temblor en sus hombros empezó.

Ashel se acerco a ella, y le dijo con un dejo de preocupación – debería cambiarse, se enfermara, y no necesitamos que usted caiga en cama también – la tomo suavemente de sus hombros, pero de un movimiento de estos, se quito las manos de Ashel de encima.

Ashel.- ¿L-lady? – exclamo sorprendido ante la acción de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo simplemente no levantaba la vista, ni cuando lagrimas salían de sus ojos; apretaba sus dientes y puños y con voz baja y llena de rencor exclamo.- es tu culpa.

Ashel.- ¿Qué?1

Tomoyo.- ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! – Levanto sus ojos llenos de furia, que se mezclaban con el brillo de sus lagrimas -¡Ojala nunca hubieran salido de esa estupida espada, solo vinieron a arruinar nuestras vidas, por que demonios no se largan y nos dejan en paz!

Ashel.- ¡L-lady! – su boca estaba abierta, y sus ojos rojos estaban atónitos, no podía creer que la dulce chica que días atrás, digiera todo esto – yo…

Tomoyo.- ¡quiero que te largues de mi casa, tu y tus hermanos, y no quiero volverte a ver…..NUNCA¡LOS ODIO! - Se volteo y se alejo corriendo, para bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa Kinomoto.

Ashel solo la miro alejarse, sabia que de cierto modo tenia razón, como "guardián del fuego" era su deber, su obligación hacerse cargo de reunir a sus hermanos; se sintió culpable de todo lo que le sucedió, miro sus manos, y sintió una pesadez, como si sus manos fueran bañadas con aceite espeso, y un flash en su mente hizo recordar, pero antes de que su mente dibujar imágenes, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Ixión.- discúlpame Ashel, todo es mi culpa – dijo con una voz de arrepentimiento.

Ashel.- no, ella tiene razón, yo traslade mis obligaciones como "Guardián de Gaia" a inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con esto – le respondió a Ixión sin quitar su vista de sus manos, de pronto, cerro sus puños con fuerza, y decidido dijo – pero no permitiré que por mis errores ellos paguen.

**C O N T I N U A RA…………………………………………………**

**Notas del autor**

HOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLAAAAAAAAA, como les va, les vuelvo a escribir después de un rato.

Como serán, ninguno me escribe para darme una opinión de mi fic. T-T si bien dicen que no hay peor critica que la que no se hace. Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos.

"Die Maske "es una serie sub alterna de "los espíritus de Gaia" y empezara en el próximo capitulo, que lo disfruten. A si, para responder la peticion de AoMe Hs, si, si puede promocinar mi fanfic n.n


	6. Die Mask parte1

Nos encontramos en el teatro donde se lleva acabo la obra de "Los espíritus de Gaia". 

Ashel.- ¿ton's que mi reina, yo soy un gran amigo del productor, y podría conseguirte el papel principal en el próximo trabajo de Darke - Ashel se encontraba haciendo un poco de "amistad" con Kaho Mitsuki.

Kaho.- emm...no creo que a Eriol le guste mucho lo que tú me propones.

Ashel.- no te preocupes por ese "cuatro ojos", acepta y veras como no te arrepientes - en ese instante, una voz poco amigable grito (no basta decir que es la mía)

Darke.-¡SEEEEEELEEEEEEENFEEEEEEEUUUUUUUEEEERRR!

Ashel.-(gulp) ahí viene otra vez - oculto sus ojos debajo de la gorra que traia.

Darke.- ¿me podrías explicar por que chi$&" m$&/" no a llegado el actor que va interpretar al siguiente "guardián"!

Ashel.- Bueno, usted me pidio que contratara a alguien que diera el tipo de ser frío y mal humorado, así que...

Darke.- ¿que?...

Ashel.- contrate a un ruso, su avión llega mañana n.n...- POOOMMM! - lo golpeo con el guión que tengo en mis manos (¡que bonito se siente!)

Darke.- ¡Idiota!...¡lo necesitaba para hoy¿Y ahora que diablos voy a hacer sin ese actor!

Ashel.- no tiene que ser tan rudo T.T

Kaho.- calmase Darke-sama, podría enfermarse de la presión.

Darke.- tienes razón Kaho (suspiro) - dime¿ya contrataste a los demás personajes de "Inuyasha" para el capitulo siete?

Kaho.-si señor, solo que Miroku no estuvo muy convencido con su oferta, a si que tuvimos que "persuadirlo" con otra cosa.

Darke.- ¿con que...?

Ashel.- con un pañuelo y con una botella de cloroformo.

Darke.- (me llevo la mano a la frente) Dios por que me odias tanto - ejem, bien, como no tenemos "guardián" por culpa de "alguien"...- le doy una mirada recriminatoria a Ashel, que se voltea y silba como si nada - ...usen este guión.

Kaho.- si.

Darke.- muy bien... ¡Ah! otra cosa...ten - le doy un fólder.

Kaho.- ¿que es esto?

Darke.- otra aprobación de aumento de sueldo para Kikyo, a si, y también quiero que se queden trabajando horas extras con Kagome, esta actuando muy mal.

Ashel.- déjeme adivinar¿se lo pidió una "flor de campanilla"?.

Darke.- ¡Cállate Ashel!

Ashel.- ¡ a sus ordenes jefe! - hizo un ademán como de militar.

Darke.- y ya les dije, mas les vale que todo salga bien - me doy la media vuelta y salgo del escenario.

Ashel.-esa "florcita" va lograr que nos pague con "tepalcates".

Kaho.- no te quejes, recuerda que el es el jefe, además, no te paga...

Ashel.- ¿y tenias que recordármelo? T.T

Kaho.- ya cálmate, y vamos a ver que nos dio... - abre el libreto, y empieza a leer...

**DIE MASK**

**Primera parte.- El corazón de una mujer**

_**Si usted quiere saber lo que una mujer dice realmente, mírela, no la escuche.  
Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)**_

La luz entraba por las persianas de la habitación, lastimando su ojos, tuvo que interponer el brazo y que su haori evitara que le llegara a sus ojos directamente; se movió un poco para poder dormir un poco mas; dormir para el solo es un requisito tonto que su parte ningen le obligaba a cumplir, pero esta vez si lo necesitaba.

Movió sus pequeñas orejas blancas cuando los sonidos de las aves se escucho afuera.- ¡que molestia! – exclamo en voz baja y algo irritado por todo el ruido.

- oye, despierta – dijo una vocecilla al detrás suyo, pero no despertó, solo refunfuño al acomodar su brazo para que le sirviera como mejor apoyo para su cabeza - ¡despierta! – insistió la vocecita, pero el no hizo el mas mínimo caso, volvió a refunfuñar entre sueños - ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – esta vez el sonido del grito lo saco de su sueño, haciéndolo levantarse de inmediato con las manos sosteniendo el saya y la empuñadura de "Tessaiga" preparado para lo que viniera.- ¿Que demonios, quien se atre…! – detuvo sus amenazas al mirar en donde se encontraba; una pequeña habitación con muñecos de felpa, y una pequeña cama en la que yacía el cuerpo de Sakura cubierto por las mantas.

Kero.- hasta que despiertas holgazán, creí que ese guardián en verdad te había matado – exclamo Kero desde el piso; Inuyasha bajo la vista para ver al pequeño guardián – ah, eras tu – exclamo.

Kero.- me alegra verte a mí también – dijo Kero en un tono sarcástico.

Inuyasha.- déjame en paz – le dio la espalda a Kero, y se acerco a la cama donde Sakura se encontraba, buscando algún indicio que calmara esta inquietud que sentía; como el Hanyou que era, el tenia mas resistencia a ese tipo de ataques, pero ella era una humana, y ese tipo de peleas…

Kero.- descuida, ella esta bien – las palabras de Kero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, palabras que se confirmaron con el inflar del pecho de Sakura cuando respiraba – solo necesita descansar para recuperar fuerzas - Inuyasha dio un suspiro de alivio, y guardo sus manos en su haori

Kero. - emm…g-gracias – expreso el pequeño león dorado, Inuyasha lo volteo a mirarlo confundido – g-gracias por protegerla.

Inuyasha.- no tienes por que agradecerme bola de pelos, después de todo necesitaba ayuda, con un guardián tan inútil como tú… - dijo burlón y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kero.- ¿Qué dijiste! – una vena sobresalto en la cabeza de Kero – ¡todavía que intento ser amable y terminas insultándome mocoso del demonio!

Inuyasha.- ¿a quien le dices mocoso! - exclamo al encarar al guardián.

Kero.- ¡a ti perro!

POOOOMMMM¡ - Inuyasha salio de la habitación de Sakura, no sin antes haber incrustado a Kero contra uno de los muros del cuarto – maldito hanyou, me las va a pagar – sentencio aun con el rostro en el muro, y cayendo poco a poco al piso.

Inuyasha bajo las escaleras, no sabe cuentos días estuvo inconsciente, pero en esos instantes se sentía genial, en su cuerpo no había señal de las heridas de las garras y las quemaduras que "el guardián de Gaia" le provoco, sus extremidades no le causaban espasmos y dolores, lo que le hayan hecho, funciono de maravilla; entro a la sala, y miro en los sillones a Kagome, que estaba recostada en el sofá con una pequeña manta cubriendo sus piernas y con un libro en la mano, al parecer había intentado seguir con sus estudios, sin mucha fortuna; en el sillón, Li estaba descanzando su cabeza en el respaldo, dormido con los brazos cruzados y con una manta cubriéndole en el pecho, y en la mesita dos tazas de café frío a medio llenar, a consideración del hanyou, se quedaron toda la noche pendientes de Sakura y de el.

Kagome se movió descubriéndose, Inuyasha se acerco a ella y cuidadosamente la cubrió para que siguiera durmiendo placidamente – Inuyasha – murmuro entre sueños, Inuyasha le retiro el libro de las manos con cuidado para que no despertara, y lo dejo en la mesita, la miro por unos instantes, y luego se levanto para salir de la sala, o al menos eso pretendía – Oswari – murmuro Kagome otra vez entre sueños - ¡POOOM! – justo en la puerta de la sala, Inuyasha dio contra el suelo de madera.

Inuyasha levanto la vista.- Kagome baka - refunfuño en el piso, en ese instante, una voz grito desde la puerta de entrada - ¡Ya vine!

?.- pero¿Quién demonios eres tu! – Inuyasha volteo a ver al joven de cabello oscuro, alto y delgado, que miraba a Inuyasha con ojos poco amigables, obviamente esto no le agrado a Inuyasha, se paro y encaro al muchacho.

Inuyasha.- ¡Yo no permito que un estupido humano me hable de ese modo! – levanto la vista hacia el rostro del muchacho, que era unos centímetros mas alto que el - ¡ y yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta¿Quién eres y que haces aquí!

Touya.- ¡Yo vivo aquí tú…! – Se detuvo al notar las orejas de Inuyasha - ¿Q-qué demonios eres tu!

Kagome.- ¿Inuyasha que sucede! – salio de la sala y se dirigió donde Inuyasha estaba gritando.

Touya.- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes! – Volteo y detrás de Kagome, estaba saliendo de sala un somnoliento Li – ¡Ya lo esperaba, estos dos tiene que ser sus amigotes! – pensó mientras sostenía el clásico duelo de miradas con Li.

Sakura.- ¿Qué es ese escándalo oniisan? – exclamo Sakura al bajar por las escaleras, para quedar petrificada con la visión de su hermano viendo directamente a Inuyasha.

Touya.- ¿me podrías explicar quien diablos son ellos!

Sakura.- Ne - Sakura boquiabierta intentaba aclarar su mente, buscando algo que decir.

Yukito.- Touya – entra Yukito, que al parecer estaba dejando las bicicletas en el patio.

Sakura.- Yukito-san – salvada por la campana¿o tal vez no? Ahora deberá explicarle también a Yukito sobre Inuyasha, y tal vez con el que no se lleve nada bien Inuyasha es con Yue (Claro esta que el se pelea con medio mundo)

Yukito. – ¡vaya tenemos visitas! – Hizo una reverencia – yo soy Yukito Tsukihiro¡mucho gusto!

Kagome.-e-este, si yo soy Kagome Higurashi – contesto el saludo con una nerviosa reverencia – mucho gusto d-de conocerlo.

Inuyasha.- nah ¡- se volteo con las manos escondidas en el haori, y no contesto el saludo.

Kagome.- no seas mal educado Inuyasha – lo agarro de la cabeza y lo obligo a hacer una reverencia junto a ella – disculpe a Inuyasha Yukito-san, es que es demasiado mal educado, pero no es mala persona.

Yukito.- Inuyasha¡Qué gracioso nombre! – sonrió.

Touya.- que clase de nombre es ese de "Inuyasha" – dijo al levantar su ceja.

Inuyasha.- ¡Es mi nombre, y si no te gusta bien puedes…! - - ¡Oswari! – Inuyasha estuvo apunto de aventársele a Touya a golpes, así que Kagome tuvo que castigarlo, mientras Sakura seguía en sus pensamientos, cavilando en alguna excusa para que su hermano le creyera.

Touya.- ¡Sakura! – la mirada de Touya se clavo en Sakura, haciéndola erizarse.

Sakura.- este…bueno…yo…- dejo caer los hombros, y dio un suspiro derrotada, sabia que tenia que decirle todo, a pesar de que ya no tiene poderes, su hermano era muy perspicaz, y de algún modo sabría todo – esta bien Oniisan, tu ganas, te lo contare todo.

Li.- pobre Sakura, tener un hermano tan molesto como ese – pensó para si mismo y suspiro mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de la sala, se excluyo de todo esto, como siempre que se encontraba con Touya.

Residencia Daidoji.

Ashel se encontraba en lo alto de la residencia, viendo el cielo y pensando absorto a su alrededor, en esos instantes se encontraba reflexionado, intentando sofocar esos pensamientos de culpa, mismo que lo ha atormentado por años, seguido por esa pesadez en las manos, como si… como si hubieran sido bañadas de sangre…

?.- ¿en que piensas? – una dulce voz lo saca de sus pensamientos oscuros.

Ashel.- en nada – contesta sin quitar la vista de sus manos, entonces la dulce figura de Nereida se sentó junto a el.

Nereida.- eso no es cierto, conozco esa expresión de tu rostro, algo te preocupa ¿no es así? – Le sonríe - ¿es por lo que paso con la señorita Daidoji?

Ashel.- en parte – suspira y voltea a ver a Nereida - desde ayer tengo un horrible sentimiento de culpa y una pavorosa pesadez en mis manos, como si las hubiera sumergido en un lago de sangre, y un recuerdo invade mi mente.

Nereida.- ¿recuerdo¿Qué clase de recuerdo? – pregunta curiosa.

Ashel.- sostengo una espada, en un campo abierto en el bosque, rodeado por cadáveres decapitados, desmembrados, sangrantes alrededor mío, mi espada esta llena de la sangre de esos cuerpos, tengo los ojos perdidos enfrente mío, después una silueta se me acerca, y yo ...veo...veo sangre en mis manos, la sangre de esa silueta cae en mis manos…yo…yo – se detiene, pone su mano en el rostro para apaciguar esas imágenes, Nereida apoya su mano en el hombro de Ashel.

Nereida.- tranquilo, recuerda que pase lo que pase, nosotros estaremos contigo - se hizo un silencio momentáneo.

Ashel.- ¿esta todo listo para que nos vayamos? – pregunto sin quitar su mano del rostro

Nereida.- si, pero…pienso que deberías hablar con la señorita Tomoyo.

Ashel.- no le veo el caso, ella esta más que segura que lo que le paso a sus amigos fue por mi culpa, y sinceramente tiene razón, yo debí ser el encargado de encontrarlos, y reunirlos.

Nereida.- si, pero también eres el responsable de que ellos se salvaran de morir, deberías intentar hablar con ella, solo para estar en paz contigo mismo – sonrió una vez mas, y se levanto – regresare para vigilar a Dafne, desde que ella e Ixión se unieron son un verdadero dolor de cabeza – dio una pequeña sonrisa al levantarse, y alejarse de Ashel.

Ashel suspiro otra vez, sabia que tenía razón, que si no hablaba con ella antes de irse se sentiría terrible por toda su vida (y siendo inmortal, es demasiaaaaaaaaado tiempo) y el no quería eso, una vez mas suspiro, como queriendo tomar valor – ¿pero que demonios te pasa Ashel, te comportas como un humano– se reprendió el mismo, por dios, hace mas de dos siglos que no se comportaba así, y ahora es con esa humana que le pasaba esto¿Por qué? Se levanto dispuesto a buscar a Tomoyo y encontrar respuestas.

?.- Ashel-san – una dulce y arrepentida voz lo llamo desde debajo de la casa, Ashel que estaba concentrado en sus cosas, fue tomado por sorpresa, y al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan bruscamente hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio, se resbalo por el techo, para dar de cabeza contra el piso – ¡POOOOM!

Ashel.- Hay aya yayay, eso si me dolió . - afirmo desde el piso, o mas bien el agujero que hizo en el piso; cuando se recupero del golpe, Ashel levanto la vista y vio un par de ojos azul pardo arrepentidos – ¿Dame Tomoyo? – se levanto mas rápido que abonero en quincena, y la miro, tenia la mirada baja, y se veía intranquila; en ese instante, Ashel esperaba que ella dijera algo así como un - "¿aun sigues aquí!" - o un - "¿No te dije que te largaras!" - esperaba cualquier cosa, menos lo que hizo Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.- Gomen nasai - se inclino en una reverencia para pedir disculpas, obviamente.

Ashel.-¿Qué! O .O

Tomoyo también se sentía intranquila¿y quien no lo estaría¡estaba pidiéndole disculpas a una deidad! Y esos ojos rojo pardo, con esas pupilas como los de una serpiente, no ayudaban mucho, se sentía nerviosa, y al igual que Ashel esperaba cualquier cosa, un - "¿así de fácil me pides disculpas! - o un - "¡Vete al diablo!" - No levanto la vista, tenia miedo de que clase de mirada pudiera lanzarle Ashel con ese par de rubís que tenia por ojos¡ush como deseaba que se la tragara la tierra!

Después de todo, después tratarlo así, estaba en todo su derecho, y por kami, sabe que no le hubiera culpado de haberlo hecho, pero en vez de eso, el se encamino hasta pasar junto de ella y darle la espalda, con un suspiro dijo – descuide, después de todo, usted tenia razón, y tiene todo el derecho de odiarme por eso – siguió caminando – descuide, yo y mis hermanos nos iremos pronto.

Tomoyo por fin alzo la vista, y volteo para ver a Ashel alejarse de ella – Ashel-san, yo no quisiera que se fueran – comento – por favor.

Ashel.- yo… - se quedo sin habla, el si quería quedarse, pero tenia miedo de hacer sufrir a alguien mas, sobre todo a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo hizo otra reverencia.- además, debo agradecerle por salvarle la vida a Sakura -chan, y a Inuyasha-san

Ashel.- déjeme adivinar¿fue Dafne la que soltó la lengua?

FLASH BACK

Dafne.- llegamos – exclamo Dafne al entrar por la puerta de la residencia Kinomoto.

Kagome.- Ashel-sama¿Dónde están? – grito al no ver nadie en la recepción.

Li.- ¿Sakura! – grito al correr por toda la casa, pero no encontró nada – ¡maldita sea! – se estaba desesperando.

Dafne.- ¡Ashel! - grito, en ese instante, alguien la agarra de las alas y la sostiene en el aire - ¡Oye suéltame!

Ashel.- tranquila, soy yo – Dafne lo voltea a ver – necesito tu ayuda – dijo al tomar la rosa de su pelo.

Li.- ¡Ashel¿Dónde esta Sakura! – le pregunto exasperado, estaba apunto de tomarlo de las ropas y sacudirlo, pero se contuvo.

Kagome.- Ashel sama¿Qué pasa¿Cómo están Inuyasha y Sakura-chan? – le pregunto con un denoto de preocupación en sus ojos.

Ashel la voltea a ver con una mirada serena, luego una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – descuide, ellos estarán bien.

Dafne.- err…Ashel¿podrías decirme que demonios haces! – grito bastante molesta sacudiéndose como un gato que lo agarran por la cola.

Ashel.- ¡hay! discúlpame – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y luego la soltó, dándose Dafne un sentón en el suelo – no fue mi intención hacerlo.

Dafne.-vaya modos de tratar a tu hermana mayor – dijo al sobarse salva sea la parte, luego levanto la vista para ver a Ashel, y le pregunto - ¿me podrías decir que vas a hacer con mi rosa?

Ashel.- descuida, solo le quitare unos cuantos pétalos.

Li.- ¿que va hacer? – le pregunto mientras el y Kagome lo seguía hacia la cocina.

Ashel.- descuide – Ashel toma un recipiente y coloca los pétalos en el – necesito un poco de agua dame Kagome – le hablo a Kagome.

Kagome.- ¡Si claro! – se encamino rápido al lavabo y lleno un vaso con agua, que le acerca a Ashel.

Ashel.- gracias – lo toma y lo vierte en el recipiente con los pétalos de rosas, que empieza a brillar.

Dafne.- ¿Dónde esta Ixión, Ashel? – pregunto al acercarse Ashel y tomar su rosa de la mesa para colocársela en el pelo.

Ashel que no quitaba la mirada del recipiente - le pedí que cuidara a Dame Tomoyo, ella estaba muy molesta por lo que paso con dame Sakura y con Inuyasha, se salio de la casa sin mas ni mas, y a estas horas y con este aguacero es muy peligroso andar en la calle – comento, notándosele una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.

Li se acerco a Ashel.- se molesto mucho con usted¿no es así?

Ashel baja la mirada, y no comenta nada, entonces Kagome se le acerco y le coloco la mano en la espalda – descuide, Tomoyo chan no quiso ofenderlo, solo estaba molesta.

Ashel no responde, en ese instante el agua deja de brillar.- pongan esto en la heridas de Sakura y Inuyasha, esto hará que se curen por completo – le dio el recipiente a Kagome.

Kagome.- e-enseguida, em… ¿Dónde están?

Ashel.-Están en el cuarto de la señorita Sakura.

Kagome.- bien¡vamos Li-san! – los dos chicos salen de la cocina para dirigirse al cuarto de Sakura.

Dafne.- emm… ¿te das cuenta de que Nereida no va estar contenta con lo que acabas de hacer? – le pregunto a Ashel.

Ashel.- lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos es Nereida.

Dafne.- ¿Qué? … - se le queda mirando a Ashel por unos instantes, y nota su tristeza – ya entiendo, estas triste por que tu amada señorita te desprecio ¿O me equivoco? – le dijo al golpearle el costado con el codo con una picara sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

Ashel.- ¿que insinúas! – le pregunto con el rostro notablemente rojo.

Dafne.- ¡pero que tonta soy¿por que no me di cuenta, si mi hermanito ya esta creciendo, es obvio que le empiecen a gustar las chicas – dijo al palmotear su frente, en signo de que ya por fin había entendido – y claro, si la señorita Tomoyo es muy bella, es obvio que mi hermanito se haya… - Ashel la tomo para taparle la boca, mientras estaba enrojecido hasta el blanco de los ojos, Dafne se retorcía para liberarse - $&/& - refunfuño con las manos de Ashel en la boca.

Ashel.- lo mejor es que no digas nada hermanita.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ashel.- mi hermana es odiosa en ocasiones – pensó mientras suspiraba un poco ofuscado.

Tomoyo.-Ashel-san, le pido que se quede en mi casa – suplico con una voz más arrepentida que antes, y volviendo a hacer una reverencia dijo – me sentiría terrible que por un tonto arranque de ira, perdiera a un buen amigo.

Ashel la voltea a mirar – esta bien, Da…quiero decir, Tomoyo – una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Tomoyo.- ¡gracias Ashe…Ash-kun! – le contesta con una igualmente tierna sonrisa – y ¿que me dice si usted y yo damos un paseo? Para compensar el mal trato que le di ayer.

Ashel.- n-no hay necesidad, d-deje las cosas así – la sola idea de que pasaría todo el día con Tomoyo hizo que su cara se pusiera de tal modo que no se sabia cual era su cara, y cual su mechón – a-además, creí que se tomo el día libre en el colegio para estar con Sakura.

Tomoyo.- descuida, Li-kun esta con ella – comento en el momento que su mirada denotaba cierta tristeza – "el siempre estará con ella" – suspiro – entonces¿que dices? – pregunto al hacer lo que siempre hacia, forzar a sus labios al dibujar una sonrisa.

Ashel.- yo…

Dafne.- ¡acepta! – Grito al interponerse entre Ashel y Tomoyo, al parecer estaba espiando desde adentro de la casa - ¿verdad Ashel? – lo miro con una picara sonrisa.

Ashel.- yo, bueno, es que (suspiro)…esta bien, acepto – dijo un poco derrotado, pero a la vez contento.

Tomoyo.- esta bien, déjeme arreglarme un poco y en seguida vuelvo – dio otra sonrisa, y se alejo para desaparecer en la mansión Daidoji, dejando a Ashel en las nubes.

Dafne.- vaya hermanito, quien te viera – dijo con una sonrisa picara – pareces un adolescente humano.

Ashel salio de sus pensamientos – ejem¿me podrías explicar quien demonios te dio permiso de espiarme Dafne? – le dio una mirada recriminatoria.

Dafne.- Vamos Ashel¿no me digas que no te agrada la idea de pasar el día con la señorita Tomoyo? Después de todo, si no aprovechas podrías arrepentirte después – comento levantando su dedo índice, como queriendo dar una lección de la vida.

Ashel suspiro – claro que me agradaría…pero……..

Dafne.- Vamos hermanito, no seas tonto – lo empezó a empujar para animarlo a irse con Tomoyo – te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Ashel.- p-pero….

Dafne.- nada de "peros" jovencito.

Ashel suspira y deja caer sus brazos derrotado.- no se que es mas vergonzoso, el hecho de que me trate como un niño, o el hecho de que es ella la que parece niña – pensó un poco ofuscado.

Touya.- ¡pues me niego rotundamente! – Exclamo exasperado, levantándose bruscamente y golpeando la mesa de la cocina - ¡encargate tu de esto y deja a mi hermana fuera de esto! – señalo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- ¡Claro que puedo encargarme de esto yo solo, ni falta hace que unos estupidos humanos me ayuden! – Respondió alzando la voz igual que Touya – ¡no seria la primera vez que yo me encargo de reunir los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama!

Kagome.- Inuyasha por favor tranquilízate – lo tomo del hombro.

Sakura.- por favor oniisan entiende que yo soy en parte culpable que esto sucediera, no puedo dejar que Kagome-chan y Inuyasha-san hagan esto solos, no seria justo.

Yukito.- eso lo entendemos Sakura-chan, pero, entiende tú también que nos preocupas, estuvo en riesgo tu vida – le respondió con un tono suave pero firme.

Sakura.-pero…

Kagome.- Sakura-chan, creo que tu hermano y Yukito-san tiene razón, deberías dejarnos todo a Inuyasha y a mí.

Li.- odio estar de acuerdo con tu hermano, pero tiene razón; Sakura, tu no estas entrenada en combate, tu única defensa son tus cartas, y ya comprobamos que no sirven con los guardianes – se acerco a ella un poco, y la tomo por los hombros – esto esta mas haya de tu alcance, y no me gustaría que salieras herida¿si gustas yo puedo encargarme de ayudar a Higurashi y a Inuyasha para reunir los fragmentos?

Sakura.- pero Shaoran… - encogió sus hombros, y bajo la vista; sabía que no era la intención de ninguno, pero, en ese instante, se sintió tan inútil, y no pudo evitar que en sus ojos brillaran unas lágrimas sin derramar, en ese instante, el que menos se esperaba, saco la cara por ella.

Inuyasha.- ya déjense de estupideces¿creen que voy a permitir que la que tuvo la culpa de este desastre se quede tan tranquila sin ayudarnos?...Si el problema es que se preocupan por su seguridad, pues yo me encargare de protegerla, y es todo – replico, tenia sus brazos en el haori, y con los ojos cerrados, con su típica expresión arrogante y necia.

Kagome.- pero Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- además tiene a ese bobo león alado con ella, así que no hay excusas, ella nos va ayudar y es definitivo – se levanto y salio de la cocina, con la mirada de una sonriente Kagome en el.

Touya.- pero…

Yukito.- creo que esta vez vas a tener que desistir Touya, además si no te es suficiente, yo también puedo encargarme de ayudarla – Kagome volteo a ver a Yukito un poco extrañada¿Cómo era posible que el pudiera ayudar a Sakura?

Touya suspiro derrotado.- de acuerdo, siempre y cuando la protejan, incluyéndote a ti mocoso – refiriéndose a Li, aunque no muy convencido.

Li.- no tienes ni que decirlo, yo seria capaz de todo por ella.

Sakura al oír esto, toma con ternura la mano de Li que tenia en sus hombros, y le dirigió una bella sonrisa –gracias Shaoran.

Touya no vio con muy buenos ojos esto, mientras Yukito daba una risita al ver la actitud de Touya, y Kagome reía nerviosamente con una gotita en su cabeza – ejem – carraspeo Touya, Sakura soltó la mano de Li, y bajo la mirada ruborizada – creo que voy a dormir, trabaje toda la noche y estoy exhausto – se dio la vuelta y salio de la sala, claro, no sin antes – y mucho cuidadito con mi hermana mocoso.

Li.- ¿Qué crees que soy un pervertido!- se exaspero.

Kagome rió un poco.- tienes un hermano muy….em, "simpático" Sakura-chan.

Sakura.- ¿tú crees?

Li.- yo diría más bien odioso – pensó para si mismo.

Kagome.- pues a mi me recuerda a Inuyasha.

Yukito.- (riendo un poco) Touya pude ser un poco mal humorado, pero no es mala persona – volvió a reír, pero de pronto se detuvo, y una sombra de malestar nublo sus ojos.- Sakura-chan.

Sakura.- ¿Qué pasa Yukito-san?

Yukito.- creo que, "tenemos" que hablar.

Ashel.-g-gracias por invitarme, T-Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.- no tienes que agradecerme Ash-kun, después de todo, te dije que es un modo de disculparme por el modo en que te trate – sonrió, haciendo que Ashel se enrojeciera mas de lo que estaba, digo, si cuando vio salir a Tomoyo con un vestido de tirantes azul que dejaba ver sus hombros blancos y la base de su cuello, y un sombrero blanco con un moño del mismo color, se puso como las manzanas de Washington, se puso aun mas rojo.

Ashel y Tomoyo estaban en un café, donde disfrutaban de un refresco. Al parece, los incendios que fueron provocados por Ixión no causaron mayores estragos, solo unos cuantos edificios fueron severamente quemados, sin contar el parque pingüino, los demás solo fueron nada mas chamuscado un poco, y otros se quedaron sin electricidad por un tiempo, fuera de eso, solo fue el susto.

Tomoyo.- es bueno saber que nadie salio verdaderamente dañado por lo de ayer – sonrió una vez más – y todo gracias a Dafne-sama y a ti Ash-kun.

Ashel.- g-gracias- respondió apenado.

Tomoyo.- aunque es una lastima, el parque pingüino quedo arruinado – suspiro – después de que se quemaron todos los árboles, no creo que vuelva a ser igual.

Ashel.- yo no creo eso – dio un sorbo al vaso de su refresco.

Tomoyo.- ¿Nani? - parpadeo un par de veces – o si que tonta soy, se me olvido Dafne-sama - sonrió otra vez.

Ashel.- puede que Dafne no tenga todo su poder, pero puede arreglar el problema de ese pequeño jardín.

Tomoyo.- Ash-kun… (Hizo una pausa)

Ashel.- ¿que pasa?

Tomoyo.- me gustaría que me platicaras un poco de ti – sonrió otra vez (ya se, ya se, esta niña sonríe mucho, pero recuerden que en la serie, era muy difícil, casi imposible ver a Tomoyo haciendo otra cosa que no fuera sonreír)

Ashel solo voltea la mirada a la ventana junto a ellos, y no dice nada por unos segundos- discúlpame pero recuerdo muy poco de mi pasado antes de ser encerrado en la espada, y los pocos recuerdos que tengo, no son muy "gratos".

Tomoyo.- d-discúlpame –bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Ashel.- descuida, no es tu culpa…mejor es que hablemos de otra cosa – Ashel y Tomoyo platicaron de muchas cosas, desde el tiempo en el que vivía Ashel, y lo que era ser un "guardián de Gaia", hasta los avances de la ciencia y la tecnología.

Los dos estaban muy divertidos, después de la cafetería, fueron al cine (siendo lunes por la mañana, no tenían que hacer interminables filas para comprar boletos) donde vieron una película, cabe destacar (¡Huy! me siento como un conductor de "Monitor") que Ashel creía que todo lo que pasaba en la película era cierto, Tomoyo mas de una vez tuvo que tranquilizarlo para que no se lanzara contra el villano de la película.

Ashel.- ¡el mundo de los humanos es increíble! – afirmo al ver las imágenes en movimiento en la pantalla, claro después de que Tomoyo lo convenciera de que los que estaban en la pantalla eran solo actores, y que lo que pasaba no era real.

Tomoyo.- en realidad el cine no es tan actual como crees, tiene mas de un siglo existir, lo único que cambio fue el modo de hacer las películas.

Ashel.- ¡wow¡Es fabuloso! – exclama sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla, mientras Tomoyo sonreía al ver lo "inocente" que era Ashel. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había olvidado de Sakura por unos instantes, y se quedo mirando a Ashel, pensando lo amable que era, los buenos sentimientos que mostraba cuando se preocupa por sus hermanos, y otra cosa…

Ashel se dio cuenta que Tomoyo lo miraba.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Tomoyo.- n-no, nada – se volteo con la mirada baja y un leve rubor en su blanca piel – no me había dado cuenta, pero Ash-kun es muy apuesto – pensó un poco apenada.

Ashel.- ? – Ashel estaba algo confundido.

Tomoyo.- ¿t-te agradaría ir al parque de diversiones después del cine? – ahora la que se mostraba nerviosa era Tomoyo

Ashel.- s-si claro – seguía muy confundido.

Después del cine, Ashel Y Tomoyo fueron al parque de diversiones junto al centro comercial de la familia Schwarzermond, donde subieron desde las tazas locas, hasta la montaña rusa, pasaron horas divirtiéndose, cada uno olvidándose de los problemas que los agobiaban, y olvidándose de las demás personas, Tomoyo se olvido de ese malestar que sentía desde que…desde que Li regresara de Hong kong, y Ashel, el había dejado atrás ese "recuerdo" tan terrible que apareció en su mente horas atrás.

Tomoyo estaba atenta al modo de ser de Ashel, su "inocencia" sobre lo moderno (que era mayor que la de Inuyasha, pues Inuyasha ya tenia contacto con todo lo de esta época gracias a Kagome), su amabilidad, su lealtad a aquellos a los que considera sus amigos, sus hermanos, y en especial, esa necesidad de proteger a su "dame", tenia que admitirlo, en tanto tiempo, ella no se había sentido tan protegida y querida como con Ashel, tal vez, con Sakura, pero sabe muy bien que para ella, Sakura solo la vera solo como una amiga, además, no podría truncar su felicidad junto con Li; si es solo como amiga, mientras este junto con Sakura apoyándola, por ella es mas que suficiente.

Ashel por otro lado, veía a Tomoyo como un excelente ser humano, amable, atenta, picara cuando de Sakura se trataba, y un poco excéntrica, pero, como le dice su hermana Nereida – "la excentricidad fue lo que ayudo a los humanos a lograr todo lo que en estos momentos a hecho" – y tenia razón, por que Tomoyo era creativa, inteligente, y de buen corazón, además, muy hermosa – como me agradaría que ella fuera mi mujer – pensó al mirarla con ternura mientras ella veía el atardecer, pero Ashel rápidamente sacudió su cabeza - ¿pero que idioteces piensas Ashel¡Otra vez te comportas como un ser humano! - sabia que era una tontería, el era un "guardián de Gaia" y ella una humana, ellos nunca podrían estar juntos, sabia muy bien que cuando los nueve guardianes se junten, ellos tendrían que…

Tomoyo.- Ash – kun – la voz de Tomoyo lo saco de sus pensamientos - ¿en que piensas?

Ashel.- en nada, solo tonterías – sonrió tiernamente.

Tomoyo otra vez se sonrojo.- tiene una muy dulce mirada y una tierna sonrisa – pensó – a pesar de que sus ojos son como los de una serpiente (ya saben, como de cerradura, la pupila que se cierra formando una línea que divide el iris) su mirada es tan bondadosa.

Ashel.- y… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?

Tomoyo.- bueno…- miro un puesto de tiro al blanco con bolas de béisbol - ¿Qué te parece eso?

Ashel.- ¡claro!...solo explícame que debo hacer.

Tomoyo.- claro – dijo después de reír melodiosamente.

Y después de explicarle la mecánica del juego.

Ashel.- muy bien…¡Ahí va! – lanzo la pelota, tirando las botellas de leche.

Propietario.- ¡y tenemos un ganador! – el hombre tomo un conejo de peluche blanco, con una florcita en sus patitas y se lo entrego a Ashel – para su novia – y para no variar la costumbre, Ashel se sonrojo al oír esto.

Ashel.- ten – le entrego el conejo.

Tomoyo.- ¡gracias! – toma el conejo de sus manos, pero, sin querer se rozan la mano, haciendo sentirse que se les encrespaba la piel, tanto Ashel, como Tomoyo, los dos se voltearon, dándose la espalda con la mirada baja, y con un leve rubor en sus rostros.

Ashel.- d-discúlpame.

Tomoyo.- n-no te preocupes – Tomoyo sentía un agradable calor en el pecho y en su vientre, y su corazón latía a mil por hora - ¿pero por que siento esto? - estaba segura que su rostro estaba muy rojo por el calor que sentía en este.

Ashel levanto la mirada, y volteo a donde unos arbustos, sintió algo que no le agrado mucho - em… ¿me disculparías un segundo? – Ashel se alejo en dirección de los arbustos, mientras Tomoyo lo miraba algo confundida.

Ashel. – Mas vale que salgan de ahí antes de que queme los arbustos – exclamo con los brazos en el pecho, y con una mirada de pocos amigos; esto confundió aun mas a Tomoyo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien salio de los arbustos, comprendió.

Dafne.- ¡que carácter Ashel, solo queríamos saber como te iba – Dafne e Ixión asomaron su cabeza encima de los arbustos, ambos llevaban un sombreo y una gabardina, para cubrir sus características animales.

Ixión.- ¿queríamos! Más bien "querías", me obligaste a venir en contra de mi voluntad – le recrimino.

Dafne.- ¡chismoso! – exclamo con las mejillas infladas, haciendo un puchero.

Ashel.- ¡Dafne! - Le dio una mirada recriminatoria.

Dafne dio una sonrisa nerviosa.- vamos Ashel, n-no es para tanto, s-solo quería saber como le iba a mi hermano menor¿acaso es m-malo preocuparse de mi hermanito consentido?

Ashel.- esta vez si te lo ganaste – se remango la chamarra

Dafne sale corriendo (¿o será volando?) perseguida por Ashel.- ¡No Ashel, te prometo que no sucederá otra vez!

Ashel.- ¡claro que no sucederá otra vez, por que en este instante te voy a matar¡ - la persiguió por la arbolada del parque.

Tomoyo.- es divertido ver como se divierten juntos – declaro sonriente al acercarse a Ixión.

Ixión bajo la cabeza.- em…señorita, yo quisiera, disculparme… - suspiro – por favor, no odie a Ashel, si hay alguien a quien odiar, es a mi.

Tomoyo.- descuide, se muy bien que ese que peleo con Sakura-chan no era usted, no tiene que pedir disculpas – le sonrió, dándole confianza a Ixión.

Ixión.- gracias…ya veo por que Ashel la aprecia tanto – comento mientras le regresaba la sonrisa; ante el comentario de Ixión, Tomoyo volvió a sentir su rostro caliente.

Ashel.- ¡me las vas a pagar pequeña impertinente! – amenazo bastante irritado.

Dafne.- ¡eso si me alcanzas! – respondió haciéndole una mueca burlona (le mostró su lengua)

A Ixión y a Tomoyo les salio una gota detrás de la cabeza.

Sakura.- entonces… - replico al terminar de oír a Yue.

Yue.- si, al parecer ese ser extraño conoce todo de mí, de Kerberos, del mago Clow… – asintió – y de las cartas Sakura.

Kero le dio un mordisco a su pudín.- pero, por lo que nos cuentas, no solo las conoce, sino también tiene que ver directamente con ellas.

Li.- esto es muy malo – llevo su mano a la barbilla – podría ser que alguna vez las tuvo, que alguna ves fue el dueño.

Kero.- ¡no seas tonto¡Los únicos dueños de las cartas han sido Sakura y Clow! - bajo el tono de su voz – además que las cartas nunca aceptarían que una persona de malos sentimientos fuera su dueño – replico con sus patitas en su pecho.

Li.- ¿y entonces? – se quedaron callados por unos instantes.

Kagome, que se quedo callada por que no compendia que es lo que sucedía con exactitud, además que se quedo con cara de "What?" al ver que Yukito se transformo en Yue, por fin exclamo.- emm…….. – Llamo la atención de los demás -… ¿podría ser que ese tipo tan extraño quiere adueñarse de las "cartas" de Sakura-chan?

Kero.- podría ser… pero como dije antes, las cartas no aceptarían un dueño de malos sentimientos, para que eso ocurra – suspiro - las cartas deben ser cambiadas desde su esencia, y para eso, el que pretende eso debe ser un hechicero igual o……………. – se detuvo.

Sakura.-……….mas poderoso de lo que fue Clow – termino la frase del pequeño guardián, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Yue.- o tener algo que fuera capaz de cambiar la esencia de las cartas.

Kagome reflexiono.- ¿Cómo la "Shikon no Tama"?

Kero.- podría ser………

Li golpeo la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho – ¡maldita sea¡Primero los "Guardianes de Gaia", y ahora esto!

Yue.- solo estamos especulando – dijo al intentar tranquilizar a Li - lo que si se, es que tenemos que estar atentos a lo que pueda suceder.

Inuyasha.- Bah ¡- en ese instante, Inuyasha entro a la sala, había estado tomando el fresco en el jardín por unos instantes – son unos cobardes, se asustan por un simple hechicero ningen, cuando nuestro interés es encontrar los fragmentos de la "shikon" y a los otros cinco guardianes – dijo con un tono arrogante.

Yue.- no sabes lo que dices, la criatura que me ataco tenía un alto nivel mágico, eso significa que su dueño es muy poderoso – comento regresándole una mirada fría a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- si eso les preocupa, simplemente díganme donde están, y los rebanare yo mismo con mis garras y asunto arreglado.

Kero.- no tomes las cosas a la ligera "perro" – exclamo molesto con Inuyasha – no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos.

Inuyasha.- ¡bah! - volvió a exclamar.

Li.- ¿es lo único que sabes decir?

Inuyasha.- ¿Algún problema?

Yue.- te comportas como un chiquillo mal criado – comento Yue, y por supuesto….

Inuyasha.- ¿que dijiste estupido Yukai! – si, como Sakura lo predijo, Inuyasha no se lleva nada bien con Yue.

Kagome.- Inuyasha, ya basta si no quieres que te "siente".

Inuyasha.- ¿que¡Si el fue el que empezó!

Kagome.- ya quedaste advertido… - amenazo.

Inuyasha le dio la espalda a Yue, con una expresión "infantil" en su rostro.- baka.

Yue.- te comportas como un niño de ocho años – se le escapo comentar a Yue, y ya se imaginaran como termino esto.

Inuyasha se remango el haori y encaro a Yue.- ¡ahora si te…!

Kagome.- ¡Oswari! – Inuyasha dio con la cara al piso enfrente a Yue.

Kero.- lo dicho….este se comporta como un niño – comento con sus patitas en el pecho.

Li veía todo esto desde el marco de la puerta – no puedo creer que este tonto se comporte así, tan "infantil" - pensó, después, su mirada se planto en Sakura, que estaba cabizbaja y con noción de estar asustada por los comentarios de Yue; Li se acerco y volvió a colocar sus manos en el hombro de Sakura.- no te preocupes, no te dejare sola en ningún momento, ya veras que pase lo que pase "todo estará bien" – dijo al sonreírle.

Sakura.- Shaoran… - dijo al mirarlo.

Kero.- es cierto Sakurita, yo y ese necio de Yue te protegeremos pase lo que pase ¿verdad? – dirigiéndose a Yue.

Yue.- siendo nuestra dueña……….y nuestra amiga, debemos hacerlo, aunque nos cueste la vida.

Kero.- ¿siempre tienes que ser tan dramático? – pregunto Kero un poco molesto por el comentario.

Sakura.- Kero, Yue…. – los miro y una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Kagome.- También puedes contar conmigo Sakura-chan, tu me haz ayudado mucho con lo de los fragmentos, así que no puedo abandonarte cuando tanto necesitas apoyo – sonrió al acercarse y tomarla de las manos – y también cuenta con el apoyo del bruto de Inuyasha…¡Verdad! – le dirigió una mirada asesina a Inuyasha que todavía se encontraba embarrado en el piso.

Inuyasha levanto la cara.- ¡bah, si no lo hago nunca reuniremos los fragmentos restantes de la "Shikon"

Kagome.- ¡Inuyasha! – recrimino Kagome.

Sakura.- ¡gracias Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-san! – su sonrisa se amplio - muchas gracias a todos, les prometo que pase lo que pase, quien sea que nos enfrente…

"todo estará bien"

C O N T I N U A R A…………………………………………………………

GLOSARIO.

**Oniisan**.- Hermano mayor (dicho respetuosamente)

**Na/Ne**.- ¿Cómo¿eh¿Qué? Es una exclamación como de no comprender algo o preguntar que sucede, "na" es una forma masculina de decirlo, y "ne" es más femenino

**Dame**.- en alemán. Lady o señorita.

**Gomen nasai**.- lo siento, perdón (es una forma formal de decirlo)

**Nani**.- ¿Qué?


	7. Encuentros

La escena comienza en el vestidor de los actores de "los espíritus de Gaia", y con Tomoyo Daidoji cosiendo uno de los trajes de los actores; en ese momento, Kagome Higurashi entra por la puerta. 

Kagome.- ¡estoy exhausta! – se dejo caer en una silla

Tomoyo.- ¿otra vez trabajaste horas extra?

Kagome.- si – toma una botella de agua de la mesa a su lado – esa estupida Kikyo hace que Darke-sama me haga trabajar horas extra, según ella por que "no muestro las aptitudes necesarias" – dijo como burlándose de la voz de Kikyo con una expresión infantil.

Tomoyo.- emm….

Kagome.- ¿Qué pasa?

Tomoyo.- es que, no se como decirte esto Kagome-chan

Kagome.- ¿Qué?

Tomoyo.- ¿te acuerdas del problema de Ashel y el actor que venia de Rusia?

Kagome.- si… ¿por…?

Tomoyo.- pues resulta que no era ruso, en realidad era un borrachín que se encotro en las afueras de un bar que se llamaba "La Dama de Rusia"

Kagome.- ¿y eso a mí que?

Tomoyo.- bueno… (Suspiro)…que degrado a Ashel de "jefe de personal" al que limpia los baños.

Y en los baños del teatro.

Ashel.- maldito moho – dijo mientras tallaba los escusado – todo por que use el dinero para apostar en las carreras de ratas.

Kagome.- ¿y entonces quien es el nuevo jefe de personal?

Tomoyo.- querrás decir "jefa"

Kagome.- ¿no me digas que…?

Kikyo.- Kagomeeee…..- le hablo con un tono muy "amable" – necesito que vayas a ayudar a Ashel con en moho del baño.

Kagome.- ahora si me da el soponcio - Kagome se desmayo.

Tomoyo.- ¡Kagome!

**ENCUENTROS**

_**"El mal está sólo en tu mente y no en lo externo. La mente pura siempre ve solamente lo bueno en cada cosa, pero la mala se encarga de inventar el mal. Johann Wolfgang Goethe (1749-1832)"**_

_**Londres Inglaterra.  
Mansión Hiragizawa.**_

Han pasado cuatro años desde que el joven conocido como Eriol Hiragizawa estuvo en la ciudad de Tomoeda para probar las habilidades de la nueva dueña de las cartas que le pertenecieron al alguna vez llamado Clow Reed. Ahora, Eriol ha llevado una vida "normal" (si normal se dice vivir con un muñeco de cuerda parlanchín y una excéntrica y algo rara muchacha), sin preocupaciones Eriol, y su prometida, Kaho Mitsuki han llevado la vida que siempre han deseado, Kaho, tan maternal como siempre, decidió seguir siendo la amable maestra de primaria de matemáticas, ella dice que es por que le agradan mucho los niños, y es una forma de practicar el día que ella y Eriol decidan ser padres, además de tener a Nakuru y a Spy, que es como tener un ejercito de niños en la casa.

Por otro lado, Eriol ha optado por practicar deportes, en los que destaca la esgrima; aun le es hilarante, el que a dicho que la vida de Clow es muy aparte de la suya, Eriol utiliza los recuerdos de Clow en este deporte de "reyes" de la antigua Europa, algo que aprendió de su maestro, y amigo, un hechicero sabio y poderoso que le permitió aprender no solo el arte de la magia, sino de música, arte, historia, leyendas, y entre otras cosas, el esgrima. A pesar de que sus recuerdos son muy vagos, casi puede ver las tardes en que el y su maestro luchaban con los espadines, chocando uno contra el otro, causando sonidos de el duro golpe del metal, a veces incluso sacando chispas por la intensidad de la batalla, el sudor tibio cayendo de las frentes de ambos, los lentes empañados de Clow debido al calor corporal por el gran esfuerzo, la elegancia de los movimientos de su maestro, nunca perdiendo su postura defensiva…

?.- haz mejorado Clow, pero te falta mucho para vencerme – Afirmo el hombre que estaba enfrente de Clow, llevaba un chaleco negro con pequeños botones dorados, una camisa con olanes y mangas abombadas, un pantalón negro, y unas botas que a unos centímetros no llegaban a sus rodillas, en su cuello llevaba una pañoleta blanca que cubría gran parte de su pecho; su cabello era negro, y largo, casi le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, recogido con una cola de caballo amarrada con un moño negro, su ojos eran café oscuro, y su mirada mostraba paciencia a su alumno, así como firmeza en sus lecciones, con su rostro maduro siempre serio – ya te dije, un gran hechicero debe tener todo tipo de defensa en dado caso que la magia no sea suficiente – se coloco en guardia, adelantando el espadín con el brazo derecho semi-extendido, con las piernas dobladas y un poco separadas, y coloco su mano izquierda en la cintura.

Clow.- n-no……creo…. P-poder vencerlo maestro, es usted muy hábil en e-esto – replico jadeante, el duro entrenamiento había durado toda la tarde, y sentía sus oídos zumbar, su boca amarga, sus ojos le dolían por el sudor que caía en ellos, pero eso si, nada de esto evitaba que el tuviera esa calida sonrisa en su rostro.

?.- vamos Clow, un intento mas, y después descansaremos – replico a su cansado alumno, para animarse de continuar con el extenuante entrenamiento. Clow sonrió una vez más, y con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, se coloco en posición para combatir, causándole un pequeño calambre en su brazo derecho, incluso el delgado el florete era muy pesado para sus brazos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que este no cayera – ¿estas listo? – pregunto el maestro al alumno.

Clow.- ¿Cuándo quiera? – afirmo, en ese instante, el hombre de mas edad abalanzo su espada sobre el cansado cuerpo de Clow, con un rápido y elegante movimiento, con una estocada larga, el sabia aprovechar la mayor longitud de sus extremidades que le daba ventaja sobre el cuerpo de adolescente de el joven Clow, que parecía tener toda la intención de atravesar el corazón de Clow; en ese instante, con un débil y torpe movimiento, Clow logro bloquear el ataque de su maestro, pero el impacto fue resentido por sus adoloridas extremidades, haciendo que su rostro dibujara una mueca de dolor.

?.- fue suerte – separo su espada de la de Clow, y comenzó atacar incesantemente, con movimientos rápidos y elegantes, Clow apenas y lograba esquivar los ataques de su maestro, y con suerte, bloquear uno o dos - ¡no! – Exclamo bastante molesto – la espada no se mueve sin sentido, debes saber que dependiendo de tus movimientos, la batalla será decidida, y tal vez también tu vida.

Clow por fin lanzo una estocada, mas que por desesperación que por que en realidad fuera su deseo hacerlo, pero su movimiento era instintivo, y por lo tanto no tenia un objetivo real; el maestro retrocedió un poco, y haciéndose a un lado, golpeo la punta del florete de su alumno, haciéndole perder el balance en el arma, cayendo la punta al suelo, en ese instante, su cuerpo estaba descubierto, listo para una estocada final; el maestro adelanto su cuerpo, con el brazo completamente extendido, su blanco era el cuello, Clow solo atino a cerrar los ojos….

?.- tus movimientos son torpes, blandes el florete de un lado a otro sin sentido, esperando un blanco que tal vez nunca encuentres – Clow abrió los ojos, y miro la punta del florete a unos milímetros de la Manzana de Adán, después, la punta se separo de su cuello, y miro como su maestro la guardo en su funda – muy bien, por hoy terminamos – por fin su rostro serio dibujo una sonrisa, mientras Clow caía en el pasto de "cachas", exhalando para que sus pulmones recibieran el oxigeno necesario, por fin después de tres horas de entrenamiento, un descanso, sonrió aliviado.

Su maestro le extendió la mano amablemente, Clow la estrecho para poder levantarse, aunque sinceramente deseaba quedarse en el fresco pasto, incluso quedarse dormido en el suelo, pero sabia que si forzaba un poquito mas su cuerpo, un baño caliente y una tibia cama lo reconfortarían – ¡auch! – Se quejo, su cuerpo estaba acalambrado, y cada músculo gritaba de dolor - creo que me va a doler en la mañana.

?.- no te quejes, esto lo hago para que algún día seas un gran hechicero – jalo a Clow para que se levantara, logrando que este ultimo pudiera estar de pie – te lo he dicho, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, un mago debe ser capaz de controlar otros estilos de ataque, en dado caso que no puedas usar tu magia.

Clow.- Tiene razón – sonríe, en ese instante, un sonido en el estomago de Clow repica.

?.-HAHAHAH – no pudo evitar reírse ante tal situación – creo que será mejor ir a casa, Ally ya debe tener la cena en la mesa, y nosotros todavía entrenando.

Clow.- creo que tiene razón, si no nos apuramos, recibiremos otra reprimenda de Ally, con el mal carácter que tiene…- sonrió, pero al recordar los fuertes golpes con libros, y cacerolas, rápidamente su sonrisa se volvió una estrepitosa y alegre risa, que contagio a su maestro, y ambos rieron por unos instantes mientras se encaminaban a esa antigua casona donde ellos vivían.

Kaho.- ¿estas "recordando" eso otra vez? – la melodiosa voz de su prometida lo saco de esos recuerdos que no le pertenecían, pero que indudablemente lo hacían contorsionar sus labios. En esos instantes, tanto Eriol como Kaho se encontraban el jardín, ella sentada con exámenes sin calificar, con una taza de te negro y una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de fresas, con su cabello recogido en una gran cola de caballo, y en su rostro un par de delgados lentes que le ayudaban a ver mejor los pequeños números de sus alumnos (solo se lo puse para que se viera mas elegante y sabia), con un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter negro, las frías mañanas de Londres no le permitían estar tan fresca como deseaba por las mañanas; mientras Eriol se encontraba parado, con florete en mano practicando los movimientos que todavía tenia en su mente, y aquellos que tuvo que volver aprender, quizás tuvo que "volver" a aprender; con un traje como el que tenia su maestro en el recuerdo (como los trajes que usaban los nobles en el siglo dieciocho, diecinueve, ya saben como el de Lestat de "Entrevista con un vampiro"), le era difícil entrenar el solo, pero sin contrincantes con los cuales pelear, no tenia mas remedio que repasar movimientos.

Eriol.- si – afirmo por fin de varios segundos de cavilar – últimamente e tenido ese recuerdo muy seguido, tal vez sea el preludio a lo que viene.

Kaho.- sabias muy bien que en el momento en que la "Shikon no Tama" y las "Cartas Sakura" se encontraran, iban a traer consecuencias, pero no sabias a que grado – dijo con sus hermosos ojos clavados en el, pero Eriol seguía en su entrenamiento, con un semblante mezclado de concentración y preocupación – tu no eres Clow, y por lo tanto, no comprendes algunas cosas de las cuales el previo antes de su muerte.

Eriol.- pero… - dejo el entrenamiento unos instantes – lo único que le ocasione fue mas preocupaciones, debí haber sido yo el que la ayudara con lo que se avecina, y no darle la responsabilidad a esa miko y a ese hanyou.

Kaho.- tu no comprendías el poder de la "shikon", ni el mismo Clow lo hacia, lo único que querías era que no quedara desprotegida ante los poderes de esa perla, y de los poderes de "el" – dijo en un tono tranquilizador, que al parecer tuvo efecto en el, pues la preocupación que se reflejaba en sus ojos se disipo, y fue remplazado por su ya tan típica sonrisa, se acerco a ella, se inclino y la tomo por los hombros, y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, que ella recibió alegre – ese es el Eriol que me gusta ver, siempre con una sincera sonrisa en su boca.

Eriol rió.- no se que haría sin ti, mi "Kaho-chan", apuesto que me hubiera vuelto loco con tantos recuerdos en mi mente – y dijo aun con una sonrisa en el rostro - no puedo esperar el día en que pueda hacerte mi esposa – expreso.

Kaho.- ¡oh Eriol-kun! – Le acaricio la mejilla con su suave mano – sabes que debemos esperar un poco mas – sonrió picaramente – aunque te comportes como un "maduro" hechicero, legalmente sigues siendo un niño, no querrás que me encierren por "pervertidora de menores" ¿o si? (recuerden que en Inglaterra son muy espinados con respecto a las relaciones entre menores de edad y los adultos)

Eriol volvió a reír – no, creo que no…. Se cayo por unos momentos - ¿sabes?... – suspiro - Cuando terminemos todo esto, he pensado en volver a Japón y establecernos ahí – Kaho abrió los ojos de par en par, los deseos de su prometido la sorprendieron en verdad - ¿Qué pasa, no quieres regresar a Japón?

Kaho.- no es eso tonto – negó con la cabeza – lo que pasa es que no esperaba que desearas que regresáramos a Japón, pensé que deseabas quedarte aquí por lo que te queda de vida – volvió a sonreír – ¡claro que me agradaría volver a Japón, me agradaría ver otra vez a Sakura-chan, a Li, a Daidoji….a Touya! – Ante este ultimo nombre, y el modo en que lo expreso, Eriol levanto la ceja – ¡oh vamos¿no estarás celoso, o si? – dijo en tono sarcástico.

Eriol.- y como no estarlo, el solo pensar de que alguien te aparte de mi me vuelve loco de celos.

Kaho rió melodiosamente.- Touya es solo mi amigo, y lo quiero mucho, pero mi corazón esta con mi futuro esposo – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – a si que no lo dudes, soy toda tuya – recargo su frente con la de Eriol en una dulce expresión de amor.

Eriol.- y yo no quisiera otra cosa – volvió a sonreír, para acercar su boca a la de Kaho, pero en ese instante, una corriente fría se sintió, muy diferente a las frías corrientes de la mañana a las que estaban acostumbrados los dos, la sonrisa de Eriol se borro, y se separo de su amada Kaho para voltear atrás de el – Kaho-chan, metete a la casa, y pase lo que pase…¡no salgan! – Kaho lo miro asustada, sabia que significaba esa sensación, y deseaba que no fuera eso que tanto temía; por unos instantes se quedo varada ahí, con cientos de pensamientos, el tomarlo de la muñeca y obligarlo a huir con ella, quedarse con el y enfrentar esta amenaza juntos, pero por la mirada de decisión de su prometido, ella sabia que no permitiría cualquier de esos deseos - ¡KAHO! – grito, provocando que ella saliera de sus pensamientos, y obligarla a levantarse de la mesa para entrar en la mansión, y cerrar la puerta.

Eriol camino unos pasos para alejarse de la mesa.- le agradezco que no la involucre en todo esto – dijo sin voltear a la mesa.

?.- ella no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, al único que quiero es a ti Clow… – Eriol volteo a la mesa, y miro fijamente a Dante, llevaba su gabardina negra y su sombrero que no permitía ver con claridad su rostro, con un par de guantes negros de piel, y un traje sastre del mismo color; en sus manos tenia la taza de te que Kaho estaba tomando, y le dio un sorbo - Tengo que admitir que tu prometida hace un sobresaliente te.

Eriol.- Kaho es una excelente repostera, y su te es inigualable – sonrió.

Dante rió secamente.- no se si estas loco o eres un estupido, a pesar de sabes a que he venido¿todavía sonríes? – Dejo la taza en la mesa – a pesar que reencarnaste, sigues siendo el mismo idiota confiado de siempre.

Eriol se acerca a la mesa y toma asiento – no puede culparme, es una forma de ser que no he podido cambiar.

Dante.- creo que tienes razón. – Volvió a reír secamente – pero te apuesto que te voy borrar esa maldita sonrisa del rostro.

Eriol.- usted cree eso.

Dante.- cambiando de tema – tomo una cajetilla de cigarros de su saco, y con la boca tomo uno, después busco su encendedor, pero Eriol se adelanto y encendió el cigarrillo con su encendedor – ¡gracias! – Aspiro, y luego saco el humo de su boca – debo admitir que no me esperaba que te adelantaras a mis planes, y que lograras que ese hombre bestia uniera fuerzas con tu protegida – sonrió fríamente – debo darte crédito por ello, siempre fuiste muy perspicaz, ni siquiera la muerte ha cambiado tu modo de ser.

Eriol.- pero usted aprovecho la situación, sabía muy bien que reacción tendrían las "cartas Sakura" y la "shikon" – dio un sorbo a su taza de te frío, el mismo que Kaho le había servido una hora atrás - después de todo, estudio las leyendas de esa legendaria perla, y conoce mas sus capacidades y sus reacciones ante los deseos oscuros de el hombre.

Dante volvió a reír.- es gracioso ver como el hombre por poder es capaz de vender su alma al diablo – saco algo del bolsillo de su saco – solo por un pequeño pedazo, eran capaces de mover ejércitos enteros – en su mano brillo un fragmento de la "Shikon no Tama", pero a diferencia de cualquier otra ocasión, su color era completamente oscuro.

Eriol.- es esa la famosa perla – la miro sorprendido – ¿pero como….?

Dante.-se la reabate a un "cuerpo" sin vida. Ha sido contaminada por mucho tiempo con mi poder oscuro – lo guardo otra vez – es interesante como este fragmento contamina a los fragmentos que los "guardianes de Gaia" tienen en su cuerpo, tal vez sea que esta bañada con la sangre con uno de ellos.

Eriol.- ¿Qué?... ¿como hizo eso?

Mientras en la casa, Kaho observaba desde la ventana de la cocina, su corazón latía fuerte, sabia que esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho tiempo – ¡Kaho! – el grito de Nakuru la saco de sus pensamientos.

Spy.- ¿Dónde esta Eriol-sama? – pregunto la pequeña pantera alada.

Kaho.- esta afuera, platicando con "el" – volteo la mirada a la ventana.

Nakuru.- ¡ese idiota! – Se remango el suéter - ¡en este instante voy a darle una lección para que no se meta con Eriol!

Kaho.- espera, Eriol nos pidió que no saliéramos – apoyo sus manos en Nakuru para que no saliera de la casa – no conocemos el alcance del poder de Dante.

Nakuru.- ¿Cómo piensas que vamos a dejar a Eriol-kun con ese bruto! - subió el tono de voz.

Kaho.- ¿y crees que no quisiera correr a donde esta y ayudarlo? – Sus ojos temblaron, reflejando el miedo en ellos - ¿crees que no me siento inútil al no poder ayudarlo?

Nakuru.- Kaho…

Spy.- Ruby moon, debemos ser pacientes - voló al hombro de Nakuru – no podemos darle mas preocupaciones a Eriol-sama de la que tiene en estos instantes.

Nakuru bajo la cabeza.- pero……

?.- lo menos que debes es preocuparte por tu amo, yo mejor me preocuparía por mantener mi cabeza sobre mi cuello…. - Una sepulcral voz los saco de sus pensamientos, y una silueta se abalanzo sobre ellos.

Mientras en el jardín, Dante y Eriol seguían platicando en la mesa, cuando una explosión en la cocina llama la atención de Eriol.

Eriol.- ¿Qué! – Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¡me dijiste que no te interesaban! – volteo a ver a Dante, que seguía fumando su cigarro con tranquilidad.

Dante.- y no mentía, tus guardianes no me importan, es por eso que me da lo mismo si viven y mueren – la sonrisa en su rostro se amplio – mis "niños" son demasiado impacientes, y necesitaban ejercicio.

Eriol.- ¡maldito! – Eriol sintió la ira golpear su pecho, corrió en dirección a la casa, con la mano en su pecho, saco la llavecita – "Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad transfórmate y muestra tu poder ante Eriol, quien acepto esta misión contigo…¡LIBERATE! – la pequeña llave cambio al gran báculo que Eriol utilizaba para utilizar su magia, pero, un borrón negro y lila salio del humo con rapidez, paso junto a el para estrellarse en la mesa donde Dante aun seguía fumando tranquilamente.

Ruby.- M-maldición…. – exclamo desde el piso mientras se levantaba del suelo, bajo la mirada tranquila y fría de Dante, en ese instante, del humo, otra figura de alas negras salio, pasando junto el atónito Eriol, que después de unos instantes se quedo petrificado, pero después intento hacer algo.

Dante.- ¡ni siquiera lo intentes Clow! – Grito Dante - ¿a menos de que quieras que la cabeza de tu prometida haga una rápida visita a sus pies! – Eriol volteo y miro como Caronte tenia atrapada a Kaho, con la hoja principal de su guadaña en la yugular.

Eriol.- Maldita sea – maldijo ante la impotencia.

Mientras, Ruby se levanto y emprendió el vuelo, y desde el aire lanzo cientos de cristales filosos hacia la imponente figura de Selene, pero Selene era mucho más rápida que ella; rodeando la trayectoria de los cristales, logro esquivarlos con facilidad, y llegar en donde Ruby estaba.

Selene.- ¡SORPRESA! – Selene encaro a Ruby, y con un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago, sacándole el aire, para luego darle un golpe en la nuca que la hace caer al suelo.

Eriol.- ¡Ruby moon! – exclamo impotente. Selene preparaba una flecha negra en sus manos (ahora saben quien fue quien ataco a Kikyo en la Sengoku Jidai), lista para atravesar el corazón de Ruby, cuando súbitamente un bramido, y una destellante luz roja saco a Selene de su posición de ataque, y volando para esquivar el ataque.

Spinel.- ¡primero deberás pasar sobre mi si quieres hacerle daño a Ruby moon! – afirmo levantando el vuelo para atacar a Selene, lanzando varios rayos de luz roja, mientras Dante observa todo desde el suelo, con sus aperlados ojos fijos en estos dos.

Dante.- no sabía que los guardianes de Clow fueran tan abusivos – su boca se torció en una cínica sonrisa - creo que vas a tener que ayudar a Selene – un borrón dorado salio justo detrás de Dante, y se abalanzo directamente a Spinel.

Spinel estaba tan concentrado en Selene, que no se dio cuenta de que una gran figura felina/plumífera se acerco a el con gran facilidad, y envistió a Spinel, encajando sus poderosas patas delanteras en el costado de este, y empujándolo al techo de la mansión, para estrellarse en este ultimo.

Ruby.- S-Spy – musito desde el suelo.

Selene.- ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS IMBECIL! – Selene se abalanzo sobre Ruby, con su mano iluminada, y golpeando el piso, Ruby alcanzo a moverse y evitar ser atravesada por la mano de Selene, y emprendió el vuelo otra vez, seguida muy de cerca por Selene.

Mientras en el techo, Spinel se levantaba de los escombros, con unas marcas de garras en el costado, y con la mirada fija en su oponente - ¿q-quien eres tu?

Helius.- tu peor pesadilla – abrió el hocico (¿o será pico?), del cual una intensa energía de color dorada se acumulo en este, y la lanzo hacia el maltrecho Spinel, quien lo esquivo al volar, pero seguido por Helius.

Eriol.- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –pensó desesperado, y le vino una idea, concentró su energía mágica, lo mas discretamente posible para que Dante no se percatara, pues este ultimo estaba con la mirada fija en el encuentro entre los guardianes.

Caronte.- no te preocupes preciosa, te apuesto que no les dolerá demasiado – susurro sarcásticamente en el oído de Kaho, que temblaba ante el frió brillo de la guadaña de Caronte, pero en ese instante un temblor saco de concentración a Caronte, quien soltó a Kaho, para verse rodeado de lianas que lo atrapaban - ¿Que demonios! - empezó a cortar las lianas con su guadaña, dándole la oportunidad a Kaho de escapar.

Eriol.- ¿estas bien? – le pregunto asustado.

Kaho.- solo un poco aturdida – dijo al temblar en los brazos de Eriol.

Eriol.- bien – suspiro – aléjate de aquí, yo me encargare de Dante.

Kaho.-p-pero….

Eriol.- por favor, no quiero que salgas herida – le suplico sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

Kaho.- esta bien Eriol-kun – acaricio su mejilla con la mano – pero cuídate mucho.

Eriol.- descuida, te prometo que me reuniré contigo después – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kaho se levanto del piso y salio corriendo del jardín, mientras Dante la miraba, como si en realidad no le importara lo que veía.

Eriol.- ¡Dante! – el grito de Eriol llamo la atención de Dante, pero no hizo mas que hacer que sus labios que sus labios se contorsionaran un poco.

Dante.- "Dicen que la historia se repite, lo cierto es que sus lecciones no se aprovechan" – sonrió cínicamente – recuerdo que tu enfrenamiento conmigo hace tiempo fue lo que te trajo tu muerte¿Aun así deseas pelear conmigo? – volvió a expulsar el humo de sus labios.

Eriol.- quiero dejar claro algo Dante – dijo amenazante al mover su gran báculo - yo no soy Clow, y por eso no pienso cometer los mismos errores que el hizo hace tanto tiempo, yo existo aparte de Clow¡yo tengo mi propia existencia!

Dante.- El secreto de la existencia no consiste solamente en vivir, sino en saber para que se vive… - llevo el cigarro a sus labios - Tu solo fuiste un instrumento de tu vida pasada, naciste en este mundo para seguir el legado de Clow – por fin se levanto de la silla de jardín - y estúpidamente intentas llevar una vida "normal", olvidándote de lo que eres, un hechicero poderoso…. ¡SIN ESO NO ERES NADA! – grito con hilaridad.

Mientras en el cielo, Selene y Ruby seguían peleando. Selene era superior a Ruby, más rápida, y más poderosa, y tenía más capacidades que Ruby.

Ruby volvió a lanzar cientos de cristales a Selene - ¡Es inútil! – volvió a esquivar con facilidad los cristales, y volvió a golpear a Ruby, causándole que casi cayera al suelo, pero, en pleno aire logro recomponerse, volteo hacia arriba.

Ruby.- ¿Dónde diablos…..?

Selene.- ¡Detrás dulzura! – la voz de Selene hizo voltear a Ruby, pero Selene la tomo del cuello en un candado – eres fuerte, pero yo soy superior, así que mejor es que te rindas y tengas una pacifica muerte.

Ruby.- cállate….

Selene.- muy bien, que así sea – Selene puso su mano en la espalda de Ruby – descansa en paz – cientos de cristales filosos atravesaron el cuerpo de Ruby, prácticamente destrozándola.

Spinel.- ¡RUBY MOON!

Eriol.- ¡NO!

Selene soltó a Ruby – nos veremos en el infierno – y miro como caía a la arboleda cerca de la mansión.

Spinel.- ¡RUBY MOON! – Spinel se lanzo par ir en busca de su compañera mal herida, pero Helius se interpuso entre el y la arboleda -¡Quitate! – bramo exasperado.

Helius.- si quieres ayudar a tu amiga, deberás hacerlo sobre mi cuerpo sin vida – dijo sarcásticamente.

Spinel.- ¡Así será! – expulso una gran descarga de energía, a lo cual Helius respondió con un ataque de su luz dorada, haciendo que ambas energías chocaran violentamente, pero Helius estaba mas completo, Spinel estaba demasiado agotado del enfrentamiento que mantuvo con el Helius anteriormente, además el dolor de su costado, no ayudaba de mucho; su luz roja fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta que la luz dorada de Helius gano, Spinel apenas pudo moverse para que la luz no lo desintegrara, pero no lo suficiente pues esta le dio en el ala derecha - ¡ARRRG!

Eriol.- ¡Spinel! – Spinel cayo cerca de la arboleda, Eriol corrió hacia Spinel, y levanto su cabeza – Spinel

Spinel.- d-discúlpeme amo Eriol… (Tosió)…. le falle.

Eriol.- descuida, "todo estará bien"¿lo recuerdas? – dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Dante.- ¿como puedes decir esa sandez? – pregunto al caminar en dirección de el, mientras Helios, Selene y Caronte (que se había liberado de las lianas) se acercaban a el – date cuenta de que este es tu fin.

Eriol volteo a ver a Dante, sus ojos reflejaban ira.- ¡entiende que….! - se levanto interponiendo su cuerpo ante el de Spinel - ¡…si yo no te venzo, ella lo hará!

Dante.- Hahahahahaha – rió fríamente – tu protegida es una inútil, su poder ni siquiera llega a la mitad del mío ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Eriol.- yo confió ampliamente en Sakura - empuño su bastón - ¡además, ella no esta sola!

Dante.- ¿lo dices por ese hombre mitad bestia? – Dijo mientras acumulaba energía en sus manos – el no tiene la fuerza necesaria para vencerme……¡NI EL NI NADIE! – lanzo la bola de energía, haciendo explotar la mansión entera.

Sakura.- ¡ERIOL! – despertó bruscamente en su cama, sudando y con mucho miedo, hace días que ha soñado como Eriol muere en una gran explosión, rodeado de llamas, y después, una siniestra figura sale caminando de entre las llamas.

Kero abrió su cajón, y tallándose su pequeño ojo con su patita.- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo con una somnolienta voz.

Sakura intento tranquilizarse, no deseaba alarmar a Kero, así que se obligo así misma a sonreír.- d-descuida Kero-chan, solo tuve un mal sueño.

Kero.- ¿mal sueño?... – voló al lado de Sakura – eso no es bueno¿Qué clase de sueño?

Sakura.- bueno…. – pensó por unos instantes que decir, sabia que sus sueños siempre significaban algo que en un futuro sucedería, pero no podía creer que Eriol fuera a…. – no es nada, solo un sueño de fantasmas – volvió a sonreír desganada.

Kero.- ¿Segura?

Sakura.- si, ahora vete a dormir, y descansa.

Kero.- muy bien… (Bostezo)…buenas noches Sakura – se metió en el cajón, y lo cerro

Sakura.- que descanses Kero-chan – se acostó, cubriéndose con sabanas, como una niñita asustada, y miro hacia la ventana, para ver los rayos lunares que pegaban fuertemente en la habitación; dio un suspiro y musito el nombre de su protector – Eriol – y se perdió en un profundo sueño….

**C O N T I N U A R A**…………………………………………………


	8. La Sengoku Jidai

**Oficina de Darke.  
7:24 a.m.**

En la oficina de Darke, el y Kikyo revisan el presupuesto de la obra.

Darke.- esto no me gusta para nada, hemos gastado mucho dinero por los sueldos de actores, y luego la burrada que hizo Ashel con el mentado actor ruso, gastamos el doble.

Kikyo.- pero eso ya se arreglo, por fin podremos realizar el capitulo como se debe.

Darke.- eso espero – suspiro - ¿ya llegaron los de "Inuyasha"?

Kikyo.- si, pero…………

Darke.- ¿y ahora que pasa? T . T

Aeropuerto Internacional de la ciudad de México.

Naraku.- ¡suéltenme¿Solo es imitación de piel de mandril! – llevan arrestados a Naraku, Sango y Miroku por traficar con animales exóticos, mientras Kouga, Shippou y Kirara son llevados en jaula al zoológico de Chapultepec.

Oficial uno.- ¡ah con que si¡Ahora vas a dentro por pirata!

Sango.- ¿pero que tonta ley es esa!

Oficial dos.- lo siento mi reina, pero la ley es la ley, y hay que cumplirla.

Miroku.- si, pero ¿tenían que darnos nuestra "calentadita" primero?

Oficial tres.- es la rutina muchacho.

Shippou.- ¡Saquéenme de aquí¡Soy inocente! – decía metido en una de las jaulas que utilizan para poder meter a las mascotas cuando viajas.

Kirara.- ¡miau, miau , miau!(¡YO SE QUIEN MATO A COLOSIO!)

Kouga.- no se quejen, no están en mi situación – Kouga estaba metido en una jaula de las mismas que Kirara y Shippou, pero al no haber de su tamaño, pues lo doblaron como papel de "origami" para meterlo a la jaula.

Darke.- y cuanto nos va a salir el chiste - -

Kikyo.- bueno, como de mil por cabeza.

Darke.- ¿Qué! O . O¡Me lleva la "#$$&¿Y ahora, voy a tener que bajarles el sueldo a "todos", los actores.

Kikyo.- "¿a todos?"

Darke.- claro que a mi "florcita de campanilla" no… ejem... y bien, debemos informarles a todos los actores sobre su recorte de sueldo.

Kikyo.- pues yo no se los voy a decir, Inuyasha es muy "violento" cuando le recortan su sueldo, más de una vez destripa a Rumiko cuando le dijo que le recortaba su prima vacacional.

Darke.- pero siendo la "jefa de personal" eres la responsable de decirles a los actores.

Kikyo.- una cosa es que este muerta, y otra que sea estupida, si yo se los digo, capaz de que me linchan.

Darke.- entonces necesitamos a un tonto para que sea el que le diga a los actores el recorte…. – se prende el foco.

Kikyo/Darke. - Emmm….. ¡Oh Kagomeeeee!

**La Sengoku Jidai.**

_Empresas Vommond Oficina de Dante._

Dante.- debe de saber el por que esta aquí "ma dame" Daidoji – Dante se encontraba en junta con uno de sus endeudadores – ha pasado un mes desde que venció la fecha de pago de su deuda – Dante entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su nariz en ellos.

Sonomi.- yo entiendo que debo pagar, pero, el nuevo producto de nuestra compañía a logrado vender lo suficiente para cubrir los gastos de la compañía, no es lo suficiente para que se pueda cubrir la deuda que tenemos con su fabrica – Sonomi reflejaba angustia en sus ojos, sabia que estaba no solo en riesgo el patrimonio de su esposo, sino también el futuro de su hija y el suyo propio.

Hace cinco meses, las empresas Daidoji sufrieron de una grave crisis financiera, debido a que los productos que habían sacado en ese tiempo, simplemente no fueron del gusto del publico; debido a eso, las utilidades de la empresa fueron bajando demasiado, al grado de que se tuvo que retener el sueldo de los trabajadores de la empresa, obviamente, esto no les gusto a los trabajadores, que amenazaron en irse a la huelga.

Desesperada, Sonomi tuvo que recurrir a las "empresas Vommnd" con un préstamo de ocho millones de dólares, los cuales uso para poder pagar los sueldos retenidos de los trabajadores (no se puede tener una empresa sin fuerza de trabajo), y usar el resto del dinero para lanzar a la venta otro producto, otro producto que tuvo mayor aceptación que el anterior, pero no el suficiente para cubrir la deuda con Dante, y hace mas de un mes que ese plazo se cumplió, ahora la empresa de Sonomi esta en peligro de ser embargada por la empresa Vommond.

Dante.- he sido muy condescendiente con usted "ma dame" – se recarga en el respaldo de su silla – pero todo tiene un limite, si no cubre el pago de esa deuda, tendré que apropiarme de "empresa Daidoji"

Sonomi.- pero…. – se remordió el labio para no llorar – ¡por favor, le pido que me de otros cuatro meses, estoy segura que lograremos obtener las ganancias necesarias para cubrir la deuda!

Dante gira la silla para darle la espalda a Sonomi, y después de meditar unos minutos.- Tiene un mes….

Sonomi.- pero, un mes es muy poco tiempo.

Dante.- tómelo o déjelo – sonríe – estoy siendo muy generoso al darle ese mes, para cualquier otro seria más fácil en estos momentos cobrar la deuda en "especie"

Sonomi baja la mirada.- esta bien, tendrá su dinero en un mes… - se levanto sin alzar la vista, con sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas sin derramar, mientras sus temblorosos labios articulaban amargas palabras – si me disculpa, tengo otros compromisos que cumplir, buenas días – dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina de Dante, mientras una mujer de cabello oscuro entraba.

Dante sonrió al levantarse de la silla de su escritorio y fijar su mirada al frente del ventanal atrás de su escritorio – "Bienaventurado el que tiene talento y dinero, porque empleará bien este último"

Selene.- mi señor.

Dante.- dime Selene¿todo va de acuerdo a nuestro plan? – dijo sin voltear a verla.

Selene.- Caronte ha partido a cumplir su misión mi amo, pero ¿esta seguro que ellos irán?

Dante.- así es, solo es cuestión de esperar.

Minutos mas tarde en las afueras de la empresa Vommond, Sonomi Daidioji con el paso apresurado bajaba las escaleras, con cientos de pensamientos a la vez, entre ellos, que defraudo la confianza de su esposo, que dejo esa compañía para que ella y su amada Tomoyo pudieran tener un futuro asegurado en el momento en el que el partió, confiándosela para que ella la dirigiera, por que el estaba seguro que ella podría manejarla, que ella la sacaría adelante a pesar de que pasara lo pasara – te falle – susurraron sus labios al seguir caminado deprisa, y lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas – te he fallado – volvió a reprocharse ella misma.

Estaba tan absorta a sus pensamientos y en el fuerte dolor de su pecho, que no estaba atenta en el camino, y choco con alguien –d-discúlpeme.

Dana.- no hay cuidado – era Dana, llevaba consigo a Hund para dar un paseo por la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Dana la inspecciono por unos instantes - ¿se encuentra bien señora? – no pudo evitar preguntar, no le agradaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero por el estado de Sonomi, no pudo evitarlo.

Sonomi.- descuida, no me pasa nada – volteo el rostro para que no se le notara el que estaba llorando – discúlpame otra vez, buenos días – paso de lado de Dana, mientras esta la miraba, por unos instantes, deseaba dejarla irse, pero noches atrás, ese chico de cabellos plata le dijo que no era justo que las personas vivieran con su dolor, que necesitaban exteriorizarlo con algo, o con alguien (sucederá, o mas bien sucedió en Die Mask 2 "el hanyou y la luna negra") - ¡espere señora! – corrió de tras de ella, estaba segura que ella necesitaba una persona que la escuchara, así como ella misma la necesitaba también – la acompaño.

Sonomi.- ¿Qué? – la miro extrañada

Dana.- estoy segura que usted necesita de alguien la escuche – sonrió – y creame, yo se lo que se siente tener un dolor en el corazón, y lo terrible que es no tener con quien compartirlo.

Sonomi.- g-gracias – una débil sonrisa se asomo en su rostro – mi nombre es Sonomi¿y el tuyo?

Dana.- yo soy Dana, y el es Hund - señalo a Hund, que movió la cola y ladro como modo de saludo.

Sonomi.- mucho gusto Dana – su sonrisa se amplio – ven, te invito un café.

Dana.- me encantaría.

Mientras en Tokio.

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que Inuyasha y Sakura lucharan con Ixión, a partir de ese día, todo ha estado tranquilo, no se ha sentido ningún fragmento de la Shikon, ni de los otros cinco guardianes, asi que Sakura, Inuyasha y compañía han decidido tomarse el día libre, y visitar a la familia de Kagome, y también dar un paseo por la ciudad de Tokio.

Kagome.- ¡que bien se siente volver a casa! – dijo al estirarse con un gran suspiro.

Tomoyo.- estas muy contenta Kagome-chan – expreso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagome.- ¿y como no estarlo Tomoyo-chan¡he pasado mis materias y no tendré que preocuparme por ellas en todas las vacaciones! – Tomo las manos de Tomoyo y Sakura – y todo gracias a ustedes – hizo una reverencia - ¡arigatou Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!

Sakura.- no tienes por que decirlo, fue un placer ayudarte, Kagome-chan – sonrió nerviosamente.

Inuyasha se acerco, que para variar tenia solo una gorra para cubrir sus orejas – ya, no es para tanto Kagome.

Kagome.- dices eso por que no entiendes lo que es sufrir por los exámenes, asi que no puedes entender mi sufrimiento Inuyasha.- le recrimino.

Inuyasha.- ¡y ni debo, todo eso son tonterías!

Li.- ahí van otra vez – afirmo.

Ashel.- parece rutina de estos dos.

Kero.- si no pelean no están felices – dijo desde el bolso de Sakura.

Tomoyo.- es una muestra de que se reconciliaron – sonrió contenta.

Sakura.- y bien Kagome-chan – la tomo de los hombros y la empujo para que dejara de pelear – deberíamos apurarnos, tenemos mucho que hacer así que es mejor que nos vayamos.

Li.- es cierto – hizo lo mismo que Sakura, pero con Inuyasha – es mejor que nos vayamos.

Inuyasha.- ¡oye tu no me empujes!

Tomoyo sonreía, era divertido ver como se pelaban todos con todos, y no podía dejar pasar estos instantes de la vida de su amiga, así que saco su cámara y comenzó a grabar, seguida por Ashel, que estaba muy callado.

Tomoyo.- Ash-kun¿Qué pasa? – Bajo la cámara – últimamente haz estado muy callado conmigo¿hice algo que te molestara? - lo miro algo angustiada.

Ashel.- no, descuida – suspiro decepcionado - son tonterías de "dragones" – dijo en voz baja, y siguió caminando – como puedo decirle que me he enamorado de ella, cuando ella ama alguien mas – pensó; días atrás Ashel se dio cuenta, era por eso que estaba tan cerca de "ella", tan pendiente de lo que es, tan preocupada de lo que significaba ella; se sentía celoso, y rencoroso hacia esa persona que es dueña del afecto de la mujer a la que ama, pero sabia que no debía, el era una "deidad", esos sentimientos no tenían cabida en el, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tomoyo lo seguía, estaba preocupada por la actitud de Ashel, era un gran muchacho, y temía que de algún modo lo había lastimado, sabia por su mirada acerca de los sentimientos de Ashel, y se sentía culpable por no corresponderlos como se debe, era una buena "persona", y merecía toda la felicidad del mundo, pero ella no lo quería como el desearía, y eso tenia que dejarlo en claro antes de que se lastimara aun mas.

Tomoyo.- ¡oigan, pienso que deberíamos llevar algunos regalos, y algunas cosas para que la mama de Kagome-chan no se moleste de tenernos de huéspedes.

Kagome.- descuida, no creo que mi mama se incomode con su visita.

Sakura.- pero Tomoyo tiene razón, sera mejor no llegar con las manos vacías.

Tomoyo.- muy bien, nos separaremos y nos veremos aquí en una hora – tomo a Ashel del brazo - Ash-kun y yo compraremos algunos dulces.

Sakura.- bueno, yo iré con Inuyasha-san por algunos ingredientes para preparar una deliciosa cena.

Inuyasha.- ¿y por que tengo yo que ir contigo? – refunfuño.

Kero.- para que no te estés peleando con Kagome todo el tiempo – exclamo al asomar su pequeña cabeza del bolso de Sakura.

Inuyasha.- ¿Quién te pregunto "muñeco"!

Kero.- ¡no soy un "muñeco"¡ Y haber si ya me vas teniendo mas respeto!

Inuyasha.- ¡respeto a ti, no me hagas reír! – empezaron a pelear otra vez, bajo la mirada de los demás, que sonreían nerviosamente, pero el que se estaba molestando era Li.

Li.- ¡Ya compórtense! – Grito exasperado – ¡Ya estoy harto de que nada mas se estén peleando, en el tren se la pasaron discutiendo¿No podrían callarse por cinco minutos! – les grito con una gran vena en su cabeza.

Inuyasha.- ¡tu no te metas, esto es entre el muñeco y yo!

Kero.- ¡es cierto mocoso, metete en tus propios asuntos! – ahora Inuyasha y Kero se peleaban juntos en contra de Li.

Ashel.- ahora ya se hizo el trío – exclamo Ashel incrédulo.

Kagome.- y si estuviera Shippou se completaría el cuarteto – suspiro con los brazos caídos

Sakura.- podrían callarse ya, alguien los podría oír, y los podrían ver a los tres – refiriéndose a Ashel, Kero e Inuyasha – tenemos cosas que hacer y ustedes nada más se la pasan peleando.

Inuyasha/Kero/Li.- ¡Bahh! – cruzaron los brazos en su pecho y se dieron la espalda, mientras a los demás les salía una gota en la nuca

Kagome.- (suspiro) ¿les perece que yo vaya con Li-san a comprar algo de azúcar y un poco de té?

Ashel.- por favor, llévenselos antes de que se maten

Sakura.- tiene razón - por fin se tranquilizo después de suspirar.

Tomoyo.- muy bien nos vemos aquí en una hora, para irnos a la casa de Kagome-chan – se separaron - nos veremos luego.

Minutos más tarde.

Tomoyo.- Ash-kun – por fin hablo, estaba tomando valor para expresarle a Ashel lo que tenía que decirle, pero Ashel no era tonto, sabía porque le había dicho a los demás que se separan, y se adelanto.

Ashel.- no tienes por que explicarme Tomoyo, yo entiendo que tu la quieres a "ella", así que por que no nos olvidamos de tonterías y compramos lo que vamos a comprar.

Tomoyo.- Ashel, yo lamento todo esto, pero es que… - se quedo callada, no sabia que decir, ciertamente es mas fácil aconsejar a las personas que vivir las cosas en persona - …e-estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos algún día – trato de suavizar las cosas.

Ashel.- te dije que no tiene importancia, y deberíamos comprar las cosas antes de que los demás se preocupen – siguió caminado - yo no soy quien para juzgar los sentimientos de la gente.

Tomoyo sintió un malestar aun mayor.- Ash-kun – intento decir algo mas, pero se le formo un nudo en la garganta, y no pudo decir nada, las palabras de Ashel eran ásperas, y aunque no era su intención, hizo sentirse a Tomoyo como una canalla al lastimar a alguien tan bueno como Ashel, siguieron caminando.

En otra parte, Inuyasha y Sakura (y Kero) salían de la tienda de comestibles con bolsas de mandado.

Sakura.- hemos comprado mucho – exclamo Sakura con su habitual energía, mientras Inuyasha cargaba las bolsas mas pesadas – prepararemos una deliciosa cena.

Kero.- no puedo esperar – se froto su pequeño vientre

Inuyasha.- si, tú no sabes otra que no sea comer – exclamo un poco burlón.

Kero.- hay que disfrutar de los manjares que prepara Sakura-chan.

Sakura.- ¡Kero, no digas eso, me da pena! – Dijo sonrojada, para luego – emm…Inuyasha-san - llamo la atención del hanyou.

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué?

Sakura.- quisiera agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí – se dio la vuelta para encarar a Inuyasha, e hizo una reverencia – si no fuera por usted, yo estaría muerta.

Inuyasha.- ¡bah! – Exclamo al levantar la vista en una expresión orgullosa– no lo hice por ti, necesitaba quitarle el fragmento de Shikon a ese tipo.

Sakura.- no es solo por eso – sonrió - también por interceder por mi con mi oniisan cuando me vio que estaba por llorar.

Inuyasha.- eso no es cierto.

Kero.- no lo niegues "perrito" – sonrió burlonamente – Kagome-san ya nos dijo que te conmueves con las lagrimas de las mujeres; ese mal carácter solo disfraza lo sensible que eres.

Inuyasha.- ¿a quien le dices "sensible"! – estaba apunto de pelearse con Kero, pero la voz de Sakura arruino sus intenciones.

Sakura.- gracias Inuyasha-kun – le dio la mas bellas de sus sonrisas, Inuyasha se sintió incomodo con la sonrisa de Sakura.

Inuyasha.- si, si no es para tanto, mejor vamonos antes de que los demás se preocupen - dijo al pasar a un lado de Sakura, y siguió de largo, seguido por Sakura.

Kero.- ese tipo es un patán, mira que comportarse así cuando tú le agradeces – dijo molesto.

Sakura.- yo no creo que sea un patán, solo creo que no expresa demasiado sus sentimientos.

Kero.- si como sea – dijo con algo de indiferencia.

Mientras Kagome y Li.

Kagome.- Arigatou Gozaimazu! – hizo una reverencia a la señora de la tienda al salir con un paquete de té y azúcar.

Li.- vamos a hacer un delicioso té con esto.

Kagome.- ya lo creo – sonrió a Li, en ese instante, Li noto algo en la bolsa que tenia los regalos que Kagome le llevaba a su familia, un par de pequeñas salientes plateadas, y una pequeña cuerda brillante.

Li.- Higurashi¿Por qué traes ese arco? – Kagome traía el arco que tomo del museo que aquel día que Ashel y los demás guardianes fueron esparcidos por toda la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Kagome.- bueno, no podía dejarlo con mi abuelo – suspiro – el arco fue reportado como robado, y tampoco puedo devolverlo, así que he decidido dejarlo en el Sengoku por un tiempo, por lo menos en lo que pienso que hacer que con el.

Li.-.-Higurashi, dime - la miro curioso - ¿te ha vuelto a suceder lo que te paso aquella vez?

Kagome.- ¿te refieres ha lo que me sucedió cuando peleamos con Ashel? – Cavilo unos instantes – no, es como si el arco decidió aquella vez que debía actuar, utilizándome a mi.

Li.- esto es muy extraño - no logro comprender, e intento hacerlo en camino al lugar donde se encontrarían con los demás.

Rato después, en el templo Higurashi.

Kagome.- ¡estoy en casa! – grito alegre al entrar en su casa.

- ¡hija que gusto verte! – dijo alegre al escucharla entrara por la puerta – hacia mas de una semana que no habías venido a visitarnos a tu hermano y a mi.

Kagome.- es que he estado muy ocupada con el colegio y "otras cosas" – sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿pero quienes son tus amigos? – dijo al ver sobre el hombro de su hija.

Kagome.- déjame presentarte a mis amigos de la escuela – se acerco a sus amigos – ellos son Sakura y Li-san – dijo al señalar a los dos chicos de cabello ocre, que saludaron con una reverencia.

Sakura.- mucho gusto señora Higurashi.

Li.- es un placer.

Kagome.- y ellos son Tomoyo-chan y Ashel-sama – señalo a Tomoyo y ha Ashel, que al igual que Sakura y Li, hicieron una reverencia, Ashel mas que por seguir la corriente que por otra cosa.

Tomoyo.- es un gusto conocerla señora.

Ashel.- Zu Los des Vergnügens Frau

- emm – se quedo con la cara de que no entendió - ¿eres extranjero verdad?

Ashel.- así es "ma dame"

- es un placer joven – volteo a ver a Inuyasha que estaba atrás de todos los demás – que bueno que regreso Inuyasha – solo hizo un "mmph!" muy indiferente al voltear la vista – ¡pero no se queden ahí, pasen¡les gustaría un té o algún refresco! – dijo al darles la espalda y adentrarse a la casa.

Sota.- Ane - grito el pequeño cuando se acerco a Kagome.

Kagome.- ¡Sota! - Se arrodillo para acariciar a su hermano en la cabeza, a pesar de que no se leva muy bien con el, tenia que admitir que lo extraño – ¿como haz estado hermanito?

Sota.- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

Sakura.- ¡hola! – se inclino para estar a la altura de Sota - Mi nombre es Sakura, y ella es Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.- Konichiwa Sota-chan

Sakura.- y ellos dos son Shaoran Li y Ashel-sama.

Sota.- ¡m-mucho gusto! – Miro a Inuyasha - "orejas de perro" veo que encontraste a mi Ane.

Kagome.- ¿con que fuiste tu el que le dijo donde estaba? – Le recrimino molesta - ¿sabes cuantos problemas me causo por tu culpa!

Sota.- no pude evitarlo Ane, el me interrogo – dijo asustado con la mirada de su hermana, pero luego miro la bolsa que colgaba de los hombros de Kagome - ¿que me trajiste de regalo! – Dijo al revisar la bolsa que traía Kagome en su costado, mientras suspiraba – nunca va a cambiar.

Tomoyo.- no puedes culparlo, los niños son así – dijo al sonreírle (cuantas sonrisas¿Qué no les dolerá la cara?)

Kagome.- creo que tienes razón - dijo al mirarla.

Sota.- ¡WOOW! – exclamo al sacar la imponente y hermosa figura del arco plateado y levantarlo sobre su cabeza para mirarlo mejor.

Kagome.- ¡no lo toques Sota! – Se lo arrebato – ¡esto no es un juguete!

Sota.- pero solo quiero verlo – empezó a pelear con su hermana por el arco, mientras, la mirada atónita e incrédula de Ashel. No podía quitar los ojos del arco plateado, trayéndole oleadas de recuerdos, recuerdos de guerra, de batallas sangrientas, todas guiadas por este arco; se llevo la mano a la cabeza, como si el hacerlo fuera a realidad tranquilizar ese malestar que tenia en la mente; retrocedió, chocando con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ashel.- n-no es nada, son solo tontos recuerdos.

- ¿Que les parece si quedan a cenar? – interrumpió la platica de Inuyasha y de Ashel – cocinare mi mejor platillo en honor en de este día – dijo con una la tan tranquila y pacifica sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura.- emm… - intervino – no se debimos hacer esto, pero nosotros trajimos ingredientes para hacer una deliciosa cena¿espero que no le moleste? – bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada.

- la miro un poco extrañada – claro que no, será un honor prestarles la cocina para que preparen una deliciosa cena Sakura-chan.

Tomoyo.- además prepararemos un delicioso pastel de fresas.

Sota.- ¿en serio! – le brillaron los ojos de alegría.

Tomoyo se agacho y le sonrió a Sota - ¿te agradaría ayudarme a hacerlo Sota-chan?

Sota.- ¡claro! – dijo al tomarla de la mano y jalarla a la cocina - ¡vamos!

Kagome.- ¡tan impaciente como siempre!

Sakura.- es muy agradable – se le acerco – créeme que me gustaría estar en tu situación, y ser yo la hermana mayor – suspiro – ¡mi oniisan me saca de quicio!

Kagome.- el ser la mayor también tiene sus desventajas Sakura-chan – le contesto, mientras el bolso de Sakura se empezaba ha retorcer; Sakura lo abrió presurosa.

Kero.- (tomando aire) - ¡como pudiste olvidarte de mi Sakura! – grito con una vena en su redonda cabeza. - ¡siempre es lo mismo contigo niña!

Sakura.- d-discúlpame Kero, no fue mi intención – dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Li.- no la culpo, yo también intentaría olvidarme de una "cosa" tan molesta.

Kero.- ¿Qué!

Kagome.- por favor Kero-chan, no es el momento de que te peleen – dijo al tranquilizar Al pequeño león – mi mama no debe verte hasta que veamos el modo de decirle de ti.

Kero gruño, y cruzo sus patitas en el pecho, Sakura suspiro y le dijo – si me disculpas, te prometo darte doble ración del pastel que hará Tomoyo – a Kero le brillaron los ojitos.

Kero.- ¡te perdono Sakurita! – todos se van de espaldas.

Ashel.- que fácil es de convencer

Inuyasha.- ya lo creo.

Y así el tiempo paso; Sakura, Tomoyo y Kagome y la señora Higurashi cocinaban una deliciosa cena, con un poco de ayuda de Li, y claro de Sota (interesado el muchacho), mientras Ashel e Inuyasha esperaban en recepción de la casa, mientras Ashel disfrutaba de un té, Inuyasha jugaba con Buyo (mas bien torturándolo), haciendo que el gatito intentara rasgar la piel del haori de Hi-Nezumi para liberarse de su "agresor", pero el pobre gatito no tuvo éxito.

Ashel.- ya deja a ese animal en paz, que no ves que lo estas haciendo sufrir.

Inuyasha.- vamos, estoy seguro que no le molesta, "verdad gatito" – dijo como si le estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

Ashel simplemente suspiro, en ese instante, Tomoyo y Sakura entraron a la sala con unos platos de comida.

Sakura.- espero que aguanten hasta que este listo todo – dijo al ofrecerles el plato con comida.

Ashel.- descuida, no tengo mucha hambre – Ashel la miro con un poco de resentimiento, pero intentando ocultarlo.

Tomoyo.- em, creo que es mejor que es mejor que continuemos con lo que estábamos Sakura , sino nada estar listo para la cena – la tomo de la muñeca, y la saco de la sala, no quería qué ella y Ashel entraran en conflicto por culpa de sus sentimientos.

Salieron de la sala, mientras Ashel suspiro, y se levanto para poder dirigirse a afuera y sacudir esos pensamientos de rencor hacia Sakura, sabia que ella no tenía la culpa, y no debía sentirse así, salio de la casa, necesitaba meditar.

Inuyasha.- ¿adonde vas? - pregunto curioso, todavía con Buyo en sus manos.

Ashel.- voy a caminar un poco por el templo, necesito relajarme un poco – suspiro otra vez – ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

Inuyasha.- no gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí – seguía agarrando al pobre gato de las patas.

Ashel.-como quieras, solo intenta no seguir mortificando a ese pobre animal.

Horas después, la cena estaba lista, y fue servida con bastante buena presentación, un buen Otonomiyaki, algunos camarones fritos con arroz, y de postre, un pastel recién hecho de fresas.

Sota.- se ve genial.

- la cena se ve deliciosa – dijo bastante satisfecha.

Inuyasha.- nada a comparación a la comida que hace Kagome, esta huele delicioso.

Kagome.- ¡que dijiste Inuyasha! – lo miro con ojos asesinos.

Inuyasha.- gulp - Inuyasha retrocedió asustado con la mirada de Kagome.

Li.- en verdad que estuvo complicado hacer todo esto – dijo con un denoto de cansancio en su voz, pero a la vez, con orgullo.

Sakura.- ¡muy bien! – Dijo animosa al sentarse a la mesa, tomo los hashi del lado del plato – ¡a comer! – todos se sentaron a degustar de la cena, con grandes sonrisas de satisfacción al probar tan suculento alimento.

Tomoyo volteo para todos lados, pero.- Inuyasha san – hizo levantar la vista a Inuyasha que tenia un pedazo de camarón todavía en su boca - ¿A dónde fue Ash- kun?

Inuyasha.- no lo se – trago – se salio hace rato y no ha regresado, me dijo que necesitaba dar un paseo por el templo.

Tomoyo.- creo que voy a buscarlo.

Sakura.- espera – la detuvo – déjame ir yo, tu tienes que estar cansada por todo lo que hiciste con el pastel.

Tomoyo.- descuida Sakura-chan, además, necesito hablar con el – Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Sakura.- no me molesta, además, me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas de sus hermanos – se levanto – en seguida vuelvo – se encamino afuera de la cocina, y se dirigió a la puerta y salio, mientras Tomoyo la miraba.

Sakura.- ¡Ashel sama! – Grito a medias - ¡la cena esta lista! – lo busco por todas partes del templo, pero Ashel no respondía, al parecer se había salido del templo, pero era tonto pensarlo, el conoce muy poco del mundo moderno, menos en un país que no es el suyo, lo mas seguro era que el estaba descansando en algún lado.

Sakura se adentro en el templo, estaba oscuro, y hacia frió, y la jovencita de cabellos ocres sintió miedo, esta parecía la típica escena de terror en que el monstruo degüéllaba a la protagonista, Sakura se abrazo asi misma, y siguió caminando, hasta que se topo con algo que llamo su atención.

Enfrente de ella, la imponente figura del Go-Shin-Boku - es sorprendente – este árbol desprendía una gran energía, igual a la que tenia el Árbol de sakura del templo Tsukimine. Sakura lo miro fijamente, perdida en el esplendor del árbol, y luego pozo su mano en este, recordando que lo que le había contado Kagome, de cómo en este mismo árbol hacia 500 años, Inuyasha estaba atrapado en ese mismo lugar donde Sakura posaba su mano.

Cerró los ojos, intentando sentir la energía del árbol, y la pudo sentir una gran cantidad de magia en el, pero de pronto, también pudo ver otras imágenes, imágenes de un templecito destruido, una gran figura con un traje rojo y de cabellos plateados saltando y destruyendo el techo del templecito; varios aldeanos intentando atrapar con redes y gritando – "¡ES INUYASHA! – después, una mujer, una miko, con el arco tensado, preparando una flecha para atacar a ese ser, una flecha voló, y luego vio sangre y muerte.

Algo que llamo su atención, fue esa mujer, era muy parecida a Kagome, y ese "hombre" era Inuyasha. Puso atención una vez mas a la visión, para escuchar un susurro el nombre de esa mujer – Kikyo…. Maldita…c-como pudiste – su voz demostraba rencor, y odio, pero traición y tristeza, para luego caer "muerto" por la flecha de esa mujer, mientras ella, con un torpe andar, se acerco a la figura brillante de eso que el hombre dejo caer de sus manos cuando fue atravesado por esa flecha que ella misma lanzo, la tomo entre sus delicadas y pálidas manos.

¡Ane! – vio como una pequeña niña se acerco a ella, su apariencia dejaba ver que estaba herida, y en su pequeño rostro sucio y lleno de heridas, llevaba una venda que cubría su ojo izquierdo, pero nada a comparación de las heridas de la miko, el blanco de su traje estaba corrompido por el intenso rojo sangre en su brazo derecho, era tal, que la sangre formaba grandes charcos – c-cuando muera….- el hablar de esa mujer volvió a tomar la atención de Sakura – quiero que q-quemes la "Shikon no Tama" junto con mi cuerpo – Sakura miraba asustada, pero no pudo ver mas cuando la miko cayo al suelo sin vida, y la niña gritando desesperadamente "Ane", separo su mano del árbol.

Sakura.- ¿Qué significa esta visión? - se llevo la mano al pecho, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y confusión¿Quién era esa mujer¿Por qué se parece tanto a Kagome¿Era Inuyasha causante de la muerte de esa miko?

- Sakura – un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos; volteo por todas partes buscando el origen de ese sonido – Sakura – se volvió a escuchar ese susurro; su piel se erizo, y sus dientes castañeaban¿acaso seria un fantasma¿venia para devorase su alma? – Sakura – se volvió a escuchar.

Sakura.- ¿q-q-quien esta a-a-ahí? – dijo al llevar sus brazos rededor suyo, sus grandes esmeraldas que tenia por ojos temblaban apunto de sacar lagrimas, su piel empalideció, y su corazón latía mil veces por segundo, amenazando el salir de su pecho, su boca se seco y sus oídos le zumbaban – Sakura….ven - volvió a oírse esa voz.

De repente, el bolso donde lleva las cartas de Sakura comenzó a brillar - ¿q-que sucede? – abrió el estuche, y noto que era lo que estaba brillando, y miro como dos cartas estaban brillando, eran "tiempo" y "regreso" - ¿Qué les pasa? – las saco del estuche, y las levanto, noto que su brillo se intensifico cuando esta los dirigió al templecito cerca del a Go-Shin-Boku - ¿ese sonido? – se encamino al templecito.

Li sintió un escalofrío, y luego se levanto para mirar a la ventana de la casa - ¿Qué pasa Li-san? – pregunto Kagome confundida con la actitud de Li.

Li- discúlpenme un segundo –salio de la cocina en dirección a la puerta de salida.

Inuyasha.- ¿y ahora a este que le pasa? – cuando dijo esto, Tomoyo también se había levantado, y siguió a Li por hacia la salida – y ahora ella también.

Kagome.- ven Inuyasha – lo agarro del Haori y lo jalo para afuera, ante el reclamo del hanyou – ¡oye, todavía no termino de comer!

Sota.- ¿que pasara?

- tranquilo, debe no debe ser nada importante, vamos sigue comiendo – dijo para que su hijo no interfiriera en los asuntos de sus invitados.

Mientras, en el templecito, Sakura corrió la puerta del templo, y miro al final de las escaleras, en el centro del templecito, estaba el Hone Kui no Ido, el mismo que Kagome le había dicho que por donde viajaba a la era Sengoku – ¿es esto lo que las hacia brillar? – sintió una energía emanar del pozo, y se acerco a pesar del miedo que tenia, no pudo evitar acercarse.

Sakura apoyo sus manos en loa orilla de madera del Hone Kui no Ido, miro el fondo, se veía solo tierra y alguno huesos, la curiosidad pudo mas que su miedo, y bajo por la escalera hecha de cuerdas, hasta el fondo de este, cuando sus pies tocaron el fondo, sintió una gran energía mágica en este – con que esta era la razón de que las cartas brillaran – pero en ese instante, se volvió a escuchar esa voz - Sakura……ven aquí - otra vez las cartas "Tiempo" y "Regreso" volvieron a brillar, rodeando a Sakura con esa intensa luz que ilumino el pozo por completo; Sakura estaba asustada - ¿Qué pasa! – tanto así que grito.

Li, Kagome, Inuyasha, Tomoyo y Kero (Tomoyo tomo el bolso de Sakura antes de salir de la casa) buscaban tanta a Sakura como a Ashel.

Li.- ¿Dónde puede estar? – se pregunto así mismo.

Kagome.- deben estar por aquí, no tienes que preocuparte – dijo para calmarlo, en ese instante, el grito de Sakura se escucho por todo el jardín, hasta llegar a los oídos de los cuatro muchachos y el guardián.

Kero.- ¡Sakura! – se transformo en su forma original.

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué pasa! – sus ojos se llenaron de terror al escuchar el grito de miedo de su amiga.

Kagome.- ¡por Kami¿De donde viene el grito! – le pregunto a Inuyasha, quien estaba atento con sus orejas de perro al sonido de los gritos de la chica de cabellos ocre.

Inuyasha.- ¡por ahí! – dijo al dar un salto en dirección al templecito del Hone Kui no Ido, seguido de cerca por Kagome y por los demás.

Inuyasha llego al templecito, y entro por este, busco a Sakura por todos lados, pero no lograba encontrarla, mas sin embargo su aroma estaba impregnado en todo el lugar - ¿Dónde esta Sakura "perro"? – pregunto Kerberos al entrar al templecito, Inuyasha no le hizo caso al león dorado, y siguió olfateando el lugar, ese aroma se fortalecía en la orilla del pozo.

Kagome.- ¡Inuyasha! – Grito al entrar al templo junto con Li y Tomoyo - ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan?

Tomoyo - ¡Sakura!

Li.- ¿Sakura donde estas! – grito junto con Tomoyo esperando que su querida Sakura le respondiera.

Inuyasha.- es inútil, no los va escuchar. – dijo Inuyasha al acercarse a ellos.

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué?

Li.- ¿Qué quieres decir! – tomo a Inuyasha del haori y lo sacudió - ¿dime que le paso!

Kerberos.- ¡tranquilízate mocoso! – Intercedió – deja que nos cuente que paso.

Inuyasha- ella no los oirá – señalo el pozo - pues ella ha viajado a la Sengoku Jidai – dijo ante la mirada atónita de todos mientras veían el pozo incredulos.

C O N T I N U A R A…………………………………………………..

**Zu Los des Vergnügens Frau:** en alemán, "es un placer conocerla señora" Ane: Hermana mayor.

**Hi-Nezumi:** "Ratón de Fuego". El kimono de Inuyasha es hecho de la piel de estas criaturas.  
**Hashi:** son los afamados "Palillos chinos"

**Go shin no boku**"árbol Sagrado"

**Hone Kui no Ido:** "El Pozo de los Huesos Devorados"


	9. Hyogen ni Kiyu

En algún lugar de México., mas bien en unos basureros 

Kagome.- bueno, comuníqueme con Darke-sama.

Operadora.- un momento por favor (música de espera, cualquiera que se les ocurra)

Kagome.- conteste, conteste.

Darke.- bueno

Kagome.- ¡Darke sama¡Ayúdeme! Después de que les dije del recorte de sueldo, han estado buscándome e para lincharme.

Darke.- bueno Kagome, tu querías ser actora, asi que aprende a vivir el precio del éxito, además estuviste de acuerdo con que fueras tu la que les digiera acerca del recorte a tus compañeros.

Kagome.- ¿esta loco! Yo no dije que si, solo dije "nunca amenos de que este loca"

Darke.- bueno, no fuiste tu exactamente, Kikyo dijo que lo harías, y siendo tu su reencarnación lo tome como si fueras tu.

Kagome.- ¿QUEEEEEE!

Kerberos.- ¡Aquí esta!

Inuyasha.- ¡atrápenla!

Kagome.- ¡ HAY¿POR QUE YO!

**HYOGEN NI KIYU**

Una luz se filtra hasta sus ojos, obligándola a abrirlos y colocar su mano para evitar que los lastimara ese haz de luz - ¿q-que fue lo que me paso? – se levanto apoyando sus manos en la nieve fría que estaba en el piso, inspecciono con detenimiento el lugar; estaba rodeada por cuatro paredes de piedra, y el piso estaba lleno de huesos enterrados en el blanco de la nieve, un lugar poco acogedor para estar.

Intento enfocar sus recuerdos¿Cómo es que fue a parar ahí, luego se da cuenta de que tiene algo en la mano, y lo observa, son "regreso"y "tiempo", ahora eso lo dice todo; el "Hone Kui no Ido", como esas dos cartas la atrajeron a ese lugar, y luego…

Sakura.- ¿a-acaso? – una idea paso por su cabeza, y rió nerviosa – no es posible, si eso fuera cierto, estaría extenuada por la gran cantidad de magia que requeriría tal hechizo, pero ¿el pozo no tenia nieve en el fondo o si, su risa va desapareciendo, cambiando por una expresión de angustia – ¿Por qué a mi!

Minutos mas tarde, se encontraba sentada en la orilla del pozo, si, su idea era correcta, el lugar donde se suponía debería estar el templo Higurashi, estaba un claro en el bosque, y a lo lejos, se podía ver la copa del gran Go-Shin-Boku, pero, Kagome le comento que el tiempo entre este mundo y el suyo, era exactamente 500 años, cuando era invierno haya, igualmente era invierno en el Sengoku, y entonces¿Por qué había nieve en pleno verano?

Se levanto de la orilla del pozo, y emprendió una caminata por el bosque; según Kagome, cerca de ese lugar estaba la cabaña de una vieja miko llamada Kaede, tal vez ella podría orientarla a como regresar a su tiempo, además de darle algo para ese frío, "¡estaba congelada hasta los huesos!", se abrazo así misma para mantener el calor de su cuerpo (tenia ropa veraniega), y siguió caminando en busca de un lugar para refugiarse.

Tokio

Li.- ¡por que demonios no! – grito furioso al oír las palabras de Kagome.

Kagome.- discúlpame Li-san, pero no puedo pasar – dijo frustrada al no poder pasar por el Hone Kui no Ido, al parecer la fuerza de las cartas hubiera sellado de algún modo el pozo, ya que ni que Kagome ni Inuyasha han podido pasar por el.

Kero.- Tranquilízate mocoso, el enfadarnos no sirve de nada, lo único que podemos hacer es pensar como vamos a pasar por ese pozo – dijo sereno desde el hombro de Tomoyo.

Li.- ¿que me tranquilice¡Sakura podría estar en peligro… ¿Y pides que me calme! – le grito al pequeño guardián

Inuyasha.- lo mejor es que te calmes – intercedió - no creo que este en peligro verdadero, ella debe haberse encontrado con Sango y Miroku, no creo que este en grave peligro.

Tomoyo.- ¿y crees que ellos vayan ayudar a Sakura-chan? – le pregunto a Inuyasha con un dejo de preocupación.

Kagome.- ¡claro Tomoyo-chan, ellos cuidaran muy bien de Sakura! – dijo al acercarse a Tomoyo, y colocar su mano en el hombro de ella.

Inuyasha.- sobre todo ese Houshi Hentai – comento con despreocupación.

Li.- ¿Qué! – pregunto, creyendo que no escucho bien.

Kagome.- ¡N-no dijo nada Li- san! – movió los brazos rápido, y luego le tapo la boca a Inuyasha, para luego susurrarle al oído – no seas tonto, si ellos conocen las mañas de Miroku-sama, lo único que vas a lograr es preocuparlos mas – Tomoyo, Li y Kero los miraban extrañados con unos signos en de interrogación en sus cabezas – ajajajajaja – rio nerviosa – lo mejor es que veamos como pasar por el pozo ¿no creen?

Kero.- este…si, lo mejor es saber como comunicarme con ese papanatas de Yue, tal vez no sea de utilidad.

Tomoyo.- y-yo seguiré buscando a Ash-kun, tal vez el pueda saber como ayudarnos en esto – tomo del hombro a Li – Li-kun, deberías venir conmigo, no haz dormido toda la noche y necesitas descansar.

Li.- estoy bien – dijo secamente, Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

Inuyasha.- descuida, yo me quedare con este tonto, tal vez juntos encontremos un modo de pasar por ese estupido pozo – dijo con su muy habitual expresión arrogante.

Kagome sonrió – esta bien Inuyasha – tomo del hombro a Tomoyo – vamos Tomoyo-chan, te ayudare a buscar a Ashel-sama.

Tomoyo la miro unos instantes, y luego sonrió, y salio del templecito junto con ella

Sakura pudo divisar una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos – ese debe ser el lugar – dijo aliviada, y se encamino a la cabaña.

Sakura – Konichiwa – exclamo insegura al alzar la cortinilla de madera, pero no había nadie, solo pudo ver unas cuantas cacerolas al fuego en el centro de la cabaña donde se hervía un estofado de verduras y carne - ¡huele delicioso! – estaba hambrienta, ya que no pudo comer ni un poco de la cena que tanto trabajo le costo cocinar y hasta ese estofado tan simple se veía exquisito, pero…..no podía tomar la comida de alguien mas así nada mas, no seria de buena educación…..¡pero es que tenia tanta hambre! Estaba indecisa, pero un chillido en su estomago la convenció.

Sakura.- bueno, creo que si tomo un plato o dos no les moleste – dijo al acercarse a la fogata, pero un pequeño chillido llamo su atención, volteo, y bajo la mirada, era una pequeña "gatita" de dos colas con par de de ojos rojo sangre, Sakura se arrodillo y acaricio la pequeña cabeza de la "gatita", esta ultima no sintió ningún tipo de amenaza, además de que la energía de Sakura era calida y muy tranquila, se dejo acariciar muy quitada de la pena.

Sakura.– hola bonita ¿estas perdida? – dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, esta pequeña criatura tenia un gran parecido a "carrera"

?-¡Kirara! – Se escucho una voz femenina afuera de la cabaña, luego la cortinilla de madera se levanto dejando ver la figura de Sango - ¿con que aquí es…? – Se quedo callada al ver la figura de Sakura - ¿Quién eres tu? – la miro con desconfianza al acercarse amenazadoramente, Sakura tan nerviosa como siempre, retrocedió asustada.

Sakura.- d-discúlpame, no fue mi i-intención entrar a tu cabaña sin permiso, es que tenia frío y hambre, y vi tu cabaña y… - temblaba ante la amenazadora figura

Shippou.- ¡Sango! – el pequeño Kitsune entro con Miroku atrás de el - ¿Quién es ella Sango!

Sango.- al parecer es una ladrona que quería comerse nuestra cena – le dio una mirada recriminatoria.

Miroku se acerco a Sakura y la inspecciona unos instantes (ya se imaginan para que), y luego de pensarlo.- pues yo no veo que sea una ladrona, es demasiado hermosa y delicada para ser lo que tu dices – la tomo de las manos, a lo cual Sakura se sonrojo – dígame hermosa señorita (U.U¡ ahí va) le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo.

Sakura.- ¿Qué! O/O

Li.- O .Ö – sintió un escalofrío y su piel se encrespo.

Inuyasha.- ¿y ahora que te pasa?

Li.- no se por que pero…………… de pronto sentí un horrible escalofrío y una pesadez en el estomago.

Sango.- ¿pero como se atreve Houshi Libidinoso! – lo golpeo con el puño cerrado en la cabezota (no tenia a Hiraikotsu con ella en esos instantes) haciéndolo caer al piso a los pies de Sakura.

Shippou.- hay Miroku, tu nunca vas a cambiar – movió la cabeza mientras Kirara afirmaba con un maullido; Sakura intentaba registrar todo esto, y cuando por fin registro los nombres.

Sakura. – Sango la taijiya, Miroku el houshi hentai, Shippou el kitsune-youkai y Kirara el neko youkai – los señalo con su tembloroso dedo, los tres voltearon a ver a Sakura al escuchar su nombre, ahora eso lo deja en claro las cosas para Sakura….¡pero no la tranquiliza! - ¡ entonces si estoy en el Sengoku! – grito asustada al darse cuenta de la verdad.

Sango.- ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – pregunto confusa Sango.

Sakura.- este…bueno… ¡hay¿Cómo lo digo! – Sakura estaba tan impresionada y asustada que tartamudeaba.

Miroku.- tranquilízate – se acerco – yo estoy aquí para ayudarte – el mendigo probo la sensibilidad de su mano en la pobre Sakura, quien se encrespo y se resguardo detrás de la espalda de Sango.

Sango abofeteo a Miroku y dijo muy enojada – déjela tranquila, que no ve que esta muy asustada - le recrimino con los puños en la cintura.

Miroku.- yo lo único que quería era reconfortarla – dijo con la mano de Sango marcada en la cara.

Sakura.- ¡y-yo no necesito que usted me reconforte de ese modo¡baka! – Sakura no es de las que se enoja mucho ni muy seguido, pero hay que tomar en cuenta de que nunca había conocido a alguien como Miroku.

Shippou.- oye – se acerco a Sakura - ¿tu no eres de por aquí verdad?

Sango.- es cierto, tu traje es como los que porta Kagome-chan.

Sakura suspiro.- así es…………… creo que tengo que explicarles muchas cosas.

Horas más tarde.

Sakura.- y esa es mi historia – termino de contar al dejar el tazón de comida aun lado, Kirara estaba acostada en su regazo (a Kirara le agrado la energía mágica que ella emanaba)

Sango.- es…impresionante – exclamo al ver el puñado de cartas que tenia en sus manos - ¿entonces estas "cartas" tiene grandes poderes mágicos?

Miroku.- ya veo por que Inuyasha y Kagome-sama no habían regresado en todo este tiempo – comento con la mano en su barbilla.

Sango.- esos guardianes deben ser terribles por lo que nos cuenta Sakura-san.

Sakura.- si que lo son, estuvieron a punto de matarnos.

Shippou salto al hombro de la taijiya - ¿y podría mostrarnos como funcionan sus cartas Sakura-san? – pregunto el pequeño kitsune.

Sakura.- emm… bueno…no se si sea conveniente hacerlo Shippou-chan.

Sango.- no creo que haya problema Sakura-san, por los rededores no hay nadie.

Sakura.- esta bien, pero será solo una pequeña demostración – Sakura saco la pequeña llavecita – "llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella; transfórmate y muestra tu poder ante Sakura…..¡LIBERATE!" – La llave tomo forma y tamaño ante el asombro de Sango, Shippou y Miroku - ¡Qué vergüenza! Me alegro que Tomoyo no este aquí con su cámara – pensó sonrojada al hacer el conjuro de liberación frente a tantos espectadores.

Sakura.- ahora…cual será buena utilizar – pensó mientras veía sus cartas – ya se – del pequeño manojo saco a "luces" – por favor, llena esta cabaña con luces - dijo al utilizar a la carta, la silueta de "luces" se ilumino (valga la redundancia) haciendo caer pequeñas círculos luminosos por toda la cabaña.

Shippou.- ¡Wooaw es increíble! - dijo al intentar tocar las luces desde el hombro de Sango.

Sango.- e-es muy hermoso – dijo al mirar tal espectáculo lleno de belleza se sonrojo – y romántico.

Miroku.- fabuloso – dijo a un lado de Sango, Kirara se levanto del regazo de Sakura y empezó a intentar atrapar las luces, saltando encima de ellas, con su patita, pero solo lograba que le cayeran en todo el cuerpo, Sakura rió a ver tan tierna escena, y luego pensó y dijo

Sakura. – dime Kirara… ¿te gustaría conocer a un amigo? – Kirara la miro, ladeo la cabeza y maulló.

Sakura.- sal a jugar "carrera" – saco la carta "carrera" y esta empezó a brillar, para dejar ver a la verdadera forma de "carrera", quien al mirase rodeada de tanta gente corrió a protegerse en los brazos de Sakura – no tengas miedo, todos son amigos.

Sango.- ¡que bonita criatura! – Se acerco a ver con mas detenimiento a la carta - ¿puedo tocarlo Sakura-san?

Sakura.- no se si te deje Sango-san – Sango acerco su mano cuidadosamente, "carrera" empezó a gruñir, hecho sus orejas para atrás y mostró sus dientes no tenia confianza de esta chica – tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño – dijo Sango sonriendo.

Shippou.- creo que no deberías hacerlo, se ve que no esta muy contento.

Miroku.- creo que Shippou tiene razón Sango, esa criatura podría lastimarte.

Sango.- no seria la primera vez – dejo sus dedos cerca de "carrera" para que esta levantara su cabeza y oliera la esencia de Sango, luego lamió tímidamente la punta de los dedos de la taijiya – jajá me haces cosquillas - sonrió, luego habiéndose ganado la confianza de "carrera" poso con delicadeza su mano en la pequeña cabeza del animalito, acariciándolo cuidadosamente, "carrera" respondió el gesto frotando su rostro con la mano de Sango y lamiéndosela.

Sakura.- eres muy buena con los animales Sango-san, a mi me costo mucho ganarme su confianza.

Sango.- estoy acostumbrada a tratar con las criaturas de este tipo Sakura-san¿verdad Kirara? - Kirara le respondió con un maullido.

Sakura bajo a "carrera" de sus brazos y la empujo suavemente con su mano – vamos, ve a jugar con Kirara – "carrera" se acerco a Kirara y comenzaron a olfatearse, luego la pequeña neko froto su cuerpo en el de "carrera"

Miroku.- se ve que se llevan muy bien – comento.

Sakura.- me alegro mucho – Sakura sonrió, y luego pregunto – este, discúlpenme si soy indiscreta, pero ¿me podrían decir por que el paisaje de este lugar esta tan blanco? - llamo la atención de los cuatro presentes.

Miroku.- ni nosotros mismo lo sabemos Sakura-san, al parecer todo esto empezó desde el día que un "kuma youkai" apareció en esta región.

Sakura.- ¿un Kuma youkai?

Sango.- así es – suspiro – pero es un kuma muy diferente a los que he visto, su pelaje es largo y blanco, sus colmillos delanteros sobresalen de su boca, y sus garras son muy largas.

Shippou.- y mide dos metros y medio, y sus ojos son rojo sangre – tembló al abrazarse así mismo – solo de recordarlo me da escalofríos.

Sakura.- no puede ser – pensó – y díganme¿ese Kuma tenia una gema en el pecho? – estaba algo confundida, había visto que Ashel y Nereida tenían una gema en el pecho cuando estaban transformados en su forma animal.

Sango.- bueno – cavilo – si, ahora que lo menciona creo que si, tiene una joya de color azul opaco en el pecho rodeado de un especie de collar de oro.

Sakura emblanquecía ante las palabras de la taijiya - ¿c-cuanto tiempo tiene que apareció?

Miroku.- bueno, más o menos como una semana, hemos estado intentado exterminarlo, pero es demasiado fuerte para nosotros, hemos tenido suerte, al parecer no le interesa atacar la aldea, es como si buscara algo.

Sakura estaba asustada, esa descripción era la de un "guardián de Gaia" ¿pero como era posible que el este en esta era? se supone que habían sido esparcidos por la ciudad de Tomoeda….

Shippou.- ¿pasa algo Sakura-san?

Sakura.- es que… - cuando les iba ha decir que cabía la posibilidad de que ese "kuma youkai" era uno de los guardianes, un aldeano interrumpió por la entrada de la cabaña.

Aldeano.- ¡Sango-san, Miroku-sama! – parecía asustado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de lodo y de sangre, parecía que había tenido un gran enfrentamiento.

Sango.- ¿Qué pasa!

Aldeano.- e-es el Kuma youkai blanco¡e-esta atacando la aldea! – apenas articulo la frase.

Miroku.- ¡maldición! – Se levanto y tomo su cetro - ¿en donde esta Kaede-baasan?

Aldeano.- e-esta con los aldeanos intentando eliminarlo, pero es demasiado fuerte.

Sango.- lo mejor es que se quede aquí con Sakura-san - comento al tomar a Hiraikotsu y salir a la batalla, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Sakura.- lo lamento Sango-san pero yo tengo que ir a ayudarlos, aunque no lo crean, yo se que es ese kuma youkai.

Miroku.- ¿Cómo es eso Sakura-sama? – pregunto curioso.

Sakura.- ese Kuma youkai es un guardián de Gaia.

Shippou.- ¿Qué!

Sango.- ¿como es posible Sakura-san¿Se supone que fueron esparcidos en el tiempo de ustedes!

Sakura.- ¿y cree que yo se por que esta aquí! – dijo bastante angustiada, el miedo era evidente en ella.

Miroku.- no se preocupe Sakura-sama, yo me encargare de protegerla – volvió a manosear a Sakura, esta se enfureció y le dio un pisotón (del tipo de pisotones que le da a Touya, recordemos que estos son los únicos tipos de agresiones físicas que le hemos visto a Sakura en todo el anime, aparte de las patadas a las espinillas)

Sakura.- ¡déjeme en paz monje cochino! - a Sakura se le sobresalto una vena en la mano, luego levanto la cara ofendida y salio de la cabaña, mientras Miroku se agarraba el pie que Sakura le había pisado y con lagrimas en sus ojos dijo.

Miroku.- no tenía que ser tan agresiva T . T

Sango.- usted se lo busco por hentai – al igual que Sakura, Sango levanto el rostro ofendida y salio de la cabaña, con Kirara y "carrera" detrás de ella.

Miroku.- ¿y ahora que le hice?

Shippou.- ¿y todavía preguntas Miroku? - negó con la cabeza incrédulo, luego siguió a las chicas, Miroku solo suspiro y exclamo – mujeres¿quien las entiende?

- -  
Castillo de Naraku

El hanyou Naraku estaba sentado en el tatami de sus habitaciones, con la mirada hacia fuera, viendo los destellos del campo de energía que rodeaba su castillo, planeando cuando y como será su próximo movimiento en contra de Inuyasha, su último intento lo llevo a ocultarse en el cuerpo de Kohaku, para apoderarse del cuerpo de Kaguya, pero no contó con la fuerza de esa mujer, además de la interferencia de Inuyasha.

?.- ¿pensando en como desacerté de esa molestia? – se escucho una sepulcral voz en la habitación de Naraku, pero este se quedo imperturbado viendo afuera de su castillo, la comisura de sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa fría.

Naraku.- ¿Quién eres que pudiste atravesar mi barrera de veneno? – pregunto al voltear el rostro hacia la figura que estaba de tras de el.

Caronte se arrodillo e hizo una reverencia.- mi nombre es Caronte, soy uno de los sirvientes del gran hechicero conocido como Dante, y he venido aquí para proponerle algo que le será de mucho interés – levanto el rostro mostrando el frío brillo de su mascara.

Naraku se levanto, y dijo secamente.- no es que me importen sus vidas, pero ¿Qué hiciste con Kagura, Kana y el pequeño taijiya?

Caronte.- descuide, se podría decir que solo los deje un poco "golpeados" – rió fríamente – pero no he venido ha eso, mi interés principal es convencerlo de que nos ayude a mi y a mi señor.

Naraku.- ¿y que es lo que me propone tu amo a cambio de que lo ayude? – paso de largo a Caronte, dándose las espaldas.

Caronte.- destruir a Inuyasha para siempre – se levanto y giro para mirar a Naraku – y solo tiene que hacer algo a cambio por nosotros.

Naraku sonrió – ¿y que es? – pregunto curioso.

Caronte.- dentro de muy poco, cuatro personas vendrán del mundo de que el la miko Kagome proviene, entre ellos hay alguien quien nos interesa en demasía y queremos que nos ayude a aniquilar a esa persona.

Naraku.- ¿y si mi niego a ayudarlos? – pregunto sarcástico.

Caronte.- yo estoy seguro de que no se negara, y mi amo también confiaba en su aceptación – Caronte saco un pequeño fragmento oscuro de sus ropas y se lo mostró a Naraku – nosotros no le ofrecemos el poder de la Shikon, sino también el mismo poder de los elementos de la naturaleza – Naraku lo miro sorprendido - con esas personas existe algo llamado "Cartas Sakura", que tienen la capacidad de manejar la fuerza de los elementos, o de acrecentar las capacidades físicas de aquel que las maneje – camino hacia Naraku y lo paso de largo – si usted fusiona su cuerpo con esas cartas, seria indetenible.

Naraku parecía más interesado, volteo a ver a Caronte.- en realidad me estas convenciendo¿pero quien es esa persona¿Cuándo es que llegara?

Caronte.- ahahaha, lo siento, pero no puedo decirle mas, conocemos su modo de ser, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos traicione – Caronte se acerco a la ventana – si decide ayudarnos, envié a uno de sus saimyosho, y sabré que a aceptado nuestra generosa oferta – desapareció en las sombras de la habitación, mientras su voz todavía se escuchaba – nos veremos luego – Naraku quedo pensando en la oferta.

Afuera de la barrera del castillo.

Caronte.- ¿crees que acepte? – pregunto.

Helius.- según mi amo, el aceptara – camino para quedar al lado de Caronte – su obsesión es convertirse en un poderoso youkai, lo que le propone mi amo es muy generoso, y con ello lograría su objetivo.

Caronte.- ¿esta conciente de que el nos traicionara en el momento que tenga la oportunidad? – pregunto.

Helius.- mi amo cuenta con que lo haga.

Caronte.- ¿Qué! – exclamo sorprendido.

Helius.- el amo Dante es una persona muy omnisciente en estos casos, y sabia que Naraku nos traicionara – se volteo y empezó a caminar – lo mejor es que nos vayamos, tenemos que encontrarnos con nuestro "contacto" en esta era - Caronte no siguió a Helius, se quedo mirando en frente de el - ¿Qué esperas?

Caronte.- no seas agua fiestas, tengo deseos de probar mis fuerzas con criaturas de este tiempo – se volteo y dijo – se dice que por estos alrededores se encuentra un alto-youkai muy poderoso, me interesa saber si su poder se compara con el mío – comento con hilaridad.

Helius suspiro – esta bien, pero no te dejes ser visto por nadie de nuestros enemigos, arruinarías nuestros planes – desplegó sus alas – nos veremos en seis horas – levanto el vuelo alejándose de Caronte.

- -

- ¡Youkai! – gritaron los aldeanos que corrían alrededor de la gran bestia blanca, que golpeaba las cabañas destruyéndolas con su gigantesca zarpa, los aldeanos inútilmente de atravesar su gruesa piel, el oso abría sus poderosas fauces exhalando una gran corriente helada que congelaba las flechas; los demasiado valientes (o tontos), se acercaban al gran oso intentando clavarle los tridentes y los azadones en el corazón, pero el oso golpeaba a aquel que se atrevía a violar su espacio personal, lo golpeaba con su gran garra o clavaba sus potentes colmillos en ellos.

Aldeano.- Kaede sama, la criatura es muy poderosa, todos nuestros ataques son inútiles.

Kaede.- ¡ retrocedan! - Dijo la miko al ver los inútiles intentos de hacer caer al kuma youkai, pero este ultimo golpeo a todos los aldeanos que lo rodeaban, ye se lanzo a atacar a Kaede, corrió hacia ella, levanto su poderosa e imponente figura ante ella, y lanzo un zarpazo, la miko solo pudo ver un gran borrón blanco enfrente de ella, solo cerro el ojo y apretó los dientes preparada par recibir el golpe.

Sakura.- ¡BOSQUE! – unas largas y gruesas cepas rodearon al gran oso blanco, que se retorció furioso intentando liberarse, pero - ¡hiraikotsu! - un gran boomerang golpeo de lleno la cara, haciéndolo caer al piso con un fuerte chillido, luego una gran Neko de fuego lo golpeo en el piso envistiéndolo, la vieja Kaede solo miraba como es que Kirara luchaba con el oso en el piso.

Sakura.- ¿esta bien señora? - pregunto preocupada, y la ayudo a levantarse.

Kaede.- ¿q-quien eres tú?

Shippou.- ¡Kaede –baasan! – se dirigió a Kaede para ver si estaba bien.

Kaede.- Shippou-chan.

Miroku.- Kaede baasama – se acerco a Kaede para que pudiera ayudarla.

Kaede.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

Sango.- es una larga historia Kaede baasan, solo le podemos decir que ella – refiriéndose a Sakura – viene de donde proviene Kagome-chan.

Kaede.- ¿Qué! – Miro sorprendida a Sakura - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

Sakura se señalo así misma – yo soy Sakura Kinomoto.

Sango.- creo que no es el mejor momento para presentaciones Sakura, debemos concentrarnos en atacar a ese oso - dicho esto, se escucho el chillido de Kirara al ser lanza con fuerza contra una cabaña que todavía estaba en pie - ¡Kirara! – el oso se levanto en sus patas traseras y rugió bastante irritado, e intento encajar sus grandes garras en el cuerpo de Kirara, pero Sango lanzo a hiraikotsu, golpeando en la espalda, haciéndolo voltear y ver como sus ojos rojos se clavaban en ellos.

Miroku.- Shippou, aléjate con Kaede baasan y cúbranse, nosotros nos encargaremos de el.

Sakura.- (gulp) ¿n-nosotros?

Shippou.- entendido Miroku – dijo al alejarse con Kaede cerca de unos escombros de unas cabañas tiradas por el oso.

Kaede.- tengan cuidado.

Sango.- descuide Kaede, no nos pasara nada – el oso se poso en sus cuatro patas, y rodeo a Sakura, Miroku y Sango, pero no ataca de inmediato – ¿Qué demonios le pasa¿Por qué no nos ataca?

Sakura.- ya les dije que no es un youkai, el es un guardián de Gaia – de pronto el osos se abalanzo sobre ellos, lanzando su garra en contra de Sango primero, pero con agilidad, Sango esquiva el ataque, y lanza a Hiraikotsu, mientras Sakura y Miroku se esparcieron por el claro en el bosque, Sakura con "vuelo" y Miroku con un ágil salto.

Shippou.- ¡ustedes pueden! – grito escondido en los restos de una cabaña derrumbada.

El oso logro golpear a hiraikotsu, asiéndolo volar a otro lado - ¡demonios! – sango logro recuperar su arma, mientras Miroku saca unos cuantos pergaminos, lanzándoselos al gran oso, pero aunque estos se le pegaron en la piel, no le causaron gran daño, debido a que no es una entidad maligna - ¡ no tiene caso, nuestros ataques no le hacen daño! – grito el houshi a las chicas.

Sakura.- ahora voy yo – saco un de sus cartas - ¡Trueno! – una gran descarga eléctrica golpea al oso haciéndolo gemir - ¡Tierra! – un gran montículo de tierra se levantó debajo de las patas del oso, haciéndolo caer al piso – ¡Bosque! – volvió a utilizar a "Bosque" para aprisionar al gran oso, que se retorció y gimió intentando liberarse.

Sango.- ¡es increíble Sakura –san! – Se acerco a ella a felicitarla -.pudo dominar a ese oso muy fácil.

Shippou y Kaede salieron de su escondite y se acercaron - ¡es muy fuerte Sakura-san, nada a comparación del inútil de Inuyasha!

- -

Inuyasha.- ACHUU! – estornudo y después se limpio la nariz con la manga de su haori.

Li.- salud – lo miro con un poco de asco con sus malos modales – creí que no podías enfermarte

Inuyasha.- No es eso, alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa ante los halagos de Sango.- ¡no es para tanto Sango-san, Shippou-chan! – bajo la mirada apenada, pero cuando Miroku se acerco a "felicitarla", ella se escondió detrás de Sango nerviosa de que el volviera a "pasarse de listo" – ¡aléjese de mi Houshi hentai!

Miroku.- pero solo quería felicitarla por el buen trabajo que hizo.

Sakura.- no necesito que me "felicite" ¡Hentai! – dijo molesta y le mostró su lengua a Miroku.

Miroku.- pero…

Sango.- ya la escucho houshi – dijo en tono recriminatorio al interponerse.

Kaede.- bueno¿ahora podrían explicarme quien es ella y por que puede hacer ese tipo de hechizos?

Sakura la miro unos instantes, y luego pregunto - ¿usted debe ser Kaede baasama? – Hizo una reverencia – como le dije antes, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, y soy una gran amiga de Kagome-chan e Inuyasha-kun.

Sango y Miroku parpadearon un par de veces, hasta que la taijiya pregunto - ¿Inuyasha deja que lo llames así?

Sakura.- bueno no hace mucho que le comenze a decir "kun" y el no se molesto, así que creo que si.

Miroku.- ni siquiera Kagome-sama le dice de ese modo.

Kaede carraspeo – creo que tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que eso, como por ejemplo terminar de matar a ese Kuma youkai.

- ¡Estupidos Humanos¿Como piensan que los mismos elementos que protegemos se pongan en nuestra contra! – se escucho una "fría" voz, ellos voltearon y miraron como la gran silueta blanca del oso emanaba grandes cantidades de energía, congelando las ramas que lo tenían aprisionado – ustedes han abusado de los atributos que los dioses les otorgaron, han abusado de las criaturas que comparten este mundo con ustedes hasta llevarlos a su destrucción, han utilizado los conocimientos que les fueron otorgados para traer destrucción no solo a ustedes mismos, sino a la misma Tierra - se levanto en sus cuartos traseros; Sango, Miroku y Sakura Shippou y Kaede retrocedieron asustados con la gran figura del oso – ¡ustedes deben pagar! – el oso rugió con ira, provocando una gran corriente de aire helado alrededor de el, la nieve en el piso se levantara, y iniciando una tormenta de nieve, alzando los escombros destruidos, haciendo volar también a Sakura y a los demás.

Sakura.-D-debo hacer algo – intento usar a "Fuego", pero la tormenta de nieve logro arrebatarle el báculo, y perderse entre el blanco paisaje - ¡NOO! – una gran cantidad de nieve se levanto en forma serpenteante, y golpeo a los cinco que enfrentaron al oso, como una gran avalancha enterrando por completo la aldea y a todos los habitantes que estaban todavía en la aldea (por fortuna eran muy pocos unos diez hombres a lo sumo), cuando todo termino, solo la imponente figura del oso blanco se levantaba sobre los escombros – reciban el castigo de los dioses humanos inmeresedores – pero, un sonido llamo su atención, el oso volteo y miro el cuerpo de Sango, intentando levantarse, el oso se acerco a ella – no deben vivir ninguno de ustedes – levanto su gran zarpa preparado para darle el "golpe de gracia" a Sango.

**C O N T I N U A R A………………………………………..**

**Saimyosho:** es el nombre de los insectos de Naraku.


	10. Samui

Miroku y Li tomaban un descanso después del duro ensayo que tuvieron ese día, y se encontraban fuera de las oficinas de Darke y de Kikyo tomando un refresco, al parecer ese día llegaría una nueva actriz que participaría en la próxima producción de Darke, y Miroku al oír la palabra "chica", pues no podía perder la oportunidad de encontrar a la futura madre de sus hijos. 

Li.- no deberías Miroku, si Sango se entera te va a poner como "lazo de cochino"

Miroku.- si no te gusta no se por que viniste Li.

Li.- por que me obligaste amenizándome con tu "Kazana" – dio un sorbo a su refresco.

Miroku.- vamos Li¿que no te da curiosidad saber como será nuestra futura compañera de trabajo?

Li.- bueno, la verdad es que si, pero no por la misma razón que tu.

En ese instante, entraba a la sala de espera Kaho Mitsuki con un montón de papeles en su brazo, y detrás de ella, una chica de cabello largo negro y lacio sin un tipo de amarre en este; vestida como una sacerdotisa de un templo (y por si lo pensaron, no, no es Kikyo) con un gi de color blanco y una hakama de color rojo; de piel blanca y ojos negros, era bastante alta y su expresión era bastante ruda, para rematar en su espalda llevaba un shirasaya colgado.

Kaho le ofreció asiento a la chica, quien lo tomo gustosa.

Kaho.- espera aquí, en cuanto Darke-sama y Kikyo-sempai se desocupen podrás pasar.

?.- muchas gracias Kaho-san – la chica hizo una reverencia, luego Kaho se dio media vuelta, toco en la puerta de la oficina de Kikyo para luego pasar con los papeles que llevaban en la mano.

Miroku.- mira que hermosa chica Li – le susurro al muchacho (jejejeje no sabe la que se le espera)

Li.- creo que no deberías acercártele Miroku, esa chica es… - antes de que le digiera de quien se trataba, Miroku se acerco a ella y le pregunto tomándola de las manos – dígame hermosa señorita¿le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?

Li se rasco la cabeza, y con un suspiro dijo.- conste que yo intente advertírselo.

La chica en ese instante desenfundo su shirasaya y con un movimiento de esta mando a volar a Miroku - ¡WAAAAAAAHHHH! - se cayo de "nachas" al suelo dándose tremendo sentón, luego amenazo al monje con el filo de su arma en el suelo - ¿como se atreve a proponerme tal cosa Houshi hentai¡Se supone que vine aquí para liberarme de las perversidades de Urashima y me encuentro con alguien peor!

Miroku.- ¿dijiste U-Urashima, (gulp) e-entonces tu eres…

En la oficina de Kikyo.

Kaho.- disculpa Kikyo sempai¿pero podría preguntarle por que Darke-sama contrato a Motoko Aoyama?

Kikyo.- bueno, en primera por que a Darke-sama le agrada la chica - dijo - (solo por que se parece a mi) – pensó para si misma.

Kaho.- ¿Y después?

Kikyo.- espera unos segundos y lo veras Kaho-san…. – vio el reloj colgado en la pared de la oficina y empezó a contar en retroceso – 3…2…1…

Motoko.- ¡SHINMEIRYU SANKU SEN!

Miroku.- ¡WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Scrasssshhhh! (sonido de techo siendo atravesado por el cuerpo de Miroku)

Kikyo.- en segunda para que tengamos alguien que controle a Miroku cuando Sango este en su día libre – se vio la figura de Miroku cayendo enfrente de la ventana de la oficina de Kikyo y luego cayera haciendo un estruendoso ruido en los basureros del edificio - ¡POOOOOMMMM!

Miroku.- . Que chica tan violenta.

**SAMUI**

¡Ya basta hermano! – se escucho la voz de su hermano menor, el gran oso detuvo su zarpa, que quedo a unos milímetros del cuerpo de Sango, y miro a un lado de el lago congelado que estaba en la aldea, pudo mirar la delgada figura de Ashel.

Oso.- ¿Ashel! - se coloco en sus cuatro patas, y se dirigió a la pequeña figura de su hermano.

Ashel.- tanto tiempo ¿no?….Fenrir

Fenrir.- ¡hermano! – se levanto otra vez en dos patas, en el instante de que su cuerpo peludo empezó a brillar, su silueta disminuyo de tamaño hasta estar mas o menos a la altura de Ashel; cuando su cuerpo dejo de brillar, un hombre anciano estaba enfrente de Ashel, su piel era azulosa y su cabello era largo, blanco, y estaba recogido en una trenza; en su cara unas barbas blancas que le llegaban a la mitad del pecho (ahora si que parecía el afamado viejo del la nieve de los gringos), sus ojos eran blancos como el hielo, y tenia un par de grandes orejas puntiagudas, además de cinco pares de largas y afiladas uñas en cada mano; vestía de una túnica de color blanco con azul opaco con vivos en gris, su complexión era delegada y su altura era similar a la de Ashel ( Ashel le sacaba alrededor de cuatro o cinco centímetros) – Ashel¿donde estamos, donde están nuestros hermanos? – dijo al mirar sorprendido a su pequeño hermano, Ashel lo miro con desconfianza, no sabia como iba a actuar debido al fragmento de la perla Shikon, sonrió disimuladamente para evitar que el desatara su furia y luego dijo.

Ashel.- hemos sido separados Fenrir, ahora solo estamos reunidos Nereida, Dafne, Ixión y yo – suspiro – hermano.

Fenrir.- Me alegra que hayas venido Ashel – puso su mano en el hombro de el muchacho del mechón pelirrojo – ahora podemos castigar a los humanos por haber hecho todo esto con nuestra Tierra – dijo Fenrir al mostrarle con un ademán lo que había hecho, Ashel frunció el seño molesto al ver todo el desastre, algo que noto Fenrir - ¿Qué pasa hermano?

Ashel.- Fenrir, nosotros hemos sido contaminados por un pedazo de algo llamado "Shikon no Tama" – lo miro – necesito que me dejes retirar ese fragmento de tu cuerpo antes de que tome total control sobre ti, ya haz hecho mucho daño aquí, le haz hecho mucho daño a los humanos.

Fenrir.- ¿Cómo osas decir eso Ashel! – Levanto la voz iracundo; lanzo un gran golpe a Ashel, quien lo esquivo haciéndose para atrás de un salto - ¿daño a los humanos¡Los humanos son los que le han hecho daño a nuestro mundo y las criaturas que lo comparten con el! – empezó a expulsar corrientes de aire helado por todo el lugar y cubriendo de nieve todos los restos de la aldea y también el cuerpo de Sango.

Ashel.- ¡basta Fenrir! – grito entre el tremendo estruendo de la nieve, cubriéndose la cara con su brazo y con las rodillas al piso para apoyarse mejor – si no hago algo, esto terminara muy mal, no solo para los humanos, sino también para mi mismo – Ashel hizo alarde de sus ultimas fuerzas, y su silueta brillo, su cuerpo creció y se fue transformando en el gran dragón rojo que peleo contra Inuyasha y con Sakura anteriormente; Aleteo sus grandes alas para protegerse de la ventisca, luego sus cuerpo se calentó mientras abría su gran hocico, de donde un destello rojizo se convirtió en una gran ráfaga de fuego, que disparo sin contemplaciones a Fenrir, golpeándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo retroceder y disminuir la fuerza de su gran ventisca helada.

Fenrir cubría su cuerpo con su brazo para protegerse de la flama de Ashel, pero el daño que recibía era demasiado.- ¿como te atreves Ashel? – Agito su brazo y para disipar el fuego con una ventisca - ¡TE HAZ VUELTO LOCO¿Por qué estas defendiendo a esos malditos humanos¿Qué ya te olvidaste de lo que te hicieron Ashel!

Ashel.- ¿Qué! - sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría ¿a que se refería con "lo que te hicieron"? – ¿d-de que estas hablando?

En el momento de que Fenrir, una gran cantidad de calor se sintió en los alrededores del lugar; luego de una gran cantidad de agua derretida que fue expulsada por todos lados, que permitió paso a una gran figura femenina con alas de "fuego", seguida por un grupo de aldeanos y Sakura, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Kirara.

Fenrir.- ¡esto quedara así por ahora Ashel, pero…! – Fenrir empezó a rodearse de una corriente helada que le sirvió como una "cortina de humo" para poder escapar - ¡…te prometo que recibirás tu castigo por traicionar a nuestra madre Gaia!

Ashel.- ¡Espera Fenrir! – Fenrir desapareció en la cortina de hielo que formo al rededor suyo, Ashel extendió sus alas dispuesto a seguirlo, pero en ese instante se sintió desfallecer, el intenso frío lo había afectado demasiado – ¡Verdammt! - logro mantenerse recto, pero con sus patas aun temblorosas en el piso - ¿a que se refería con eso, que me hicieron los humanos! – pensó mientras levantaba su gran cabeza al cielo, mientras Sakura y los demás por fin asomaron su cabeza de entre el blanco de la nieve.

Sakura.- (después de dar una gran bocanada de aire) l-lo logramos.

Miroku.- todo gracias a usted Sakura-sama.

Sakura.- je n/n en realidad no fui yo Miroku-sama, las cartas fueron las que actuaron por si solas y nos protegieron – dio una risita nerviosa con la mano en la nuca, pero en ese instante volteo a un lado y pudo ver el cuerpo semi - cubierto de Sango - ¡Sango-san!

Miroku corrió hacia el maltrecho cuerpo de Sango con Kirara detrás de el - ¡Sango! – levanto a la taijiya entre sus brazos (U.U¡) - ¡Sango despierta! – grito con desesperación; Sango abrió poco a poco sus ojos, no solo por el llamar del houshi, sino por que sintió un calor donde no debía sentirlo (emm… ¿Es necesario que les diga que es?)

Sango.- ¡SUELTEME HOUSHI HENTAI/ – le "sorrajo" un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Miroku.- solo quería mantenerte caliente.

Sango.- no necesito que me "caliente" baka.

Shippou.- afewww! – Se dejo caer en la blanca nieve con un gran suspiro – por fin aire puro – el pequeño kitsune levanto la vista, y miro la imponente figura de Ashel, que mantenía la mirada en el cielo absorto en sus pensamientos - ¡WWWAAAAH¡Es otro monstruo! – grito Shippou asustado llamando la atención de todos (incluso de Ashel)

Ashel.- ¿m-monstruo yo? O.O – bajo la vista y miro a las personas de la aldea rodeándolo.

Sakura.- es Ashel –sama – pensó al mirar a Ashel, pero los aldeanos, que habían utilizado algunas herramientas para cavar por la nieve antes de que "fuego" actuar por si sola, se acercaron amenazadores al gran dragón, que retrocedió intimidado, no sabia por que pero esta escena le era muy familiar.

Miroku.- aléjese Sakura-sama – dijo al interponerse entre Sakura y el dragón, y también Kirara se preparaba para atacar a Ashel, que se veía muy perturbado.

Sakura.- e-esperen – intento detener a los aldeanos, pero estos no hicieron caso y se acercaron a Ashel aun más amenazantes

Aldeano 1.- ¡es otro monstruo! – grito uno de los aldeanos al mirar a Ashel en su forma de dragón.

Aldeano 2.- ¡deba ser amigo de ese gran kuma-youkai!

Aldeano 3.- ¡debemos aniquilarlo antes que cause más daños! – los aldeanos se acercaron a Ashel con los azadones y los tridentes, Ashel volvió a retroceder asustado, y recuerdos empezaron a inundar su mente, recuerdos de una dragón siendo atacada por cientos de personas, picándola con lanzas, alabardas y atrapándola por el cuello con cadenas, recuerdos de un pequeño bebe dragón gimiendo oculto entre la maleza del bosque mientras la dragón rugía de dolor al caer al piso herida por las flechas de los soldados, luego la figura de un hombre alto de cabello largo y oscuro acercándose a ella, sacando su espada que brillo ante la luz de las antorchas de los soldados, luego solo ve rojo y escucha un lamento de muerte mientras el pequeño bebe dragón gime, siendo identificado ese sonido por aquel hombre que mato a la dragón, se acerco a la maleza y vio al bebe dragón que se lamentaba por la muerte de la dragón – este será el ultimo, con este terminaremos con la amenaza – levanto la espada, y luego otra vez un manchon de sangre y el gemido del bebe fue lo único que pudo ver en su mente

Ashel.- ¡aléjense de mí, humanos! – Aun mas tenso, tensión que demostró al hacerse mas delgada la líneas negras que eran sus pupilas en sus ojos, empezó a gruñir entre dientes, se levanto en sus dos patas traseras intentando intimidar a los aldeanos con su gran tamaño, y sacando a relucir sus garras, pero su ademán no logro asustar a los aldeanos lo suficiente, ya que adelantaron sus "armas" para poder picar a Ashel.

Aldeano1.- ¡nos quiere atacar!

Ashel sintió su miedo e ira golpear en su pecho - ¡dije que se alejen de mi! – desplegó sus alas aun mas enfurecido que antes, esta vez estaba dispuesto a no solo atacar a los aldeanos, esta vez estaba dispuesto a matar al que se acerque a el, había perdido el control de sus emociones, el miedo y la ira tomaron presa de el; empezó a gruñir mas, casi volviéndose un rugido, provocando que los aldeanos retrocedieran; Ashel se coloco otra vez en sus cuatro patas y mostró sus colmillos que brillaban con una luz rojiza amenazando en convertirse en un llamarada de fuego; Ashel estaba apunto de atacar, pero la voz de Sakura llamo su atención y la de los aldeanos.

Sakura.- ¡no esperen! – se acerco a Ashel y se interpuso entre el y los aldeanos con los brazos extendidos haciendo su cuerpo una barrera para evitar que atacaran al gran dragón (y a su vez que este tampoco atacara a los aldeanos)

Miroku.- ¡Sakura-sama aléjese de ese monstruo o podría matarla!

Sakura.- el no me lastimaría, el es mi amigo – Sakura se volteo y miro con ternura a Ashel – ¿no es así Ashel-sama? – Ashel bajo la vista, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, se tranquilizo y acento la cabeza.

Shippou.- ¿su amigo? O .O ?

Aldeano 3.- ¡eso significa que esa bruja estaba con el y con el kuma youkai! – señalo a Sakura con desprecio y coraje.

Aldeano 2.- ¡fue cuando ella llego que el kuma youkai nos ataco¡Debió controlarlo como ese youkai de fuego! – dijo al levantar su tridente y amenazar a Sakura y a Ashel, pero la sabia voz de la anciana Kaede intercedió.

Kaede.- ¡ya basta! - se coloco entre los aldeanos y Sakura - ¿Así es como agradecen el que esta jovencita nos haya ayudado¡Si no fuera por ella y sus criaturas mágicas, ya habríamos muerto debajo de esa avalancha!– los aldeanos bajaron sus herramientas avergonzados por las palabras de la miko – en vez de estar peleando entre nosotros, deberíamos intentar salvar lo poco que queda de nuestra aldea y de nuestras cosechas.

Sango.- Kaede – baasan tiene razón,

Sakura.- permítanme ayudarles con es – dijo al acercarse a Kaede quien la miro y luego acento con la cabeza permitiéndole ayudarlos, y pusieron manos a la obra para desenterrar los escombros de la aldea enterrada por la nieve, intentando salvar lo que quedaban sus pertenecías, todo esto bajo la mirada de un saimyosho de Naraku que lo observaba todo desde un árbol, que luego se fue volando silenciosamente par no llamar la atención de los aldeanos.

Yaken.- ¡Niña ven para acá! – el alto Youkai conocido como Sesshomarou se encontraba viajando, en busca de su venganza a ese ser despreciable llamado Naraku; en esos instantes se encontraban viajando en lo profundo del bosque, habían seguido un saimyosho por días; el inu-youkai estaba conciente de que era una trampa, pero eso no lo perturba (bueno, a este cuate en realidad nada lo perturba), su único deseo es desquitarse de lo que le hizo ese maldito hanyou.

Rin.- Sesshomarou sama… - la pequeña voz de la niña llamo su atención, el bajo la mirada sin cambiar su expresión fría del rostro, y miro a la pequeña, llevaba una gran cantidad de manzanas y duraznos – mire lo que traje para que comamos – estiro sus pequeños brazos al alto youkai, la pequeña parecía que sangraba de las rodillas, la pobre se había raspado al intentar bajar las frutas de los árboles; Sesshomarou volvió a levantar la vista hacia el horizonte, haciendo que la pequeña bajara la vista decepcionada, esto fue notado por el alto youkai.

Yaken.- ¡niña, Sesshomarou-sama no come comida de humanos! – dijo el youkai verde al acercarse a Rin, pero para sorpresa de el (y para la misma Rin) Sesshomarou estiro su largo y único brazo, y tomo uno de los duraznos que traía Rin en sus manos, luego se dio la media vuelta y se adentro en el bosque - ¿Sesshomarou –sama…!O .O.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por que había hecho esto, Sesshomarou dijo con su tan característica voz fría e inmutable – Yaken, sal de aquí, y llevate de aquí a Rin contigo – dijo sin voltear a verlos, llevo su mano a "Tokijin", frunció el ceño en el momento en que una energía negativa rodeaba el lugar.

Yaken.- ¿Sesshomarou-sama? – Se acerco a su amo curioso, en ese instante, un trémulo del brillo de la hoja de una guadaña apareció de entre las sombras, y un constante sonido frío, como el de una risa ahogada, se escucho – jojojojojojo – un gran borrón negro salio de entre los árboles, abalanzando su gran guadaña directo a la cara de Sesshomarou, quien de un rápido movimiento de su mano, interpuso a Tokijin evitando que el golpe le llegara; la siniestra figura de Caronte dio un salto girando hacia atrás y cayendo lejos de Sesshomarou.

Caronte.- era cierto lo que me contaban de ti – hizo girar su guadaña en su mano para colocarla en posición de ataque – si hubieras sido otro, tu cabeza estaría rodando en el piso en estos momentos.

Sesshomarou no se perturbo ante las palabras de Caronte, y con una voz tranquila, pero a la vez agresiva, ya tan característica en el inu youkai, le pregunto - ¿Quién demonios eres tu? - todo esto sin quitar su fría mirada de Caronte, quien rió secamente y contesto.

Caronte.- que descortesía la mía – hizo una reverencia – mi nombre es Caronte, uno de los servidores del gran Dante.

Sesshomarou arqueo la ceja confuso ante las palabras de Caronte, quien volvió a reír complacido ante esto, y dijo con su voz espectral – no se preocupe Sesshomarou, llegara el momento en que todos conozcan el nombre de mi amo – coloco su guadaña enfrente de el en modo de ataque – pero yo no vine por meras presentaciones, yo lo único que quiero es tener un encuentro con el legendario alto youkai conocido como Sesshomarou.

Yaken.- tonto youkai, Sesshomarou sama puede destruirte sin si quiera parpadear – dijo el pequeño youkai al adelantarse a su "amo", pero en ese instante, la calmada voz de Sesshomarou se escucho.

Sesshomarou.- te dije que te llevaras a Rin de aquí – volvió a ordenar el alto youkai a su sirviente sin quitar la vista de Caronte, el pequeño youkai verde levanto la vista para ver a su amo, y noto un poco de incomodo en sus dorados ojos, como si la presencia de ese hombre lo molestara, ni siquiera el mismo Naraku a perturbado la mirada de Sesshomarou, pero este "Caronte" lo a logrado solo con mirarlo.

Yaken dio la media vuelta asustado ¿Qué clase de ser podría perturbar a Sesshomarou? – vamonos de aquí Rin – tomo a la pequeña niña entre sus manos verdes haciéndola tirar la fruta que llevaba en sus manos.

Lin.- ¿que pasa señor Yaken-sama! – pregunto asustada la niña al ver la desesperación de el pequeño youkai verde; mientras tanto Caronte y Sesshomarou seguían mirándose, en el momento en que Caronte se abalanzo hacia el alto youkai, girando con rapidez su guadaña que silbaba ante el cortar del viento, Sesshomarou se preparo para recibir el golpe de la guadaña, pero cuando Caronte estuvo cerca de Sesshomarou, dio una gran salto para caer enfrente de Yaken y Rin, golpeo al primero con fuerza con el plano de la guadaña haciéndolo volar hacia una árbol- ¡Yaken-sama! – grito la niña al mirar como es que Yaken quedo inconsciente ante el fuerte golpe, ella intento huir asustada, pero de pronto, Caronte la engancho del kimono con su guadaña para levantarla a la altura de su "rostro" (mas bien mascara)

Caronte.- tienes un bonito rostro mi niña – acaricio el pequeño rostro de Lin con una negra extremidad que salio de su túnica, haciéndola temblar asustada y con lagrimas en sus pequeños ojos – apuesto que la hoja de mi adorada "Estigia" le encantaría saborear la suavidad de tu piel mi niña – Caronte soltó a Rin en el momento de que un gran borrón blanco se abalanzo sobre el, momento que fue aprovechado por la niña para huir y esconderse en un gran árbol junto con Yaken, mientras el alto youkai golpeo el mango de la gran guadaña de doble filo, y rápido se vio mirando a los ojos dorados de de Sesshomarou con el vació oscuro que se suponen que son sus ojos en la mascara de Caronte, quien rió tenebrosamente.

Caronte.- ¿Qué pasa Sesshi¿Te molesta que juegue con tu protegida? – Sesshomarou no contesto, en cambio dio un rápido giro, y volvió a golpear la gran guadaña de Caronte, quien lo bloque otra vez con el mango; los ataques de Sesshomarou fueron rápidos y golpeaban a "Estigia", pero no parecía que el arma siquiera trepidara un poco, en cambio, "Tokijin" parecía recibir un daño muy grave al golpear la gran guadaña de Caronte.

Caronte.- ¿te sorprende? - Caronte se separo de Sesshomarou – es obvio que el gran metal de los dioses no se compare con el simple colmillo de un inútil demonio – dijo burlón, a lo que Sesshomarou solo hizo una pequeña mueca y dijo con fastidio.

Sesshomarou.- ¿acaso nunca te callas? – Dijo en el instante en que Tokijin se rodeo de una energía oscura – el solo sonido de tu voz me enferma – agito a Tokijin lanzando una descarga de energía maligna hacia Caronte, quien miro la energía sin chistar, en vez de eso, solo levanto la guadaña iluminándola en un destellante "luz" negra, y luego la blandió la guadaña para responder el ataque de Tokijin, haciéndolos chocar con violencia.

Caronte.- si tanto te molesta el sonido de mi voz¿por que no vienes y me callas tú mismo? – hizo un ademán con la "mano" incitando a Sesshomarou a atacar.

Sesshomarou no espero más, y respondió el reto de Caronte, y se enfrascaron en un tremendo enfrentamiento; era la primera vez que alguien igualaba tan bien las habilidades de Sesshomarou, ya que Caronte respondía los ataques con bloqueos rápidos y los respondía de igual manera con rápidos ataques y de igual fuerza que los de Sesshomarou; "Tokijin" y "Estigia" empezaron a causar que el bosque con las ráfagas oscuras de cada arma.

Caronte.- eres muy hábil Sesshomarou, es una lastima que tenga que terminar – Caronte ilumino la guadaña para luego lanzar un ataque a hacia Sesshomarou, quien esquivo el ataque, pero se da cuenta de que en realidad ese ataque no iba dirigido a el.

Rin.- ¡Sesshomarou sama! – grito la pequeña al mirar como es que la energía de Caronte se dirigía a Rin sin ninguna contemplación, Sesshomarou volteo y miro como es que la energía se acercaba donde esta Rin y Yaken.

Sesshomarou.- ¡Rin! – pensó al mirar como es que se acercaba con rapidez a la niña y al pequeño youkai verde, y haciendo alarde toda su velocidad, Sesshomarou logro llegar enfrente de la ráfaga, y con una descarga de Tokijin que logro partir la energía de "Estigia"en dos y que se dispersara por el bosque, y la ráfaga de Tokijin se dirigió a a Caronte.

Caronte.- ¿que demonios! – tomado por sorpresa al ser de la túnica negra, el no tuvo mas remedio que colocar la guadaña en forma de escudo, pero debido al tamaño de la guadaña y la fuerza del ataque, apenas si logro cubrirse, pero no lo suficiente, ya que una pequeña energía logro rasgar su túnica y también una parte de su mascara.

Caronte resintió el daño en su mascara, ya que llevo su "mano" a la parte donde se había cortado, cayo de rodillas al suelo y tembló en el suelo adolorido mientras maldecía a Sesshomarou - ¿c-como te atreves a dañar mi mascara! - Sesshomarou arqueo la ceja al mirar como es que este "hombre" resintió en demasía la cortada que había recibido su mascara.

Caronte.- ¡esta me las pagaras y muy caro maldito! – sentencio mientras su figura oscura desaparecía entre las sombras de lo que quedaba del bosque.

Rin.- Sesshomarou sama – grito la niña al acercarse a la figura de Sesshomarou que guardaba a Tokijin en su saya – Sesshomarou sama ¿Qué era eso? - Sesshomarou no contesto, vio por unos instantes el lugar dónde había desaparecido Caronte, frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta.

Sesshomarou.- vamonos Rin – dijo Sesshomarou al empezar a caminar, Rin lo siguió, no sin antes preguntarle a su señor – Sesshomarou sama¿Qué va pasar con Yaken sama? – a lo que el alto youkai respondió.

Sesshomarou.- déjalo ahí – dijo sin darle importancia su sirviente, Rin solo afirmo con la cabeza y luego se fue atrás del Inuyoukai de pelo blanco, mientras Yaken solo tartamudeaba incoherencias inconscientes.

Yaken.- . hay mama pataaaaaaa……..

Sango.- ¡terminamos! - Dijo al dejarse caer en la nieve agotada de trabajar todo el día.

Kaede.- gracias a su ayuda logramos salvar gran parte de las cabañas de la aldea – le dijo a Sakura y Ashel que a regañadientes ayudo a los aldeanos en su forma de dragón (una forma muy practica par derretir nieve)

Sakura.- no tiene por que agradecer Kaede-baasan – hizo una reverencia nerviosa

Shippou.- Sakura-san mire lo que encontré – el pequeño kitsune youkai le extendió el báculo de Sakura.

Sakura.- ¡gracias Shippou-chan! – se hinco para estar a la altura de Shippou para tomar su báculo y acariciar la cabeza del pequeño kitsune, quien se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente.

Miroku.- ¿no me agradece a mí también Sakura-sama? – quien sabe como diablos, pero Miroku se acerco a Sakura, poniéndole nerviosa y haciéndola retroceder.

Sakura.- g-gracias Miroku-s-sama por encontrar mi báculo - de pronto Miroku recibió un golpe con una pala en plena cabeza.

Sango.- ¿no le dijo que la dejara en paz hentai! u .ú

Miroku.- yo nada más decía.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa al ver tan gracioso espectáculo, pero luego noto como Ashel estaba distante de ellos (después de ser maltratado así, yo también me alejaría), entonces se acerco a el.

Sakura.- Ashel-sama – llamo la atención del joven dragón - ¿Cómo esta?

Ashel.- ¿como quieres que me sienta después de cómo me trataron esos aldeanos? – le dijo con una voz cortante y agresiva, Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar así, ya que en el tiempo en que lleva en conocerlo el siempre era amable y cortes sin importar que.

Sakura.- discúlpeme, creo que esta molesto conmigo.

Ashel.- (suspiro) no, discúlpeme usted, creo que los aldeanos me pusieron de mal humor, no quise ser grosero.

Sakura.- lo entiendo, no tiene por que disculparse - sonrió – cambiando de tema, me sorprendió mucho que estuviera aquí en esta época¿Cómo es que paso el pozo?

Ashel.- soy una deidad, las barreras del tiempo no son problema para mi – suspiro otra vez – sentí la presencia del pozo mágico, además de la energía de mi hermano, así que pase por el pozo.

Sakura.- eso lo explica todo n . n – Ashel la miro y sonrió.

Ashel.- ya veo por que Tomoyo la aprecia tanto Sakura – Sakura rió nerviosamente y llevo su mano a la nuca.

Sakura.- ¿usted cree eso? A veces pienso que ella solo me usa como si yo fuera su "muñeca" para vestir y desvestir a su gusto U . U¡- suspiro otra vez.

Ashel rió.- ella la quiere mas de lo que usted cree – dijo esto ultimo con un denoto de malestar en su voz, luego de volver a suspirar le pregunto – disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿podría contarme un poco mas de Tomoyo? – Sakura parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió otra vez.

Sakura.- claro Ashel sama n . n

En otro lugar, el gran guardián de hielo conocido como Fenrir descansaba del daño hecho con las llamaradas que le causo su propio hermano con su fuego.

Fenrir.- ¿como pudiste Ashel, traicionar no solo a mi, sino también a nuestra madre Gaia

?.- esos humanos con los que esta le han lavado el cerebro, es por eso que se volvió en tu contra – se escucho la voz en lo amplio del lugar donde se encontraba Fenrir, quien se levanto alerta de cualquier posible ataque.

Fenrir.- ¿quien esta ahí?

?.- soy solo un amigo, alguien quien se preocupa por castigar a esos humanos – una nube de huma apareció enfrente de Fenrir, dando paso a la figura de una persona cubierta con la piel de un mandril albino cubriéndole el rostro – ¡mi nombre es Naraku!

Fenrir.- ¿Naraku¿Qué quieres?

Naraku.- ayudarte a que tu hermano vuelva a la normalidad y despierte del hechizo sobre el cual esta atrapado por culpa de esos humanos con los que esta.

Fenrir.- ¿Qué! – exclamo Fenrir al escuchar las palabras del hanyou, que intentaba convencerlo, engañarlo para sus bajos propósitos, sin saber que el mismo estaba siendo manipulado por los deseos de Dante, ya que Helios observaba desde un escondite seguro a Naraku y a Fenrir.

Helios.- eso es Naraku, debes colaborar con el plan de mi amo, así lograremos nuestros propósitos.

**C O N T I N U A R A……………………..**

**Shirasaya**.- tipo de katana que carece del anillo de acero (o tsuba) que tienen las katanas normales con las cuales se sellan las espadas en su funda, además el mango tiene el mismo material y diseño que la Saya, cuando esta enfundada parece un largo palo curveado de madera.

**Sempai:** Superior (Término empleado para hablar a una persona mayor, por ejemplo, un estudiante de un grado superior o literalmente un superior).


	11. Kaze no Kizu, Ryu no En

En la sala de filmación. 

?.- ¡oye tu el de las luces, quiero mas reflectores sobre Sakura, no se puede ver con claridad su rostro!

El encargado de las luces.- s-si señor director.

?.-¡la de maquillaje, mas rubor en las mejillas de Kagome, esta muy pálida!

Chica de maquillaje.- s-si señor director.

Tomoyo.- t-tenga señor d-director – le acerca una charola, y la destapa mostrando una gran cantidad de pastelillos, pudín y helado.

?.- ¡ya era hora Daidoji! – de la silla de director, una pequeña figura alada amarilla con una gorra de director y sus lentes oscuro dejo el alta voz a un lado y se lanzo en un clavado al mero estilo olímpico a la charola, y empieza a comer como condenado mientras volaban donas, pasteles y migajas alrededor de la charola.

Kero.- ¿donde esta mi café! – grito el pequeño león al asomar su cabeza desde la charola.

Sango.- ¡ya va señor director! – exclamo al correr hacia el pequeño león con la taza de café, pero, como nuestra mama decía "no debes correr con cosas calientes en las manos", Sango dio un tras pie, haciendo que la taza saliera volando y cayera en…..

Kero.- ¡AAAHG……..ESTA MUY CALIENTE! – La taza le quedo de sombrero a Kero, quien dio tumbos por todo el lugar gritando - ¡QUEMA, QUEMA!

Motoko.- disculpe Kikyo sampai ¿todos los días es igual? - pregunto la kendoka a la miko desde afuera de la sala de filmacion.

Kikyo.- en lo absoluto.

Motoko.- (suspiro) vaya…por un momento pensé que…

Kikyo.- a veces es té lo que le tiran encima, y otras es chocolate caliente.

Motoko.- gulp!

**"Ryu No En"**

Tokio.

Li.- ¡esto es frustrante¿Como es posible que no podamos pasar por ese maldito pozo! - Se levanto de las escaleras del templecito donde estaba sentado junto a Inuyasha, después de casi nueve horas que Sakura viajo por el pozo, y no se encontraba un modo de pasar por el; mientras de Ashel no se sabia nada, y de Yue tampoco.

Li se acerco a la orilla del pozo, y le dio un vistazo al fondo con la esperanza de que este diera un indicio de vida, pero este no mostraba ni un poco de energía, ni nada que le diera las esperanzas de que Sakura estuviera bien.

Tomoyo.- tranquilo Li-kun, estoy segura de que Sakura estará bien – le dijo para tranquilizarlo al colocar su suave mano en el hombro del joven de pelos castaños.

Kagome.- todo fue mi culpa - suspiro – nunca debí haberlos traído aquí.

Li.- no fue tu culpa Higurashi, tu no sabias que esto iba a ocurrir – dijo sin quitar los ojos del pozo.

Kero.- no tiene ningún caso culparnos por esto, lo que debemos hacer es ver que hacemos para poder pasar – dijo el pequeño leoncito desde el hombro de Kagome – tal vez si Yue estuviera aquí podríamos explicar como es que sucedió esto.

Tomoyo.- también Ash-kun, pero simplemente desapareció de el templo sin mas ni mas¿Dónde podrá estar? – dijo esto ultimo llevando su mano al pecho para acallar el sentimiento de angustia por Sakura, y Ashel.

Kagome.- descuida Tomoyo chan, veras que todo tiene solución. – dijo al sonreírle intentando tranquilizar a la chica de ojos azul pardo, ocultando su propio miedo por su amiga Sakura.

Mientras en el Sengoku, para ser mas exacto en la cabaña de la miko Kaede.

Sakura.- ¿se encuentra bien Ashel-sama? – pregunto la chica de los cabellos castaños al darse cuenta de que el joven dragón estaba muy extenuado debido a la falta de calor en esa zona.

Ashel.-descuida, y-yo estaré bien en el momento en que este frío termine – decía el dragón cerca de la fogata en medio de la cabaña con unas mantas en la espalda para lograr mantener el calor en su cuerpo, a su lado tenia a Kirara que estaba acostada en su gran forma de neko de fuego para ayudarlo.

Kaede.- esto sucedió por proteger a mis aldeanos, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas por el modo en que lo trataron – hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpa.

Ashel la miro un poco indiferente, y luego dijo.- d-descuide, como he vivido tanto tiempo me h-he acostumbrado a la humanidad y-y su i-ignorancia – esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de enojo en su voz.

En ese instante, Sango, Miroku y Shippou regresaban de afuera con un poco de leña para colocarla en el fuego y mantener el poco calor que hay en la cabaña.

Shippou.- fiu, es muy difícil el encontrar leños secos entre tanta nieve.

Sango se arrodillo en medio de la cabaña enfrente del fuego para colocar un par de leños en la fogata – listo con esto bastara – dijo al poner sus manos enfrente de el fuego intentando calentarlas.

Miroku.- se siente muy raro ver como nieva en pleno verano, solo podría ser algo de un ser sobrenatural - comento el houshi al sentarse al lado de Ashel enfrente del fuego – ese kuma youkai es muy poderoso.

Ashel.- no sabes cuanto lo somos – asevero al ocultar su rostro entre las mantas y perder su mirada en el fuego mientras suspiraba.

Sakura.- ¿que sucede Ashel –sama? – lo miro unos instantes, pero, una corriente de aire helado entro por la cabaña levantando las mantas y apagando la fogata en medio de la cabaña y haciendo oírse un atronador sonido en todo el lugar.

Sango.- ¿Qué pasa! - pregunto en voz alta al no poderse oír pensar por el eco tan fuerte que se escuchaba mientras el viento se filtraba por la madera de la cabaña congelando todo el lugar y afectando al guardián de fuego.

Shippou.- ¡es una fuerte ventisca helada! – exclamo el pequeño Kitsune al intentar caminar en la fuerte corriente, pero sin éxito, pues fue lanzado hacia atrás – WAAAA! – De no ser que Miroku lo agarro entre sus manos, el joven youkai se hubiera dado contra el muro de la cabaña - ¡gracias Miroku!

Miroku.- ¡es muy pronto para agradecer Shippou! – dijo al interponer su cuerpo para proteger a Shippou, mientras Kaede era la que mas resentía el intenso frio de la ventisca.

Ashel.- ¡señora Kaede! – Ashel protegió a Kaede para evitar que muriera congelada por la ventisca que golpeaba en todo el lugar; pero aun en el estruendo causado por la fuerte ventisca que sonaba, se pudo escuchar los fuertes gritos del guardián clamando por la presencia de su hermano del fuego…

Fenrir.- ¡ASHEL, SAL DA AHÍ MALDITO TRAIDOR Y ENFRENTAME COMO GUARDIÁN QUE ERES! –

La voz de Fenrir hizo reaccionar a Ashel, que inmediatamente volteo en dirección a la entrada de la cabaña - ¡es Fenrir…! – dijo al intentar levantarse del piso donde protegía a la anciana Kaede, pero fue derribado por el malestar que inmediatamente sintió por todo su cuerpo, si no es por Sakura que lo alcanzó a agarrar se hubiera desplomado en medio de la cabaña

Sakura. – ¡Ashel-sama, debe descansar nosotros nos encargaremos de su hermano! – dijo al depositarlo en el suelo junto a Kirara y Kaede.

Ashel.- p-pero no puedo permitir que ustedes arriesguen su vida otra vez, es mi responsabilidad, y debo cumplir con mi obligación de guardián.

Sango.- ¡si pero no vale la pena arriesgarse tontamente! – Dijo Sango al tomar a Hiraikotsu en su hombro y prepararse para salir a la batalla - ¡usted esta muy débil a causa del frío, y salir así es peligroso para usted!

Ashel.- ¡p-pero…!

Miroku.- ¡además debe proteger a Kaede - baasama de este intenso frío! – comento el houshi al prepararse para la batalla.

Ashel a regañadientes les dio la razón, pues sabia que no debía arriesgar su vida inútilmente, ya que no solo es suya, sino de la misma Tierra – ¡esta bien, pero tengan cuidado!

Sakura.- ¡Shippou-chan, debes quedarte con Ashel y Kaede! – le pidió al pequeño kitsune, estando consiente de que seria una difícil batalla en contra de Fenrir.

Shippou.- ¡de acuerdo!

Kaede.- ¡por favor cuídense! – le dijo mientras ellos salían de la cabaña preparados para enfrentar a Fenrir.

Minutos después

Sango.- ¡sal de ahí, nosotros pelearemos contigo! – exclamo la taijiya al mostrara la amenazante forma de Hiraikotsu al llegar al claro en el bosque donde se sentía la presencia de Fenrir.

Miroku.- ¡estén preparadas! – ante la advertencia de Miroku, Sango se preparo para el ataque con Kirara junto a ella que gruñía bastante iracunda, mientras Sakura liberaba su báculo para poder usar sus cartas en el momento en que fuera necesario; estaban listos para cualquier ataque, o tal vez no.

Sakura.- ¡que es eso! – exclamo la card captor al ver como es que se arremolinaban las corrientes de nieve que formaban la tormenta, y de pronto los copos de nieve se fueron endureciendo y tomando forma de pequeños picos de hielo preparados para atravesar a los tres.

Miroku.- ¡tengan cuidado! – advirtió Miroku al ver como es que el remolino giraban preparadas para abalanzarse sobre ellos en el momento en que la corriente se abalanzase sobre ellos, y dicho y hecho, la corriente de viento se abalanzo sobre ellos cargada de letales cristales de hielo filosos.

Sakura.- ¡cuidado! – exclamo Sakura al interponerse entre las dagas de hielo y sacar una de sus cartas – derrite esas dagas de hielo…¡FUEGO! – la silueta de "fuego" voló en dirección contraria a la corriente helada, y con el calor de las llamas de sus alas y de su cola de fuego, pudo derretir gran parte de las dagas de hielo, logrando que la ventisca disminuyera y los restantes cayeran en el blanco de la nieve.

Sango.- eso estuvo cerca

Miroku.- espera, todavía no podemos cantar victoria – dijo al mirar por los alrededores, esperando que la figura de Fenrir apareciera en cualquier momento, en ese instante, los cristales de hielo comenzaron a brillar en el piso, y se transformaron en grandes columnas de hielo filoso empezaron a aparecer en el suelo en forma de icebergs con puntas filosas amenazándolos con atravesarlos.

Sango.- ¡Hiraikotsu! – la taijiya lanzo su gran boomerang ay desquebrajar las columnas de hielo que se acercaban a ellos, y luego Sakura utilizo a "fuego" una vez mas para terminar de derretir los cristales que se encontraban en el piso para evitar que las columnas de hielo se volvieran a levantar.

Fenrir.- ¡no interfieran humanos, esto es entre Ashel y yo! – se escucho la voz de Fenrir en el momento que la nieve se arrejunto formando la figura del guardián del hielo.

Sakura.- nosotros no queremos hacerle daño, lo que queremos es quitarle ese fragmento de shikon que lleva en el pecho – intento razonar con Fenrir, pero este no obedeció, simplemente sonrió fríamente y luego con un ademán de su dedo, mas columnas de hielo se levantaron del piso, Sakura logro esquivarlo utilizando vuelo, y sango y Miroku fueron alejados por Kirara al salir volando.

Sango.- ¡Hiraikotsu! - el gran boomerang se acerco peligrosamente a Fenrir, pero este no parece ni inmutarse, pero, al tenerlo casi enfrente, sus fríos ojos blancos se iluminan y Hiraikotsu se congela, Fenrir simplemente se hace a un lado, y el gran boomerang se hace pedazos se hace pedazos al estrellarse en un árbol cercano - ¡No mi Hiraikotsu!

Fenrir.- ustedes son los que han hechizado a mi hermano Ashel, ustedes deben morir – Fenrir levanta sus manos y una vez mas cristales de hielo empiezan a arremolinarse en ellas, para luego ser lanzadas a Miroku, Sango y Kirara.

Sakura.- ¡ESCUDO! - Sakura alcanzo a llegar e interponerse entre las descargas de de hielo y Kirara y logro cubrir a tiempo a sus amigos, después utilizo a "viento" para desviar más ataques que Fenrir seguía lanzando, y por último…

Sakura.- ¡Fuego! – Utilizo a "Fuego" para lograr golpear a Fenrir; la silueta de la carta se dirigió rápidamente a Fenrir, la idea era debilitar a Fenrir con calor para que perdiera la conciencia y poder lograr retirarle el fragmento de la Shikon no Tama.

Fenrir.- ¿que clase de ser es este? – dijo al adelantar su delgada mano, "Fuego" se lanzo hacia Fenrir sin importarle la gran cantidad de energía que en ese instante Fenrir emanaba, pero que su dueña si pudo sentir.

Sakura.- ¡detente Fuego es una trampa! – grito desesperada a la carta para poder evitar que "Fuego" fuera atrapada, pero la carta no pudo recomponer la dirección de su vuelo, pues al estar enfrente de Fenrir, este la atrapo entre sus garras por el cuello y empezando a ahorcarla

Fenrir.- es imperdonable que un ser mágico como tu obedezca a un ser humano, por eso serás castigada – empezó a expulsar una vez mas su energía congelante, y la silueta de "Fuego" se fue congelando……..

Sakura.- ¡NO! – se abalanzo hacia Fenrir intentando evitar que su carta fuera convertida en una muñeca de hielo.

Sango.- ¡Sakura-san! – grito al darse cuenta de que Fenrir le estaba poniendo una trampa para que ella.

Miroku.- ¡debemos ayudarla! – exclamo al aupar a Kirara con la mano para que se dirigiera a donde se encontraba Sakura para apoyarla.

Fenrir.- muy bien - miro sobre su hombro como es que Sakura se dirigía a el sin contemplación alguna, soltó a "Fuego" (que había perdido las llamas de su alas y su cabello y cola), y luego con una gesticulación de su mano, hizo levantar mas columnas filosas de hielo del piso.

Sakura logro maniobrar lo suficiente para poder esquivar las salientes de hielo y evitar que este no la golpeara y la lastimaran, al igual que Sango y Miroku lograron seguirla esquivando con igual facilidad los montículos que salían del piso, pero cada vez salían más y más rápido, hasta que Sakura opto por usar una de sus cartas.

Sakura.- ¡PODER! – Sakura fue rodeada por la energía de la carta del "poder", y esta vez en vez de esquivarlas columnas, las golpeaba con fuerza con el báculo y destruyéndolas, hasta que por fin para asombro de Fenrir...

Fenrir.- ¡que Demonios! - logro llegar a donde el se encontraba y recibiera un fuerte golpe del báculo que lo mando a volar hacia un grupo de árboles y derribarlos en su trayectoria, Sakura no se permitía este tipo de actos de violencia, pero hace unos días, en la batalla contra Ixión, entendió que si no era cruel con estos seres, le podría costar la vida.

Sakura se acuclillo junto donde estaba "Fuego" y le extendió la mano para verificar que no hubiera recibido demasiado daño por el frío de Fenrir - ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto a la carta, quien respondió con una mirada pacifica a su dueña, y luego sus labios se contorsionaron para formar una tímida pero "calida" sonrisa, la cual la dueña respondió con una igual de calida pero mas amplia - me alegro mucho.

Sango.- ¿Cómo se encuentra su "carta" Sakura-san? – pregunto Sango al desmontar a Kirara cuando esta aterrizo junto con Miroku.

Sakura.- no se preocupe Sango-san, ella estará bien, solo necesita volver al sello – y dicho y hecho, "Fuego" perdió forma y sustancia y se convirtió otra vez en un a "carta Sakura"

Miroku.- tengan cuidado, aun puedo sentir la energía del guardián - se adelanto a las chicas interponiéndose entre los árboles y ellas – estén listas – Sakura se levanto empuñando su báculo, y Sango habiendo perdido su principal medio de ataque y defensa opto por desenfundar su wakasashi (a estas alturas me imagino que ya saben que es un wakasashi) y ponerse en guardia con Kirara a su lado listas para cualquier ataque, excepto eso que hizo Fenrir…

Fenrir.- ¡Idiotas, la nieve y el hielo son una extensión de mi cuerpo! – un arremolinamiento de nieve los golpeo desde debajo de sus pies mandando a volar a Sakura, Sango y a Miroku, mientras Kirara era atrapada por el cuello por la figura de Fenrir que salio de la columna de nieve – se los dije y se los vuelvo a repetir, todo ser mágico que siga ordenes de los humanos debaran ser castigados – una vez mas utilizo su poder, y congelo a Kirara en un gran "cristal" de hielo como una estatua.

Sango.- ¡Kirara! – Sango enfureció al ver como su compañera de batalla era convertida en nada más que un trozo de hielo, se levanto y se dirigió con el wakasashi en la mano lanzando golpes con la arma intentando darle a Fenrir, pero sin lograrlo.

Miroku.- ¡Sango no lo hagas! – grito el houshi intentando que la taijiya desistiera de sus ataques, pero ella no hacia el mas mínimo caso.

Fenrir- ¡como te atreves! – la chica ataco a Fenrir, quien esquivo los ataques de la taijiya alejándose donde yacía la congelada figura de Kirara, con gran facilidad y sin retirar sus manos de su espalda, hasta que.

Sango.- ¡NO! – Fenrir la atrapo de la muñeca donde llevaba el wakasashi, y aplico mas poder congelante en ella, y a igual que Kirara, Sango se convirtió en una estatua de hielo.

Miroku.- ¡Sango!

Sakura.- Sango-san – musito incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo, esta vez era mucho mas grave de lo que había imaginado, mientras Fenrir dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Sakura y a Miroku par dirigirse donde se encontraba Ashel

Fenrir.- se han dado cuenta de lo que sucede cuando retan el poder de los guardianes

Miroku iracundo de ver como es que Sango fue congelada, se levanto y se dirigió a Fenrir – espera, todavía no terminas conmigo – dijo amenazante con su mano izquierda en el rosario que sella a "kazana", esta vez se preparo para desaparecer a Fenrir con todo y perla de Shikon.

Fenrir.- insolente, atreves a desperdiciar la el hermoso regalo que te doy al perdonarte tu miserable vida – dijo Fenrir sin quitar su fría expresión de su cara.

Miroku no respondió, simplemente de un jalón se desprendió del rosario.- ¡Kazanaaaaaaa! – Fenrir fue tomado por sorpresa ante el ataque de "Kazana".

Fenrir.- ¿Qué clase de hechicería es esta! – exclamo Fenrir al intentar librarse de la succión del Kazana de Miroku.

Sakura.- ¡espere Miroku-sama, no debe hacer eso tiene un fragmento en su cuerpo! – grito la chica de pelos ocre, pero no le hizo caso, el suya con su afana de succionar a Fenrir sin importar que.

Miroku.- ¡si no lo hacemos, el terminara matándonos a todos! – grito el monje.

Sakura.- p-pero – no sabia que decir, pues tenía razón, pero un zumbido hizo levantar la mirada al cielo a Sakura y a Miroku, y vieron como una nube de insectos se acercaban al lugar del encuentro, y mas que eso se dirigían adentrase a Kazana - ¿Qué son esas cosas!

Miroku.- ¡Saimyoshos! – Miroku alcanzo a cerrar el sello de Kazana y dar un salto a un lado de la trayectoria de los insectos, en el mismo instante en que un grupo de Saimyoshos volaron en picada dispuestos a entrar en el "agujero negro" - ¡no puede ser, Naraku tiene metida su nariz en esto! – pensó irritado desde el piso, pero no se dio cuenta de que Fenrir se adelanto hacia el y lo tomo de la muñeca de donde provenía el Kazana – arggh! – gimió ante el frío de la mano de Fenrir, que incluso llegaba a quemar la piel de Miroku (?)

Fenrir.- no se que clase de hechicero seas, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a hacer eso – Fenrir congelo la mano de Miroku, evitando que pudiera utilizar la Kazana.

Miroku.- no puede ser – luego y hielo de la mano se empezó a extender por todo su cuerpo, haciendo una vez más que Miroku quedara congelado por completo.

Sakura.- ¡MIROKU SAMA! – grito desesperada al ver como es que Miroku quedaba congelado en el frío intenso de Fenrir, ahora solo quedaba ella para poder pelear con Fenrir, que se dio media vuelta y encaro a Sakura.

Fenrir.- sigues tu pequeña mia – se acerco a Sakura preparado para terminar con ella, Sakura encogió sus hombros asustada.

Sakura.- n-no puedo permitir que esto se quede así, Sango-san y Miroku -sama cuentan conmigo – apretó los puños en el báculo preparada par recibir cualquier ataque que el "guardián de Gaia" le lanzara.

Fenrir simplemente sonrió "fríamente", divertido ante la muestra de valentía de Sakura, que luego se amplio hasta convertirse en una seca risa – eres valiente chiquilla, es algo que se ve muy poco en los de tu raza.

Sakura.- n-no, yo no soy valiente, lo que hago es por las personas que estimo – sus labios temblaron, y sus ojos brillaban con temor en ellos, pero a la vez se veía decisión en ellos, a la vez que enojo, y de cariño por aquellos a los que la rodean.

Fenrir.- muy bien. Si eso deseas te sacare de tu miseria pequeña……..

Mientras en la casa de la anciana Kaede.

Ashel.- ¡maldita sea! – exclamo iracundo intentando salir de la cabaña, ante la impotencia y el hecho de sentir como es que las energías de Miroku y Sango iban desapareciendo, y que una energía maligna estuviera cerca de su hermano Fenrir, pero la miko y el kitsune lo detenían

Shippou.- por favor, no salga Ashel sama - exclamaba mientras intentaba sostenerlo de la pierna.

Kaede.- por favor Ashel sama, esta muy débil, lo único que podemos hacer es rezar por ellos para que todo salga bien.

Ashel.- ¿rezar! – Exclamo Ashel sorprendido de las palabras de la miko - ¿pero como dice eso al ver en la situación en la que estamos!

Kaede.- pero estando en nuestro estado, es lo único que podemos hacer, no podemos hacer mas – le dijo con su tranquila pero sabia voz. – Estoy de de acuerdo que es desesperante no poder hacer nada, pero si vamos así, lo único que lograremos es causarles mas problemas – las palabras de la miko lograron que Ashel desistiera de su intento de salir de la cabaña, cayo de rodillas al suelo y golpeo el piso con fuerza en muestra de su desesperación.

Shippou.- ya vera que ellos regresaran con bien – dijo el pequeño kitsune al acercarse a Ashel.

Ashel.- ¡ maldita sea, si hubiera una forma de ayudarlos, si tuviera el poder necesario traería a Inuyasha y a los demás a este tiempo – refunfuño entre dientes – por favor hermanos, ilumínenme para saber que hacer………… - el esfuerzo de Ashel fue demasiado, y cayo desmayado.

Kaede.- ¡Ashel sama!

Mientras en Tokio

Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, con el arco entre sus manos – lo único que sabes hacer es causarnos problemas, ojala nunca te hubiera tomado de ese estupido museo – lo aventó a un lado con coraje y luego se dejo caer a la cama dando un fuerte suspiro de desesperanza.

Kagome.- ¿Por qué el pozo no nos permite pasar a la Sengoku? – pensó al recostarse en su costado y cerro los ojos preparándose para descansar, pero…. Por alguna razón, el arco plateado empieza a brillar, haciendo que Kagome se levantara estrepitosamente y retrocediera asustada - ¿Qué pasa!

Mientras, Li, Tomoyo, Kero e Inuyasha subían las escaleras de la casa Higurashi mientras hablaban de cómo es que iban a pasar por el Hone Kui no Ido, cuando el grito de terror de Kagome.

Inuyasha.- ¡KAGOME! - desenfundo a "Tessaiga" y corrió hacia el cuarto de Kagome.

Tomoyo.- no otra vez – corrió junto con Li y Kero detrás de Inuyasha para saber que pasaba.

Inuyasha abrió bruscamente la puerta - ¡Kagome! – Miro como es que el arco plateado estaba brillando intensamente - ¿Qué demonios! – el arco desprendió haces de luz alrededor de la habitación golpeando primero a Inuyasha que se había interpuesto entre el arco y Kagome, y haciéndolo desaparecer.

Kagome.- ¡Inuyasha! – exclamo Kagome al ver como es que Inuyasha desaparecía ante una resplandeciente luz, para luego golpeara a Kagome.

Tomoyo.- ¡Kagome-chan!

Kero.- ¿pero que pasa aquí!

Li.- ¡demonios! – Li saco su espada y unos cuantos pergaminos listo para atacar el arco, pero la luz se hizo mas intensa inundando toda la habitación y haciéndolos desaparecer a Tomoyo, Kero y a Li, pero este ultimo se resistió y interpuso su espada y sus talismanes, pero al igual que los demás, desapareció junto con el arco plateado.

Sengoku

Abrió los ojos tímidamente y miro a su alrededor, un inmenso bosque lleno de árboles, la luz de el ocaso pintaba el atardecer de tonalidades naranjas el cielo, y podía sentir el intenso frío en la cara…esperen un momento¿Por qué hay frío en pleno verano?

Kagome.- Tomoyo chan, emm…. ¿podrías bajarte de encima?

Inuyasha.- ¿podrían bajarse los tres de encima de mí! – Tomoyo bajo la mirada, y vio como es que estaba haciendo un "Sándwich humano", Inuyasha estaba hasta abajo, Kagome en medio y ella hasta arriba con Kero en su regazo.

Tomoyo.- ¡discúlpame Kagome chan! – Se levanto de encima de Kagome de un salto con Kero en sus brazos, luego dio un vistazo por el lugar - ¿en donde estamos?

Kagome.- parece que estamos en la Sengoku, pero – dijo al limpiarse la nieve de la ropa – ¿por que hay nieve en este lugar?

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – Inuyasha se levanto, y miro alrededor – ¿por que estamos en el Sengoku?

Kero.- tiene que ser obra de ese arco plateado dijo al volar de los brazos de Tomoyo al piso donde se vislumbraba un pedazo de metal plateado; lo desenterró con sus patas y se pudo ver que era el arco, Kagome se arrodillo y saco de la nieve el arco plateado.

Kagome.- ¿pero como? – pregunto la miko, pero no recibió respuesta, pues se escucho un grito de batalla no muy lejos de ahí - ¡TIERRA! – una columna de tierra se diviso a lo lejos entre los árboles del bosque, pero era rápidamente congelada y destruida.

Tomoyo.- esa es la voz de Sakura –afirmo angustiada al mirar adonde provenía el sonido de la batalla en lo profundo del bosque.

Kagome.- Inuyasha, siento la presencia de un fragmento de la shikon – dijo al acercarse a Inuyasha.

Kero.- no solo eso, también siento el poder mágico de uno de los guardianes.

Inuyasha.- ¿con que también se encontraban en este tiempo? – Desenfundo a Tessaiga y dijo con su típica expresión arrogante y cínica dijo – ahora verán de que soy capaz – dio un salto para dirigirse al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla.

Kagome.- ¡espera Inuyasha¡USH, tan desconsiderado como siempre! – afirmo al pisotear el suelo molesta ante la acción del hanyou.

Kero.- es de esperarse – Kero se cubrió con sus alas, y se transforma en su forma de león alado – vamos debemos ayudar a Sakura – dijo al recostarse en el suelo par ofrecerle transporte a Tomoyo y a Kagome, quienes ni tardas ni perezosas se subieron en su lomo.

Tomoyo.- Vamos.

Mientras.

Sakura.- ¡DISPARO! - los ataques de Sakura se volvieron mas agresivos, lo único que quería era sobrevivir, y para eso no debía tener temor de atacar con todo su poder, pero Fenrir era muy poderoso, y lograba anular los ataques de las cartas Sakura.

Fenrir hizo un ademán con su mano, y varias columnas de nieve golpearon a Sakura con fuerza, haciéndola caer en el piso lastimada y cansada – n-no puedo mas, he usado todo mi poder – cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe final que segaría su vida, mientras Fenrir ampliaba sus garras como cristales de hielo.

Fenrir.- eres admirable pequeña, tengo que admitir que nunca había un humano como tu, pero des pues de todo eres humana, lo siento – Fenrir tenso su mano preparado para matar a Sakura.

Inuyasha - ¡Sankon Tetsuso! - un borrón rojo intercedió, evitando que Fenrir matara a Sakura al obligarlo a dar un salto hacia atrás.

Fenrir.- ¿quien osa…? – No termino su frase, ya que una llamarada de fuego lo golpeo por la espalda - ¿Qué! - Siendo atacado por varias direcciones, Fenrir tuvo que desintegrase en trozos de hielo para poder tener una mejor táctica.

Inuyasha.- ¿estas bien? – pregunto el hanyou a la chica de pelos ocre, quien abrió los ojos y lo miro sorprendida pero a la vez feliz.

Sakura.- ¿I-Inuyasha-kun? – murmuro al levantarse un poco apoyada en sus codos

Tomoyo.- ¡Sakura –chan!

Kagome.- ¡Sakura-chan!

Kerberos.- ¡Sakura!

Tomoyo.- ¡o Sakura, estaba tan preocupada por ti! – exclamo al bajar de el lomo de Kerberos y correr a abrazarla eufórica.

Kerberos.- ¡estoy feliz de verte Sakurita! - Dijo al acercarse a Sakura y lamerla en el rostro.

Sakura.- Kero, Tomoyo… ¿pero…? – estaba muy sorprendida.

Inuyasha.- luego habrá tiempo de explicaciones, todavía puedo sentir el olor de ese tipo – dijo al dar una mirada por los alrededores, y buscar la escénica de Fenrir, pero...¡Miroku, Sango, Kirara! – exclamo al mira como es que sus amigos fueron congelados hasta convertirse en estatuas de hielo.

Kagome.- ¡por Kami! – llevo las manos al rostro en señal de estar horrorizada.

Sakura.- fue el guardián, el los congelo sin miramiento alguno.

Inuyasha.- ¡sal de ahí maldito! – grito iracundo al mirar a su amigos y compañeros de batalla completamente congelados y quizás….muertos, pero Fenrir no respondió con palabras, sino con una corriente helada que se sintió en todo el lugar, y una tormenta se desato atacando al grupo de muchachos - ¡no seas cobarde y muéstrate! - dijo el hanyou al resistir la tormenta estoicamente de pie, mientras Kerberos protegía a Sakura y a las demás cubriéndolas con sus alas, y mientras en los arbustos, el grupo de saimyosho luchaban por no ser congelados por la ventisca de Fenrir, sin mucho éxito.

Sakura.- ¡Kagome-chan! – Le grito a la miko en medio de la tormenta – ¡dime donde se encuentra el fragmento de la Shikon no Tama!

Kagome.- ¿Qué! – Se sorprendió al escuchar la petición de la card captor, pero comprendió que ella tenía un plan, y asentó con la cabeza, luego volteo al corazón de la tormenta, y pudo ver el resplandor de la Shikon - ¡esta en el centro del remolino de nieve! – cuando le dijo donde se encontraba apoyada en el cuerpo de Kerberos para poder realizar su plan.

Kerberos.- ¿Qué vas a hacer! – Pregunto el león dorado, a lo que Sakura respondió – ¡confía en mí!

Sakura.- ¡Inuyasha-kun! – le grito al hanyou, quien la volteo a ver - necesito que ¡ataque ese remolino de nieve con su "Kaze no kizu"! – Inuyasha la miro confundido, pero al mirarla con mas detenimiento, se dio cuneta de que tenia un plan, y algo que a aprendió en este tiempo es tenerle confianza a la chica de cabellos ocre.

Inuyasha.- muy bien si eso quieres – pensó Inuyasha, para luego lanzarse corriendo directo al remolino de hielo.

Tomoyo.- ¡ Sakura! – Tomoyo miro a su amiga desde el piso protegida por las alas de Kerberos.

Sakura saco una vez más a "Fuego" y conjuro…. – "Carta que llevas el poder de mi estrella, sal y fusiona tu poder con el "colmillo de acero"……….¡FUEGO!" – la figura de "Fuego" apareció, abriéndose paso por las corrientes de nieve y viento que estaban inundando el lugar, hasta que le dio alcance a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué! – exclamo al darse cuenta de que "Fuego" lo seguía de cerca, y se sorprendió aun mas cuando esta lo rebaso, para luego descomponerse en llamaradas de fuego que se fundieron en la hoja de Tessaiga, y se convirtieron en corrientes flamígeras en la espada al unirse el "Kaze no kizu" y la carta "Fuego"

Sakura.- ¡AHORA INUYASHA KUN! – Inuyasha salto, con Tessaiga rodeada de fuego, y al blandirla, le vino a la mente un nombre, un nombre para esta fusión, Inuyasha grito……

Inuyasha.- **"¡RYU NO EN!"** - Las flamas se esparcieron por todo el lugar, golpeando con violencia el remolino de hielo, y haciendo que se escuchara un grito de dolor por tremendo ataque.

Fenrir.- ARGGHHH! - y haciendo que un pedazo brillante saliera del remolino de nieve mientras la nieve y hielo (incluyendo la que aprisionaba a sango y a los demás) que rodeaban el lugar se arremolinaban en la figura de Fenrir que caía al suelo estrepitosamente al piso.

Sakura.- lo logramos - dijo al casi caer al piso, pero siendo sostenida por Tomoyo y Kagome – salvamos a Miroku sama y a Sango san……….

Lejos de ahí.

La miko conocida como Kikyo se encontraba en un lago recogiendo unas cuantas flores y hierbas medicinales junto con los niños de la aldea en la que en esos momentos se estaba quedando; a pasado mas de una semana desde que esa extraña criatura la atacara en las faldas del río cerca de la aldea en la que solía vivir cuando estaba viva, y desde entonces, no ha sabido nada de ella.

Niño.- ¡Kikyo -san mire lo que encontré! – presumió el niño al mostrarle un ramillete de flores de campanilla que había encontrado en las faldas del lago donde se encontraban recogiendo las plantas.

Kikyo.- ¡son hermosa Hiro! – dijo al agacharse y mirarlas mas detenidamente.

Hiro - s -se las regalo – dijo apenado al bajar la mirada al piso sonrojado.

Kikyo.- muchas gracias Hiro, te lo agradezco – las tomo entre sus blancas manos y las guardo en el cesto donde tenia las flores y las hierbas recolectadas – te prometo que las cuidare mucho – le dio una pequeña sonrisa al niño, haciéndolo ponerse como un tomate.

Niña.- ¡eres un tramposo Hiro, yo quería regalarle esas flores a Kikyo-san! – le recrimino una niña a Hiro al acercarse a el, se veía bastante enojada – ¡yo fui la que encontré las flores para Kikyo-san y tu me las quitaste!

Hiro.- ¡eso no es cierto Tomoko!

Kikyo.- ya basta niños – separo a los dos pequeños con sus blancas manos – digamos que ambos me las regalaron – dijo al dar otra pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a los pequeños, quienes le respondieron con una amplia sonrisa.

Niña2.- ¡Kikyo san, Kikyo – san! – otra niña apareció corriendo por la rivera del lago, parecía asustada, algo que puso alerta a Kikyo, que tomo entre sus manos el arco y el paquete de flechas que llevaba consigo.

Kikyo.- ¿Qué pasa Hanako? – pregunto.

Hanako.- encontré a un hombre muerto por aquellas rocas – señalo el lugar de donde ella había llegado – parece un samurai, pues tiene una espada.

Kikyo frunció el ceño y luego dijo.- quedasen aquí hasta que yo vuelva – se encamino hacia donde la chiquilla había venido, con la mano firme en el arco y dispuesta a atacar aquello que amenazara la seguridad de los niños.

Cruzo la rivera del lago, y detrás de las rocas lo miro ahí, un muchacho, no parecía muerto, sino más bien inconsciente, a su lado tenia una espada y unos pergaminos, ambos parecían chinos.

Kikyo dejo sus armas a un lado, y luego lo tomo entre sus brazos para sacudirlo, cuando miro su rostro, pudo verlo al rostro……….¡Era Li!

C O N T I N U A R A……………………………………….

**RYU NO EN**.- "Flama de dragón"


	12. La voz del viento en los árboles

En los pasillos fuera de vestuario vemos a Kagome vestida de persona de limpieza, con el trapeador en manos, a su lado una cubeta de agua, ella se estaba encargando de la limpieza de todo el lugar mientras maldecía su destino por tener a Kikyo sea su jefa. 

Kagome.- Maldita Kikyo, esta es la última vez que firmo un contrato sin antes leer la letra pequeña – maldecía mientras movía el trapeador por todo el piso del pasillo – "vamos Kagome, esta será una nueva experiencia para ti"¡Bah! La próxima preferiría hacer un fanfic Shojo ai.

De repente, la puerta de los vestidores se abrió, dando paso a dos figuras, una era Kikyo, y la otra era Motoko Aoyama, ambas con su traje de miko (si vieran como se parecen).

Motoko.- en realidad se ve muy bien Kikyo-sempai – dijo la kendoka al ver como se veía Kikyo vestida con su traje de Miko.

Kikyo.- no es para tanto Motoko-chan – dijo Kikyo sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de Motoko, luego miro como Kagome estaba trapeando el piso dándole la espalda a Kikyo para intentar que no le dijera nada, pero no pudo lograrlo – Kagome-chan.

Kagome.- ya viene a c$°& - dijo Kagome.

Kikyo.- me agrada verte trabajar tan duro, veras que como serás recompensada – dijo Kikyo al agarrarla del hombro.

Kagome.- hija de……. – dijo en voz baja.

Kikyo.- ¿Qué dijiste?

Kagome.- nada Kikyo-sempai, le agradezco su "apoyo" – dijo al sonreír hipócritamente.

Kikyo.- de nada Kagome-chan, ahora si me disculpas te mostrare lo que es una verdadera actriz de fanfics – dijo al adelantarse y seguir su camino seguida por Motoko - apropósito Kagome, escuche que Darke-sama iba a escribir un grupo de oneshots en losa que habrá uno shojo ai, si tanto deseas actuar en uno, jajajajajajajajajajaja – río alejándose.

Kagome.- ¡HUY como la odio! – Kagome vio la cubeta llena de agua, y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea para desquitarse de Kikyo, disimuladamente y silbando pateo la cubeta de agua jabonosa en la dirección en la que estaba caminando Kikyo y Motoko.

Kikyo.- WAHH! – Se escucho un estruendo del golpe en seco que dieron las posaderas de Kikyo al dar contra el suelo de madera al resbalarse con el agua jabonosa - ¡KAGOME! – Kagome se dio la media vuelta con las manos en la nuca silbando disimuladamente mientras se iba en la otra dirección del pasillo..

**La voz del viento en los árboles (1era parte)**

- por fin una aldea – un viajero llega a las faldas de una aldea, llevaba días enteros caminando sin un rumbo fijo, y estaba haciendo un endemoniado calor (gracioso para el, hacia dos días que paso por una región cubierta de nieve), solo tenia su gi azul marino y su hakama de color negro bastante maltratados, y algo rotos; un sombrero de paja que le cubría su rostro de los rayos del sol, y en el obi de la hakama estaban colocados una katana y un wakasashi. Su garganta estaba seca, y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor y de tierra, tal vez con suerte podrían ayudarlo un poco, se encamino a la aldea en busca de un poco de ayuda.

Momentos después, pudo mirar como es que varias de las cabañas estaban destruidas, en la entrada de la aldea, como si hubiera sido atacado por algún monstruo, y otras se veían en plena reconstrucción, siguió caminando, y pudo divisar una pequeña figura, era una niña, no parecía de más de cinco años, su cabello era castaño, y apenas recaía en sus hombros, su piel era blanca que hacia juego con un kimono blanco con flores de color rojo, algo sucio pues se encontraba jugando en la tierra que estaba alrededor con una pelota.

?.- ¡ Ohaiyo gozamaisu! – llamo la atención de la niña, quien volteo en dirección del extraño viajero, algo asustada, abrazo su pelota con fuerza, como intentando esconderse – disculpa, pero ¿podrías regalarme un poco de agua? – se acuclillo para estar a la altura de la pequeña, quien bajo la mirada al piso - ¿Qué pasa, me tienes miedo? – la niña negó con la cabeza - ¿entonces?

Hanako.- e-es que- K-Kikyo-san me dijo que no hablara con extraños – bajo aun mas la mirada mientras abrazaba mas fuerte su pelota, la inocencia de la niña logro sacarle una sonrisa a ese hombre.

Kikyo.- Hanako-chan – la voz de la miko llamo la atención del viajero y de la niña, quienes voltearon, y la miraron, en sus manos llavaba una canasta llena de frutas que recogió en el bosque.

Hanako.- ¡Kikyo-san! – La niña soltó su pelota, y se alejo del viajero para darle la bienvenida a la miko, quien se acuclillo y la acaricio en la cabeza - ¡que bueno que llego Kikyo san! – la niña sonrió en un gasto tierno.

Kikyo.- ¿Cómo te haz portado? – Pregunto al dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su frío rostro, la niña respondió entusiasmada y dijo.- ¡muy bien!

Kikyo.- que bueno Hanako – miro al viajero con desconfianza, y luego volteo a ver Hanako y le entrego la canasta con fruta – ten, dáselas a tus hermanos para que puedan comer, y que le den algo al muchacho cuando despierte – la niña hizo una reverencia y luego se dio media vuelta y se adentro a la aldea.

El extraño da una risa.- la inocencia de los niños es un gran tesoro, si los adultos tuviéramos su entusiasmo para vivir………… - Kikyo se levanto del suelo y lo volteo a ver al viajero, quien sonrió y dijo.- oh! Daijobu! no me he presentado debidamente – retira el sombrero de paja, y deja ver su rostro, era joven, pero sus facciones eran maduras, sus cabello era castaño y lo tenia amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a unos milímetros debajo de los hombros; hizo rápido una reverencia - mi nombre es Fuma Ayakashi, Konichiwa! – Kikyo lo miro unos instantes, y luego dijo al dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

Kikyo.- yo soy Kikyo, mucho gusto – responde la reverencia del viajero.

Minutos después.

Fuma.- ya veo, así que no es la miko encargada de esta aldea - dijo al tomar un poco de té sentado afuera de la cabaña de Kikyo, mientras Kikyo se encontraba dentro buscando algo de ropa para el viajero.

Kikyo.- no, solo me he quedado por un tiempo en esta aldea debido a la desgracia que a caido aquí – dijo desde adentro de la cabaña mientras buscaba unas mantas – hace dos semanas un youkai de poca monta ataco esta aldea, y mato a varios aldeanos, entre ellos al jefe de la aldea..

Fuma.- ¿un youkai de poca monta? – Volteo a ver a Kikyo mientras esta salía de la cabaña con algunas mantas y algo de ropa y las colocaba enfrente del viajero – espero que le sirvan en su viaje Fuma-san.

Fuma.- ¡Arigatou Kikyo-san, había perdido mis cosas, y me estaba siendo difícil pasar la noche a la intemperie – las tomo y las miro - ¿esta segura que no le hacen falta? – pregunto a la miko.

Kikyo.- no se preocupe, los aldeanos me regalaron mucha ropa y mantas para ayudarme con los niños, y para mi misma.

Fuma.- ya veo – sonrió tranquilamente – eso significa que usted es algo de esos niños

Kikyo.- no, ellos se quedaron sin padres durante el ataque de ese youkai, yo me estoy haciendo cargo de ellos por un tiempo, en lo se recupera la situación de esta aldea.

Fuma.- ya veo - Fuma volteo a ver los árboles que estaban enfrente de la cabaña, y luego – disculpe, pero es usted………

Hanako.- ¡Kikyo – san! – la voz de la niña se escucho a un lado de la cabaña, los dos voltearon y miraron como se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

Kikyo.- ¿Qué pasa Hanako?

Hanako.- el muchacho que encontramos en el lago.

Kikyo miro en la dirección de donde había llegado la pequeña Hanako, y luego se dirigió a Fuma – discúlpeme Fuma-san, pero debo atender unos asuntos

Fuma sonrió amigablemente y dijo.- no se preocupe Kikyo-san, estaré bien.

Kikyo dio una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto del tatami – enseguida vuelvo Fuma-san – hizo una reverencia y se dirigió junto con Hanko al lugar donde se encontraba el muchacho, mientras Fuma volteaba a verla bastante interesado, luego levanto la mirada al cielo y vio una extraña ave que lo miraba fijamente desde el techo de la cabaña, pero que al ser notada salio volando al darse descubierta por la mirada de Fuma, quien la sigue con la mirada mientras desaparecía en forma de una corriente de viento entre los árboles, mientras Fuma sonríe y dice para si mismo. – Una obake y…. - dio una pequeña risa - esto se pondrá interesante, tal vez deba quedarme aquí por un tiempo.

Minutos después.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, su cabeza palpitaba y sus oídos zumbaban; y lo primero que hizo fue intentar enfocar sus recuerdos, pero era demasiado difícil, lo único que recuerda es una luz intensa, y una alo de luz que lo golpeo, pero de ahí en fuera, no puede recordar nada mas.

Da una mirada al lugar, era una pequeña cabaña, donde vio algunos utensilios para al arado, además de ropa y mantas - ¿en donde diablos estoy? – dijo confundido, cuando un ruidito llamo su atención, volteo en dirección a la entrada de la cabaña, donde una cortinilla de madera vio dos pequeñas figuras que se asomaban detrás del muro, pero que se ocultaron detrás del muro de madera de la cabaña cuando el volteo.

Li.- ¿Quién esta ahí? – Pregunto, pero los "pequeños intrusos" no salieron con las palabras de Li – salgan de ahí que no les voy a hacer daño – dijo intentando hacer entrara la cabaña a los pequeños, logrando que la niña asomara su cabeza un poco apenada, su cabello negro, que hasta donde pudo ver Li, parecía que le llagaba hasta la cintura amarrado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran negros y su piel era blanca, una niña muy bonita – vamos acércate – la niña entro a la cabaña, dejando ver su Kimono de color verde con vivos en blanco.

La niña se acerco tímida a Li, quien sonrió, esa actitud le recordaba mucho las de Sakura cuando la conoció - ¿Sakura? – un flash en su mente lo golpeo¿Qué paso con Sakura? llevo sus manos a las sienes intentando recordar lo que había pasado con Sakura.

Kikyo.- veo que ya despertó – una suave voz, y una presencia extraña lo hicieron voltear a la entrada de la cabaña, y la miro, era Kikyo que tenía a Hanako a su lado y atrás de ella estaba un niño de cabello castaño claro (un poco mas que el de Li), de ojos oscuros y vestido con una yukata de color negro.

Li frunció el ceño al sentir la energía de Kikyo, además del tremendo parecido con Kagome, y…….otra cosa - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto la miko con su ya tan característica pacifica voz al arrodillarse enfrente de Li y chequearlo, Li solo se digno a darle una mirada de desconfianza (del tipo que le daba a Kaho) – parece que se encuentras bien – dijo Kikyo al terminar de examinarlo.

Li.- ¿Quién es usted y que hago aquí? – pregunto con una voz poco amigable a Kikyo, quien le respondió sus palabras con una igualmente poco amigable y fría mirada (como amo a esta mujer n/n), luego desvió la mirada hacia los pequeños niños que tenia a su lado.

Kikyo.- mi nombre es Kikyo, y usted esta aquí por que estos pequeños le encontraron a las orillas de un lago inconsciente, si no te hubieran encontrado, algun youkai te hubiera devorado – dijo al volverlo a ver a los ojos, Li mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, y luego miro a los niños, suavizando la expresión de su cara.

Li.- gracias – dijo a los tres niños que se ocultaban detrás de Kikyo inseguros ante la presencia de Li, pero uno de ellos, Hiro, se separo de la miko, y se acerco a el curioso a Li, quien se quedo mirando a Hiro un poco sorprendido, hasta que el niño pregunto.

Hiro.- ¿eres un samurai? – Li se quedo un poco confundido.

Li.- ?

Tomoko.- ¡no seas tonto, el es un houshi¿Qué no te acuerdas de sus pergaminos?

Li.- ¿eh, u-un houshi?

Kikyo.-Ya basta niños, dejemos que el joven descanse - se levanto tomando a Hanako de su mano y guiarla consigno afuera de la cabaña seguida por Tomoko y Hiro – si se le ofrece algo, solo llámeme – dijo al bajar la cortinilla de madera y salir de la cabaña.

Li.- esa mujer……………… - pensó para si mismo al no quitar la mirada de la puerta, Mientras afuera de la cabaña, acompañada de los tres niños pensaba – ese muchacho se dio cuente de quien soy en realidad, debo tener mucho cuidado con el.

En otro lugar

Una chica con un hermoso cabello largo, rubio, y un hermoso vestido de la edad media de color azul, mecidos por las suaves corrientes de viento nocturno, cerca de un lago en un claro en el bosque. Su mirada estaba fija en el reflejo de la luna en el agua cristalina, mientras el brillo acuático se reflejaba en un par de hermosas aguamarinas que tenía por ojos que manifestaban en su mirada parpadeante y triste un tremendo dolor y una angustia que calcomia su alma.

? – ¿con que estabas aquí? – una joven voz llamo la atención de la mujer, que volteo a los árboles detrás de ella, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y lo miro, el hombre era la razón de su tristeza.

?.- A-Ashel – pronuncio con sus labios temblorosos, en ese instante, la figura de un muchacho de cabello negro, con un tupido mechón rojo en la frente, sus ojos eran igualmente de color rubí (ya saben quien es, así que para que lo siguo describiendo), su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pequeñas piezas de una armadura de color plata con vivos en rojo brillante que hacían juego con el traje negro que se divisaba de bajo de la armadura, en su cuello una pañoleta de tela blanca que cubría su cuello y el pecho.

Ashel se veía triste, no, mas bien angustiado, su mirada temblaba al igual que la hermosa chica enfrente de el, el silencio solo era interrumpido por el suave sonido del viento a través de las hojas de los árboles al moverse, y hasta que ella dijo.

?.- ¿Por qué viniste! – Frunció el ceño aparentando molestia, mientras sus ojos brillaban por unas pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos - ¡te dije que te alejaras de mi!...¿que no fui bastante clara! – dijo ella al desviar la mirada de los ojos de fuego de Ashel.

Ashel.- si – afirmo con la cabeza - pero yo también deje en claro que no iba a permitir que pasaras por esto sola – dijo al subir un poco el tono de su voz, desesperado.

La chica giro la cara violentamente con las lágrimas ya saliendo de los ojos, bastante furiosa – ¿que no entiendes que podrías morir! –sus reclamos se convirtieron en un llanto amargo al esconder su cara en sus delicadas manos, Ashel la miro bastante lastimado, estaba confundido y asustado, no sabia como evitar su dolor, solo se le ocurrió rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ashel, y poso sus suaves manos en el peto de la armadura – t-tengo miedo Ashel, miedo a lo que pueda pasar conmigo, contigo…………y mi padre……. – se detuvo.

Ashel.- no lo se – dijo bastante confuso.

?.- por favor Ashel – suspiro entrecortado – quedémonos así por un instante mas.

Ashel.- como quieras – y se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos, hasta que ella se movió intentando liberarse del abrazo de Ashel, quien la miro confundido por la actitud que estaba tomando ella - ¿que pasa?.

?.- ¡aun no lo entiendes verdad Ashel, no hay modo de que puedas evitar tu destino! – La dulce voz de la chica fue cambiada por una lúgubre voz – ¡y tu tendrás que terminar como tu hermana y los de tu raza! – la chica levanto la cara, y Ashel la miro, sus facciones se habían distorsionado por completo, ya no parecía esa dulce chica con la que estaba hablando hace unos instantes, su rostro parecía el rostro de un……¡demonio!

Ashel.- ¡Ahhh! – se levanto de golpe, asustado por la terrible pesadilla, sudando y confundido, llevo su mano a la frente para calmar el mareo que sintió al levantarse, no podía creerlo, su condición de deidad, se siente tan débil, tan enfermo y no sabe por que.

?.-Me alegro que ya hayas despertado Ash-kun – una melodiosa voz a sus espaldas llamo su atención, Ashel volteo a ver, y miro ahí la figura de Tomoyo, que estaba sentada a sus espaldas, en la orilla del futón.

Ashel.- ¿T-Tomoyo? – Ashel se quedo boquiabierto - ¿pe-pero que haces aquí? – se le quedo viendo por unos instantes, dándose cuenta de que el había estado recargando su cabeza en el regazo de ella, haciéndolo sonrojarse de vergüenza.

Tomoyo lo miro como intentándolo interrogar, se sentía muy molesta con el, pero a la vez aliviada, por que por fin sabia donde estaba – yo podría preguntarte lo mismo Ash-kun¿Qué haces aquí?

Ashel.- bueno, yo…. – Ashel bajo la mirada apenado ante el reclamo de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo bajo la mirada, desviándola un poco para evitar la mirada de Ashel - ¿Qué no ves que estaba preocupada? – al oír esto, Ashel levanto la mirada sorprendido ante las palabras de Tomoyo, pero, penoso cual era la razón, se dio cuenta de la verdad, así que dijo con un dejo de decepción en su voz.

Ashel.- creo que volví a meter a dame Sakura en problemas, lo siento mucho – al llevar su mano detrás de la cabeza, desvió la vista para otro lado para que ella no notara su tristeza.

Tomoyo.- tonto – dijo Tomoyo en voz baja, una vez mas Ashel se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica pelinegra, volteo a ver a Tomoyo, que mantenía aun su cabeza aun abajo, evitando la mirada de Ashel, quien se acerco a ella.

Ashel.- To-Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.- estaba muy preocupada por los dos¿Qué acaso no lo vez? – por fin levanto la vista para mirar directo a los ojos de Ashel, quedando sus rostros a unos centímetros el uno del otro, Tomoyo sintió como su corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente, y su rostro se empezó a sentir muy calido – otra vez¿Por qué siento esto? – se pregunto así misma el por que últimamente tenia estas sensaciones, además de que esa sensación de tranquilidad y alegría que tenia junto a su amiga Sakura, esa sensación la sentía ahora junto a Ashel, sobretodo al tenerlo tan cerca.

Tomoyo.-A-Ashel.

Ashel.- Tomoyo – Ashel se acerca su rostro mas a Tomoyo – yo.

Shippou.- ejem, ejem – el pequeño kitsune carraspeo, sobresaltando a Tomoyo y a Ashel y haciéndolos desviar la mirada de con un leve rubor en sus mejillas de ambos, mientras Shippou (con una picara mirada en su rostro) y Kirara los veían desde la entrada de la cabaña, con una canasta llena de fruta – ¿interrumpimos algo? – dijo Shippou sarcásticamente, haciendo que Ashel moviera las manos rápidamente negando, y que Tomoyo bajara el rostro avergonzada, ambos con un notable sonroso en sus rostro de los dos.

Ashel.- ¡e-e-esto no es lo que parece Shippou!

Shippou.- y si es lo esto no es lo que parece¿entonces que es? – pregunto el con una sonrisa picara, mientras Kirara movía sus colas sentadas desde atrás de el.

Ashel.- b-bueno, yo u/u

De repente, la cortinilla de madera de la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la luz del día - Ashel – una voz grave llamo su atención, Ashel retiro la mano y levanto la vista.

Ashel.- hermano Fenrir – dijo al mirar la figura de su hermano de los hielos que estaba en la entrada de la cabaña, mientras Shippou retrocedió asustado a esconderse detrás de Ashel y Kirara gruñía ante la imagen de guardián de hielo, quien bajo la mirada hacia la gatita, manteniendo su mirada tan fría, pero esta vez no demostraba la agresividad que mostraba cuando tenia incrustado el fragmento de la Shikon – veo que fuiste liberado de ese maldito, fragmento me alegro mucho – dio una débil sonrisa mientras Tomoyo lo tomaba de los hombros, asustada.

Fenrir.- Ashel – hizo un ademán con la cabeza en señal de que saliera – ven sígueme.

Ashel parpadeo un par de veces - ¿Qué, a donde?

Fenrir.- tú y yo tenemos que platicar de cosas muy serias - le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria a Ashel que hizo extrañar a Ashel mucho.

Ashel.- ¿platicar, acerca de que! – pregunto bastante confundido, Fenrir le dirigió otra mirada recriminatoria.

Fenrir.- De ti, y de tu hermana Leena y de lo que los humanos les hicieron a ti a tu raza – la mente de Ashel se hizo un revoltijo de imágenes y dolor, la imagen de la dragona y de el bebe dragón volvió a golpear su mente haciéndolo sentir mal, llevando las manos a la cabeza intentando acabar con esa confusión que se presento en su mente.

Tomoyo.- Ash-kun¿que te pasa? – tomo de los hombros con un semblante preocupado.

Ashel.- e-estoy bien, descuida - Cuando aclaro su mente, Ashel miro unos instantes a Fenrir, luego afirmo con la cabeza – Esta bien, iré contigo – Ashel se levanto, y se dirigió junto con Fenrir afuera de la cabaña.

Tomoyo.- ¿Ash-kun? – dijo la pelinegra con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro

Ashel.- descuida, estaré bien – bajo la cortinilla de madera, bajo la mirada de de preocupación de Tomoyo.

Mientras.

Kagome.- ¿entonces como crees que el "Kaze no Kizu" y la carta de Sakura hayan podido fusionarse una con la otra? – Inuyasha, Kagome, Sakura, Kero, Miroku y Sango se encontraban discutiendo cerca de Hone kui no Ido.

Kero.- no lo se – Kero se encontraba sentado en la orilla del pozo, con sus patitas cruzadas con una expresión de meditación en su rostro, intentando hallar la respuesta – tal vez se deba a que ambas son de procedencia mágica

Sango.- pero – volteo a ver a Sakura, que tenia su mirada en lo profundo del bosque - ¿Cómo sabia que esto iba a funcionar Sakura-san?

Las palabras de Sango llamaron la atención de Sakura, quien volteo a ver a sus compañeros un poco confundida, y pregunto - ¿perdón?

Kagome.- estas muy distraída Sakura-san.

Sakura.- es que sigo pensando en que pudo pasarle a Shaoran-kun – llevo la mano a su pecho para acallar al miedo en su pecho, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo – a donde habrá ido o si estará bien.

Kagome.- descuida Kagome, apuesto de que Li-san estar bien.

Kero.- eso te lo apuesto, ese chico es un testarudo, no es fácil que le pasa nada – suspiro Sakura al oír las palabras de sus amigos.

Sango.- y bien, cual es plan a seguir – pregunto la taijiya.

Miroku.- lo primero es ir a tu aldea Sango para que puedas reponer a Hiraikotsu, no podemos permitirte andar sin un arma para protegerte – dijo el recargado junto a un árbol a Sango.

Kagome.- Miroku-sama tiene razón, no podemos darnos el lujo de andar desarmados.

Inuyasha.- lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí mañana por la mañana, todavía estamos muy cansados por la batalla con el guardián, por eso nos quedaremos hoy en la aldea – dijo al separase de los demás y adentrarse al bosque.

Volviendo con Li

Li caminaba por todo la aldea, los pueblerinos lo veían bastante raro debido a sus ropas, pero le prestaban poco interés, ya que su concentración estaba en reparar sus cabañas destruidas por el ataque del youkai.

Li por fin llego a la cabaña donde se encontraba Kikyo sentada platicando con el pequeño Hiro; Li se acerco a ellos, estaba intentado saber la procedencia de Kikyo, y mas que nada para saber sus intenciones con respecto a esos tres pequeños niños.

Kikyo.- veo que se encuentra mejor, me alegro mucho por usted – dijo Kikyo al dirigirle una de sus tan características sonrisas, que confundió a Li, por que esa sonrisa le recordó a su compañera de clase Dana. Li se acerco a Kikyo y se sentó junto a ella y a Hiro, Kikyo lo miro por unos instantes, entendiendo la razón por que se acerco, y dijo al pequeño niño – Ve a jugar con tus hermanas Hiro, yo necesito hablar con el – Hiro miro a Kikyo, y luego miro desconfiado a Li – no te preocupes, estaré bien – Hiro se levanto del Tatami, y otra vez miro Li bastante molesto, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo en dirección de la aldea, mientras Kikyo sonreía al verlo, recordando a su hermana Kaede – es muchacho es muy celoso – Li la miro unos instantes aun con desconfianza, Kikyo giro la mirada a el, y luego dijo.

Kikyo. Veo que te diste cuenta de quien soy en realidad ¿no es así…? – se detuvo por unos instantes, Li entendió que pretendía con su silencio.

Li.- yo soy Shaoran Li, y tu debes ser la miko Kikyo – Kikyo no se sorprendió ante las palabras de Li, solo viro la cabeza.

Kikyo.- entonces tenia razón, tu debes conocer a Inuyasha y a Kagome – dijo la miko sin aparentar perturbación, Li la miro confundido al oír esas palabras, a lo que Kikyo dijo – no deberías sorprenderte, es obvio que conozcas a Kagome teniendo esa ropa tan extraña – señalo a Li, demostrando el traje de Li.

Li.- ya entiendo, entonces estaba en lo correcto, tú eres esa miko que era Higurasi en su vida anterior – dijo al mirar a Kikyo directamente – entonces eso significa que estoy en la Sengoku – dijo al llevar la mano al rostro pensando, y una vez mas le vino a la mente algo que lo inquietaba - ¿Qué razón tienes de estar aquí, que pretendes hacer con esos niños? – pregunto preocupado.

Kikyo lo miro, y luego dijo.- te confundes, mi deseo no es lastimar a esos pequeños, yo nunca los lastimaría a esos niños, yo lo único que quiero es vengarme del que causo mi muerte, y también el de llevar a la persona que amo conmigo al infierno, no me importa nada mas.

Li.- ya veo, esa es la razón por la que permaneces en este mundo.

Kikyo.- es fácil juzgarme, pero no se dan cuenta de que lo único que quiero es tomar aquello que me fue arrebatado tan cruelmente – dijo al bajar la vista - dime¿tu no harías lo mismo al estar en mi lugar?

Li.- yo…. – no pudo terminar su frase, pues sintió una presencia maligna en lo profundo del bosque, al igual que Kikyo - ¿Qué es esta presencia!

Kikyo.- ¡esa presencia es de Naraku! - dijo la miko sin peder su pasividad en sus ojos, se dirigió adentro de su cabaña, y tomo de una de las paredes de la cabaña su arco y un paquete de flechas.

Li.- ¿Naraku? – pregunto dudoso Li.

Kikyo.- si conoces a Inuyasha, debí hablarte de Naraku – respondió al salir de la cabaña equipada con sus armas – lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, yo veré que es lo que quiere.

Li.- ¿Qué? – No fue escuchado por la miko que se había encaminado al bosque - ¡demonios! – Li entro en la cabaña de Kikyo, buscando su espada y sus pergaminos, ya que había sentido otra cosa, algo más que estaba con esa energía maligna, según su experiencia de días atrás, la energía de un guardián de Gaia – ¿en donde estarán? – Dijo al hacer un revoltijo en la cabaña, pero no había nada -¡maldición! – escucho un tronido en sus espaldas, volteo y miro al pequeño Hiro que lo espiaba desde afuera de la cabaña de Kikyo – ¡hey niño! – Corrió hacia el niño y lo tomo de los hombros sacudiéndole - ¿Dónde esta mis armas! – Hiro lo miro pero no comprendía que es lo que sucedía – vamos, dime donde esta¿quieres que Kikyo muera?

Hiro.- están en mi cabaña – dijo tímidamente el niño.

Li.- llevame haya.

Minutos después

Kikyo se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque, mientras sentía las presencias sobrenaturales del bosque, intentando sentir las fuerzas sobre naturales, intentando saber exactamente de donde vienen las energías malignas de Naraku, sin darse cuenta de que una pequeña y rara ave la veía posada en uno de los árboles, mirándola con unos ojos de jade con mucho interés, de plumas verde esmeralda con una cresta dirigida hacia atrás de la cabeza y una gran cola de plumas (como las de las aves del paraíso), con un pico y unas garras no muy grandes ni vistosas.

Kikyo – ¡Ahí estas! – Kikyo lanzo una flecha sagrada a su derecha, que siguió una explosión de energía , silbando por el aire intentando dar a un blanco, pero….

Unas cuchillas hechas de luz salieron de la nada, en dirección contraria a la flecha en dirección donde se encontraba Kikyo, Kikyo se movió de su lugar evitando el ataque de las medias lunas de energía, cayendo a un lado de rodillas al suelo.

Kikyo.- ya veo, no vino el mismo, pero envió a alguien a terminar conmigo – dijo al mirar como es que de las sombras de los árboles caminaba una delgada figura de una mujer.

Kagura.- ¿que pasa, necesitas afinar tu puntería Kikyo – la figura de Kagura salio de entre la sombra de los árboles.

Kikyo dio una pequeña risa – debí de suponerlo, Naraku no tiene aun las agallas de matarme con sus propias manos – dijo al levantarse del suelo, y encarar a Kagura - ¿acaso el ataque que recibí hace una semana también fue idea de el? - Kagura frunció el ceño al no entender las palabras de Kikyo.

Kagura.- no se de lo que estés hablando Kikyo, yo solo vengo por algo que a Naraku le interesa – dijo Kagura al entreabrir su abanico – pero, ya estando aquí me librare de ti de una vez por todas – salto hacia atrás lanzando una vez mas sus cuchillas de energía, intentando degollar a Kikyo, pero esta ultima los esquivo, y lanzo una flecha en dirección de Kagura, pero por alguna razón, su puntería estaba muy mal, y apenas si rozo un poco el brazo de Kagura.

Kagura.- ¿Qué pasa Kikyo, acaso el peso de los años ya te están afectando? – Volvió a mover su abanico - ¡Fuujin no Mai! - las navajas de energía de Kagura se volvió a dirigir a Kikyo, que esta vez no pudo esquivar a tiempo las navajas de Kagura, que golpearon el piso donde estaba y haciéndola volar y caer en el piso.

Kikyo.- maldición – dijo desde el piso al llevar su mano izquierda al brazo derecho, amarrándose exactamente el lugar donde hacia mas de una semana esa extraña criatura golpeo a Kikyo con su flecha de energía negativa, al parecer desde ese día, no ha podido enfocar sus energías correctamente o siquiera poder apuntar con exactitud el arco y la flecha.

Kagura.- ¿que paso, esta es la Kikyo que le a causado tantos problemas a Naraku? – Kikyo levanto la mirada bastante molesta por esa herida que la limitaba tanto, mientras Kagura abría su abanico preparada para par eliminar a Kikyo – será un gusto llevar los restos de tu cuerpo de barro a Naraku – movió su abanico creando grandes molinos de viento que amenazaban en destrozar el cuerpo de Kikyo - ¡Ryuuha no Mai  
Ante su impotencia, Kikyo solo pudo mirar como es que los remolinos de viento, preparándose para el golpe fina, pero de repente una silueta alada de color jade se interpuso entre los remolinos del viento, era esa ave que estaba observando la batalla de estas dos" mujeres", volando hacia arriba con gran velocidad llevándose las corrientes de viento consigo detrás de ella.  
Kagura.- ¿Qué demonios! – dijo Kagura al levantar la mirada y ver como los remolinos del "Ryuuha no mai"rodeabn la pequeña figura del ave de jade, viendo como es que la silueta de esa ave crecía dentro de las corrientes, y tomando formas femeninas.  
Kikyo.- eso es un fragmento de Shikon – dijo al mirar el brillo de la Shikon dentro de las corrientes de viento, de pronto, dando un giro, la silueta disperso el viento a su alrededor, dejando paso a la figura alada de una mujer de cabello largo, La guardiana del viento había aparecido.

C O N T I N U A R A……………………………………………………………

**Deidades (previo)**

La lluvia cae estrepitosamente, hace semanas que es así, pero para quienes están entrenando en el gimnasio no les importa las intepestuosa lluvia, lo único que les importaba era el rival al que se enfrentaban en esos instantes.

Rápidos y graciosos movimientos, el choque de los metales de los floretes provocaban destellos, y dos hábiles y delgadas figuras tenían a los espectadores de tal entrenamiento, absortos; ninguno dejaba espacio ni le permitía al otro oportunidad alguna de tomar ventaja, estos dos individuos eran conocidos en la escuela, por su gran capacidad en el esgrima, ya que su participación en torneos Ínter escolares siempre les aseguraba el primer y el segundo lugar.

- lo haces bien, pero ni creas que podrás vencerme otra vez - comento en tono burlón uno de los combatientes, cuando abalanzo su florete al contrincante para realizar una estocada y por fin llevarse el triunfo, pero su oponente logra una parada que realiza con un giro de su brazo, logrando desviar la trayectoria de la espada.  
- Eso lo veremos capitán – con un rápido movimiento y un giro en el eje de su muñeca hace que el florete de su rival caiga de sus manos, y termine con la punta del arma en el cuello de este.

Suspira ante su derrota -¡tu ganas Dana!...otra vez – se quita su mascara para dejar una cascada de cabello azul agua, y dejar ver sus ojos aguamarina, y una piel tan blanca como la leche.

Dana.- je, no tienes que sonar tan deprimida capitán – se quita su mascara, de donde cae un hermoso cabello negro que le llega hasta su cintura, con unos hermosos ojos lila y una piel que no dista mucho de la de su compañera, todo rematado con un pequeño moño blanco – solo han sido tres veces.

Umi.- cuatro, si contamos el precalentamiento.

Dana.- o si – sonríe.

Umi.- no tienes por que burlarte Dana-chan – suspira – antes de que tu llegaras a esta escuela yo era la mejor, por eso soy la capitana.

Dana se acerca a la banca contigua y de una maleta saca unas toallas y unos envases de agua – y yo no quisiera que fuera diferente capitán, eres muy buena líder – le arroja uno de los envases y una toalla a Umi –algo que yo no soy.

Umi destapa el envase, y coloca la toalla alrededor de su cuello después de limpiarse el sudor – y solo por eso sigo siendo la capitana – se sienta en la banca donde Dana guarda algunas cosas – cambiando de tema¿vendrás con nosotras a la torre de Tokio?

Dana- claro, después de todo e deseado hacerlo desde que llegue aquí, además Hikaru me ha contado tanto de esa Torre que muero de ganas de ir.

Umi rió melodiosamente – Hikaru puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se propone algo.

Dana.- ya lo creo – respondió la sonrisa de Umi con una propia

Hijkaru.- ¡Umi-chan, Dana-chan! – la chica de cabello rojo alguna vez concida como la Magic Knight de fuego grito a sus compañeras, quienes voltearon a verla, estaba en su uniforme de educación física, y a su lado se encontraba una chica de caleño castaño y ojos verdes (no, no es Sakura), la chica que alguna vez fue al planeta Gea, Hitomi Kansaki.

Umi.- ¡Hikaru-chan, Hitomi-chan!

Dana.- ¡hola chicas! – saludaron las dos esgrimistas a sus compañeras, quienes se acercaron a ellas.

Hikaru.- ¿Estan listas para ir de paseo? - dijo al tomar de la mano a su vieja amiga, quien sonrió un poco nerviosa ante el entusiasmo de Hikaru

Umi.- tranquila Hikaru chan, te aseguro que no se ira la torre a ningún lado – dijo intentando tranquilizar el entusiasmo de la pelirroja.

Hikaru.- pero que no vez que hoy se cumplen tres años desde que nos conocimos en la Torre de Tokio – sonrió feliz Hikaru a su amiga.

Umi suspira melancólica al oír eso – si, hace ya tres años, no puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido dijo al mirar a la ventana, viendo como es que las gotas de lluvia caían sin misericordia.

Hitomi.-emmm…. ¿están seguras que quieren que vayamos con ustedes, se nota que es una fecha especial para ustedes.

Dana.- Kansaki tiene razón, tal vez lo mejor sea que nosotras vayamos otro día – dijo Dana incomoda.

Umi.- pero que tonterías dicen, si nosotras ya quedamos con que todas iríamos hoy a la Torre y así lo haremos.

Hitomi.- pero….

Hikaru.- sin "peros", ahora vamos a darnos una ducha, que Fuu debe estar esperando en la cafetería – dijo al empujar a la chica de cabello castaño en dirección del vestidor

Hitomi.- ¡e-espera Hikaru-chan, no me empujes que me vas a tirar!

Hikaru.- entre mas rápido nos demos una ducha, mas rápido estaremos en la torre de Tokio – dijo al meter a dentro de los vestidores a la fuerza, mientras Umi se tomaba la frente figinendo un dolor de cabeza.

Umi.- esta Hikaru nunca va a cambiar - se encamino en dirección de los vestidores, pero noto que Dana miraba la ventana la lluvia caer - ¿no vienes?

Dana.- enseguida voy, tengo cosas que hacer, enseguida los alcanzo – dijo al sonreirle.

Umi.- esta bien, pero no te tardes, recuerda que Fuu nos espera en la cafeteria.

Dana.- ok.

Umi se dio la media vuelta, y entro a los vestidores, mientras Dana volvía a ver la ventana donde se veía como caía la lluvia – cosas que hacer – susurro mientras veía la lluvia

**Ohaiyo gozamaisu**: Muy buenos días

**Obake:** Fantasma

**Fuujin no Mai** : Danza de las espadas.  
**Ryuuha no Mai**: Danza del dragón)


	13. La voz del ciento en los árboles2

Nos encontramos en el camerino de Kikyo, quien se ponía una bolsa de hielo en (ejem) "salva sea la parte" después de la bromita que Kagome le hizo en los pasillos del teatro con la cubeta de agua jabonosa.

Kikyo.- ¡¡desgraciada Kagome! Nada mas deja que la tenga en mis manos y la voy a hacer lavar todos los escusados del teatro con su cepillo de dientes… auch! mi "nachita" – en ese instante, se escucho unos toquidos en la puerta de el camerino – Adelante – dijo la dolorida miko, cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a la guerrera mágica del agua Umi Ryusaki, algo que al parecer no le agrado mucho a Kikyo – ¡¿que diablos haces aquí Ryusaki, ¡¿me vas a fastidiar con tu palabrería sin sentido! – dijo la Miko al levantarse del sofá donde se apoyaba emm…bueno ya saben para que, Umi miro divertida la inflamación de "la parte posterior" de Kikyo y sonrió maliciosamente cuando una picara idea paso por su mente.

Umi.- ¡¡vamos Ki-chan, no puedes tratar así a una vieja amiga! – Le dio un manotazo en pleno trasero de Kikyo - ¡¡¡AYYYYYY! ¡¡¡ Mendiga desgraciada como te atreves a….! - pero la miko no termino ya que Umi le puso enfrente un cuadernillo – ¿mh, ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Umi.-¿no lo sabes? Son unos libretos que nos mandaron para las próximas producciones de Darke – dijo la guerrera mágica, a lo que Kikyo solo emitió un "¡oh!... ¿en serio?" dijo sin darle importancia a las palabras de Umi, y se dirigió al espejo de su tocador - si, y déjame decirte que me sorprendes, no creí que tuvieras una mente tan abierta.

Kikyo.- eh? ¿Y eso por que le dices? – pregunto mientras le daba la espalda al espejo con la cabeza volteada para verse la inflamación de su trasero mientras en su mente le pasaban mil ideas de cómo castigar a Kagome lenta y dolorosamente.

Umi.- velo por ti misma – Umi abrió el cuadernillo en una pagina en especial.

Kikyo.- déjame ver eso – le arrebato el cuadernillo y lo comenzó a leer – a ver veamos – paso interesada todos los títulos en una ojeada rápida, y vio por fin el que buscaba, el que tenia como protagonista a ella y a otra de las intérpretes (Motoko Aoyama), inmediatamente se puso blanca (bueno, mas de lo que puede estar un cadáver viviente), sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula golpeo el piso - ¿q-q-que…………..?

Kikyo.- ¡¡¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEE! – se escucho por todo el teatro el sonido del grito de incredulidad de Kikyo, mientras, en los camerinos del teatro, una chica pelinegra se maquillaba con una sonrisa en su rostro de triunfo, pensó – jejeje, creo que a mi querida Kikyo ya le llego la noticia de su próximo trabajo – Kagome al final dio una risa de felicidad por que por fin se vengo de Kikyo

**La voz del viento en los árboles(Continuación)**

Minutos antes de la aparición de la guardianaAshel y Fenrir caminaban por lo profundo del bosque a los alrededores de la aldea de Kaede, llevaban bastante tiempo caminando y esto empezó a molestar a Ashel, que tenia una expresión algo infantil en su rostro, y ya fastidiado le pregunto a su hermano mayor…

Ashel.- ¿hasta cuando me vas a decir por que me trajiste aquí Fenrir? – Dijo bastante molesto, Fenrir de pronto llevo su mano al pecho, y abriendo su túnica saco un pequeño medallón de entre sus ropas y se lo aventó a Ashel, quien lo cacho -¿Qué es esto? - lo miro un poco desconcertado, era un pequeño aro plateado con cuatro piezas en forma de flamas naciendo en cuatro diferentes puntos del aro, que en el centro sostenía un pequeño rubí, con pequeños dibujos en forma de fuego, la cadena era larga , a lo sumo de treinta centímetros.

Fenrir no contesto la pregunta, y solo comenzó a hablar – Ustedes los Seelenfeuer eran conocidos como la raza más poderosa de dragones en todo el antiguo mundo, que existieron mucho antes que los mismos dioses llegaran a este mundo, eran fuertes y podían vivir en los lugares mas inhóspitos para el hombre, pero, a la llegada de los dioses a tomar su lugar en la cúspide de la creación – se detuvo unos instantes y volteo a ver a Ashel que estaba perdido, con la mirada en Fenrir mientras el continuo – y creo al hombre, este temeroso del poder de la fuerza de los Seelenfeuer, empezaron a casarlos sin misericordia, pero no solo por miedo, la piel de tu raza era adorada como si fuera el metal mas precioso sobre la faz del planeta, una de ellas era considerada como muestra de prestigio, además de que cosas como su corazón y otras partes del cuerpo eran necesitadas por los hechiceros, y al final, cuando los dioses abandonaron este mudo, los Seelenfeuer se habían extinguido.

Ashel.- ¿? – El joven dragón no podía articular ni una sola palabra, no entendía por que es que Fenrir le decía esto, mientras el anciano que controla los hielos empezó a hablar – cuando los dioses dejaron este mundo, los pocos que quedaban quedaron bajo la custodia de los guardianes del espíritu de Gaia, incluyéndote a ti y tu hermana Leena, pero de nada sirvió, que quedaron a custodia de nuestro entonces hermano Aslan, tu maestro.

Ashel.- si lo recuerdo – dijo en tono bajo – pero… ¿por que me dices todo esto ahora? ¿A que viene todo esto?

Fenrir.- para que entiendas que nosotros los guardianes no debemos incluirnos entre los humanos, son traicioneros y ambiciosos, y tarde o temprano nos podrían atacar – Dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, luego se acerco a Ashel – entiende que no podemos permanecer con estos malditos mortales, no solo corremos peligro nosotros en nuestro estado de debilidad, sino también el futuro de la existencia de este planeta.

Ashel.- p-pe…¡¿pero que tonterías estas diciendo Fenrir! – Dijo subiendo su tono muy molesto por lo que su hermano dijo de ultimo - ¡si ellos hubieran querido hacer eso, desde hace mucho tiempo nos hubieran destruido, ellos no se hubieran ofrecido a ayudarnos con nuestro problema!

Fenrir.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – pregunto con una expresión fría y a la vez acusadora, parando en seco los reclamos del joven dragón – como "guardián del espíritu fuego" deberías tener un criterio mas amplio hacia las posibilidades – dijo al acercarse a Ashel aun mas – te estas dejando llevar por los sentimientos que tienes hacia esa joven humana.

Ashel.- ¿pero que, como…?

Fenrir.- Vete, completamente debilitado, ¿y por que? – Dijo mas molesto – ¡¡para permanecer cerca de esa mujer humana!

Ashel.- y-yo… - no pudo decir nada más, ya que el tenia razón.

Fenrir.- sinceramente, aun no puedo comprender por que Aslan y Nereida te dieron su bendición para convertirte en "guardián", siempre te haz dejado llevar por esos sentimientos hacia los demás, sin siquiera razonar lo suficiente para ver las consecuencias que esto traerá – dijo un poco más calmado – estas arriesgando mucho con el amor que le tienes a esa mujer – dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco – escúchame, después de descansemos un poco, nos iremos de aquí, y nos reuniremos con Nereida y los demás y nos iremos del mundo mortal.

Ashel.- ¿Qué?

Fenrir.- no debemos dejar que los mortales se encarguen de nuestros problemas, además de que ya te dije que no conocemos sus intenciones, lo mejor es que apartir de ahora seamos nosotros los que ayudemos a nuestros hermanos Orea, Apis, Iris y Nix – dijo al darle la espalda – vete despidiendo de tus "amigos" – una corriente de viento frió lo rodea.

Ashel.- ¿a-a donde vas?

Fenrir.- tú sabes que no me gusta estar cerca de esos malditos humanos – dijo al salir del la corriente de viento en forma de un gran lobo blanco – además, te estoy dando tiempo para que te despidas de ella, y que te des cuenta de que solo es un mal para ti – volteo su cabeza en dirección a su hermano – cuida mucho ese medallón, fue el ultimo regalo que te dejo tu hermana Leena antes de morir – después volteo su cabeza y salio corriendo en el profundo del bosque, dejando a un Ashel mirando perdido el medallón que según Fenrir era de su hermana, pero, el no podía recordar nada, en parte por la forma tan brusca de despertar, y también por que sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en la chica humana a la que amaba, pero que no le correspondía, y ante esa verdad, solo suspiro ante esa dolorosa situación.

Ashel.- creo que Fenrir tiene razón, lo mejor es que no vayamos de aquí para evitarles mas mortificaciones, sobre todo a ella – volvió a suspirar y se enfilo en dirección a la aldea de Kaede, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos rojos monstruosos lo veían desde la copa de un árbol, y luego de eso salio volando en dirección con su amo.

Minutos después.

La figura femenina observaba con ojos vacuos todo sus rededores, con sus alas de plumas color castaño a medio extender, sus cabello de un castaño mas claro que el de sus alas, muy largo y estaba amarrado en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura, vestía un "top" (creo que si se llama así, sino chicas quitenme lo bruto n.n) verde con vivos en dorado y con una pequeña joya de un color aperlado en el centro del pecho, al igual que tenia un especie de tapa rabos del mismo color del top, con símbolos y pequeños vivos en dorado, con una "faldita" de tela blanca que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos.

Lentamente se dejo caer en el piso con delicadeza enfrente de las dos "mujeres", como si una suave corriente de viento estuviera deteniendo su caída, una vez enfrente de ellas, Kikyo pudo distinguirla mejor, sus facciones, la hacían aparentar un chica de 17 o 18 años a lo sumo, con una pequeña tiara dorada en la frente con un diamante similar al del pecho; con unos brazaletes en las manos que llegaban un poco debajo de sus codos del mismo color que su traje, y unas botas del mismo color que el conjunto.

Kagura.- ¿Quién diablos eres tu? – pregunto bastante ofuscada por la forma en que pudo disipar su viento con tanta facilidad; la chica solo ladeo la cabeza un poco confundida ante el reclamo de Kagura, pero no respondió, simplemente sonrió fría y cínicamente, esto obviamente no le gusto mucho a Kagura, quien se molesto por la actitud de la guardiana.

Kagura.- ¡¿Por qué no me respondes! – Dijo mas molesta, pero la chica seguía con su sonrisa, luego de eso levanto con lentitud su mano - ¿Qué haces? – la chica hizo un delicado movimiento con su mano, en ese instante Kagura sintió como una suave corriente de aire pasaba por su rostro, pero de pronto un dolor por su mejilla izquierda, sintiendo como si cuatro cuchillas le hubieran rasgado la piel – arghh! – Exclamo adolorida al llevar su mano a su mejilla - ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo al poder sentir cuatro marcas en el rostro (recordemos que al ser un monstruo creación de Naraku, Kagura no puede sangrar), entonces levanto la vista para poder mirar a la guardiana, quien seguía con su cínica sonrisa, viendo con desprecio a Kagura..

Kagura.- ¡¡ ¿Cómo te atreves! – Ya furiosa por las heridas y por la forma tan pacifica que la miraba la guardiana, en un instante abrió su abanico, preparada para atacar - ¡¡Ryuuha no mai! – de su abanico surgieron un incontable grupo de corrientes de viento en forma de remolinos, que con serpenteantes movimientos se dirigían en busca de su objetivo.

Mientras la guardiana miraba como las corrientes de viento se dirigían hacia ella, y levanto su mano, y con una gesticulación de esta, las corrientes de viento se separaron una de la otra, pasando aun lado de la chica alada - ¡¡ ¿Qué! – exclamo la mujer youkai sorprendida.

Kikyo, por su parte estaba arrodillada en el suelo con la mirada fija en la guardiana, sorprendida y a la vez intrigada por las acciones de esta, convencida que eso era por un pequeño fragmento de la Shikon que se veía en su espalda, justo en medio de las alas, y planeando sus acciones, por que estaba segura que después de que termine con Kagura, seguiría ella.

Regresando con Kagura y la guardiana, la chica alada de pronto, extendió sus alas y las agito con fuerza creando una corriente de aire más fuerte que la primera, la cual golpeo a una atónita Kagura con la fuerza del viento, que debido a la presión que ejercía este sobre su piel, esta empezó a sufrir heridas en todo el cuerpo, y pedazos de tela del kimono de Kagura se veían volar por alrededor de ella, cuando por fin, el cuerpo maltrecho de Kagura golpeo con fuerza el piso.

Kagura.- ¿c-como pudo hacer eso? – pensó al apoyarse en el piso y levantar la mirada y ver la siniestra figura de la guardiana que se acercaba a ella caminando, su sonrisa no desaparecía de su fino rostro, Kagura al mirarla sintió por primera vez en su vida algo que no había experimentado en su corta vida, temor - ¿Q-qué c-clase de demonio es ella? – tartamudeo asustada Kagura, en el momento en que tomo la pluma del arreglo de su pelo, y decidió escapar de ese lugar.

La guardiana levanto la vista, y su sonrisa se ensombreció aun mas, estaba dispuesta a seguir su macabro juego con la mujer youkai, pero cuando extendió sus alas para seguir a Kagura, de pronto sintió una gran energía a sus espaldas, se hizo a un lado y atrapo en su mano una "flecha purificadora" que se dirigía a la altura de su pecho; la guardiana miro confundida la flecha, luego levanto la vista y dirigió la mirada a Kikyo, quien tenia el arco en las manos - ¡es muy poderosa! – pensó la miko al ver con que facilidad había detenido la flecha purificadora con las manos desnudas.

La chica miro la flecha por unos instantes, y después miro una vez más a Kikyo, y una vez mas su sonrisa se ensombreció, dejo caer la flecha, y se dirigió caminando en donde el lugar donde estaba Kikyo, despacio, haciendo que la miko retrocediera un poco - ¿Quién eres? – intento saber la procedencia de la chica, pero esta solo le respondió, al colocar su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de silencio, desconcertando a Kikyo por completo, ¿que pretendía esta chica con este ademán?

En un rápido movimiento, la chica alada abrió las extremidades de su espalda y se abalanzo sobre una sorprendida Kikyo; quien apenas pudo hacerse a un lado, pero la mano paso por unos centímetros la mejilla de Kikyo, y al igual que a Kagura, dos pares de marcas hubieran sido hechas por unas cuchillas.

Kikyo dirigió su mirada a la guardiana que en esos momentos le daba la espalda – ella puede usar las corrientes de viento como si fueran las hojas de una espada – afirmo la miko al llevar una de sus delicadas manos a las heridas de su rostro – en el momento que lo desee podría despedazarme con una de sus ráfagas de viento – pensó la miko.

La guardiana giro y quedo enfrente de Kikyo, y levanto su mano con delicadeza, en ese instante, Kikyo supo que venia, y se preparo para el ataque de la guardiana, de un rápido movimiento con su mano de arriba abajo, la chica alada expulso una corriente de aire muy poderosa, que empezó a rasgar parte del piso y cortar por la mitad varios de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar y haciéndolos caer al suelo, mientras Kikyo miraba la corriente, venia muy rápido y la había tomado por sorpresa, la miko no supo que hacer - ¡¡me va ha despedazar! – pensó Kikyo.

En un instante, una silueta se abalanzo sobre Kikyo, y abrazándola, alcanzo a dar un salto lo suficientemente a tiempo para poder esquivar la fuerte corriente que levanto el suelo y los árboles del bosque - ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto una preocupada voz a la miko, quien atino a levantar la cabeza y mirar a su salvador.

Kikyo.- ¡Li-san! – exclamo Kikyo bastante sorprendida al ver al chico chino con su espada en mano.

Li.- ¿esta bien? – volvió preguntar Li al ver las cuatro pequeñas marcas del rostro de Kikyo en su mejilla derecha, Kikyo solo lo miro con sus ojos fríos, y luego asintió con la cabeza, entonces Li le dirigió una mirada la guardiana, que simplemente sonreía siniestramente mientras los dedos de su mano jugueteaban con uno de los mechones de su cabello castaño – lo sabia – pensó Li - ¿pero…que demonios hace en esta época?

Kikyo.- ¿sabes quien es? – Pregunto la miko al mirar los ensimismamientos del muchacho chino, quien sin voltear a verla le dijo – no exactamente – dijo en voz baja, Kikyo se acerco a el y Li la volteo a verla – debemos quitarle el fragmento de la Shikon, solo así volverá a ser la de antes - Kikyo solo miro a Li, comprendiendo que en realidad si sabia quien era, luego dirigió su mirada a la chica alada y luego exclamo.

Kikyo.- no será nada fácil, se protege con sus corrientes de viento, no podemos acercarnos ni tampoco podemos dar ataques a distancia ya que no llegaran a ella – dijo Kikyo sin perder esa pasividad en su rostro, Li la miro y se sorprendió ante la frialdad que tenía esta "mujer" ante el peligro.

Li.- debemos bloquear todo movimiento suyo y no permitir que expulse sus corrientes de aire – miro como la guardiana estaba buscando a sus presas, volteando por todos lados, y buscando las energías de la miko y del chino – claro, es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo – dijo el chico chino.

Kikyo.- lo único que nos queda hacer es separarnos y que uno la distraiga y el otro ataque para quitarle la perla de la espalda - dijo Kikyo al muchacho chino que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Li.- yo me encargare de eso, tu debes intentar quitarle el fragmento a toda costa, si no terminaremos destrozados por las ráfagas de viento – Kikyo lo miro, dando su aprobación con respecto al plan al asentar con la cabeza.

Por fin, la chica alada volteo en dirección del escondite de Kikyo y de Li, y de pronto, una corriente de viento se empezó a formar en el suelo del bosque, que fue tomando forma y tamaño de un remolino de viento que con fuerza se dirigió a donde se encontraban Kikyo y Li. La guardiana levanto las manos y unas corrientes golpearon con fuerza los árboles donde se escondían los dos, Kikyo y Li se movieron a tiempo pero separándose el uno del otro, obviamente, por fuerza, la guardiana tenia que centrara su vista en uno de ellos, y esta fue Kikyo, Levanto la mano intentando lanzar una corriente de "viento afilado"

Li.- ¡¡Dios del trueno ve! – uno destello eléctrico se dirigió con velocidad a la guardián, quien al darse cuenta, se hizo a un lado, y después extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo hacia arriba de las copas de los árboles; ya una vez ahí, dirigió su mirada a Li, que estaba con su espada en la mano, se veía dispuesto a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, el estaba consiente de que el poder de Kikyo era mayor al suyo, pero era mas ágil y tenia mas posibilidades de esquivar con éxito los ataques de viento.

Mientras la guardiana miraba a Li, un poco divertida volvió a rizar de manera juguetona uno de sus mechones de cabello con su dedo mientras sonreía siniestramente, luego de eso, una vez mas movió una de sus manos para crear una vez más una gran corriente de viento, y este se dirigió a Li con gran velocidad; este ultimo salto a un lado y logro esquivarlo a duras penas, pero alcanzando a rasguñar uno de sus hombros.

Li dio unos saltos por las ramas de los árboles que aun se mantenían en pie, y sorteando los escombros de los que se encontraban destrozados en el suelo, mientras la guardiana movía sus manos de tal modo que crea fuertes corrientes de viento que golpeaban los árboles partiéndolos a la mitad y convirtiéndose prácticamente en astillas, mientras Li apenas si podía saltar lo suficientemente a tiempo para no terminar como "carne molida" por las fuertes corrientes de viento – ¡¡dios del fuego ve! – utilizo una de sus técnicas en un desesperado intento de responder el ataque, pero el fuego no llego directamente a la guardiana, puesto que con un pequeño aleteo de sus alas creo un corriente de viento que disipó por completo el hechizo de fuego, que se perdió en la corriente de viento, corriente que siguió su trayectoria, y golpeo en el costado a Li – Arggghhhh! – gimió de dolor al sentir como si la fría hoja de una navaja le rebanara la piel del costado profundamente; sin poder evitarlo, una rodilla cayo al suelo, con la mano en el costado.

La guardiana miro desde el aire como es que Li permanecía con una rodilla en tierra; levantando la vista para mirar como es que la guardiana permanecía encima de el - ¡¡demonios, apresúrese Kikyo! – pensó un poco ofuscado al no saber como es que iba a reaccionar la guardián.

Mientras, junto a unos árboles, Kikyo extendía su arco, con una flecha preparada para atacar a la guardiana, pero algo andaba mal, no podía enfocar con exactitud el blanco, no podría concentrar el ataque, pero sabia que si no atacaba con rapidez, Li moriría – debo atinar de un modo o de otro – en ese instante, saco otras dos flechas, su objetivo era ampliar el rango, si una no le daba, había la posibilidad de que otra flecha la golpeara, por fin disparo las tres flechas que fueron seguidas por una explosión de energía, no del mismo poder que acostumbraba, pero si lo suficiente como par lastimar a la guardiana como para poder lastimarla.

Pero la guardiana sintió el poder de las tres flechas que y alcanzo a voltear y ver como tres ases de luz, alcanzo a moverse lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar dos de las flechas, pero la ultima golpeo de lleno en una de sus alas, causando un expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero lo curioso fue que nunca emitió un gemido o un grito o un reclamo de dolor, solo una expresión de dolor mientras caía de picada al suelo con su ala herida ,mientras Kikyo veía bastante ofuscada que había fallado el tiro - ¡demonios no le di en donde tiene la perla! - pensó.

Mientras la guardiana recomponía su caída para caer de cuclillas en el suelo, su ala había sufrido un a fuerte herida al ser cortada por la fuerza de la energía espiritual de Kikyo, en el piso se pudo ver como su cínica y fría sonrisa había pasado a una expresión de odio y coraje contra la miko, entonces la chica alada se levanto furiosa, pero al intentar recercarse a la miko, un golpe de fuego le dio de lleno en la espalda haciéndola caer al piso quemada y enojada, volteo la cara con violencia para ver a su atacante, era Li, que aun se mantenía de cuclillas en el suelo, con la espada humeante por el hechizo que había invocado en ese instante, la guardiana pareció cada vez mas furiosa, pero, de pronto el enojo se disipo, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en sus labios - ¿Qué demonios…? – exclamo Li al ver la expresión de maldad en la cara de la guardiana, que lejos de molestia, se veía muy divertida; pero aun mas raro de lo que parece, la guardiana entones levanto la mano, haciendo una seña de negación con su dedo índice mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados; abrió los ojos dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos a Li, entonces levanto su manos a y con un ademán, una corriente de viento empezó a formarse en el suelo del bosque, se elevo por encima de las copas de los árboles, en tamaño y forma de un gran remolino de viento.

Kikyo/Li.- ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo? – pensaron a l ver como es que ese gran remolino de viento comenzaba a absorber sin miserciocr5dia los árboles, las rocas y todo lo que no permanecía pegado en suelo, incluso casi llevándose a Kikyo y a Li con esa corriente.

Li.- ¡¡cuidado! – exclamo Li al ver con temor el gran tornado que se acercaba a ellos, Kikyo se sostenía con unos de unas pequeñas piedras en el piso, pero el gran tornado levantaba con todo en el bosque destrozándolo, o bien cortándolo con la fuerza de la presión del viento en estos objetos en cuestión al llegar a las corrientes del viento, era obvio pensar que unas simples rocas no soportarían la fuerza de absorción, por fin las piedras comenzaron a ceder - ¡¡n-no puede ser! – pensó asustada la miko al mirar como es que las rocas se separaron del piso, la miko fue levantada por los aires.

Li.- ¡¡Kikyo-san! – alcanzo a gritar ahogadamente Li mientras veía como era que Kikyo se dirigía al remolino de viento que amenazaba con destrozar su cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos………………

**C O N T I N U A R A…………………………………………………**.


	14. ¿Por quien doblan las campanas?

Sala de espera.

?.- ajummmm! – se frota su ojo izquierdo mientras flotaba en la sala de esperaba del teatro………………………..¡un segundo!...¿dije "flotaba"? o.o

?.- que aburrido, que no les habrán dicho que no es correcto hacer esperar a una dama – era una chica de cabello azul platino, largo y algo alborotado (emm…como se los explico, un peinado similar a algo así como si Goku de DBZ se hubiera relamido los pelos para atrás n.n¡), sus ojos eran dorado, muy similares a los afamado Hanyou de pelo blanco; estaba vestida con un "vestido" de rayas azul con verde (mas parecía que se hubiera echado una sabana encima), pero lo mas llamativo eran sus orejas alargadas y lo que aparenta ser una saliente del vestido, que…………o.o?... ¿Que se movía como si fuera una cola, esta chica en realidad tenia una apariencia muy felina

?.- que aburrimiento……… debe haber algo que hacer para entretenerme – dijo y floto hasta la mesita de café, tomo el control remoto que descansaba en esta – tal vez si prendo la TV…- pero en el momento que la prendió – Ahora les presentamos la Sacademia 54 - Aaahhhh! - inmediatamente intenta apagar la tele con el control remoto, pero no podía – ¡Apágate, apágate, apágate! "Con la Sacademia lo vas a……. " BLAAM! BOOM! – al no poder apagar la televisión, opto por destruirla con un "rayo de plasma"

?.- es cierto lo que dicen, que la televisión puede "atarantar" a la gente u.ú - estaba en eso, cuando escucho unos cuchicheos afuera – ¿mmh? – Entonces se dirigió a la puerta, y paso a través de esta aun cerrada su cabeza como si fuera un fantasma - ¿Quién esta haciendo tanto escándalo? – y volteo por todos lados, por fin pudo ver quien eran los causantes….Inuyasha y Kagome, – ¡vaya que chico tan guapo! n/n, creo que después de todo voy a poder divertirme un poco – dicho esto….desapareció de la puerta.

Kagome.-¡pero tu me prometiste que saldríamos a pasear por toda la ciudad!

Inuyasha.- perdona, pero tengo que quedarme horas extras para trabajar en mi actuación…

Kagome le dio una miradita recriminatoria.- no será que Kikyo esta obligándote a quedarte para un "romántico" momento.

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo!...¡yo nunca…….! – pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió que dos brazos lo rodeaban, y escucho una voz proveniente de quien sabe donde – hola guapo… - de pronto la figura de la chica de pelo azul platino apareció flotando mientras rodeaba el cuello de Inuyasha.

Kagome.- ¡oye tú¿Qué crees que estas haciendo! – . dijo Kagome al explotar de celos, pero la chica no hizo caso a la miko.

?.- que lindas orejitas tienes (twip, twip) – y como era de esperarse, lo primero que le acaricio fueron sus orejitas blancas - …dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Inuyasha.- I-I-I-Inuyasha O/O

?.- Inuyasha, que nombre tan simpático, yo soy Ryoko…….la "space pirate" - dijo al acariciar la barbilla de Inuyasha con su dedo.

Kagome.- ¿Oigan me están escuchando! – reclamo, pero Ryoko estaba muy "melosita" con Inuyasha, y no le hacia caso…hasta que.

Kaho.- disculpen ¿interrumpo algo? – pregunto la dulce voz de la pelirroja.

Ryoko.- aah! Kaho –san que bueno que vienes, - desapareció y aprecio junto a Kaho y la rodeo con su brazo derecho - ¿sabes?...lo he pensado bien y he decido aceptar la propuesta de Darke para trabajar con ustedes.

Inuyasha/Kagome.- ¿Qué!

Kaho.- eso es excelente Ryoko -san, venga, vamos a firmar el contrato.

Ryoko.- será un placer – en ese momento se volteo a donde Inuyasha y se despidió con la mano mientras decía - ¡nos estaremos viendo Inuyasha! – y le guiño el ojo, para seguir aun flotando detrás de Kaho a la oficina administrativa.

Inuyasha/Kagome.- o.o – los dos se quedaron sin palabras, y parpadearon un par de veces, hasta que Kagome dijo - ¡Inuyasha! – se escucho la reclamante y llena de enojo voz.

Inuyasha.- ¡e-espera Kagome yo no….! - ¡OSWARIIIIIIIIIIII! – y lo único que se escucho por todo el pasillo, el grito de dolor del pobre Inuyasha y el estruendo causado por el "Oswari" de Kagome - ¿pero si yo no hice nada!

**¿Por quien doblan las campanas?**

"_**La muerte llama, uno a uno, a todos los hombres y a las mujeres todas, sin olvidarse de uno solo -¡Dios, qué fatal memoria!-, y los que por ahora vamos librando, saltando de bache en bache como mariposas o gacelas, jamás llegamos a creer que fuera con nosotros, algún día, su cruel designio"**_

_**Camilo José Cela (1916-2002) Escritor español.**_

Kikyo se encontraba "volando" en dirección de al gran remolino que atraía a si todos los escombros de el suelo del bosque, destrozándolos al tocar las fuertes corrientes del viento, amenazando por fin terminar con la miko-obake, pero…

Li.- ¡dios del trueno ven! – grito el chico chino al lanzar dos de sus talismanes mágicos en dirección de las corrientes de viento del gran remolino con la esperanza que la descarga mágica lograra llegar a la guardiana para aturdirla lo suficiente y lograra sacar el fragmento de su cuerpo.

Los dos pergaminos llegaron a las corrientes del remolino, pero se desintegraron por el viento, sin embargo, la magia no; La energía eléctrica fue llevada por las corrientes de viento, iluminando todo el remolino con descargas eléctricas, sonando entre el fuerte viento se escuchaba combinando con las descargas de energía, que al parecer logro su objetivo, las corrientes de viento fueron disminuyendo, logrando que Kikyo fuera cayendo al suelo – ¡Kikyo! – grito al hacer alarde de sus fuerzas para llegar al cuerpo de la miko que en ese instante caía precipitadamente, y alcanzo a atraparla antes de quedara embarrada en el suelo.

Li.- ¿esta bien? – Pregunto preocupado el chico chino, la miko solo levanto la vista a ver directamente a los ojos de Li, simplemente afirmo con la cabeza, y luego dijo.- Gracias – en tono bajo.

Mientras, el remolino de viento se empezó a disipar, dejando descubierta la figura de la guardiana rodeada de los destellos de electricidad, se veía lastimada a través de las cada vez menos fuertes berreras de aire que la rodeaban – la corriente se disipa – pensó la miko al notar los destellos de la shikon entre el viento, se dio cuenta de que las corrientes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para detener un ataque directo de una de sus "flechas sagradas" – esta es mi oportunidad de golpearla – Kikyo se levanto del piso, y preparo una de sus flechas para atacar con todo a la guardiana de los vientos, pero en el intento de lanzar la flecha, Kikyo se tambaleo, por alguna razón casi cae de rodillas, pero Li alcanzo a atraparla y sostenerla.

Li.-¿Qué pasa! – pregunto Li algo alarmado, Kikyo se veía debilitada.

Kikyo.- d…descuida, estaré bien – Kikyo se soltó del abrazo del chico chino y intento apoyarse lo suficiente para poder enfocar con precisión flecha, pero Li noto que sus manos temblaban demasiado provocando que el arco y la flecha se movieran.

Li.- tranquila – Li se levanto del piso, y coloco su mano derecha sobre la que Kikyo tenía sostenido el arco, y la otra la coloco en su hombro para poder apoyarla bien y no trastabillara – su poder espiritual es asombroso – pensó la miko al sentir las energías mágicas de Li.

Li.- ¿lista? – pregunto Li, a lo que Kikyo respondió al afirmar con la cabeza.

Mientras las corrientes del remolino se debilitaban más permitiendo ver con más claridad la figura de la guardiana - ¡ahora! – Kikyo lanzo la flecha en dirección de la guardiana, pero esta vez la explosión de energía tan característica del ataque de Kikyo era diferente, como si la energía de Li y de Kikyo se hubieran combinado, pues la energía era más poderosa.

La flecha sagrada pasó las barreras de viento con bastante facilidad, ocasionando que este desapareciera de golpe dejando ver a la guardiana siendo golpeada en el costado por la poderosa fuerza de la flecha; su rostro reflejaba un intenso dolor, pero para sorpresa de la miko y del chico chino, esta no emitió un solo gemido de dolor; la guardián cayo en picada, y golpeando con fuerza el piso.

Kikyo.- ¿lo logramos? – pregunto la miko al acercarse a la guardián nunca dejando de empuñar el arco, seguida por Li que también tenia preparada la espada - tal vez – respondió Li, pero en ese instante, la guardiana se movió un poco y empezó a levantarse del piso apoyada en sus manos, levanto la vista a los dos "muchachos"; su cuerpo estaba rodeado de corrientes de viento mientras se levantaba del piso, Kikyo y Li retrocedieron, pero, la guardiana simplemente se derrumbo por la herida del costado.

Li dio un suspiro de alivio, sinceramente estaba tan cansado que solo hubiera sido suficiente que le soplara con un poquito para que se derrumbara – la vencimos – dijo, mientras Kikyo se acerco al cuerpo de la inconsciente guardiana, se arrodillo enfrente de la guardiana y coloco su mano en la espalda, en medio de las alas tenia el fragmento de la Shikon; brillaba con una energía oscura, pero muy diferente a las de otras ocasiones, sin embargo, al tocarla, esta se purifico con solo tocarla – mphhh – exclamo Kikyo algo confundida.

Li.- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Li confundido; Kikyo solo negó con la cabeza y dijo – no…nada - dijo al levantarse ya con el fragmento purificado en sus manos – lo mejor es irnos de aquí y atender nuestras heridas – dijo la miko al agacharse y ayudar a Li a levantarse – debemos ayudarla y llevarla con nosotros – dijo Li, Kikyo simplemente lo volteo a ver y dijo sin señal de sorpresa – si así lo deseas – dijo Kikyo, entonces los dos se acercaron a la guardiana y se agacharon para socorrerla.

Mientras en las sombras y los escombros de madera, una figura se acercaba a lo que parecía ser un trozo de barro de color blanco del piso, que aparentemente era parte del cuerpo de Kikyo, y lo levanto – que interesante – lo alzo a la altura de su rostro, parecía cubierto de sangre – algún día podría utilizarlo – sin mas, guardo el pedazo de barro entre sus ropas, para luego alejarse y perderse en lo profundo del bosque que aun quedaba en pie.

Mientras en la época actual.

Es el atardecer en la ciudad de Tomoeda, nos encontramos en la azotea de un edificio abandonado donde vemos una figura de gabardina negra se apoyada en la pared mientras observaba con detenimiento una "joya" de la punta de su bastón que contenía un pequeño fragmento de color negro – jajaja… ¿Quién lo habría pensado?...después de tanto tiempo de buscar y de pruebas y fallos, y algo apenas de el tamaño un poco mas grande que un grano de arroz me dará el poder de llevar acabo mis objetivos… - la luz anaranjada del sol ilumino su rostro que era cubierto por su sombrero negro, y lo único que se vio fue la sombría sonrisa y los ojos aperlados de Dante Vommond – en una semana morirá……. Y eso será el inicio a mi asenso…. – se cayo por un momento, cuando bajo el bastón y la punta golpeo con fuerza el piso – las piezas están colocadas en el tablero según mi conveniencia, solo basta saber mover mis piezas y saber como manejar correctamente a mi "reina", y tendré en jaque a mis enemigos – entonces en el horizonte rojizo, pudo ver una figura alada que se acercaba a la azotea de el edificio, cosa que le provoco una cínica y bastante inquietante sonrisa en su rostro - ..y apoderarme de su pieza mas importante será vital para mi – fue entonces que la figura alada se detuvo y descendió con suavidad detenido por la suave brisa de la tarde, era Yue.

Los dos cruzaron miradas por varios instantes sin decir palabra, Dante tenía dibujada una sonrisa bastante tranquila, como si no le importara la presencia de guardián de las cartas Sakura, mientras Yue, a diferencia de otras veces, su rostro no mostraba la frialdad tan característica en ella, sino que su entrecejo estaba fruncido y se veía bastante molesto, como si en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre Dante, cosa que noto el hombre de cabello cano…y dijo muy divertido.

Dante.- tanto tiempo sin vernos Yue….. – Yue solo se digno a mirarlo con bastante desprecio, hasta que por fin de una manera despectiva le pregunto - ¿que demonios haces en Tomoeda¡¡ Se supone que…!

Dante lo interrumpe.-…. ¿se supone que yo debería estar muerto? Tú mejor que nadie sabe que eso era imposible….después de todo tu amo Clow murió en el intento de destruirme – dio una suave pero bastante inquietante risa, a Yue no le pareció esto y dijo despectivamente.

Yue.- dime de una vez que quieres¿para que me llamaste!

FLASH BACK.

Casa Kinomoto, 7:00 am

Fujitaka se encontraba en la cocina de la residencia preparando el almuerzo para Touya y Yukito (que fue invitado a desayunar por Touya) aprovechando que Sakura se había decidido por pasar una temporada en la casa de Kagome en Tokio, obviamente esto no le gusto a Touya, ya que se dio una idea de por que se habia quedado ahí, tal vez ya no tenia poderes, pero era bastante perspicaz con las cosas de su querida Imouto-chan

Touya.- que silencio hay sin el monstruo aquí – dijo desde la mesa de la cocina mientras recargaba la cara en su mano apoyada en la mesa.

Fujitaka.- tienes razón, hacia mucho tiempo que Sakura no dejaba la casa tanto tiempo – dijo al dejarle el plato de comida enfrente de el – y dime Touya¿Cómo es esa chica Kagome? – pregunto curioso Fujitaka.

Touya.- ¿nunca la haz visto? – pregunto antes de llevar un bocado de comida a su boca.

Fujitaka.- Sakura me contó mucho de ella, entre otras cosas que es una chica muy enfermiza, pero hasta ahora no he tenido el gusto de conocerla – dijo al imitar a Touya y disfrutar de sus alimentos - pero según lo que me haz contado, puedo ver que es una persona muy amable y de buenos sentimientos…

Touya.- si…se puede decir eso – suspiro – pero tiene unas "amistades" un poco extrañas.

Fujitaka.- ¿extrañas? – Pregunto desconcertado - ¿extrañas de que modo?

En ese momento se entraba a la cocina Yukito que habia ido al baño a lavarse las manos – yo diría que esa amistad de Kagome es una persona muy similar a Touya – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Touya.- ¿como me comparas con ese tipo! – Dijo molesto ante la comparación de su "amigo" con el afamado inu - hanyou de cabellos plateados

Yukito se sentó en la mesa enfrente de el tercer plato y siguió diciendo – ¿no lo se, ese muchacho era de mal carácter, con todo mundo se enoja además de no ser muy social con los demás¿dime tu alguna similitud que tengas con el? – termino de decir a Touya, cuando este se quedo cayado sin poder defenderse ya que Yukito lo habia atrapado, cuando este continuo – además se ve que aunque se pelee mucho con Kagome-san, el la quiere mucho, justo como tu y Sakura chan.

Touya.- ya cállate y come – dijo para zafarse del tema, mientras Fujitaka simplemente dio una pequeña carcajada, puesto que muy pocos pueden hacer meter en problemas a Touya de ese modo; y así todos disfrutaron de su desayuno mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa, cuando se escucho el teléfono.

Fujitaka.- oh¿Quién podrá ser? – iba a levantarse para contestar, pero Yukito lo detuvo y le dijo amablemente – descuide Fujitaka-san, yo puedo contestar usted termine con su desayuno – dijo al levantarse de la mesa de la cocina, Fujitaka le agradeció, y así Yukito se dirigió a la escalera, y descolgó el auricular del teléfono – moshi, moshi residencia Kinomoto.

Dante.- tanto tiempo mi viejo amigo……..

Yukito.- ¿Quién habla? - pregunto bastante confundido ante la insinuación de la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

Dante.- ¿Qué pasa, es que ya no recuerdas al que te dio la vida? – Pregunto – mmh, creo que de nada sirvió el "mensaje" que te envié hace casi dos semanas a tu trabajo – suspiro – yo creía que eras mas omnisciente que ese tarado de Kerberos.

Yukito no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero una cosa estaba clara, ese hombre quería hablar con su "otro yo", y por lo tanto este hombre conocía su secreto y el de las cartas Sakura, además de que tenía información del ataque que habia recibido hace un tiempo atrás.

Dante.- mira niño, si quieres saber que sucede, dile a tu "otro yo" que venga al atardecer en el edificio abandonado junto al parque Pingüino… dijo eso y colgó.

Yukito.- ¡espere! – Desesperado intento detenerlo, pero no pudo – ¿Qué pasa Yukito? – se escucho la voz de su amigo a sus espaldas, lo que hizo voltear y verlo ahí parado detrás de el con un rostro que denotaba preocupación -¿Quién te hablo? – Yukito lo miro unos instantes, y pensó en alguna excusa, el no quería que se entrometiera en esto y saliera lastimado.

Yukito sonrió y dijo – no te preocupes Touya, era un numero equivocado – dijo para intentar evitar que el se entrometiera, pero era obvio que esa Touya no se la trago, ya que le respondió – no te creo¿por que no me lo dices, acaso es algo que tiene que ver con esos guardianes y esa "Shikon no tama"? – Yukito se quedo callado por unos instantes al no saber que responder (en realidad no sabe si tiene alguna conexión o no), hasta que por fin contesto – no te preocupes, ya te dije no es nada – dijo al pasarlo de largo – ahora debemos terminar de desayunar por que se nos hace tarde para el trabajo – dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina dejando atrás a un para nada convencido Touya.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Yue.- dime ¿Qué quieres aquí, acaso tú y los Talamasca….?

Dante.- los Talamasca dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo Yue - interrumpió – yo tengo otros planes que no tiene nada que ver con ellos……entre otras, reclamar lo que me pertenece.

Yue.- tú sabes que las cartas Sakura nunca estarán a tu disposición…….

Dante.- nanana – movió el dedo índice en señal de negación – ¿las cartas Sakura?...que estupido nombre – rió secamente - ¿y dime Yue, cual es la razón por la que esas cartas no me obedezcan, después de todo yo soy uno de sus creadores – Yue quedo pasmado ante la afirmación de Dante.

Yue.- ¿Qué estas diciendo! – dijo con un tono de ira.

Dante.- ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?...tal vez debería refrescarte la memoria – camino y paso de largo a Yue, quien lo siguió con la mirada – Hace ya tanto tiempo…tu no lo sabes, pero Clow formo parte de el grupo Talamasca, al igual que su padre.

FLASH BACK

Londres Inglaterra

Nos encontramos en la sala de una antigua mansión; este estaba adornado con muebles de cedro con acabados propios de la época; aun lado del sofá más grande se encontraba una chimenea bastante amplia, y arriba de esta un cuadro de un hombre con un traje de casería, junto a su caballo, con el mosquete en el hombro izquierdo, mientras que en la mano derecha agarraba las riendas de el caballo negro; este hombre aparentaba tener unos 60 años a lo sumo, con un espeso bigote que seguía una línea hasta sus patillas (como si se hubiera dejado la barba, pero rasurándose el bello de la barbilla).

En el sofá más grande se encuentra un hombre de unos 25 años de edad, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro, su cabello era de color negro largo, amarrado en una coleta que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, portaba un traje negro, una camisa de holanes y pañuelo que cubría su pecho, con botas del mismo color, todo cubierto por una capa que recaía sobre sus hombros; junto a el, una niña de unos dieciséis años con un vestido de color azul de tirantes sencillo, lo mas ostentoso era un moño de color rojo en el pecho, con algunos pequeños en frente de el pecho; la chica era de tonalidad blanca, sus cabello eras azul cielo, a unas tonalidades de ser plateado, sus ojos eran de un color marrón profundo; su apariencia era inocente, en parte por su rostro de finas facciones, y en parte por que no podía mantener sus pies quietos, cuando no los balanceaba, ponía a mover sus dedos.

?.- ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso Ally? – dijo el hombre mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesita enfrente de el sofá.

Ally.- pero amo, es que estoy muy aburrida – dijo al dar un salto para levantarse del sofá - ¿Cuándo van a traer a es niño? – dijo al colocar las manos detrás de su espalda y poner cara de puchero dirigida a su "amo".

?.- te he dicho que no me digas amo, para los demás yo soy tu padre. Imaginare que pasaría si descubrieran que en realidad lo que eres.

En ese instante, un hombre de edad (aparentemente el mismo del retrato) apareció por la entrada de la sala, portaba un traje similar al del hombre sentado en la sala, pero esta era de color azul marino, junto a el, un niño con lentes en el rostro, su cabello era negro con unos brillos azul marino en este, llevaba una camisa e holanes color crema, unos pantaloncillos de color rojizo, unas calcetas de color blanco y unos zapatos de hebillas; si lo analizamos bien, este chiquillo era muy similar a Eriol.

?.- ¿el es el niño? – pregunto el hombre.

?.- así es – el hombre se acerco al otro - Dante, te presento a Clow Reed, hijo de nuestro hermano Jonathan.

Clow.- mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Dante, mi padre me ha hablaba mucho de usted – Dante solo lo miro de reojo y dijo – eres un chico muy educado, no me deja de sorprender el parecido que tienes con tu difunto padre – dicho esto, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a donde Ally – mira, ella es Allyson, es mi hija - la joven Allyson hizo una reverencia propio de una dama levantando un poco la falda de su vestido.

Ally.- ¡mucho gusto!

Clow.- igualmente – respondió el saludo con una sonrisa bastante amigable.

Ally.- y dime… ¿cuantos años tienes Clow?

Clow.- apenas he cumplido los doce.

Dante.- vaya Ally, es cuatro años menor que tu y es mucho mas maduro – obviamente esto no le gusto a Ally que inmediatamente hizo una mueca de disgusto y cruzo sus brazos en señal de indignidad – ¡muy gracioso papa!

Dante.- bueno, lo mejor es que vayan afuera, nosotros necesitamos hablar un poco con respecto a unos asuntos.

Ally.- esta bien papa – dijo y hizo una reverencia al hombre de mayor edad – fue un gusto volverlo a ver señor, espero que nos visite pronto en nuestra residencia – el hombre respondió con una sonrisa y luego dijo – será un placer pequeña Ally, y espero que pronto acepte una invitación para tomar el té conmigo – obviamente esto no le gusto a la chica, que inmediatamente dijo – emm…no lo creo, mi padre y yo nos iremos de viaje la próxima semana con el joven Clow, p-pero gracias por la invitación n.n, y ahora si me disculpa – se dio la media vuelta y tomo de la mano al joven Clow, par luego salir de la habitación.

?.- es algo obstinada.

Dante.- entiende que ella nunca te va a ser caso, y yo no soy quien para convencerla – dijo al encender un puro.

?.- bien, y que opinas del niño – dijo al dirigirle la mirada a Dante, este solo dio una pequeña risa y dijo – ese chiquillo tiene tanto o mas poder del que alguna vez lo tuvo su padre, solo que aun no esta bien dirigido, necesita la conducción correcta y podría serle muy útil a los planes de los Talamasca.

?.- ¿eso crees?

Dante.- sin embargo… - se detuvo un instante - …si el es como su padre, dudo mucho que acepte nuestras leyes y modos de ser de nosotros.

?.- ya veo… - dijo al reflexionar unos instantes – tu crees que puedas moldearlo al modo de ser de nosotros.

Dante.- tal vez…eso el tiempo lo dirá – dijo después de expulsar el humo de sus labios, y luego dijo al hacer una reverencia de ese hombre – bueno, si me disculpa tengo que irme…tenemos que empacar para nuestro viaje.

?.- ¿piensas llevarte al chico….?

Dante.- no hay nada mejor que los viajes para ilustrar su excelencia, es por eso que he pensado llevármelo por toda Europa para que aprenda las diferentes culturas del continente además de los diferentes tipos de rituales mágicos que se realizan en ellos, además de ensañarle otras cosas acerca de arte y combate cuerpo a cuerpo – dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta – nos veremos cuando regrese de nuestro viaje…

Y fue a partir de entonces que Dante se encargo de el entrenamiento del Joven Clow, y a partir de entonces fue que ellos viajaron por toda la Europa, donde Clow aprendió todo tipo de magia, de ciencia y de arte; Dante en realidad era un excelente maestro, bastante estricto también, pero siempre supo tratar a Clow con la suficientemente paciente para lograr que Clow aprendiera, mientras que Clow lo respetaba mucho, en un momento lo vio como un según padre, y tanto era su cariño por el, que no se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de el, intenciones que sobrepuso a las de el grupo Talamasca.

Mientras Ally era una chica bastante alegre, algo infantil, pero de un terrible carácter y bastante impaciente, pero era buena con Clow, incluso le permitió decirle "hermana", además de encargarse de el cuando se enfermaba. Ella era una chica llena de energía, nuca se veía cansada, además de que no se enfermaba, también era muy fuerte, algo muy raro para una chica de su complexión delgada y tan joven, pero lo que Clow no sabia, era la procedencia de la chica; así que un día Clow se acerco curioso a Dante y le pregunto sobre Ally, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando Dante le contesto…

Clow.- ¿ella es un ser mágico! – dijo bastante sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta de su maestro mientras ambos disfrutaban de un descanso después de una ardua tarde de entrenamiento.

Dante.- así es – dio un suspiro – ella es mi mayor éxito, después de años de experimentación y de fracaso, logre crear vida, ella es la primera criatura mágica con mente propia y casi independiente de mi – dijo al dar una fumada a su puro.

Clow.- "casi" – dijo el preadolescente.

Dante.- si, ella todavía depende de mi energía para poder vivir, si algo me pasa, o por si alguna razón mi energía no es suficiente, ella tendría poder del cual alimentarse y simplemente moriría.

Clow sorprendido se le quedo mirando a su maestro, pero luego sonrió entusiasmado – y usted cree que algún día yo pueda…pero antes de terminar la pregunte, Dante le interrumpió y le dijo – ese es mi principal objetivo Clow, que tu algún día puedas crear vida a través de la magia, pero necesitas entrenamiento, y muchos conocimientos para algún día lograrlo – dijo al exhalar el humo del cigarrillo una vez mas.

A partir de entonces, el objetivo de Clow fue entrenado con un solo propósito el de crear vida a base de la magia, pero Dante sabe que necesitaba mucho conocimiento, no solo de magia, sino de otras artes y ciencias que le permitirían encargarse de una nueva vida, incluso se encargo de enseñarle artes de combate como lo era el esgrima, y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Dante.- haz mejorado Clow, pero te falta mucho para vencerme – Afirmo Dante – ya te dije, un gran hechicero debe tener todo tipo de defensa en dado caso que la magia no sea suficiente – se coloco en guardia, adelantando el espadín con el brazo derecho semi-extendido, con las piernas dobladas y un poco separadas, y coloco su mano izquierda en la cintura.

Clow.- n-no……creo…. P-poder vencerlo maestro, es usted muy hábil en e-esto – replico jadeante, el duro entrenamiento había durado toda la tarde, y sentía sus oídos zumbar, su boca amarga, sus ojos le dolían por el sudor que caía en ellos, pero eso si, nada de esto evitaba que el tuviera esa calida sonrisa en su rostro.

Dante- vamos Clow, un intento mas, y después descansaremos – replico a su cansado alumno, para animarse de continuar con el extenuante entrenamiento. Clow sonrió una vez más, y con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, se coloco en posición para combatir, causándole un pequeño calambre en su brazo derecho, incluso el delgado el florete era muy pesado para sus brazos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que este no cayera – ¿estas listo? – pregunto el maestro al alumno.

Clow.- ¿Cuándo quiera? – afirmo, en ese instante, entonces Dante abalanzo su espada sobre el cansado cuerpo de Clow, con un rápido y elegante movimiento, con una estocada larga, el sabia aprovechar la mayor longitud de sus extremidades que le daba ventaja sobre el cuerpo de adolescente de el joven Clow, que parecía tener toda la intención de atravesar el corazón de Clow; en ese instante, con un débil y torpe movimiento, Clow logro bloquear el ataque de su maestro, pero el impacto fue resentido por sus adoloridas extremidades, haciendo que su rostro dibujara una mueca de dolor.

Dante.- fue suerte – separo su espada de la de Clow, y comenzó atacar incesantemente, con movimientos rápidos y elegantes, Clow apenas y lograba esquivar los ataques de su maestro, y con suerte, bloquear uno o dos - ¡no! – Exclamo bastante molesto Dante – la espada no se mueve sin sentido, debes saber que dependiendo de tus movimientos, la batalla será decidida, y tal vez también tu vida.

Clow por fin lanzo una estocada, mas que por desesperación que por que en realidad fuera su deseo hacerlo, pero su movimiento era instintivo, y por lo tanto no tenia un objetivo real; el maestro retrocedió un poco, y haciéndose a un lado, golpeo la punta del florete de su alumno, haciéndole perder el balance en el arma, cayendo la punta al suelo, en ese instante, su cuerpo estaba descubierto, listo para una estocada final; Dante adelanto su cuerpo, con el brazo completamente extendido, su blanco era el cuello, Clow solo atino a cerrar los ojos….

Dante.- tus movimientos son torpes, blandes el florete de un lado a otro sin sentido, esperando un blanco que tal vez nunca encuentres – Clow abrió los ojos, y miro la punta del florete a unos milímetros de la Manzana de Adán, después, la punta se separo de su cuello, y miro como su maestro la guardo en su funda – muy bien, por hoy terminamos.

Y así pasaron 6 largos años, Clow pudo aprender diferentes tipos de artes mágicas y muchos conocimientos de diferentes tipos de ciencias, había crecido como persona y como hechicero, y por fin un día…

Clow se encontraba concentrándose, una energía de color blanco emanaba en sus manos, mientras Ally lo observaba sentada en la mesa de madera de la cabaña en donde los tres habitaban ya hace un mes en un retiro para que Clow lograra el objetivo de su entrenamiento, la capacidad de crear vida artificial a base de la magia.

Ally.- vamos Clow, no pienses en nada, solo debes concéntrate, y dejar que la magia fluya fuera de tu cuerpo… - mientras la chica de cabellos azul cielo decía eso, una esfera de energía salía de la mano de Clow, era bastante pequeña, pero muy poderosa - … concentrarte y imagina como es que será, su cabello, el color de su cuerpo, su personalidad, el poder que tendrá – en ese instante, la pequeña esfera de energía fue disipándose, dejando al descubierto una pequeña silueta, cuando la luz se disipo por completo dejando paso a una pequeña criatura similar a una hada, su cabello parecia un pequeño algodón de azúcar blanco, al igual que su vestido que terminaba en un pompón del mismo color, su piel era blanquecina y en su mano derecha portaba una pequeña varita.

Ally.- l-lo…l-lo… ¡lo lograste! - ¡lo lograste hermanito, Lo lograste! – dijo al dar un salto y abrazar a Clow, quien había quedado pasmado por su logro, y no tenia palabras, hasta que este balbuceo desconcertado – l-lo hice, lo hice…¡LO HICE! – exclamo al corresponder el abrazo de Ally y levantarla para darle vueltas en un tono juguetón, era cierto que Clow era un muchacho serio, pero, como todo bueno alumno el estaba emocionado, tal como lo esta una alumno que tras años de estudios y de sacrificio logra pasar el examen de titilación, pasar los largos años de duro entrenamiento y sacrificio personal para cumplir ese objetivo, para vivir ese instante, el haber logrado crear vida artificial a base de la magia.

Ally.- estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermanito Clow, por fin de tanto luchar lograste crear vida – dijo al darle una sonrisa de satisfacción y de apoyo, la cual Clow respondió con su ya tan típica y amable sonrisa y le contesto – te lo agradezco Ally, todo te lo debo a ti y al maestro Dante, todo esto lo logre por su apoyo y sus enseñanzas.

Dante.- no lo creo Clow, esto lo lograste por ti mismo y por tu desempeño, te haz convertido en un gran hechicero, mucho mejor de lo que era tu padre, incluso me podría atrever a decir que eres el más poderoso de toda la hermandad del Talamasca.

Clow.- ¿en verdad lo cree maestro Dante?

Ally.- creelo totín, si el amo Dante te lo dice debe ser cierto, el es miembro mas reconocido de la hermandad, incluso mas hay de el consejo de ancianos, si el te dice que eres muy poderos, lo eres – dijo al darle una sonrisa de apoyo.

Dante.- pero eso no significa que no debas de hacerte cargo de tus criaturas – dijo al señalar detrás de Clow y de Ally.

Clow.- ¿a que se refiere maestro? - pregunto algo confundido.

Dante.- velo por ti mismo – dijo con un tono de hilaridad, fue entonces que Clow y Ally voltearon, y cual fue su sorpresa, que la "recién nacida" criatura estaba volando alrededor de la cabaña, convirtiendo todos los objetos de la cabaña en dulces de diferentes tamaños.

Ally.- ¡Waaaah! El estofado de carne para la cena – dijo al abalanzarse sobre la criatura - ¿ven acá tu pequeña saboteadora, me tarde horas en conseguir las verduras en el bosque – dijo al perseguir a la pequeña "hada de azúcar" intentando atraparla con las manos - ¡sol deja que te alcance y vas a saber lo que es bueno! - lo único que hicieron Dante y Clow fue reírse divertidos por la escena.

Dante.- creo que debes pensar en un sello para poder controlar a tus criaturas, yo podría ayudarte en ello.

Clow.- creo que podría tener razón maestro, si dejamos a las criaturas fuera de un sello corren mucho peligro…

Dante coloco sus mano en hombro – que te parece si después de la cena platicamos sobre como poder sellar a tu criatura, Clow contesto con una sonrisa y luego dijo – claro, seria un honor…aunque… - volteo a mirar a Ally y a la pequeña criatura – primero deberíamos aseguramos de que la pequeña sobreviva después lo suficiente para sellarla

Dante.- hahaha, creo que tienes razón muchacho – dicho esto, ambos se echaron a reir.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Dante.- y fue a partir de entonces que Clow empezó a crear una por una las cartas Clow, y fue así que ambos creamos el sello de la oscuridad, además de que yo mismo cree una carta capaz de mantener el equilibrio tan necesario de estas, "la carta del vacio" – Dante dio vuelta y se quedo mirando a un desconcertado Yue – el sol lo representaba a su poder, y la luna representaba la fuerza de mi poder… - dijo al acercarse a Yue – el poder de las cartas necesitaba algo que pudiera contenerlo, así que yo me encargue de crear un criatura que pudiera contener parte de las cartas…y esa fuiste tu mi estimado Yue.

Yue- ¿entonces….? – pregunto Yue desconcertado por las palabras de Dante, Dante solo rió secamente y le contesto.

Dante.- si…así es mi querido Yue, yo fui quien le enseño a Clow acerca de cómo crear vida apartir de su magia, yo fui quien le enseño esa habilidad a Clow, ese hechizo es la variación de un hechizo de la época medieval para crear vida inferior que dependía completamente de la energía mágica de su amo, pero a base de estudios y de viajes, pude variar el hechizo, y al final logre crear vida inteligente; los mayores logros de mi vida fueron Ally, y tu mi querido Yue, aunque tengo que admitir que Clow logro superarme al crear a un ser que no necesitaba de la energía directamente que le proporcionaba su amo, fue que el creo a Kerberos, el ser que terminaba el circulo.

Yue quedo pasmado, eso significaba que su existencia se la debía directamente a el, y no a Clow, fue entonces que todo lo que creía se desmorono con las simples palabras de Dante.

Yue.- si eso es cierto, dime que fue de esa "chica"¿que fue lo que le hiciste? – dijo Yue bastante irritado y confundido por esta realidad que lo golpeo tan duro.

Dante.- ella a diferencia de ti o de Kerberos, cuando se dio cuenta de la escoria que era su amo…simplemente se alejo de mí, teniendo la suficiente independencia como para encargarse de encontrar el modo de eliminar el pequeño inconveniente de necesitar de mi energía para vivir, y convertirse en una molestia para mi y mis planes…

Yue.- no puede ser¿Por qué Clow nunca me dijo eso? – pregunto.

Dante.- no lo se… y sinceramente no me importa – dijo de un modo desentendido.

Yue.- d-dime¿para que me citaste, para que me quieres? - ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

Dante.- simple…como mi creación, te he citado para darte la oportunidad de unirte a mi en mi plan para reclamar lo que por derecho es mío – dijo al extenderle la mano.

Yue.- ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido

Dante.- necesito todo el poder necesario a mi lado para poder lograr mis propósitos, necesito tener aliados para lograr el plan que por tanto tiempo cree para ese glorioso día… - se detuvo unos instantes y clavo su mirada a los ojos grisáceos de Yue - ¿vamos Yue, ven conmigo y ya no dependerás de una estupida chiquilla para vivir, ya no dependerás de nadie – por unos instantes, Yue se quedo viendo la mano de Dante; los recuerdos de el son de tremendas batallas y de muerte…pero, ese hombre era la razón de su existencia…pero en su conciencia y en su recuerdos estaba la imagen de Clow, de los momentos que tenia y de ese sentimiento ten profundo que tenia hacia el….también estaban los recuerdos con Sakura, que siempre lo ha apoyado y a estado con el, fue la primera humana que considero mas que su ama, sino mas su amiga, la única amiga que había tenido aparte de Clow; también estaba Kerberos, que a pesar de no caerle muy bien, el era su "hermano" y lo quería…a su modo, y también estaba Touya…

En un instante, la mano de Yue se ilumino en una luz de color blanco, y tan rápido como que se lo permitía su velocidad, se abalanzo sobre Dante, el golpe iba dirigido a su cuello, pero Dante logro hacerse a un lado, y con un rápido movimiento, su mano golpeo a Yue en el estomago con la punta de su basto, luego atrapo a Yue por la muñeca y empezó a apretarla para evitar que intentara atacarlo de nuevo.

Dante.- veo que tomaste tu decisión…. – Dante simplemente sonrió y dijo -. Peor para ti mi estimado – fue entonces que Dante expulso una energía de color oscuro en forma de flama se encendió en su mano donde sostenía a Yue, lastimando a este ultimo – tendrás el mismo destino que tuvo Clow hace algunos días, y el que tendrá tu nueva ama dentro de poco - ¿Qué! – Entonces Dante llevo la mano izquierda a la frente de Yue – ¡sufre! – entonces una gran llamarada de color negro rodeo a Yue.

Yue.- ¡Arrrrrghhhhhhh! – fue el fuerte grito que Yue dio al sentir su cuerpo quemarse por la fuerza mágica de Dante; cuando todo termino, Yue cayo al suelo desencajado completamente, quemado y sin ninguna fuerza al suelo – todo termino Yue – dicho esto, Dante le dio la espalda y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a la azotea, pero la pequeña voz de el aun vivo Yue le llamo y le pregunto.

Yue.- ¿q-que es lo que pretendes (cof) que es lo que quieres hacer con las cartas Sakura? – Dante sin voltear dio una pequeña carcajada - ¿las cartas Sakura?...yo no necesito el poder de las cartas Sakura…nuca fueron mi real interés al crearlas Clow el quedarme con ellas…ellas solo fueron un escalón mas en mi ascenso triunfal. Al igual que lo fueron los fragmentos de la "Shikon no Tama"

Yue.- entonces… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo?

Dante.- HAHAHAHA… ¿Qué no es obvio? – Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Yue – ¿Cómo dirían vulgarmente?...ah si… ¿por que conformarme con los pellejos, si puedo tener el filete completo?...¡mi verdadero objetivo es "Némesis"!

Yue abrió los ojos ante la afirmación de Dante, incrédulo le grito - ¿e-estas loco!...¿Qué no sabes lo que conlleva el convocar el poder de Némesis!

Dante abre los ojos sorprendido, y luego suelta una carcajada – veo que Clow se encargo de investigar lo que significa y lo que conlleva convocar a Némesis después de nuestra batalla – vuelve el rostro para darle la espalda por completo a Yue y empezar a caminar – no te preocupes, después de todo tu ama y ese hombre bestia me servirán como un escalón mas para logra mi objetivo, como lo fue Clow en su momento – Dicho esto, Dante se alejo caminando - solo falta muy poco para lograrlo, solo un empujón mas – y sin mas desapareció por las escaleras de el edificio abandonado, dejando la lastimada figura de Yue en el suelo mientras este gritaba el nombre de el hombre de cabello cano…

Yue.- ¡espera Dante!...¡Dante!...¡ DANTEEEEEEEEE!

Mientras en la Sengoku

Lo primero que encuentra al abrir sus ojos es un escenario lúgubre, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes que se arremolinaban en un punto fijo en el cielo, del centro de eso aparecía una energía de color negro que bajaba a la tierra, lo único que se escucha es un repiqueteo de una campanas de una iglesia, o tal vez de un reloj de gran tamaño, el de el reloj de la ciudad de Tomoeda quizás – ¡CLANK! – un imagen pasa por sus ojos, parece una silueta que cae con fuerza al piso – ¡CLANK! – Otra vez el repiqueteo de la campana, no puede mirar con claridad a quien pertenece esa silueta, que ya en el suelo deja escapar un manto de color carmesí – ¡CLANK! – Ahora, todo se vuelve oscuro, no le permite ver nada - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta al mirar a la profundidad de la oscuridad con sus ojos esmeralda.

Enfrente de ella, una silueta de cabello largo sosteniendo una espada de gran tamaño, de la cual humeaba con una llamarada de tonalidades negras que se movía con el viento en dirección de esa figura; atrás de esta silueta puede ver una especia de altar en donde descansa un cuerpo, es todo lo que puede ver mientras la energía oscura se apodera de todo el lugar… - ¿Qué pasa, quienes son?...¿Qué pasa! – No obtiene respuesta, solo el incesante repiqueteo de las campanas - ¡CLANK¡CLANK¡CLANK!...

-Sakura, despierta, Sakura…….fue lo que la saco de su sueño, ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio unos ojos de color café oscuro, un rostro de un chico de unos diecisiete años, de cabello largo y negro.

Sakura.- Ahh! – ella pego el grito al ver a la persona junto a ella al no poder identificarlo a primera vista, metiéndole un buen susto al chico, quien dio un paso atrás ante el grito de Sakura.

Inuyasha.- ¿que te pasa estas loca!…¿Por qué demonios gritas si soy yo! – Reclamo el chico bastante molesto…Sakura parpadeo un par de veces y por fin reconoció al chico del haori rojo - ¿Inuyasha-kun?

Inuyasha.- si tonta soy yo…. ¿que no me reconoces?

Sakura lo miro de reojo y dijo – gomen!…es que no estoy acostumbrada a verlo así – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Inuyasha.- ya olvídalo…lo bueno es que no despertaste a nadie – dijo al cruzara sus brazos y darle la espalda a Sakura…Sakura simplemente suspiro; lo que paso fue es que Sakura hasta ese día no habia visto a Inuyasha como ningen, es por eso que se habia asustado; es que esa era noche de Shingetsu, y habían decidido acampar por esa noche en el bosque descansar evitándose riesgos innecesarios, era difícil, ya que a diferencia de otras ocasiones los ayudaba la mochila de Kagome, pero esta vez fue un viaje no planeado y con mas "compañeros de viaje", pues tuvieron que hacer milagros.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, hasta que el chico de cabello oscuro pregunto - ¿Por qué te estabas quejando tanto? – Pregunto, Sakura lo volteo a ver y le dijo – bueno, es que tuve un sueño muy extraño… - dijo con voz tímida.

Inuyasha.- ¿sueño?... ¿que clase de sueño? –pregunto el muchacho, Sakura simplemente agacho la cabeza.

Sakura – bueno, era algo extraño, pude ver un a silueta con una espada que estaba encendida con una especie de color negro, y podía ver un cuerpo caer en el piso, como que alguien de nosotros moriríamos.…

Inuyasha la volteo a ver – Ja¿y eso te preocupa?… ¿un tonto sueño? – dijo con un tono ególatra.

Sakura.- pero Inuyasha kun, es que usted no entiende que mis sueños son un presagio de lo que pueda venir, no es la primera vez que pasa…. – dijo en tono de preocupación, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

Inuyasha.- miras, quiero que entiendas que en estos momentos estas con nosotros, y no vamos a permitir que te pase algo a ti o a tu amiga, o esa estupida bola de pelos… fue la promesa que yo hice, y la voy a cumplir… - dijo Inuyasha en un tono tajante, pero en realidad lo que busca era tranquilizar a Sakura, algo que no soportaba era ver una mujer sufriendo…

Sakura se le quedo viendo a Inuyasha por unos segundos, luego una tierna sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y dice – Arigatou Inuyasha kun… - esto dejo confundido a Inuyasha que pregunto.

Inuyasha.- ¿Por qué?

Sakura.- por intentar tranquilizarme… - una vez mas sonrió dulcemente, Inuyasha una vez mas se sintió incomodo con la sonrisa de Sakura, pero para evitar mostrárselo a Sakura, dijo en tono cortante y dándole la espalda una vez mas a Sakura.

Inuyasha.- Bah! – esto hizo reír débilmente a Sakura, después dio una mirada a sus compañeros, Sango, Kagome y Tomoyo dormían junto a la cerca de la fogata con algunas mantas, Kerberos y Kirara dormían en su gran forma felina junto a un árbol, y Shippou dormía entré estos dos utilizándolos como almohada y cobertor respectivamente, incluso se podía escuchar a Kerberos y Shippou diciendo cosas como "quiero otro pedazo de pastel" o un "Kagome….Inuyasha me pego".

En otro árbol, Miroku se recargaba en el en posición de loto y con su báculo en el hombro, con la cabeza recargándose un poco en su hombro…Sakura sintió un escalofrío al ver al monje; y Ashel…. ¿donde estaba Ashel?

Inuyasha.- si buscas a ese tarado, tiene una hora que se fue de paseo, me dijo que el no necesita dormir como nosotros y decidió dar un paseo – dijo al recargarse al árbol junto a Miroku – lo mejor es que te duermas, mañana saldremos temprano, y si tenemos suerte llegaremos a la aldea Taijiya al medio día – dijo al sentarse en posición de flor de loto y recargarse en el tronco del árbol, Sakura simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en la manta para cubrirse de nuevo, pero antes de intentar dormirse de nuevo, le dijo a Inuyasha – otra vez Inuyasha kun…Arigatou…eres una buena persona.

Inuyasha.- ya, ya – dijo y dirigió su mirada al cielo mientras una estrella fugaz pasaba por encima de ellos en esos instantes…

C O N T I N U A R A…………………………………

**En el próximo capitulo….**

EL grupo de Inuyasha y Sakura llegan a la aldea Taijiya, y para sorpresa de Kagome y enfado de Inuyasha, se topan con cierto "lobo Rabioso", además de encontrase con el séptimo guardián de Gaia……….el poderoso Buey blanco APIS

Y "en filmación"… encarando el no tan lejano final de los espíritus de Gaia, alguien tiene que asegurase de que los efectos especiales para los últimos capítulos, pero ese departamento esta a cargo de de unas no muy cuerdas científicas… ¿quienes serán las victimas…ejem…quiero decir "los voluntarios" para entrar a el departamento de efectos especiales?… n.n¡

Imouto-chan.- hermana menor

Shingetsu.- "Luna Nueva"


	15. Apis, El buey blanco

Sala de efectos especiales (letrero en la puerta "antes de entrar favor de haber firmado la hoja de seguro y asegurarse de haber hecho debidamente su testamento")

(Knock, knock) ¿Washu san? – una cabeza se asomo por la puerta de la habitación, llevaba una gorra de color rojo que tenia la leyenda de "staff".

Motoko.- ¡ya pasa de una vez¡¡No seas cobarde! – dijo al darle una patada en la retaguardia, haciéndolo caer de bruces en el suelo.

?.- ¿oyeme que te pasa¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso!

Motoko.- ya entiendo por que Mikami san te despidió, no eres más que un cobarde y un estupido pervertido – dijo la kendoka al pasar a un lado del chico de cabello castaño – tienes suerte de que Kaho-san y Darke-san te hayan contratado como parte del staff.

Yokoshima (G.S MIkami).- ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre?...soy Tadao Yokoshima – dijo al señalarse así mismo.

Motoko.- si…como digas – dijo indiferente, fue entonces que una voz chillona se escucho arriba de sus cabezas ¡hey chicos! – Ambos subieron la vista hacia un punto alto en la habitación donde se encontraba un andamio y miraron a una "niña" de cabello rosa bastante largo y alborotado (un peinado que le daría envidia a cualquier personaje de Dragón Ball), con una bata de laboratorio y una gafas para protegerse los ojos; sentada en una "silla" voladora - ¡esperen, en un segundo bajo!

Motoko.- no puedo creer que le permitan una responsabilidad tan grande a una chiquilla tan pequeña – dijo entre dientes la kendoka, pero…

Yokoshima.- y que lo digas…. Además de estar completamente loca….

Washu (Tenchi Muyo).- ¡mas respeto niños! u.ú a pesar de mi apariencia tengo 39982 años mas que ustedes dos – se escucho la voz detrás de la kendoka y de Tadao.

Motoko/Yokoshima.- Waaahhh! – Gritaron asustados ambos - ¡no nos hagas eso, que no ve que nos puede dar un infarto! – Dijo molesto el chico del paliacate, a lo que Motoko termino - ¿Cómo demonios bajo tan rápido desde haya arriba?

Washu.- recuerden que yo me puedo tele transportar….nn – respondió la científica al sonreír de una manera que hizo estremecer a los dos muchachos - ¿y díganme, a que debo su visita?

Yokoshima.- Kikyo sempai nos envió para verificar si ya estaba terminado el dragón mecánico y todos los demás artefactos y efectos especiales para los últimos capítulos que vamos a grabar.

Washu.- ya veo uú, pues llegan en un excelente momento, mis asistentes acaban de terminar el prototipo de dragón mecánico nn, y yo me encargaba de lo demás – dijo muy alegre la científica loca – síganme… - y así ella se dio media vuelta y se afrentaron por la gran sala.

Yokoshima.- esta mujer da miedo… - susurro a la kendoka, esta solo giro los ojos en señal de fastidio y dijo – a ti todo te da miedo zopenco…

Yokoshima.- ¿que, y a ti no te da miedo nada? O.ó?

Motoko.- uú claro que no, como ultima descendiente del clan Shinmeiryu, es imposible, además de tonto pensar que yo le tenga miedo a algo… - dijo en tono arrogante cruzada de brazos (al mero estilo Inuyasha), Yokoshima solo se ofusco y pensó – ¡que pesada es! u.ú

Washu.- ¡ya llegamos! – Dijo al estirar su brazo derecho para mostrar una gran lona de color negro orgullosa – les presento a el dragón mecánico ASHELUSR525 – fue entonces que de un jalón descubrió el objeto que estaba debajo de esta lona, en ese instante Motoko se puso blanca de pies a cabeza y sus ojos estaban desencajados……. – ¿eh¿ que te pasa Motoko kun?

Yokoshima.- emmm….Washu-san….

Washu.- ¿Qué?

Yokoshima.- no se como decirle esto, pero eso no es un dragón – dijo señalando al gran aparato – es una tortuga mecánica gigante….

Washu.- ¿Qué? – entonces volteo y miro lo que era lo que estaba en la lona, una gran tortuga mecánica (algo similar a Tama chan, pero con unas alas de murciélago del mismo color de su "piel" en vez de sus aletas delanteras, su cola estaba alargada y tenia escamas filosas en esta, y en el caparazón tenia protuberancias que parecían unas púas de color verde; además tenia unos cuernos en la cabeza; en pocas palabras era un extraño híbrido entre Tama chan y un dragón medieval europeo) - ¿Qué demonios! – Grito furiosa al darse cuenta del "dragón" tan pintoresco - ¡le dije a esa pequeña claramente mocosa que quería un dragón no una tortuga! – Se quito los goggles de la cabeza y los aventó al piso - ¡deja que la encuentre y……! – pero entonces.

El sonido de un motor y unos sonidos de disparos se escucharon a un lado de ellos, los tres voltearon - ¡que rayos….!Exclamo la kendoka al mirar lo que se acercaba, mientras Yokoshima se asusto y se escondió detrás de ella y Washu….¿y que era lo qué vieron, pues lo que vieron fue una espacie de "motocicleta" voladora con un decorado como el de una tortuga y un Gundam; arriba de esta estaban dos chiquillas, una era de pelo negro largo que le llegaba mas haya de la cintura, sus ojos eran azules y en su cara tenia dibujado un triangulo en la frente y dos pequeños debajo de los ojos de color azul oscuro, ella portaba un traje de mecánico color naranja con vivos blancos en los brazos; la otra (la conductora) era una chica de piel oscura y de pelo rubio chillante amarrado en unas coletas en ambos lados de la cabeza (este look se le denomina "Ganguro girl" en Japón), con un traje similar a la otra, solo que ella llevaba una especie de lentes súper tecnológicos en los ojos; ambas perseguían una especie de criatura entre un conejo y una araña (el conejito tenia cuatro pares de largas patas) que saltaba mientras esquivaba los disparos de la "motocicleta", después de eso el "Bug" salto hasta donde estaba Yokoshima, Motoko y Washu…..

Skuld (oh my goddess).- ¡Ahí esta, disparale! – dijo la chica pelinegra

Kaolla (Love Hina).- ¡misiles anti bug!...¡Fuego! – entonces apretó un botón que estaba en los manubrios de la nave, y los misiles a los costados de la nave se dispararon en dirección del "bug" y de….

Motoko.- ¿estas loca Su!

Yokoshima.- ¡Ah vamos a Morir! T:T – grito, fue entonces que los misiles dieron en el blanco y - ¡KA-BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!... - los misiles hicieron explosión destruyendo el techo del edificio y destruyendo parte de la sala de efectos especiales, levantando un inmenso humo, del que salio el "bug" como si nada y siguió su carrera, y detrás de el las dos niñas locas aun en su vehículo aéreo - ¡espera! – grito la chica rubia, cuando el "bug" salto por los escombros y salio del edificio por el agujero del techo, y las dos niñas lo siguieron por este…..mientras que el humo se disipaba dejando a la vista las figuras maltrechas e inconscientes de Motoko y Yokoshima (que para terminar Yokoshima estaba arriba de Motoko con la cara sepultada en su pecho), pero Washu estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba el agujero en el techo con cara de pocos amigos.

Washu.- ¡esas dos me van a oír cuando las alcance….! – pero se escucho la alarma de su reloj, entonces de quien sabe donde, saco una caja de almuerzos y sus así (palillos chinos) y se sentó en los escombros – pero después de mi almuerzo nn…..U

**APÍS, EL BUEY BLANCO**

?- puedo sentirlos – una criatura levantaba su cabeza mostrando su gran y poderosa cornamenta; estaba sentado en la orilla de una barranco donde descansaba en la sombra de un árbol – puedo sentir la fuerza de mis hermanos…. - Entonces fijo sus ojos en un punto en el bosque, muy lejos de ahí donde se encontraba - Uno esta profundamente dormido en una caverna en el bosque mientras su poder lo protege del intempestivo calor… la segunda – entonces giro su intimidante cabeza a su izquierda - esta herida e inconsciente en un pequeño poblado; rodeada de humanos y seres sobrenaturales, y por ultimo… - entonces voltea sus ojos de color ambarino a sus espaldas, donde pudo divisar una colina - ….el tercero se encuentra en esa dirección, junto con humanos y seres mágicos…. – entonces se levanto de su asiento, a primera vista parecia tener unos dos metros treinta de alto y tenia una complexión bastante robusta – pero…¿Dónde están los otros cuatro? …. debo encontrar respuestas – dijo al encaminarse al punto mas cercano, la colina que estaba a unos kilómetros.

Mientras a unos kilómetros más cerca de esa colina a la que la criatura de grandes cuernos estaba observando, se podía oír un Oni masticar; el sonido de los huesos romperse entre sus poderosas quijadas se escuchaba fuerte en todo el lugar mientras trozos de estos caían de su boca al suelo, parecían ser restos humanos, al parecer esta aterradora criatura había atacado a un grupo de viajeros que pasaba por ahí, y simplemente satisfizo su apetito con ellos; y no era la primera vez que sucedía, ya era muy conocido que esta criatura atacaba con mucha frecuencia a los viajeros que pasaban por esa zona; y por eso la mayoría preferían dar media una vuelta completa y cruzar por la colina que arriesgarse a terminar entre los dientes de **Garyuumarou**, un horroroso ogro de piel rojiza, de unos 4 metros de alto; tenia unos pequeños cuernos en su frente, sus fosas nasales estaban bastante abiertas y sus colmillos sobresalían por su boca y de su espalda se distinguía las vértebras de su columna, toda una criatura de pesadilla.

?.- espero que no te hayas llenado aun…por que apenas es un simple aperitivo - se escucho una voz a espaldas de Garyuumarou, haciéndole voltear - ¿quien interrumpe la comida de Garyuumarou? – entonces el oni baja a vista y ve a una pequeña figura humana parada junto a el, entonces suelta una carcajada y dice - que suerte tiene Garyuumarou, otro ningen para poder comer….y este no se ve tan flacucho como los otros que me acabo de devorar… - dijo cuando estiro su gran brazo en dirección de la figura que estaba frente a el, pero el humano simplemente sonrió maliciosamente, y dio un gran salto, y de un rápido movimiento desenfundo su katana, y dio un fuerte golpe con el filo en el cuello de este, abriéndole la yugular; al final, Garyuumaru cayo en el suelo con la garganta abierta y sin vida.

El hombre saco un pedazo de tela y limpio la hoja de la katana de la sangre del demonio – lo siento, pero no puedo servirte como alimento, te aseguro que te hubiera desagradado mucho mi sabor – entonces saco un pequeño fragmento de entre sus ropas lo que parecia ser el pequeño pedazo de la Shikon no tama – pero….en cambio tu podrías serme muy útil para mis planes.

Mientras en la aldea Taijiya.

Sakura.- que lugar tan desolado y triste – dijo la chica de cabellos castaños al hechar una mirada desde el pórtico de una de las destruidas cabañas de la aldea taijiya. Habían pasado cuatro días desde su llegada a la era Sengoku, y la habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde que la batalla con los guardianes comenzó, ahora han enfrentado a cinco de los nueve (ellos aun no saben del enfrentamiento de Kikyo y Li contra la guardiana de los vientos), y según Ashel, los restantes son los mas poderosos de los nueve.

Habian llegado a la aldea Taijiya al medio día como le había comentado Inuyasha a Sakura la noche anterior (capitulo anterior); para Sakura esto era nuevo y poco acogedor, después de todo nuca había visto algo similar, un territorio completamente destruido y lleno de tumbas, incluso pequeñas que la hacen pensar que niños estaban entre esos muertos….todo esto la horrorizo y mas horror le dio al saber cual era la razón de esa muertes, la ambición de un hanyou llamado Naraku….

Kagome.- ¿estas bien Sakura chan? - dijo al tomarla de los hombros para reconfortarla un poco, a ella también le impresionaba la visión de muerte, pero ahora lo que le impresionaba, y ciertamente le asustaba era que ya no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo.

Sakura.- si, solo que no estoy….

Tomoyo.- ninguna de los dos habíamos visto algo como esto, simplemente es muy triste – dijo al acercarse y mirar con una mirada de angustia por todo el lugar.

Kagome.- si, es muy triste, pero en estos tiempos era muy común ver escenarios así…incluso más horroroso a esto…es común que ustedes nunca hayan visto algo así al vivir siempre en el mundo moderno.

Sakura.- debe ser terrible par ti Kagome chan ver esto todo el tiempo.

Kagome.- y lo es….solo que con el paso del tiempo te acostumbras – dijo dando un suspiro - ¿en donde estarán los demás? – pregunto para cambiar el tema.

Tomoyo.- Miroku sama, Inuyasha san, Kero y Shippou chan fueron a conseguir algo de comida, Sango san me dijo que estaría en la parte de atrás rezando en la tumba de sus familiares….

Sakura.- hasta cierto punto la entiendo….es muy difícil perder a uno de tus padres….pero – dijo al dar una pausa, y pensar un poco las cosas – yo no perdí a mi madre de la manera tan cruel como ella….

Kagome.- es cierto, ni yo a mi padre….

Tomoyo.- pero…. ¿donde esta Ash-kun? no lo he visto desde que llegamos…. – dijo con algo de angustia en su rostro.

Sakura.- ahora que lo dices Tomoyo-chan – reflexiono un poco – es cierto, Ashel sama a actuado de una manera muy extraña los últimos días, es como si quisiera evitarnos – dijo muy confundida con la actitud del guardián del fuego.

Kagome.- es cierto….últimamente ha estado muy extraño, no se parece al Ashel sama que conocimos hace unas semanas….es como si algo le preocupara, como si estuviera triste – dijo cuando coloco su dedo índice en su mejilla y se puso a reflexionar; fue entonces que Tomoyo agacho la cabeza y medito; ese comportamiento empezó desde que Ashel fue a platicar con su hermano Fenrir….no…no era cierto eso, ese comportamiento empezó esa noche que estaba platicando con Nereida y el las escucho cuando Tomoyo le contó acerca de sus sentimientos sobre Sakura (todo esto lo explico en el próximo capitulo). A ella no le gustaba ver a Ashel así, su corazón se encogía.

Kagome.- Tomoyo chan…. – se acerco a ella y le dijo con una picara sonrisa en su rostro – te ves muy preocupada por Ashel sama¿acaso el te gusta? –

Sakura.- ¿Qué! – Exclamo sorprendida - ¿eso es cierto Tomoyo chan! – pregunto bastante curiosa y con ansiedad al mirar a los ojos a su amiga

Un color rojizo invadió las mejillas de Tomoyo – ¿g-gustarme?….bueno…yo…n-no se de lo que hablas – dijo confundida ante la afirmación de Kagome, pero una cosa era cierta, últimamente ella estaba pensando mucho en Ashel, además de preocuparse mucho por el y por lo que esta pasando…además, estaba ese instante en la cabaña de la miko Kaede, que de no haber sido por Shippou, no sabia hasta donde hubiera llegado ese acercamiento.

Kagome.- vamos, no puedes engañarme, yo he visto como miras a Ashel sama, y como te angustias cuando piensas que el esta triste o enojado – se acerco mas a Tomoyo y le pregunto – dime…. ¿Qué sientes por el Tomoyo chan? – entonces Tomoyo bajo la cabeza y desvió la mirada avergonzada por los interrogatorios de Kagome y la mirada curiosa de Sakura – yo…yo siento por Ashel…este… - y cuando ella iba a contestar.

Inuyasha.- ¡inútiles! – salvada por la campana, en ese instante regresaban Inuyasha y los demás de su excursión por comida.

Tomoyo.- miren, los muchachos volvieron – exclamo al señalar la entrada de la aldea – déjenme avisarle a Sango san – se levanto presurosa y se aleja de Sakura y Kagome con paso veloz – ¡Espera Tomoyo chan! – intento detenerla Sakura pero esta no la escucho ya que ella se había dado la vuelta al patio de atrás.

Shippou.- el inútil eres tu….si no fuera por ti Kero y yo hubiéramos atrapado mas pescados, por que cuando íbamos agarrar tu los espantabas al saltar al agua – dijo el pequeño kitsune desde el hombro de el houshi, y en su cabeza descansaba Kero.

Kero.- es cierto, el único culpable eres tu perrito…así que no nos culpes por tus tonterías.

Inuyasha.- ¡que!

Miroku.- ¿podrían quedarse callados por unos segundos? han estado así todo el camino del río para acá u.ú- dijo el monje con la mano derecha en la cabeza intentando acallar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a molestar.

Inuyasha, Shippou y Kero voltearon sus rostros, pero como siempre, Kero y Shippou no podían quedarse callados y murmuraron - ¡zopenco!

ZOCK! y ZOCK!

Inuyasha.- tarados - dijo al caminar junto a Miroku dejando a Shippou y Kero en el suelo con dos chichones más grandes que su cabeza de los cuales salía un humito - . .

Miroku.- creo que no deberías ser tan duro con ellos.

Inuyasha.- bah!

Mientras en el jardín de atrás.

Sango rezaba junto a las tumbas de su padre y de sus amigos más cercanos, junto a ella estaba sentada la pequeña Kirara que miraba con curiosidad a su ama mientras movía sus dos colas y maullaba, entonces sintió que alguien se acerco a ella, haciéndola interrumpir sus rezos, y abrir los ojos, para mirar como un par de manos colocaban un ramillete de flores silvestres en una de las tumbas.

Ashel.- eran fuertes y valientes guerreros que sucumbieron como lo que eran…. Por favor encuentren el sendero correcto en la otra vida para por fin descansar en paz – dijo al poner una rodilla en tierra e inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto y duelo. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Ashel saliera de la espada y del sello, en ese tiempo Ashel había permanecido bastante en su forma humana, y al parecer ya empezaba a hacer estragos en su cabello, ya que este había crecido bastante, ya que ahora tenia un largo nido de cabello que bajaba unos cinco centímetros debajo de su nuca, y el mecho rojo de su cabello cubría mas sus frente y un poco sus ojos.

Sango parpadeo un par de veces.- Ashel-sama – Ashel levanto la cabeza y le sonrió a Sango, eso puso un poco nerviosa a Sango, que bajo la mirada avergonzada y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Ashel.- oh! Discúlpeme Sango, pero es que había visto estas flores en camino para acá y pensé ofrecérselas como tributo a su familia… ¿espero no le moleste? – Sango le regreso la sonrisa y le contesto.

Sango.- claro que no, es usted muy amable – dijo, lo cual afirmo Kirara a maullar, entonces dio un salto al hombro de Kirara, y froto su rostro con la mejilla de Ashel – jaja, me haces cosquillas pequeña.

Ashel se levanto, y miro alrededor – sabe, dame Kagome me contó acerca de de su historia de usted, de su familia y de su hermano menor… - ese comentario hizo a Sango agachar la cabeza y suspirar herida – OH! d-.discúlpeme, no quise… - pero sango lo interrumpió.

Sango.- no, no es eso – dijo al levantar la vista y sonreír forzadamente al guardián – es que aun no puedo creer que esto suceda – dio un suspiro de desesperanza – que mi padre ya no este ahí conmigo aconsejándome; que Kohaku este en garras de un ser tan cruel y despiadado que en cualquier momento podría… le juro que preferiría mil veces que el hubiera permanecido muerto a tener este temor de que muera cuando ese maldito Naraku lo deseara. – se detuvo, el incluso mencionar esa posibilidad la llenaba de miedo - …hay noches en las que despierto, y me siento tan asustada y sola, sin saber que hacer – suspiro – sinceramente a veces me siento tan cansada de esta situación – dijo cuando rodeo su cuerpo con sus manos para acallar ese tremendo escalofrío; Ashel la miro confundido, esa no parecia la chica que había conocido hace poco, la primera vez que la vio le parecia tan imbatible, tan valiente e invencible, pero ahora parecia una chiquilla asustada que buscaba el consuelo de sus padres, se acerco a ella y coloco sus manos en sus hombros, y le dijo con una voz muy comprensiva….

Ashel.- le comprendo, nunca pensaste que tu padre y tu hermano te faltarían así tan de pronto… ¿no es así? – Ella asintió - lo sabia…..es muy común que te sientas así, sola…. Y sin apoyo – entonces la soltó y miro en dirección de la cabaña detrás de ellos - pero quiero que entienda una cosa; la gente que esta haya enfrente de la cabaña, le estiman mucho y se preocupan por usted – Sango levanto la vista y miro a Ashel – y tenga por seguro que siempre los tendrá a su lado velando por su bienestar, quien le escuche y comprenda sus problemas y sus alegrías, incluso si lo único que desea es llorar, siempre habrá un hombro donde pueda apoyarse y hacerlo – Sango se le quedo mirando sorprendida a Ashel, a pesar de su apariencia de adolescente, era bastante sabio, además de comprensivo y muy bueno, apenas si la conocía, y estaba ahí animándola a seguir – así que nunca se sienta sola Sango….incluso Kirara siempre estará con usted apoyándole¿no es así Kirara? – La neko simplemente maulló en forma de afirmación, entonces Kirara salto del hombro de Ashel y brincoteo hasta llegar al hombro de Sango, y empezó a lamer su mejilla, entonces Sango sonrió y acicalo la oreja de Kirara - ¿lo ve? – dijo con una amigable sonrisa.

Sango.- g-gracias, Ashel sama…yo.

Ashel.- si quiere agradecerme, me gustaría mucho ver como es que fabrica esa arma tan "especial" suya – dijo animoso, a lo que Sango dijo – claro, será un honor – fue entonces que ambos se dieron media vuelta en dirección al taller donde fabricaban las armas; mientras, oculta en las sombras de la cabaña, la figura de Tomoyo Daidoji que tenia sus manos en el pecho se recargaba contra el muro; ella había escuchado la platica de Ashel y Sango – Ashel – musito ruborizada mientras sentía como su corazón se inundaba de un calor muy agradable por el muchacho dragón, ahora mas que nunca estaba confundida por ese sentimiento que hacia el, se sentía asustada y confundida…este era un sentimiento muy diferente a lo que sentía con Sakura, mucho mas calido y mucho mas hermoso…quizas…

Mientras en la parte delantera de la cabaña.

Kero.- ya estoy harto de que me pegues… ¿que te crees que te da el derecho de hacerlo?... – dijo el leoncito al agarrarse la cabeza intentando bajar el chichón, pero Inuyasha no hacia caso, estaba acostado en su costado dándole la espalda a Kero - ¡oye te estoy hablando! – grito, pero el hanyou no le hizo el mas mínimo caso, entonces Kero se molesto mas y en un instante.

Inuyasha sintió una gran pata pisoteándole la cabeza - ¡que demonios!… - mascullo Inuyasha con la cara pegada al piso, mientras Kerberos aprovechaba el peso de su gran forma felina para mantener en suelo a Inuyasha.

Kerberos.- eso te enseñara a responderme cuando te hablo.

Inuyasha.- ¡mas vale que quites tu pata de mi cabeza o si no…!

Kerberos.- ¿o si no que? - sonrió socarronamente.

Todo esto sucedía ante la incrédula mirada de Shippou y Miroku, mientras que Sakura y Kagome se encargaban de la comida u.ú,

Miroku.- disculpe Sakura sama y Kagome sama, pero… ¿no piensan detenerlos? – pregunto el monje.

Shippou.- si, no sea que se vayan a matar y….

Sakura y Kagome suspiran al unísono, y luego la miko les dice.- sinceramente ya estamos cansadas de sus pleitos, a pesar de nuestros intentos, ellos se siguen peleando como "perros y gatos"

Sakura.- y decidimos mejor dejarlos que se peleen, al fin y al cabo siempre terminan igual… - dijo cuando.

**Sock!** y **Crunch!** .- hay! – Gritaron Inuyasha y Kerberos, al parecer Kerberos había mordido el brazo de Inuyasha, e Inuyasha le había soltado tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza del león dorado – lo ven – dijeron Kagome y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Inuyasha.- ahora veras tu…

Kerberos.- cuando quieras, perrito… - pero, algo llamo la atención del león dorado y del hanyou, y no solo de ellos, también de los demás – siento un tremendo poder mágico acercándose – dijo Kerberos.

Kagome.- puedo sentir dos fragmentos de la Shikon y… - entonces se percato de algo y dijo con un rostro de incredulidad - …no puede ser.

Inuyasha.- aghhh¿Qué demonios vendrá a hacer aquí! – exclamo al remangarse el haori y adelantarse a Kerberos, mientras este y Sakura no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, así que para salir de dudas, se acerco disimuladamente a Miroku y le pregunto – discúlpeme Miroku sama¿pero me podría explicar que es lo que esta pasando? – Miroku y Shippou suspiraron y dijo el pequeño kitsune.

Miroku.- es una larga historia Sakura-sama – digamos que son "problemas del corazón"

Shippou.- y muy serios problemas – dicho y hecho, fue entonces que un remolino se acerco con rapidez a la entrada de la aldea taijiya – ahí viene – exclamo Kerberos al adelantarse junto con Inuyasha y esperar a aquello se acercara.

Inuyasha.- ¿por que demonios te metes en lo que no te importa?

Kerberos.- por la simple y sencilla razón que debo proteger a Sakura de cualquier cosa, además ella esta aun cansada por toda la magia que ha usado todo este tiempo – respondió el león dorado

Inuyasha.- mira, no te metas en…. – pero por estar discutiendo, no se dieron cuenta de que el remolino lo tenían a unos metros enfrente de ellos, disipándose y dejando a la vista una figura "humana" que llevaba unos pedazos de piel en brazos piernas y en hombros y en la cintura, que dio un salto y se paro en la cabeza de Inuyasha, embarrándole la cabeza al piso, y después la de Kerberos, embarrándolo de igual manera en el piso, mientras que la figura no termino su camino hasta que llego a donde estaba Kagome; tomando a esta ultima de las manos de una manera cariñosa.

?.- Kagome, tanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo el muchacho de apariencia salvaje – te había extrañado

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente – jejejeje hola Kouga kun…. ¿Cómo haz estado?

Sakura.- ¿Kouga kun?

Shippou.- es rival de amores que Inuyasha.

Tomoyo.- ¿rival de amores? – pregunto al acercarse as ellos después de que mirara un poco confundida la escena tan amorosa entre Kouga y Kagome y el hecho de que Kerberos y Inuyasha con los rostros sepultados en el piso.

Miroku.- si….ese muchacho quiere que Kagome sama se convierta en su esposa

Sakura/Tomoyo.- ¿Qué! – gritaron al unísono.

Mientras, volviendo con Kagome y Kouga…

Kouga.- estaba muy preocupado por ti, tenia días que no podía percibir tu aroma, pensé que te había pasado algo…

Kagome solo sonreía nerviosa al tener sus manos atrapadas en las de Kouga – b-bueno lo que pasa Kouga kun es que he t-tenido muchas ocupaciones y la v-verdad es que….

Inuyasha.- ella a estado conmigo todo este tiempo tarado – dijo al interponerse entre Kouga y Kagome mirando fijamente a los ojos al lobo, quien desvió la mirada como desentendiéndose de la presencia de Inuyasha y dijo – ah…con que estabas aquí… - esto obviamente enfado mas a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- ¡oyeme¿Que te estas creyendo¡¡Primero me pisas la cabeza y luego finges que no me habías visto! – dijo aun mas molesto el hanyou, mientras que Kouga se hacia el desentendido al meter su dedote meñique en su oído y miraba a otra dirección, para luego mirara su dedo (Guacala)

Kouga.- sinceramente…pensé que lo que había pisado era alguna "porquería" que había dejado algún animal – obviamente esto no le gusto a Inuyasha, ni mucho menos a…

Kerberos.- ¿a quien le dices porquería tu mocoso del demonio! – dijo el gran león dorado al ahora interponerse entre Inuyasha y Kouga, quien miro entre sorprendido y confundido por la figura de Kerberos y pregunto.

Kouga.- ¿y esta cosa que es?... ¿acaso es tu mascota bestia? – esa declaración hizo que Kerberos e Inuyasha se encresparan y se quedaran viendo el uno al otro y al final dijeran…

Inuyasha/Kerberos.- ¿Este mi mascota…¿yo mascota de este…?...¡¡Ni que estuviera loco¡¡Ni que estuviera loco! – ante esta declaración, a todos les salio una gotita en la cabeza por tan oportunas y tan similares declaraciones….

Kouga carraspeo y dijo - ¿entonces de quien este animal?

Kerberos.- ¿animal? – Pregunto ofuscado - ¡escúchame bien mocoso, yo no soy ningún animal! – Pero el lobo no le hizo el más mínimo caso, por que vio alrededor suyo, hasta que diviso a Sakura y a Tomoyo que estaban junto a Miroku y a Shippou - ¿y quienes son ellas? – pregunto, obviamente ambas se sintieron incomodas con la mirada de pocos amigos que les dio Kouga

Kagome.- ellas son Sakura y Tomoyo, son amigas y vienen de las tierras de donde yo provengo – dijo la miko con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Kouga no apartaba la mirada de estas dos.

Sakura.- m-mucho gusto Kou-Kouga san – pero en ese instante, Kouga volteo a otro lado y dejo a Sakura con el saludo en la boca – ¡huy, es un grosero! – dijo molesta Sakura, mientras Tomoyo reía melodiosamente ante la actitud de Kouga y dijo…

Tomoyo.- parece que para Kouga san no existe mas humano que Kagome chan – este comentario hizo que Miroku y Shippou rieran divertidos, ya que ese comentario tenia cierta verdad en el.

Mientras volviendo con los otros cuatro.

Kagome.- ¿y donde están Ginta y Hakkaku? – pregunto curiosa la miko.

Kouga sonrió de manera soberbia y dijo.- ya deberías saber que esos dos no pueden seguirme el paso, en estos momentos deben estar llegando al pequeño riachuelo que pase antes de llegar aquí.

Inuyasha.- vaya líder, que ni siquiera es capaz de cuidar de a sus seguidores –obviamente no le gusto a Kouga que le respondió.

Kouga.- ¿ y a ti quien te pregunto bestia estupida!

Inuyasha.- ¡cállate lobo rabiosos…en vez de estar detrás de Kagome deberías ocuparte de tu tribu!...¡je…bonito líder se consiguieron los hombres lobo! – dijo burlonamente para exasperar a Kouga.

Kouga.- ¡eso es algo que no te importa tarado, yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana! – dijo al encarar Inuyasha, y este a su vez se remango el haori y también lo encaro.

Inuyasha.- ¿quieres pelear!

Kagome y Kerberos veían como es que esos dos se peleaban – otro igual el – dijo Kerberos, cuando de pronto sintió una energía mágica que se acercaba con rapidez a ese lugar, volteo en dirección de la entrada de la aldea – Pueden sentirlo – dijo Kerberos.

Kagome.- fragmentos de la Shikon se están acercando con rapidez.

Sakura.- no solo eso, una poderosa energía mágica negativa se esta acercando – dijo Sakura al mirar la entrada de la aldea, mientras se escuchaba el grito de Ginta y Hakkaku que corrían a toda velocidad con los lobos detrás de ellos.

Ginta.- Kouga! – grito el lobo de mechón negro

Hakkaku.- Ayúdanos Kouga! – añadió el otro lobo de corte "punk" mientras los lobos los seguían y aparentaban también estar muy asustados detrás de ellos.

Kouga.- ¿ahora que les pasa a ese par de tarados? – se pregunto Kouga a si mismo mientras suspiraba incrédulo ante la incompetencia de sus seguidores, pero Kagome y Sakura sintieron algo extraño…había algo raro oculto en los árboles, que estaba apunto de atacarlos.

Sakura.- ¡aléjense de los árboles! - grito Sakura intentando advertir a los dos lobos acerca del peligro que tenían tan cerca de ellos.

Kagome.- ¡Ginta, Hakkaku! – de pronto, pidieron divisar como un gran brazo salio de entre los árboles, y golpearon a los dos hombres lobo y a los lobos con fuerza y mandándolos a volar lejos de ahí, y de entre los árboles salía la monstruosa figura de Garyumarou de entre estas.

Kouga.- No! – grito Kouga y se lanzo a salvar a sus compañeros

Inuyasha.- ¡maldita sea! – Desenfundo a Tessaiga y se lanzo detrás de Kouga.

Sakura.- Esperen, déjennos ayudarles…. – les grito Sakura a los dos, pero Miroku la detuvo y le dijo.

Miroku.- tranquila Sakura sama, ese Oni no representa mayor problema para ellos.

Sakura.- si pero… - dijo no muy convencida.

Kagome.- lo mejor es que les dejes a ellos, terminaran rápido con esto – dijo al poner su mano en el hombro y le guiño el ojo, pero Sakura no pareció convencida, ella tenia un mal presentimiento al igual que Kerberos que veía con desconfianza al gran Youkai que se les enfrentaba a los dos, en eso, Sango y Ashel llegaron de el taller de armas de la aldea.

Sango.- ¡Kagome chan! – Se acerco a ellos y pregunto - ¿Qué sucede!

Kagome.- no pasa nada Sango, es un simple Oni que nos esta molestando, pero Inuyasha y Kouga se están encargando de el.

Sango.- ¿Kouga esta aquí? – mientras Ashel se acercaba al grupo, mas específicamente a Kerberos - ¿puedes sentirlo? – pregunto el león dorado.

Ashel.- si…hay algo raro con ese monstruo…no se que sea, pero…tengo un mal presentimiento.

Kerberos.- ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

Ashel.- esperar…siento que alguien esta detrás de este monstruo…si esperamos un poco, quizás sepamos de quien se trata…debe estar aquí cerca – dijo y miro a su alrededor.

Mientras, Kouga con un fuerte impulso se lanzo sobre la cara del Oni y lo pateo con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder y unos pasos atrás, mientras Kouga se ponía enfrente de Ginta y Hakkaku para poder recibir cualquier ataque.

Kouga.- ¿Están bien papanatas? … - dijo Kouga pregunto el joven lobo a sus ayudantes.

Ginta/Hakkaku.- Kouga – dijeron poniendo un puchero en sus rostros, que obviamente puso algo nervioso a su líder, y cuando menos lo esperaba, ambos se abalanzaron a sus piernas y se abrazaron a estas

Kouga.- ¡Oigan suéltenme tarados¿Que no entienden que todavía no termino con ese monstruo! – intento sacudirse a sus seguidores, pero estos estaban tan pegados a el que no pudo hacerlo, poniéndolo en una gran desventaja, ya que Garyuumarou se recompuso de su golpe, y lanzo un golpe con sus poderosas garras a Kouga, que no pudo moverse debido a que en sus piernas tenia dos "pegostes"

Kouga.- ¡Maldita sea! – Pero un ultimo instante, Inuyasha se lanzo contra el gran Oni - ¡a un lado Lobo estupido! - y con un movimiento de Tessaiga rebano el cuello de Garyuumarou, y cortándole la cabeza y que esta cayera en el piso, Mientras Ashel se adelantaba a Sakura y a Tomoyo para taparles la visión, es cierto que ambas habían madurado debido a los enfrentamientos con los guardianes, pero seguían siendo unas chicas "normales" y una visión como esa es demasiado

Kagome.- ¿por que siempre tiene que ser tan violento! – dijo molesta por la escena tan horrorosa que estaban presenciando al taparse los ojos con la mano.

Shippou.- es inevitable, es un salvaje después de todo – dijo, mientras Kerberos y Ashel seguían atentos a cualquier cambio extraño en la criatura que yacía ahora en el suelo sin cabeza.

Inuyasha.- vaya, no era tan fuerte como lo esperaba… - dijo burlonamente al guardar a Tessaiga en su saya – no debes darme las… - pero no pudo terminar de decirlo, pues recibió un tremendo coscorrón por parte de Kouga.

Kouga.- ¡Oyeme Tarado¿Quien te dijo que te metieras en lo que no te importa!

Inuyasha (mientras se agarraba la cabeza).- ¿que te pasa estupido, por que demonios me pegas si te acabo de salvar la vida!

Ginta.- el tiene razón Kouga, el nos salvo la vida…

Hakkaku.- es cierto, de no haber sido por el nos hubiera hecho puré ese monstruo – afirmo con la cabeza, con apoyo de los lobos y Ginta que asintieron con la cabeza como diciendo "si, el tiene razón", fue entonces que recibieron un fuerte golpe por parte de su líder en la cabezota

Kouga.- ¡Cállense par de bestias que por ustedes casi nos matan!... - grito a sus seguidores asustados, mientras en los árboles, no muy lejos de lejos de allí, una figura humana estaba mirando con una sonrisa socarrona, como era que los cuatro Inugamis pelaban entre si - je, era de esperarse, esos dos tienen mucho poder como para querer enviarles una criatura inferior como esa - entonces él empezó a recoger la energía mágica a sus alrededores y empezó a recitar una encantamiento en voz baja….

Inuyasha.- no deberías molestarte con ellos, solo dicen la verdad.

Kouga.- ¡tu cállate que nadie te pregunto bestia estupida!

Inuyasha.- ¡jajaja, no te gusta que te digan la verdad!

Shippou.- Inuyasha se pelea con todo mundo, no tiene remedio – dijo el pequeño Kitsune, mientras los demás afirmaban con la cabeza.

Miroku.- es de esperarse…después de todo le quiere arrebatar a Kagome sama – le susurro a Shippou y a Sango y a Tomoyo

Sango.- pero….si tanto le importa debería dejarse de tonterías y se quedara con Kagome…

Tomoyo.- supongo que le es difícil revelar sus sentimientos…- respondió a las interrogantes de sus compañeros con una picara sonrisa mientras se acercaban al lugar de la batalla, pero Ashel adelanto a su mano evitando que Tomoyo avanzara - ¿Qué pasa Ash-kun? – pregunto Tomoyo al chico dragón, entonces Sakura se detuvo enfrente de ellos junto con Kerberos que extendió sus alas para evitarles el paso…

Kagome.- ¿que pasa Sakura chan? – pregunto la miko confundida.

Sakura.- una poderosa energía mágica proviene del cuerpo ese cuerpo –

Miroku.- ¿energía mágica? - entonces sin previo aviso, el cuerpo de Garyuumarou empezó a moverse, y de se levanto como si nada en su dos piernas - ¿Qué demonios! – dijo Inuyasha asombrado y algo confundido, mientras el cuerpo de Garyuumaru empezaba a convulsionarse.

Sango.- ¿que esta pasando! – Kirara salto de su hombro y se transformo en su forma de gran neko de fuego, preparada para proteger a su ama, mientras los demás observaban lo que sucedía con el cuerpo de esta criatura expectantes para lo que pudiera suceder, y lo que sucedió fue que el cuerpo del Oni de pronto desarrollo unas grandes zarpas que remplazaron sus manos normales, las vértebras de la columna se sobresalieron mas en su espalda, y quien sabe como, una segunda cabeza le broto del cuello, era extraña, era de un color negro transparente, como una sombra…no tenia facciones, no tenia boca, ni orejas ni nariz…solo dos ojos de color ámbar brillante, bastante inquietantes…

Sakura.- ¿Q-qué es eso! – pregunto aterrorizada Sakura.

Kerberos.- ¡es un ser mágico! – dijo el león dorado

Miroku.- ¿un ser mágico?

Kouga.- buen trabajo perro inútil, el aun esta vivo – dijo Kouga en tono burlón…

Inuyasha.- hey, yo no sabia que podía hacer eso…. – dijo el hanyou en su defensa, cuñado de pronto la extraña criatura abalanzo un de sus poderosas garras en dirección de los cuatro Inugamis, Inuyasha y Kouga dieron un gran salto esquivándolo, los lobos lograron correr a tiempo para moverse, pero Ginta y Hakkaku se movieron lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el golpe, pero no lo suficiente para evitar el fuerte golpe que este da en el piso, haciéndolos volar en dirección donde estaban Sakura y los demás cayendo de bruces en el suelo enfrente de Kagome.

Kagome se arrodillo para checar a los dos lobos – ¿se encuentran bien? – Pregunto, cuando ambos sacaron sus caras del piso – si Kagome sama, solo estamos un poco aturdidos – dijo el lobo de peinado punk al agarrase la cabeza.

Kerberos.- son unos inútiles – dijo el león dorado, molestando a los dos Inugamis que le reprocharon - ¿que dijiste! – Entonces Kerberos encaro a los dos y dijo – lo que oyeron par de tarados – dijo amenazante espantando a los dos lobos.

Mientras, Kouga se daba un gran salto para propinarle una patada en la cara - ¡toma esto! – Pero para sorpresa de Kouga y de los demás esta de un rápido movimiento agacho la cabeza - ¿Qué! – y al igual que la primera vez de un rápido movimiento lanzo un zarpazo con su poderosa garra mandando a volar a Kouga en dirección de unos arbustos.

Kagome.- ¡Kouga Kun!

Sakura.- es muy rápido… - exclamo Sakura al ver la increíble velocidad de la criatura que superaba a la de Kouga – Sakura – la llamo la voz del león dorado - ¿Qué pasa?

Kerberos.- alístate, no sabemos cuanto poder tenga esta criatura, debemos tener cuidado – Sakura asintió con la cabeza, mientras sacaba su llave mágica – de acuerdo.

Mientras.- ¡Kaze No Kizu! . Inuyasha ataca con Tessiaga, las corrientes de viento golpear de lleno al monstruo, pero el monstruo no pareció inmutarse ante el ataque ya que ni siquiera se movió ni un milímetro, mientras Inuyasha veía con satisfacción – con esto acabamos con esta molestia - pero lo que menos se esperaba paso, el monstruo recibió de lleno el ataque, pero este no le afecto...

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué!

Sango.- ¡no puede ser!

Shippou.- r-resistió el Kaze no Kizu de pie y sin ningún rasguño

En ese instante, la criatura dio un giro de 180 grados y usando su garra golpeo con fuerza a Inuyasha, el poder de su garra que pudo rasgar con mucha facilidad el haori de Inuyasha, que voló hasta un árbol…iba tan fuerte y veloz que atravesó el árbol partiéndolo a la mitad, que se estrello contra una roca con fuerza

Kagome.- ¡Inuyasha! – grito la miko al mirar como era que el inu hanyou era lastimado, pero el grito de ella llamo la atención de la criatura que en ese, que volteo su cabeza en dirección donde estaban ellos.

Shippou (que en ese instante se encrespo) - ¡Wahh Ya nos vio! – grito al ocultarse detrás de la espalda Miroku, mientras el houshi decía – tengan cuidado, la criatura se lanzo corriendo a por ellos, Miroku y Sango alcanzaron a subir en Kirara, Mientras Kagome y Sakura lo hacían en Kerberos, Ashel tomo entre sus brazos a Tomoyo, y Ginta y Hakkaku quedaron atrás (los lobos mas listos que ellos se habían esparcido por el bosque) y alcanzaron a moverse a tiempo, pero la criatura giro su cabeza en dirección en donde estaban Sakura y Kagome, y moviendo la garra intento atacara los tres, pero Kerberos logra esquivarlo y responder con una bocanada de fuego, la criatura ante pone su brazo soportando la poderosa flama del león.

Sakura.- ¡Hielo! – Sakura utiliza una de sus cartas y congela a la gran criatura – Muy bien Sakura chan/Lo logro Sakura sama/eres increíble Sakura – fueron las felicitaciones del grupo, pero algo había mal, algo no convencía a Ashel que veía con el seño fruncido a la criatura - ¿Qué pasa Ash-kun? – Pregunto Tomoyo confundida al ver la expresión de Ashel – cuidado…- mascullo - ¡tengan cuidado! – grito Ashel al sentir algo raro en la figura de hielo de la criatura, dejando desconcertada a Tomoyo.

La figura de hielo se empezó a desquebrajar, y se rompió dejando libre a la criatura - ¡no puede ser! – dijo Sakura al darse cuenta con la facilidad que se había liberado y lanzando un poderoso zarpaso a los tres golpeándolos con fuerza y azotándolos contra el árbol mas cercano dejándolos bastante aturdidos

Tomoyo.- ¡Sakura chan! – grito horrorizada Tomoyo al ver como eran golpeados con la zarpa de la criatura; Ashel la miraba sorprendido por el grito de Tomoyo, y se dio cuenta de algo que lo hizo sentir muy mal, dándose cuenta de una verdad que lo lastimaba.

Moriku.- es muy fuerte – dijo el houshi.

Sango.- si tuviera mi Hiraikotsu podríamos atacar más directamente a ese monstruo.

Shippou.- si pero es muy peligroso acercarnos a el – entonces Sango se le ocurrió algo, saco una pequeña bolsa de entre sus ropas, donde llevaba unos polvos venenosos para cualquier para cualquier youkai.

Shippou.- ¿crees que sirva contra esa criatura?

Sango.- habrá que intentarlo

En ese instante la criatura iba a atacar a Sakura, Kerberos y a Kagome, pero antes de que el bajara las garras, una silueta se abalanzo sobre el, y pateo con fuerza su cabeza haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

Kouga.- yo soy el que pelaba contigo... – dijo Kouga al limpiarse un hilillo de sangre de la boca con el dorso de su mano, pero la criatura una vez mas soporto el ataque del lobo de pie, y rápidamente se recupera y una vez mas se abalanza sobre Kouga, que se prepara para recibir el ataque de la criatura, pero una vez mas la criatura es atacada.

Inuyasha.- ¡Kaze no Kizu! – Inuyasha da un salto enfrente de Kouga y blande su arma para atacar a la bestia con el "Kaze no Kizu", una vez mas sin causarle ningún daño físico, pero esta vez sacándole de balance para hacerle caer de espaldas.

Kouga.- No tenías que hacer eso…yo podía solo – dijo el lobo como reclamo, Inuyasha ríe soberbiamente y dice.

Inuyasha.- si como no, si desde un principio ya te había dado una paliza.

Kouga.- como la que te dio a ti no - respondió

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué insinúas! – pregunto ofuscado, pero una vez mas distrayéndose, lo que aprovecho la criatura para dar una carrera en dirección de los dos, y una vez mas es interrumpido por una fuerte corriente de agua que lo golpea con mucha fuerza por un costado, una vez mas resiste el ataque de pie, pero fue ten fuerte que lo hizo retroceder dejando marcas de zanjas en el piso hechas por sus pies al ser arrastrado por el agua, pero antes de recuperase, Kerberos se acerca volando a el escupiendo una poderosa bocanada de fuego directamente a su rostro aturdiendo a la criatura bastante, ahora era el turno de Miroku y Sango, el primero lanzo un grupo de pergaminos que al pegarse a la piel de la criatura le causaron un poderoso choque que le causo bastante daño, después Sango lanzo la bolsa de al rostro para que este le afectara mas.

Sakura.- ¡Flecha! – Sakura utilizo a "flecha", y un arco apareció en las manos de Kagome - ¡ahora Kagome! – Kagome comprendió a Sakura, asintió con la cabeza y tenso el "cordel" del arco, del cual apareció una flecha de luz apareció en este y la lanzo, pero….

La criatura de un manotazo elimino la flecha esparciendo la energía en el aire - ¡no puede ser! – exclamo Sakura al ver con que facilidad se deshizo de la flecha mágica; la criatura se recupero y lo primero que hizo fue golpear con fueraza a Kirara, y por lo tanto golpeo a Sango y Miroku con fuerza haciéndoles caer al piso.

Kagome.- ¡Amigos! – Exclamo al ver como sus amigos quedaban maltrechos ante el ataque de la bestia, Inuyasha se enfureció por esto - ¡maldita sea! - grito cuando se lanzo encostra de la bestia…

Inuyasha.- ¡maldito¡¡Kaze no….! - Lanzo un ataque, pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiera atacar siquiera pues este lo golpeo con fuerza en la espalda y lo azoto en el piso y lo pateo.

Kagome.- ¡Inuyasha! – Intento ir a socorrerle, pero Kouga interpuso su mano evitando a Kagome pasar - ¿que te pasa!...¡tengo que ayudar a Inuyasha! – pero Kouga no le hizo caso, y se lanzo en contra de la criatura con toda velocidad.

Kouga.- ¡maldito! – Kouga vuelve a dar un salto y suelta tremendo puñetazo, pero el monstruo bloqueo con anteponiendo su mano y bloqueándolo, Kouga da un medio giro en el aire y lanza una patada, pero de igual manera bloquea el ataque con su grueso brazo, y contesto el ataque con su otra mano, azotándolo de igual manera contra el piso al igual que Inuyasha, y esta vez lo piso lastimando en demasía al lobo.

Kagome.- ¡Kouga!...

Sakura.- es muy poderoso – La criatura volteo su cabeza en dirección en donde se encontraban Sakura y Kagome y corrió con toda velocidad.

Sakura.- ¡Escudo! – Sakura intenta protegerse a ella y a Kagome con la carta escudo con la carta escudo, pero la criatura logra romper con mucha facilidad la barrera de la card captor, y golpeándolas con fuerza haciéndolas caer duramente en el piso.

Tomoyo.- ¡Sakura! – grito al ver como era que su amiga era maltratada por el monstruo.

Ashel.- ¡demonios! – Ashel tomo a Tomoyo y la bajo en unos arbustos, cerca de donde estaban Ginta y Hakkaku y la depósito ahí – quédate aquí Tomoyo, intentare hacer algo para ayudar – Tomoyo lo miro sorprendida y preocupada – pero Ashel, tu aun no estas bien, podrías salir lastimado – pero Ashel le sonrió débilmente y le contesto con una voz tranquila y le dijo mientras acaricio su mejilla provocando el sonrojo de Tomoyo – descuida, no voy a permitir que la persona que mas quieres en este mundo salga lastimada, no me gustaría verte sufrir – dijo dejando muy sorprendida a la chica de ojos azules.

Ashel.- ¡oigan ustedes! (Refiriéndose a Ginta y Hakkaku haciéndoles temblar del tono en que se los pronuncio)

Ginta/Hakkaku¡¡s-Si!

Ashel.- cuiden de ella…¡entendieron! – dijo de un modo imperativo, asi como si con solo eso les dijera "si le pasa algo a ella me las pagan", eso asusto a los dos lobos y a sus compañeros que en ese instante empezaron a temblar asustados, entonces Ashel se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el monstruo mientras Tomoyo la miraba confundida y temerosa por el guardián de fuego.

Ashel camino hacia la criatura, quien se volteo en dirección de Ashel y bajar la mirada, Ashel lo encaro sin miedo, mientras se preparado para atacar.

?.- con que ya se digno a salir el poderoso guardián – dijo la figura oculta entre los arbustos - de me pregunto si tendrá la fuerza para pelear con mi criatura…. – entonces el viro su mirada hacia Tomoyo, Ginta y Hakkaku, entonces una sonrisa sombría se dibujo en su rostro – esa niña, parece que es muy importante para el jejeje, tal vez debería darle un verdadero motivo que pelee enserio.

Ashel camino hacia la criatura, quien se volteo en dirección de Ashel y bajar la mirada, lo encaro sin miedo, mientras se preparado para atacar. Ashel encendió una flama en su mano para preparar un ataque contra la criatura – debo terminar con el – pensó al lanzar una gran llamarada en el piso que se dirigió a toda velocidad a la criatura, pero esta era muy veloz, y la esquivo haciéndose a un lado corriendo a toda velocidad a donde estaba Ashel, quien se preparo para recibir el ataque, pero la criatura se paso de largo dejando a Ashel muy sorprendido - ¿Qué! – Ashel volteo la vista y miro como era que la criatura se dirigía en dirección de Tomoyo y los lobos, sus intenciones eran lastimar a Tomoyo - ¡no! – grito Ashel al darse cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba en gran peligro, la criatura era muy rápida para alcanzarla.

Ginta.- ¡hay nos va a matar!

Hakkaku.-¡AHHHH!

Sakura.- ¡Tomoyo chan! – grito Sakura al darse cuenta, lo único que pudo hacer la chica ojiazul fue cerrar los ojos asustada y esperando el golpe de la bestia, pero cuado la criatura ya estaba encima de ellos, otra figura apareció de entre los árboles detrás de ellos, y golpeo con el hombro a la gran bestia, haciéndola caer en el piso con fuerza.

Tomoyo temerosa abrió los ojos para ver como la gran bestia estaba tirada en el piso, y enfrente de ellos, una gran criatura con cuernos en la cabeza se erguía, tenia unos dos metros treinta de altura, su musculatura era bastante pronunciada, vestía un faldón de tipo egipcio en vivos en blanco y dorado y en el cuello un adorno de color dorado como un collar que cubría su pecho y sus hombros, con lo que parecia un diamante en la gargantilla en su espalda llevaba un gran mazo de combate adornado con joyas y vivos en dorado; su cuerpo estaba cubierta en parte de un pelaje fino de color blanquecino, sus pies distinguían un par de poderosas pesuñas además de que tenia una cola de toro se distinguía sobre salir de entre el faldón blanco; por si fuera poco, a pesar de su cuerpo humano, el tenia una cabeza como la de un toro, su hocico era alargado con sus y se distinguía sus fosas nasales en frete de este, sus orejas eran pequeñas con una forma romboide, sus ojos era ambarinos y muy expresivos, sus dos cuernos eran casi de un metro de envergadura, además en la cabeza llevaba unas grecas pintadas, su apariencia era la de un minotauro.

Kouga levanto la cabeza y miro al minotauro enfrente de la criatura que apenas se recuperaba.- ¿q-que demonios es eso?

Inuyasha.- no lo se…. – respondió, mientras tanto Ashel veía sorprendido al gran toro, y luego musito una frase, lo que parecia ser el nombre de la bestia cornada… - A-Apis.

La criatura se levanto del suelo un poco aturdida, pero oyó la voz de aquel el que la estaba controlando desde los árboles un poco más lejos - ¡atacalo! – fue la orden que recibió, dicho y hecho, la criatura se levanto del suelo con gran velocidad en dirección del minotauro blanco.

Ginta.- ¡Ahí viene otra vez!

Hakkaku.- Vamonos de aquí – dijo al tomar de la mano a Tomoyo y jalarla consigo para alejarse de ahí junto con la manada de lobos, pero el minotauro no se movió, es mas, se preparo para recibir el ataque, la criatura lanzo un zarpazo, pero el minotauro lo bloqueo con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha lo golpeo en pleno rostro haciéndolo retroceder unos paso.

?.- ¿que te pasa¡¡Demuéstrame todo el poder que tienes, eso no es todo lo que tienes y atacalo otra vez! – la criatura obedeció, y volvió a intentar golpear al gran minotauro, que una vez mas bloqueo el ataque de la criatura y volvió a propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara y otro en el estomago haciéndolo caer una vez mas al piso maltrecho

Mientras – n-no puede ser – exclamo la taijiya que ayudaba a levantar al maltrecho Miroku – es muy poderoso, con unos cuantos golpes a podido controlar esa criatura tan extraña esa criatura, algo que ni Inuyasha ni Kouga pudieron juntos – dijo el monje muy sorprendido.

Shippou.- ¿pero quien es el?

Mientras que Sakura y Kagome y Kerberos.- siento una poderosa energía mágica en el.

Kagome.- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Kagome.

Kerberos.- el es un guardián de Gaia.

Sakura.- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida.

Ashel se acerca a ellos – ¿se encuentran bien? – pregunto Ashel a chequearlos a todos, poniendo mayor énfasis en Sakura.

Sakura.- si solo estamos un poco sacudidas – dijo Sakura dándole una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que Ashel diera un suspiro de alivio.

Kagome.- Ashel sama dígame….¿el es uno de sus hermanos? - pregunto curiosa la miko, Ashel asintió y volteo a mirara a donde el minotauro seguía peleando con la criatura – el es Apis el mayor y mas fuerte de nosotros seis, además del mas sabio – pero luego desvió su vista en dirección donde estaba Tomoyo y los demás lobos – dando un suspiro de alivio al ver que ella estaba bien.

Mientras la criatura lanzo un último y poderoso ataque, y luego lo levanta con su mano.

Tomoyo.- ¡increíble! - Exclamo Tomoyo al ver con que facilidad cargaba a la criatura; después de eso, el minotauro lo lanzo al piso y este dio con fuerza en el piso.

El minotauro saco el mazo de su espalda, y lo alzo sobre su cabeza preparando dar un fuerte golpe en la criatura, el mazo se ilumino en una luz de color ámbar mientras Apis recitaba un conjuro - después dejo caer a la criatura haciendo una explosión de luz que rodeo todo el lugar, mientras todos se cubrían el rostro con las manos y los ojos para poder bloquear la luz causando una gran explosión.

En una caverna lejos de ahí en el bosque, un lobo de pelo blanco alzo la cabeza en dirección de la salida de la cueva – Apis, Apis a aparecido – dijo Fenrir al levantarse del suelo y dirigirse – a llegado la hora de que nos reunamos – Fenrir salio del cueva, se encamino en dirección donde había sentido la presencia de su hermano mayor.

Mientras lejos de ahí, una chica abría los ojos al sentir la gran energía de explosión, se levanto del futón y volteo en dirección de la ventana de la cabaña en dirección de donde sintió la gran energía que se liberaba.

Kikyo.- ya despertaste – dijo la voz de la obake detrás de ella, provocando que ella volteara la vista, y mirar a la miko y al chico chino que entraban en ese instante en la cabaña.

Li.- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto Li, la guardianas ladeo la cabeza y miro el maltrecho cuerpo de los dos, ambos estaban vendados en cara y cuerpo – ¿Qué pasa, no puedes hablar? – La chica asintió con la cabeza en modo de afirmación.- ¿dime sabes si hay mas guardianes en esta época? – ella miro a Kikyo y volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

Kikyo.- ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunto Kikyo.

Li.- lo mas seguro es que Sakura y los demás se han enfrentado a otros guardianes, entonces tal vez ella pueda llevarme a donde esta Sakura – dijo, y volteo ver a Kikyo, entonces la guardiana se levanto del futón y se encamino con dirección a la puerta pasando de largo a Kikyo y a Li, luego fuera de la cabaña se recargo en el muro de esta, y miro en dirección de donde había sentido la energía del guardián, entonces Li salio detrás de ella, y le pregunto.- ¿me llevarías donde esta esa presencia? – dijo en un tono de suplica y preocupación, la guardiana se le quedo viendo unos instantes y luego afirmo.

Volviendo a donde se dio la batalla con el monstruo.

?.- vaya, en realidad es muy poderoso – dijo aparente no muy sorprendido el que controlaba a la criatura.

?.- se lo dijimos, los guardianes son muy poderosos a pesar del sello que tiene atrapado si poderes - dijo una segunda voz desde atrás de el.

?.- ya lo se, pero tenia que verlo por mis propios ojos – dijo al voltear a ver a las dos figuras que estaban detrás de el, eran Caronte y Helius – no hay nada mejor que aprender de tu enemigo antes de saber como actuar, a si no seremos tomados por sorpresa.

Helius.- debe ser suficiente para que nos ayude en nuestros planes.

?.- jajaja, si ¿Por qué no? después de todo también saldré beneficiado con todo esto – dijo al quitarse el sombrero de paja y dejar ver sus facciones, era Fuma – y esa chiquilla de ojos azules puede serme de mucha utilidad par nuestros planes.

Caronte.- lo mejor será que nos vayamos, hasta ahora hemos podido ocultarnos de ellos, pero tal vez no dure mucho tiempo la barrera que nos protege, además tenemos que hacerle una visita a nuestro amigo Naraku

Fuma.- si tienes razón, lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí – dicho esto, los tres desaparecieron de entre las sombras de los árboles

Kagome.- lo mejor es que vayamos a ayudar a Inuyasha, a Kouga y a los demás.

Sakura.- si tienes razón Kagome-chan, yo iré a ver a Sango san, y a los demás, tu encargate de Inuyasha kun y Kouga san – y así lo hicieron Sakura se dirigió a ver a Sango y a los demás junto con Kerberos, y Kagome se dirigió a ver a Kouga y a Inuyasha, mientras Ashel se quedo se dirigió en dirección del guardián mayor.

Apis.- Ashel… - dijo la criatura que bajo la vista y miro a su pequeño hermano, Ashel bajo la cabeza en signo de respeto y luego lo miro directo a los ojos -Apis…es un gusto volverte a ver hermano.

Apis.- ¿Dónde están Nereida, Dafne y los demás?

Ashel.- es una larga historia, hermano – dijo algo nervioso al estar frente a su hermano mayor.

Apis.- bien, tengo tiempo, empieza a contarme….

Rato mas tarde, en la aldea Taijiya, Kouga e Inuyasha eran atendidos por Sakura y Kagome de sus heridas provocadas por las garras de la bestia, al igual que Shippou y los demás.

Inuyasha.- no es para tanto Kagome solo es un rasguño – dijo algo molesto el hanyou por las atenciones de la miko, pero esta no le hacia el mas mínimo caso pues seguía vendándolo.

Kouga.- no seas tan llorón, solo son unos cuantos rasguños – dijo Kouga que estaba sentado en uno de los rincones de la cabaña; Inuyasha se molesto y le dijo.

Inuyasha.- cállate, que tú saliste más lastimado por ese monstruo - dijo.

Kagome.- no seas terco Inuyasha, esto es por tu bien.- dijo la miko al ponerle un vendaje improvisado con tela vieja en el brazo – además es la primear vez que un monstruo como ese te lastima así.

Sango.- es cierto, es criatura extraña era muy poderosa, de no haber sido por el guardián nos hubiera matado – dijo Sango por respuesta a la afirmación de Kagome.

Kero.- lo cierto es que ese ogro estaba dominado por magia de la más poderosa.

Sakura.- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto mientras remojaba algunos trapos en agua hirviendo.

Kero.- ese tipo de magia estaba prohibida desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que era peligrosa, además de antinatural el revivir a los muertos, muy pocos conocen como hacer ese tipo de hechizos – dijo al sentarse junto a Miroku se recargaba era el muro de la cabaña – ni siquiera el mismo Clow a podido hacer ese hechizo.

Miroku.- entonces nos estamos enfrentando a alguien muy poderoso – dijo el monje dejando muy pensativo a todos, pero como era de esperase – y ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo y Shippou? – pregunto Sakura.

Kagome.- fueron a traer un poco de agua para poder limpiar las heridas de estos dos

Mientras afuera.

Tomoyo.- gracias por acompañarme Shippou chan – dijo la pelinegra al caminar junto a Shippou con un cubo en las manos.

Shippou.- ni lo diga Tomoyo san, después de todo necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera si algún monstruo las atacaba – dijo, haciendo que Tomoyo riera melodiosamente – si creo que tienes razón – entonces ambos oyeron unas voces que estaban platicando afuera de la entrada principal de la aldea.

Shippou.- ¡mire, son Ashel sama y su hermano! – Dijo el pequeño kitsune al señalar a los dos guardianes; Tomoyo se les quedo mirando unos instantes, pensando en lo que podrían estar platicando - ¿de que estarán hablando? – Se pregunto el kitsune al acercarse – no espera Shippou chan – pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo, ellos ya estaban en la puerta de entrada, así que ambos tuvieron que ocultarse entre los troncos de la entrada para que no los vieran.

Ashel.-…entonces en esa es la historia de por que estamos despiertos y por que algunos se infectaran por ese fragmento – eso fue lo que Tomoyo y Shippou alcanzaron a escuchar.

Apis.- ya comprendo, entonces debemos darle las gracias a ese grupo de humanos por habernos ayudado….pero – se detuvo y volteo a ver Ashel – fue una irresponsabilidad dejar la labor de ayudare a los guardianes solo para ellos – dijo en un tono de reprimenda haciendo que Ashel bajara la cabeza avergonzado.

Ashel.- si…lo se, y me arrepiento por haberlo hecho – dijo cabizbajo.

Apis se acerco a el y le dijo – Ashel… ¿tu te enamoraste de esa mujer humana que salve no es cierto? – Ashel se ruboriza al comentario de su hermano – b-bueno yo e-este – dijo nerviosamente y jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente; lo que el no sabia es que de igual manera, Tomoyo estaba ruborizada por la pregunta del gran minotauro, pero elle oyó algo que hizo que se sonrojara más, pero lo que se explico fue por que eso le ocasiono una enorme alegría y una fuerte sensación de felicidad – si…la amo con todo mi corazón, pero ella….

Apis – ama a otra persona… ¿no es así? – Ashel asentó con la cabeza cabizbaja – Ashel, tu sabes que nosotros los guardianes tenemos prohibido relacionarnos de esa manera con los humanos.

Ashel.- si, lo se…pero es que ella…. – Ashel no termino de decir nada, Apis por se dio la media vuelta y le dijo son voltear la vista a el - ¿sabes que ahora que estoy yo, no hay ninguna necesidad de que ellos se encarguen de ayudar a nuestras dos hermanas?

Ashel.- si, lo se muy bien….se que ahora es el momento de que abandonemos el mundo mortal – esas palabras fueron como una daga en el pecho de Tomoyo, Ashel se iba a ir, se iba a quedar sola otra vez - ¿y cuando nos iremos?

Apis.- primero esperaremos a que Fenrir y Orea se nos unan, después abandonaremos esta era y nos reuniremos con Nereida y los demás, y partiremos de este mundo mortal – dijo mientras se alejaba de su hermano para adentrase en el bosque – hasta entonces podrás poner tus ideas en orden, piensa bien en tu relación con esa mujer…. – entonces se perdió entre la maleza – hasta entonces estaré cerca….

Ashel dio un suspiro, esta vez no había salvación tenia que irse y no había modo de posponerlo mas, a lo sumo se iría en una semana a lo máximo; se levanto y se sacudió la ropa mientras daba una mirada a la luna - es lo mejor, no la molestare mas con mi presencia – entonces se metió en la aldea, pero en la puerta noto un cubo con agua abandonada, el miro curioso por los alrededores de la aldea – que raro¿Quién podría haberlo dejado ahí? – entonces lo tomo y se dirigió a la cabaña donde, sin darse cuenta de que aun lado estaban ocultos Shippou y Tomoyo.

Shippou.- vaya, así que se va ir – dijo el pequeño kitsune, pero Tomoyo no decía nada, tenia un horrible sentimiento de desesperación en el pecho, y un nudo en la garganta, ella no podía concibir que Ashel ya no estuviera, se había vuelto parte de su vida en las dos semanas, y no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo...ahora ese sentimiento que nacía en ella, era amor, se había enamorado de Ashel….

C O N T I N U A R A……………………….


	16. El hanyou y la luna negra

En un Hotel.

Era día libre, no había llamado para grabar así que cada actor descansa en su habitación. Algunos han decidido incluso turistear en la ciudad.

Sakura Kinomoto, unas de las estrellas más reconocidas del anime, estaba en su habitación, mientras se daba los últimos retoques en el baño (vanidad femenina, quien puede odiarlas por eso) esa noche había quedado con Kagome y Tomoyo para salir a paseare en una "noche solo de chicas".

Se escucha toquidos en la puerta – ¡Ya voy! – Dijo la castaña al dirigirse a la puerta, y saliendo del baño, entonces abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba la miko vestida para la ocasión – ¡¡Kagome chan que guapa estas!! – exclamo la card captor al ver de a su compañera vestida.

Kagome.- nñ ¿tu crees Sakura chan? - rió nerviosa la miko un poco avergonzada, entonces la card captor sonrió sinceramente y dijo mientras la analizaba otra vez con la mirada – claro que si, se ve que te sienta bien…. – pero se detuvo al notar un pequeño bulto blanco y peludo entre sus brazos – Kagome chan…¿Qué es eso? – pregunto curiosa al acercar a su cara al bultito, y este levanto la cabeza y fijo sus ojos con los de Sakura mientras, al igual que detrás se levantaba una blanca y peluda cola con la punta de color negro.

Sakura sonrió y exclamo emocionada - ¡¡que lindo!! - a lo que la miko respondió con una sonrisa y dijo - ¿verdad que si?

Sakura.- ¿donde lo encontraste? – pregunto al dejar pasar a Kagome dentro de la habitación, mientras Kagome deja al animalito en la cama, entonces la miko responde – pues lo encontré esta mañana, estaba en el basureo del hotel, hambriento y cansado, así que decidí ayudarlo dándole un poco de comida – entonces se sentó en la orilla de la cama – no sabia exactamente que era, así que le pregunte a Tomoyo chan, y me dijo que era un armiño.

Sakura.- ¿pero como lo metiste?, no se admiten animales en este hotel, incluso tuve que dejar a Kero con las demás mascotas en el estudio – pregunto, a lo que la miko respondió con un suspiro – la verdad es que yo no lo metí, el solo se escabullo hasta mi cuarto después de que yo le dejara algo de comida, y yo no tuve corazón para volver a sacarlo a la calle – entonces se levanto de la cama y le dijo – es por eso que quiero preguntarte si podríamos dejarlo aquí hasta que regresemos, no me gustaría que una de las recamareras lo viera, sospechan de que yo meto mascotas a este edificio.

Sakura.- ¿y eso por que?

Kagome.- es que me vieron con Inuyasha caminando por los pasillos u.u

Sakura.- ah….solo que sea por eso nñ¿

Kagome.- ¿entonces si puedo dejar al animalito aquí? – pregunto la miko con un tono suplicante

Sakura.- claro que si Kagome chan - dijo al sonreírle a la miko – pero por que no nos vamos, Tomoyo debe estar esperándonos abajo en la recepción – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Kagome.- tienes razón – suspira y luego frunce el ceño – todo con tal de alejarme de esa mujer.

Sakura.- ¿te refieres a Kikyo sempai? – pregunto curiosa.

Kagome.- no, ella no…me refiero a esa…a esa…. ¡¡huy solo de recordarla!! – dijo la miko bastante molesta

Sakura.- ah…te refieres a Ryoko san nñ

Kagome.- si Kikyo es una descarada, entonces esa es una… - entonces se cerro la puerta no dejando oír la frase de Kagome; el cuarto permaneció en silencio mientras el armiño se acurrucaba en la cama, pero después de ver que no había nadie, se levanto en sus patas traseras y entonces se aseguro que no hubiera nadie mas en el cuarto, entonces de quien sabe donde saco una carta (por cierto muy similar a las cartas Sakura), y sosteniéndola en su pata derecha la pego en su frente.

Kamo.- aquí Kamomile… ¿me escucha? – aunque no lo crean, el armiño hablo, y parecia que se comunicaba con alguien a través de la carta.

Voz.- muy bien…. ¿ya entraste? - pregunto la misteriosa voz.

Kamo.- si, estoy en medio del terreno enemigo, listo para cumplir con nuestra misión – dijo el armiño de una manera muy solemne, como un soldado hablando con su superior.

Voz.- excelente, excelente…jijijiji…ahora muevete antes de que ellas regresen o la mucama te encuentre – dijo la voz apresurando al armiño, quien de un salto bajo de la cama cayo al piso, corrió en dirección al mueble donde Sakura guardaba su ropa, entonces coloco sus patas en el cajón de hasta abajo, atrapando la manija, y echando su cuerpo para atrás utilizando su peso para abrir el cajón, y lo logro, claro no sin antes salir girando sobre su espalda por el impulso con el que jalo el cajón. Ya recuperado se acerco corriendo al cajón y de un salto se metió en este alborotando las prendas, hasta que por fin salio con un grupo de pantaletas de color rosado, y un sostén color blanco en la boca, y dando un salto salio del cajón.

Kamo.- muy bien, ahora el problema es como salir de aquí – pensó el roedor al mirar por toda la habitación, buscando algún lugar donde el pudiera salir, entonces se escucho las llaves en la puerta de la habitación - ¡perfecto! – Corrió al quedar a un lado de la puerta, cuando la mucama entraba a la habitación, el armiño se apresuro a salir de la habitación, y corrió por los pasillos, siempre pegado a la pared - ¡¡Lo conseguí!! – pensó el armiño triunfante…pero.

Doblando la esquina del pasillo, se topo con dos pares de pies enfrente de el, y cuando menos se los espero, una mano lo había aprensado por la cola, el no pudo evitar soltar las prendas de Sakura de su boca - ¡¡ ¿y ahora que?!! – pensó el armiño

Miroku.- ¿pero que es esto? – se pregunto el monje bastante curioso al darle un vistazo al armiño que se retorcía para liberarse del agarre.

Yokoshima.- no lo se - dijo al agacharse para ver mas detenidamente al armiño, que seguía en su tarea de liberarse del agarre de Miroku, entonces Yokoshima bajo la mirada mas y vio el bultito rosa que estaba en el piso, y curioso se agacho y los levanto - ¿pero que es esto? – y entonces abrió la prenda dejando al descubierto la forma de unas pantaletas femeninas.

Miroku- ¿pero que demonios hace un animal con esto? – dijo al agacharse a un lado del Yokoshima, y recoger otra pantaleta con su mano libre y le daba un vistazo - y mas importante aun… ¿de donde las saco?

Yokoshima.- no lo se tal vez… - pero, una voz escalofriante se escucho detrás de los dos chicos….

Motoko.- ¿se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos? - los asusto de tal manera que soltaron al armiño, quien salio corriendo, y las prendas de las manos, entonces el filo de una katana apareció entre los dos asustados chicos, que retrocedieron todo lo que pudieron hasta toparse su espalda con un muro, y ver enfrente de ellos a una furiosa taijiya con Hiraikotsu en el hombro y a una aun mas amenazante kendoka, con la arma desenfundada.

Sango.- no puedo creerlo houshi sama, ahora no solo es un coscolino y mano larga, sino también un fetichista – dijo la taijiya apretando la cinta de Hiraikotsu, mientras Motoko se le adelanto a Sango y dijo muy tajante – ¡¡te lo dije Sango san, todos los hombres son unos miserables!! – dijo al amenazar a los dos con su shirasaya.

Yokoshima.- e-e-esperen, e-esto no e-es lo que parece – intento defenderse muy nervioso, entonces fue que Sango dijo aun mas molesta,

Sango.- y si no es lo que parece….¿entonces me podrían decir que hacen estas prendas en el suelo? – dijo señalando al piso donde estaban las prendas.

Miroku.- emmm….bueno, e-eso…es por que – entonces suspiro y dijo al chico al lado de el – Yokoshima san

Yokoshima.- ¿si?….

Miroku.- ¡¡CORRE!! – entonces se levanto de un brinco de donde estaba y salio corriendo dejando a Yokoshima con un palmo de narices, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la situación tan peligrosa en la que estaba, imito al monje y de un salto se lanzo detrás de Miroku esquivando por unos centímetros al gigantesco bumerang que se incrusto en el muro.

Motoko.- ¡¡¡ ¿A dónde creen que van?!! – dijo al doblar la esquina y lanzarse a la persecución de los dos pobres hombres, seguida por Sango que recogió a Hiraikotsu del muro.

Mientras, en la azotea del edificio – se lo dije, seria muy fácil infiltrase sin que se nos culpara – dijo el armiño al darle una fumada al cigarro que tenia en la pata; enfrente de el estaba una figura pequeña humana sentada en un bulto de ropa interior femenina, este fumaba de una pipa con mucha tranquilidad.

Happosai.- muy bien hecho Kamo kun – dijo al expulsar el humo de su boca - ¿sabes?….este puede ser el inicio de una hermosa y - dijo al sacar una pantaleta – muy "prospera" amistad nn

**EL HANYOU Y LA LUNA NEGRA.**

Lo único que hace es dejarse consentir por el suave y calido viento de la tarde haciéndole sonreír con un amplio gesto en la cara, pero esa expresión distaba de ser por el agradable y tranquilizante clima del día , sino por que de su mente no se apartaba la dulce y hermosa cara de esa chica; cada sonrisa que le ofrecía, esa respingada y pequeña nariz, esas ojos aguamarina que veían con tanta ternura y comprensión, incluso cuando reflejaban enojo (cosa que solo había visto una vez) le parecían hermosos, su boca, el pálido de su piel, su cabello negro con sus destellos azules, su….vaya, no sabia que mas, le gustaba todo de ella incluso su nombre…

Ashel.- Tomoyo – musito en un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la rama en un árbol del jardín y veía con mucho interés el sol del atardecer, estaba tan embelezado, aun con ese recuerdo del día tan divertido y agradable que paso con ella por la ciudad de Tomoeda, todo había sido fabuloso…bueno, "casi" todo.

Entonces una pequeña polilla se para en el hombro del chico dragón que seguía mirando al cielo con los ojos fijos en este que empezaba a tomar unos colores rojizos - ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Ashel con un tono de fastidio al cerrar sus ojos y bajar un poco la cabeza, la polilla aleteo un par de veces y…- ¿no me digas que todavía estas molesto?...no era para tanto hermanito.

Ashel.- ¿te parece poco?…tu y Ixión invadieron mi intimidad y la de Dame Tomoyo – dijo frunciendo el ceño en un tono muy serio.

Polilla.- ya dije que lo sentía, ¿Qué más quieres que diga? – entonces la polilla se movió del hombro de Ashel y se poso a un lado de este en la rama, cuando hizo esto se ilumino tomando forma y tamaño, hasta que la figura de Dafne aparece sentada junto a Ashel – además tampoco deberías estar enojado con Ixión, yo fui quien lo arrastro a todo esto – dijo mientras balanceaba los pies en el aire.

Ashel.- ¿y quien dijo que estaba molesto con el? – Dijo aun con tono serio – siendo tu la que me animaste a salir con ella, solo para que pudieras estarnos espiando.

Dafne lo miro un poco confundida y luego ladeo la cabeza mientras una picara sonrisa atravesaba su rostro – a mi no me engañas Ashel, ¿o me vas a decir que no te la pasaste bien con la señorita Tomoyo? – Ashel bajo la mirada al piso y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ampliamente.

Ashel.- emm…b-bueno n-no…p-pero

Dafne.- es mas, deberías darme las gracias por convencerte de ir – se paro en la rama y cruzo los brazos – además ¿Qué mas haz hecho para llamar su atención hermanito?... ¿no me digas que con solo salir con ella una vez ya estas conforme? – ahora bajo los brazos y puso los puños en la cintura, se inclino hacia Ashel en modo de reprimenda, y haciendo que este se inclinara unos centímetros hacia atrás - ¿dime, mínimo ya sabes que clase de flores le gustan? – Ashel abrió los ojos sorprendido, y movió la cabeza negando; Dafne resoplo con frustración y luego murmuro – hombre tenias que ser - Ashel parpadeo un par de veces y luego vio como Dafne daba un pequeño salto a un lado de el a un arbusto debajo del árbol, y arrancar una ramita seca de este.

Dafne se elevo hasta donde Ashel y luego mira la ramita pensativa – mmm…veamos ¿que será bueno? – entonces de un toquido de sus pequeños dedos, la ramita empezó a enverdecer y un grupo de botones rojos empezaron a nacer entre el verde de las hojas, los botones crecieron y maduraron con rapidez y se abrieron revelando un grupo de hermosas rosas – puede que no sean sus favoritas, pero no hay chica que se resista a un ramillete de rosas frescas nn

Ashel.- ¿Qué p-pretendes Dafne?

Dafne.- ¿Cómo que qué? – entonces le entrego el ramillete que tomo de la rama del arbusto y le dijo – pues que tu tomes estas rosas y se las ofrezcas a la señorita Tomoyo.

Ashel.--¿Queeee? O///o pero, pero

Dafne.- "pero, pero" nada, basta de modestias; ve y haz lo que te dije - entonces se puso detrás de el y lo empezó a empujar, obligando a Ashel que se parara y empezara a caminar por la rama antes que lo tirara de esta ultima, y dando un salto aterrizando en el piso.

Ashel.- ¿estas segura de esto?

Dafne.- tu confía en las palabras llenas de sabiduría de tu hermana mayor, no hay nada mas que nos guste que un muchacho apuesto nos regale flores – dijo al levantar el pulgar en señal de animo. Ashel suspiro derrotado – si tú lo dices Dafne – entonces se dirigió a la mansión, con paso vacilante y nervioso bajo la mirada de su hermana mayor.

Ixión.- no entiendo por que apoyas tanto esa relación, sabes que de estar aquí, ni Fenrir ni Apis aprobarían ese tipo de amistad – exclamo el hombre felino desde la copa del árbol mientras se recargaba en esta para descansar.

Dafne simplemente cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño – me importa poco lo que ese viejo trozo de iceberg de Fenrir piense, y en cuanto a Apis – suspiro – pues sinceramente no me preocupa – entonces enfoco sus ojos rojizos en donde estaba Ashel mientras desaparecía en la mansión – hasta donde recuerdo ese muchacho nunca había sonreído tan amplia y sinceramente – entonces una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su infantil rostro – y todo es gracias a esa humana tan buena y linda nn. y si tenemos que irnos pronto, espero mínimo dejar su recuerdo en su mente cuando llegue ese momento

Ixión.- si tú lo dices – dijo mientras jugueteaba con una mariposa que pasaba por encima de el de una forma muy felina.

Mientras en los pasillos de la mansión, un nervioso e inseguro Ashel caminaba mientras practicaba el que decirle a Tomoyo.

Ashel.- emm…Tomoyo…yo… - se detiene - no, seria demasiado grosero de mi parte presentarme así… - carraspea – d-discul-discúlpame Da….¡¡No!!...quedamos que la iba a tratar con más confianza – entonces continua caminando – disculpa Tomoyo…es…estaba pensando…yo - pero sus practicas se interrumpieron al escuchar algo por el vació de los pasillos…

Nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa  
sekai no dokoka de asahi ga sasu  
kimi no te no naka sono hana ga kareru toki wa  
chiisana tane wo otosudarou

El sonido reconfortante de una dulce y pequeña voz llego hasta sus oídos, curioso se acerca al lugar de donde proviene ese sonido, y por fin se encuentra junto al cuarto de Tomoyo – alguien esta cantando - asevero al colocarse en el muro junto a la puerta, y decidió escuchar mas. La voz era muy bonita y le gustaba; decidió cerrar los ojos y disfrutarla un poco.

fumi katamerareta tsuchi wo michi da to yobunonaraba  
me wo tojiru koto demo ai kana?

kono hoshi ga tairanara futari deaete nakatta  
otagai wo tooi sageru you ni hashitteita  
supiido wo yurumezu ni ima wa donna ni hanaretemo  
meguru kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukai au no daros

Poniendo mas atención, escucha la voz femenina muy conocida para el, abre los ojos sorprendido – Tomoyo – entonces curioso se asomo por la rendija de la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, y ella estaba ahí, parada en medio de la habitación dándole la espalda a el mientras seguía cantando. Ashel solo siguió en su trabajo de escucharla

Nee kono machi no yuuyami ga sari iku toki ni  
kono namida tsuretette

katarikaketekuru moji wo shousetsu to yobu no nara  
todokanai kotoba wa yume ka na?

yodomi naku nagareteku kawa ni ukabeta konoha de  
umi wo mezashite kumo ni natte ame de furou  
tooi kimi no chikaku de ochita tane wo sodate you  
chigau basho de kimi ga kizuitekureru to ii n dake do

kono hoshi ga taema naku mawaritsuzuketeiru kara  
chiisaku aketa mado no soto keshiki wo kae  
watashi no aishita hana sotto mebaeru kisetsu de  
meguru kiseki no sono hate mata mukaiau no darou

mukai au no daros

De pronto la canción se detuvo, interrumpida por un aplauso, Ashel entonces se movió un poco para tener un mejor ángulo y ver mejor dentro de la habitación sin abrir mas la puerta, entonces lo que vio ahí le sorprendió aun mas, su hermana Nereida estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, siendo participe de la practica de Tomoyo.

Nereida.- canta usted muy bien señorita Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.- ¿en serio lo cree? – pregunto al darle una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Nereida.- si, yo soy muy sincera y le aseguro que nunca miento.

Tomoyo.- en ese caso – hizo una reverencia – arigatou – entonces se enderezo y dijo – Sakura chan y Ash-kun me han comentado que también tiene una excelente voz – Nereida abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, y luego da una pequeña risa.

Nereida.- sinceramente no puedo decir eso yo misma, seria demasiada vanidad de mi parte.

Tomoyo.- si tiene razón -.ambas ríen, pero fue entonces que Nereida dice – ya veo por que mi hermano Ashel la respeta tanto – Ashel se sonrojo un poco por oír las palabras de su hermana, pero entonces escucho como la risa de Tomoyo se detuvo repentinamente y bajo la vista al suelo un poco apenada, cosa que noto Ashel, y sobretodo Nereida que pregunto un poco desconcertada - ¿dije algo que no debía?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza – lo que pasa es que, yo…no se si sea correcto que Ash-kun me tenga tanto cariño.

Nereida.- ¿acaso no le agrada mi hermano? – pregunto la guardiana, esto provoco un leve rubor en las mejillas de Tomoyo, mientras Ashel seguía escuchando, sabia que era de mala educación oír una conversación privada, pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo estaban platicando de lo que sentía Tomoyo por el (¿ustedes se alejarían?)

Tomoyo.- n-no es eso, el es una buena "p-persona", además de ser muy amable conmigo, y considerado…y…y…además es….muy guapo – esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro con un rubor en sus mejillas, y adivinen a quien mas se le subió el rubor en las suyas – pero……

Ashel/Nereida.- ¿pero?

Tomoyo.- la verdad es que yo ya tengo a una persona especial en mi corazón – obviamente las ilusiones de Ashel se derrumbaron al escuchar eso; ella tenia otra persona en su corazón, en ese instante no sabia que pensar.

Nereida.- ¿otra persona? – Ella levanto su ceja un poco confundida mientras cruzaba los brazos – se que no es asunto mío, ¿pero podría…? – Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo y un instante reflexiono hasta que dijo en voz baja – la señorita Sakura, - Tomoyo no dijo nada, solo bajo la vista, pero después de unos instantes dijo.

Tomoyo.- es por eso que yo no puedo corresponder los sentimientos que Ash-kun tiene por mi, seria mentirle y lo que menos quiero es hacerle esto….estoy muy halagada por sus sentimientos hacia mi, pero…yo…lo siento. – bajo la cara mas avergonzada que antes, entonces Nereida se le quedo mirando unos instantes, pensando un poco en la actitud de ella, al igual que Ashel, que tenia la mirada clavada en el piso mientras su mano apretaba el ramillete de rosas.

Ashel.- así que por eso era el que siempre estaba pendiente de ella – entonces cientos de sentimientos invadieron su ser, tristeza por el rechazo de Tomoyo, odio por esa persona que es dueña del afecto de su dame, enojo con el mismo por permitirse sentir eso; entonces se alejo de la puerta con las rosas en la mano, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar mas y seguir sintiendo como se le rompía el corazón, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente, se detuvo y se quedo mirando fijamente el ramo de rosas, entonces suspiro.

Nereida.- señorita Tomoyo – por fin hablo al analizar la actitud de la chica enfrente de ella, pero antes de que dijera lo que planeaba, alguien toco a la puerta interrumpiéndola.

Tomoyo.- adelante – dijo la chica, entonces fue que Ashel abrió la puerta; Tomoyo se levanto de la silla algo presurosa y nerviosa – A-Ash kun, ¿q-que se te ofrece? – fue entonces que el joven dragón, vacilante, levanto las manos ofreciéndole el ramillete de rosas a Tomoyo de una manera tímida, como pensando que no las aceptaría, pero nunca cruzando la mirada con la de ella, ya que tenia la miranda a un lado – esto es para ti, es una muestra de nuestro agradecimiento… y de darte las gracias por aquel paseo en la ciudad - dijo en un tono bajo y algo seco.

Tomoyo se sonrojo ampliamente por el regalo de Ashel, era cierto que anteriormente los muchachos de su escuela le habían ofrecido flores y otros regalos, después de todo era una chica muy bonita y los pretendientes nunca le faltaron, pero era algo diferente con el, no sabia el por que pero lo era.

Entonces ella tomo con suavidad las rosas de la mano de Ashel, y las acurruco entre sus brazos como un preciado tesoro – e-este, n-no tienes por que agradecerme nada Ashel…Ash kun, todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho con gusto – dijo algo insegura, pero entonces Ashel negó con la cabeza.

Ashel.- aun así, me gustaría darte las gracias, a pesar de que te hemos causado muchos problemas, aun sigues ayudándonos…gracias – fue entonces que Ashel levanto la cara y le dio una sonrisa algo apagada, cosa que ella noto de inmediato.

Tomoyo.- ¿pasa algo? – pero Ashel negó con la cabeza.

Ashel.- no, no es nada – entonces se dio media vuelta y dijo sin voltear a ver a Tomoyo y a su hermana – si me disculpan, creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco - entones salio de la habitación sin decir nada mas, bajo la mirada de Tomoyo, que no entendía la actitud de el joven dragón, hasta que algo paso por su mente - ¿acaso abra escuchado lo que estaba platicando con Nereida sama? – entonces inconscientemente abrazo mas fuerte las rosas que Ashel le había dado.

Nereida se quedo mirando la escena sin decir nada, por unos instantes analizo la actitud de su hermano, y se dio cuenta de que el había escuchado, pero entonces volteo a ver a Tomoyo…. Que estaba varada en el piso mirando a la puerta, aun abrazando de manera protectora las rosas.

Nereida.,- señorita Tomoyo – su voz la saco de sus ensimismamientos, y ella la volteo a ver.

Tomoyo.- si – dijo algo desconcertada.

Nereida se levanto y poso su mano en el hombro de la chica y le dio una sincera sonrisa – yo pienso que es una persona muy buena y amable, y que piensa mucho antes en los sentimientos de los demás que en los suyos propios, y eso es admirable – Tomoyo la miro confundida, "¿a que viene todo esto?", pensó para ella misma – pero, siento que hay ocasiones que debería detenerse a pensar, "¿Qué es lo que en verdad quiero yo?", tal vez se de cuenta de que muchas cosas de las que daba por hecho no lo eran en realidad – ella entonces se da la media vuelta y sale de la habitación, dejando a una pensativa Tomoyo.

Mientras en el templo Tsukimine.

Inuyasha estaba en el árbol de Sakura del templo Tsukimine, con la espalda recargada en el tronco, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, y con un pie colgando, balanceándolo de atrás para adelante mientras sus ojos se posaban en el atardecer. El hanyou parecia bastante aburrido, después de que Kagome pasó todo el día en la escuela no tenia muchas opciones, solo que re volver a explorar otra vez el templo no era una opción… - keh!1 – que aburrido se esta aquí – dijo al aventar una piedrita hacia los árboles enfrente de el.

Fue entonces que desde las escalinatas del templo aprecio la figura de Kagome, pero no venia sola, Sakura Kinomoto. La Card Captor la acompañaba mientras ambas veían interesadas en un libro bastante grueso que tenían en sus brazos Sakura.

Kagome.- muchas gracias Sakura chan…la verdad estaba desesperada y no sabia como hacerle – dijo la miko al sonreír con un gesto entre de agradecimiento y alivio por la ayuda de Sakura – es que si no paso este examen, tendré que irme a los extraordinarios – dijo ahora mostrando bastante temor…

Sakura rió nerviosamente y luego dijo - descuida Kagome chan, estoy segura que podrás pasar ese examen con la más alta calificación y no habrá ninguna necesidad de que hagas extraordinarios – dijo al darle una sincera sonrisa de apoyo.

Inuyasha.- vaya, hasta que regresas – dijo el hanyou interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos chicas.

Sakura.- ah!...hola Inuyasha san (nota: este capitulo es antes del capitulo siete, así que ella aun no le dice Inuyasha kun) – saluda la chica de cabellos ocres.

Kagome.- Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?, no hay nada que hacer en este templo – dijo el hanyou al bajar de un salto al árbol para quedar enfrente de las dos chicas.

Kagome suspira.- esta bien, solo te pido que no nos moleste en toda la noche, vamos a ponernos a estudiar.

Inuyasha.- keh! ¿Otra vez? – se quejo el hanyou.

Kagome empezó a caminar junto a Sakura otra vez, seguida por el hanyou, y luego la miko le dijo – si…otra vez, a si que por favor, no nos interrumpas, es muy importante que tengamos paz por toda la noche - pero el hanyou no escucho, el estaba muy interesado en los libros que ella y Sakura cargaban en sus manos, y empezó a curiosear… esto obviamente empezó a molestar a Kagome hasta que – oswari – inevitablemente Inuyasha dio fuerte contra el piso, mientras Sakura y Kagome seguían caminando.

Kagome.- si gustas puedes estar aquí afuera un rato dando un paseo por el templo, pero no se te ocurra salirte, no sabemos que puede pasar si alguien te ve… ¿entendiste? – Advirtió al internarse dentro del templo, mientras Sakura le decía - ¿no crees que eres muy dura con el Kagome-chan? – A lo que la miko respondió – si necesitaras estudiar con el de invitado en tu casa, me entenderías Sakura chan.

Mientras el pobre hanyou se levantaba del piso – ¡¡¡Kagome no baka!!! – grito bastante molesto al haber sido "sentado" sin ninguna razón.

Rato más tarde, Inuyasha estaba saltando de copa a copa en lo mas profundo de el templo…

Inuyasha.- ¡¡esa Kagome!!… - expreso bastante molesto - ¡ella no es quien para decirme que debo y que no debo hacer, y mucho menos como para tratarme de ese modo! – dijo aun saltando por todo el templo, pero lo que el no se dio cuenta debido a la rabia que tenia en esos momentos, es que no se fijo cuando los árboles empezaban a convertirse en pavimento y en faroles de la calle, el poco a poco estaba abandonado la seguridad del templo, no fue hasta que el se detuvo un momento y dio un vistazo al lugar - ¿pero que….? – entonces volteo y vio con mas claridad los árboles del templo – rayos, me salí del templo…creo que lo mejor es que me regrese antes de que Kagome…. – pero se detuvo unos instantes y luego dijo en un arrogante tono – bah!!!...¡¿a quien le importa lo que esa tonta diga?!...¡¡yo hago lo que quiero y no me importa lo que piense!! – entonces dio un salto, se trepo al techo de una casa y siguió su carrera.

Inuyasha.- además desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de explorar esta ciudad – dijo al saltar y saltar de techo en techo por toda la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo en realidad, lo único que hacia era seguir solo por llevarle la contraria a Kagome.

Después de un rato, el llego al parque Pingüino – vaya – dijo al levantarse y mirar como era que el lugar volvió a ser verde, no había ningún rastro visible de la batalla de hace días contra Ixión, los árboles estaban llenos de hojas verdes y frescas – después de todo esos tipos sirven para algo – dijo al dar un salto y perderse en el pequeño grupo de árboles enfrente, y luego empezó una vez mas su paseo por la ciudad, nunca dejando la seguridad de las alturas para no permitir que nadie lo viera.

Después de un rato, Inuyasha se detuvo en lo alto de un edificio, mientras veía abajo toda la gente que pasaba, mientras se rascaba "las pulgas" – demonios, no hay nada interesante en esta ciudad – entonces se dejo caer al piso, y se escondió en un callejón – tal vez debería regresar antes de que alguien me vea.

Pero en eso estaba cuando sus orejas se movieron - ¿Qué es ese sonido? – miro al fondo del callejón, en esa dirección un sonido había llamado su atención, entonces dio una vez mas un salto hasta lo alto del techo de una casa, sus orejas se movieron otro poco al ser llenadas por el extraño sonido, y se dedico a escuchar mas – música – pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, parecia que ese sonido le gustaba, entonces se levanto y decidió seguir ese sonido.

Inuyasha.- es por aquí – no tardo mucho en encontrar el lugar de donde provenía ese sonido, de pronto se vio enfrente de una barda algo más alta, y desde la perspectiva pudo ver un jardín lleno de arbustos decorados con rosas, además de unos cuantos árboles, no muy grandes.

Inuyasha aun muy curioso por ese sonido, dio un salto dentro del jardín, sin ninguna dificultad se quedo escondido en los arbustos – entonces con cautela tomo a la derecha, a cada paso que daba ese extraño y agradable sonido arreciaba, hasta que por fin encontró de donde provenía.

Se detuvo en un arbusto enfrente de un ventanal, lo que el estaba escuchando era una dulce y suave tonada tocada en un piano de cola; era agradable el escuchar ese instrumento tocado con tal destreza, y ya saben lo que dicen, "la música doma a las fieras" y aparentemente para Inuyasha no es la excepción.

Se quedo unos instantes en el arbusto, con los ojos cerrados y relajado, tanto, que no se molesto ver al ventanal enfrente del arbusto, ni para saber siquiera quien era la persona que tocaba tan magistral pieza. Una figura delgada y pálida movía los dedos de una manera delicada y suave, con la mirada taciturna en las teclas del piano; casi se podía decir que tocaba las teclas del piano por pura inercia debido a la mirada perdida. Al lado de ella, estaba su fiel mascota tirada escuchando la canción que su ama, hasta que sus orejas se movieron, y levanto la cabeza en dirección al jardín.

Dana.- ¿que pasa Hund? – pregunto la chica al dejar de tocar de pronto desconcertada, el perro se levanto y se acerco al ventanal gruñendo, una vez enfrente del vidrio, se levanto en sus patas traseras y las apoyo en la ventana, entonces empezó a ladrar - ¿quieres salir? – Entonces Dana se acerco al ventanal, y quitando el seguro lo abrió, el perro salio disparado al arbusto - ¡Hund! - llamo ya mas preocupada por su perro, entonces vio como Hund dio un salto dentro del arbusto, y desapareció dentro este.

Inuyasha.- ¡¡oye suéltame!! – exclamo el hanyou cuando el perro mordió la manga de su haori y lo jalaba mientras gruñía molesto. Los forcejeos de Inuyasha empezaron a mover los arbustos; Dana miraba un poco confundida y asustada la escena, y mas se sorprendió cuando Hund salio del arbusto jalando un pedazo de tela roja, pero era jalado de nuevo dentro de los arbustos, provocando el sonido de gruñidos, gritos y jaloneos, hasta que decidió acercarse, así que tomo un candelabro de la mesita junto del ventanal y se acerco con cautela al arbusto preparada para lo que fuera.

Inuyasha.- ¡¡¡Suéltame perro ton…!!!.(!!!POOOOM!!!) – cuando Inuyasha se levanto de los arbustos, Dana lo único que hizo fue darle un fuerte golpe con el candelabro al hanyou en la cabeza.; el hanyou se puso de cuclillas con las manos en la cabeza, mientras Dana seguía con el candelabro listo para lanzar otro golpe.

Inuyasha.- ¡¡tonta!! ¡¿Por que me pegas?! - dijo el hanyou al levantarse de pronto y encarar a Dana, que lo miro bastante sorprendida.

Dana.- j-joven Inuyasha – exclamo sorprendida la alemana, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que tenia en su mano, y de lo que había hecho, dio una mirada a Inuyasha y luego al candelabro, lo escondió nerviosa detrás de su espalda – p-p-pero q-que – pero entonces se dio cuenta de la situación – ¡¡espere un momento, aquí el que debe dar explicaciones es usted!! – entonces empezó a picar el pecho de Inuyasha con su dedo mientras pedía una explicación.

Y fue así.

Dana.- jijijiji – se reía melodiosamente cubriendo discretamente su boca con la mano, Sentada en el sofá pequeño que estaba frente a la entrada de la sala y con Hund en sus pies, el perro con la mirada siempre fija en el hanyou y las orejas echadas para atrás, mientras el hanyou estaba sentado en el sillón enfrente del piano, con los pies subidos, y sentado de una manera muy "perruna" y con el ceño fruncido; una de las tantas cosas que Inuyasha no soportaba era que se burlaran de el – discúlpeme, la verdad es que no fue mi intención golpearlo, pero tampoco fue buena educación que usted entrara sin permiso a mi casa.

Inuyasha.- ¡keh! Solo tenia curiosidad - dijo el hanyou en su defensa, aun poco molesto por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza por parte de la alemana, esto saco otra risa.

Dana.- bueno, supongo que debo sentirme alagada de que a usted le guste mi música nn - dijo dándole una sonrisa bastante amigable, el hanyou se le quedo mirando bastante confundido, y además curioso – ¿mm? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Inuyasha movió las orejas y aun con el ceño fruncido, mientras pregunto - ¿Por qué?

Dana.- ¿Por qué que?

Inuyasha.- ¿Por qué siempre que nos vemos nunca me dices nada de mi apariencia?

Dana.- ¿su apariencia? – Inuyasha señalo su cabeza, intentando hacer comprender a lo que se refería, Dana parpadeo un par de veces y luego dijo – OH…se refiere a eso.

Inuyasha.- si… ¿por que no te asustas o te molestas por mi apariencia? – pregunto.

Dana.- no entiendo… ¿Por qué debería?...usted nunca me a dado motivos para eso, es mas usted me parece agradable; en cuanto su apariencia – llevo su dedo a su mejilla y reflexiono mientras veía a Inuyasha – es cierto que es "diferente", pero eso no significa que no me agrade…es mas, sus orejas me parecen muy lindas nn. – Inuyasha frunció el ceño un poco confundido ante la actitud de Dana, a pesar de lo que le esta diciendo le era difícil confiar en su palabra, después de todo quien ve a alguien como el, y no decía nada….

Dana.- ahora si me disculpa un minuto – dijo al levantarse, Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada y le pregunto - ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto el hanyou curioso la chica alemana solo le sonrió y le dijo – bueno, voy a servir algo de té, es muy grosero de mi parte tenerlo aquí sin siquiera invitarle a tomar algo – entonces ella salio dejando solo al hanyou en la sala.

Inuyasha se quedo sentado en la sala, curioso a sus alrededores, la casa de Dana no era tan grande como la de Tomoyo, pero a pesar de eso era una casa muy elegante, tenia muebles que parecían de época, como el librero en la pared que parecia de madera de caoba, y estaba lleno de libros de literatura e historia, además de un modelo de carro en miniatura, o el piano de cola detrás de el (claro el no sabia que era) que había llamado mas su atención, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a las teclas de este - ¿así que esto es lo que estaba escuchando? – entonces toco una de las teclas sacando un largo y desafinado sonido, cosa que no le agrado, entonces toco otra tecla sacando un sonido diferente pero igual de desafinado, una vena sobresalto en su frente al ver que el sonido que le sacaba al piano distaba mucho del que hacia unos minutos había escuchado - ¡arg! – entonces golpeo las teclas con la mano abierta sacando un sonido aun peor que los anteriores provocándole un horrible dolor de oídos

Inuyasha.- ¡¡Arggh esta cosa suena horrible!! – Dijo el hanyou tapándose las orejas, pero un ladrido lo saco de su estado, el hanyou levanto la mirada y vio como Hund se había levantado de su lugar - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto el hanyou al ver como el perro echaba las orejas para atrás, luego de eso empezó a ladrarle a Inuyasha – ¿oye que te pasa? ¿Por que diablos me ladras? - bufo el hanyou empezando perder la paciencia, pero el perro no parecia desistir en sus ladridos – ya cállate - Ladrido – ¡cállate! - ladrido - ¡¡cállate!! – Ladrido - ¡¡¡cállate!!! – los que los hubieran visto dirían que eran un par de perros ladrándose listos para lanzarse a pelear por su territorio….

Dana.- disculpe la demora… - dijo la chica al entrar al con una charola con unos cuantos platos y unas tazas de té, pero se quedo un poco sorprendida por lo que vio, y lo que vio fue a Inuyasha y a su mascota Hund, ambos mirándose fijamente a la cara gruñendo u con las orejas echadas para atrás y listos para pelear, la alemana se quedo perpleja, incluso una gota de sudor se asomo por su cabeza, pero luego de unos instantes, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, volviéndose mas amplia y convirtiéndose en una débil pero alegre risa que llamo la atención tanto del hanyou como del perro.

El hanyou se levanto, parecia algo ofendido asi que se acerco a la chica, y una vez enfrente de ella le dijo en tono muy molesto - ¡¿que es tan gracioso?!

Dana.- l-lo s-siento p-pero es que (jejejeje) u-usted se…v-veía /jejejeje) - ella no pudo decir mas, la risa le había ganado, la escena era simplemente era bastante hilarante; el hanyou no pudo decir mas, no que no quisiera, después de todo no permitía que nadie se rieran de el, pero al ver que ella estaba muy divertida con la escena, solo se digno a guardar sus brazos en el haori y mirar con el ceño fruncido en señal de derrota, no sin antes refunfuñar con un pequeño "baka" al desviar la mirada de la alemana.

Rato después.

Dana estaba distraída, con lápiz en la mano y la libreta de dibujo, Hund estaba tranquilo sentado al lado de su ama, pero con la mirada siempre fija en Inuyasha, e Inuyasha pues veía con interés el plato que tenia en las manos, el cual tenia un sabroso trozo de pastel de plátano, primero lo olfateo un poco…tenia un buen aroma, después de eso, con un dedo recogió un poco de la crema del pastel y probarlo, una vez que la boca sus orejas se movieron mostrando aprobación por el pastel.

Dana.- ¿Qué pasa, no le gusta el pastel de plátano? – pregunto la chica al dejar sus labores y dirigirle una mirada a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- no…en verdad esta muy rico – entonces el hanyou tomo con la palma de la mano el trozo de pastel y llevárselo a la boca y llenársela con el.

Dana pestañeo un par de veces al ver los malos modales del hanyou – err… disculpe joven Inuyasha – - llamo la atención de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha – sif – dijo con la boca llena, entonces la chica alemana señalo con el lápiz en dirección de la mesa – disculpe que se lo diga pero, para eso existe el tenedor - dijo algo insegura la chica. Inuyasha bajo la mirada y miro el utensilio en la mesa, lo tomo en su puño, y después de verlo unos minutos, y entonces apuñalo al pastel, Dana lo observo un poco sorprendida la actitud tan "bárbara" del hanyou, pero era divertido, ya que le daba un aura bastante infantil, una vez mas se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo mientras el hanyou seguía comiendo del pastel.

Dana.- es usted muy gracioso joven Inuyasha nn – Inuyasha levanto la vista.y permitió que Dana viera su rostro, cubierto de la boca y las mejillas de la crema del pastel, ella una vez mas dio una risa melodiosa.

Inuyasha.- ¿Qué?

Dana.- discúlpeme es que no puedo evitarlo - dijo mientras intentaba tranquilizar su risa, Inuyasha movió las orejas bastante confundido, hasta que por fin se detuvo, mientras limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos debido a la intensa risa provocada por el hanyou – discúlpeme, pero no me había reído así en mucho tiempo – Inuyasha frunció el ceño, pero algo llamo su atención, fue el pequeño cuadernillo que tenia Dana en sus manos y pregunto (cualquier cosa para evitar que se siguiera burlando de el) ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Dana se sintió atrapada, dejando de reír cubrió el cuaderno con sus manos, con un rubor en sus mejillas avergonzad por lo que estaba dibujando – n-no se a l-lo que se refiere – Inuyasha vio una oportunidad, después de todo no es de aquellos que permiten que se burlen de el y se queden así de tranquilos.

Inuyasha.- ¿que tienes ahí? – pregunto el hanyou, mas que para molestar a Dana, que por que en realidad le importara.

Dana se empezó a notar nerviosa, abrazo el cuaderno de dibujo contra su pecho y giro un poco su cuerpo para evitar la mirada curiosa y acusadora del hanyou – en s-serio no es n-nada – esta negativa hizo que Inuyasha se interesara mas por lo que tienen en sus manos y dice – vamos…para no ser nada, le das mucha importancia – dijo el hanyou.

Dana dio un suspiro y luego le mostró el cuaderno al hanyou de cabellos de plata, el cual miro curioso el cuaderno, y lo que pudo ver fue un dibujo a medio hacer, Inuyasha quedo sorprendido al darse cuenta de que se trataba, ya que las líneas del lápiz en el papel estaban formando su rostro, Dana había dibujado su rostro, claro apenas había tomado forma, la cara los ojos y la barbilla que formaba parte de su cabeza, por lo demás eran las delgadas líneas de un maniquí utilizado para hacer la figura de un rostro humano

Dana bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada con un notable sonroso en sus mejillas, mientras Inuyasha tomaba el cuaderno entre sus garras, y se puso a ver con detenimiento el dibujo de su rostro, entonces le dirige una mirada a ella curioso.

Inuyasha.- ¿este soy yo? – Pregunto el hanyou al señalar la hoja del cuaderno, Dana parpadeo un par de veces, y luego respondió con una voz tímida.- s-si…la verdad es que nunca había visto a una persona como usted así que yo…. – pero antes de que ella terminara la frase, el hanyou le devolvió el cuaderno a Dana y dijo – termínalo – dijo el hanyou con una voz en un tono algo imperativo, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica alemana. - Vamos, quiero ver como queda - dijo el hanyou al entregarle el cuaderno en las manos y luego sentarse de una manera brusca dándole un empujón a Dana y haciéndola a un lado, obviamente esta grosería no le gusto a la mascota de Dana que se levanto de donde se encontraba y empezó a gruñir de manera amenazante a Inuyasha.

Dana.- tranquilo Hund – dijo con una voz suave la chica, logrando tranquilizar al perro, quien se volvió a echar, pero con la mirada siempre atenta al intruso junto a su ama.

Entonces ella le dirigió una mirada al hanyou y le pregunto.- ¿en verdad le gusto el dibujo? – pregunto curiosa la chica alemana, Inuyasha solo volteo la cara evitando la mirada y con su tono arrogante dijo – solo es curiosidad – esa actitud hizo que Dana sonriera y dijo – de a cuerdo – y entonces siguió con su labor de dibujar el rostro mientras el hanyou veía sobre su hombro como era que su rostro tomaba forma en el papel.

Así se pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Dana dándole forma al rostro de Inuyasha en el papel, mientras Inuyasha ya empezaba a sentirse algo fastidiado por el silencio en la habitación, empezó a mover las orejas en señal de fastidio y entonces dijo - ¿y vives tu sola aquí? – pregunto el hanyou mas que por evitar el silencio, que por hacerle platica a ella; Dana deja su labor y mira sorprendida al hanyou, pero luego de unos instantes dice.

Dana.- no, yo no vivo sola, vivo con mi hermano menor, y también con mi abuelo, solo que el esta en viaje de negocios en estos instantes – dijo la chica al volver a su labor en el cuaderno.

Inuyasha.- ¿y tus padres? – pregunto una vez mas de una manera indiscreta, algo muy característico en el; Dana pareció un poco afectada con la ultima pregunta, ya que detuvo su labor en el papel del cuaderno, sus vista se ensombreció, cosa que el hanyou noto y pregunto - ¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo? – Dana negó con la cabeza, y luego le dio una sonrisa algo apagada al hanyou, y le dijo – descuide joven Inuyasha, no pasa nada…. – entonces giro la mirada al ventanal y dijo - mi padre esta en estos momentos en Alemania, encargándose de la empresa familiar, y mi madre….. – Se detuvo, Inuyasha noto que el malestar en sus ojos aumento, al punto que podría decir que en cualquier momento iba a llorar – mi madre murió hace ya casi tres meses en un accidente – dijo y agacho la cabeza, intentando ocultar la pena en sus ojos del hanyou, pero obviamente fue demasiado tarde, ya que el hanyou noto su tristeza, después de eso dijo en tono bajo – así que es por eso – dedujo al darse cuenta del por que del modo de ser de la chica alemana, su forma de ser tan callada y esa mirada tan triste en sus ojos a pesar de sus sonrisas.

Dana.- Discúlpeme…creo que le estoy diciendo cosas que no debería – dijo y se levanto, seguida por su perro que se levanto y siguió a su dueña mientras chillaba de preocupación por la actitud de su ama, fue entonces que ella se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación – c-creo que lo mejor es que se vaya…y-yo – pero antes de que continuara Inuyasha dijo de una manera repentina, y hasta algo imprudente le dijo sambos dándose la espalda.

Inuyasha.- yo también perdí a mi madre – esto hizo voltear a Dana que de inmediato se le quedo viendo a Inuyasha desconcertada – hace muchos años, cuando yo era un pequeño mi madre murió; imaginate como me sentí cuando eso paso, la única persona en este mundo que me amaba se había ido y me había dejado a merced de un mundo que no me comprendía, y mas aun que me odiaba – dijo el hanyou, era extraño escucharlo interesarse por los sentimientos de lo que lo rodeaban, pero algo que el no soportaba era ver a una mujer llorando, le recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que vivió con su madre.

Dana se que do sorprendida por la declaración del hanyou, entonces ella camino de regreso al sillón y se sentó junto a Inuyasha, y le pregunto de una manera aprensiva – no lo entiendo, dice que lo dejo solo… ¿y su familia? – el hanyou dio una risa irónica.

Inuyasha.- mi padre murió antes de que yo tuviera razón de mi mismo, y lo único que tengo que pueda parecerse a algo a un familiar es un medio hermano que cree que soy una aberración y que mas de una vez a intentado matarme para "borrar" el "error" que cometió nuestro padre – Dana se quedo muy sorprendida por el ultimo comentario del hanyou, ¿Qué clase de "persona" intentaría matar a alguien de su propia sangre?

Y para ahorrarme las explicaciones y cosas que muchos de ustedes ya saben del hanyou de pelos plateados, sobre su madre, y todo lo que para el significo su perdida, el ser odiado por la gente, cuando por fin Inuyasha termino de hablar, Dana había quedado sin palabras, no podía creer todo lo que el hanyou le decía.

Dana.- por dios - exclamo en voz baja bastante consternada por lo que había escuchado, el muchacho enfrente de el había sufrido la perdida de su madre desde que era un niño pequeño, y no solo eso, sino que había sufrido el rechazo de la demás gente, incluso de su propia familia – y yo quejándome de mi desgracia, sin darme cuenta de que también hay gente que tiene muchos problemas – pensó para si misma – ¿pero por que me dice todo esto?, no lo entiendo, ¿por que esa confianza?

Inuyasha.- no es confianza – dijo al alzar la ceja.

Dana.- ¿entonces para que?...

Inuyasha.- ¡para que dejes de lamentarte de ti misma! – Dijo en tono mas altanero, Inuyasha nunca supo ser delicado, y esta no era la excepción, esto provoco que la chica alemana frunciera el ceño en un tono algo molesta – discúlpeme, pero creo que lo que me contó no le da derecho a…

Inuyasha.- ¿y entonces que?... ¿Vas a seguir guardándote todo tu dolor hasta que acabe todo contigo? – dijo el hanyou cruzando los brazos sobre sus pecho aun manteniendo el tono altanero en su voz, inmediatamente la mirada de Dana se endureció mas, y fue entonces que ella perdió su tono amable de hablar y dijo – todo esto lo hago por el bien de mi hermano, lo hago solo por su bien…. – pero Inuyasha no quedo contento con esa respuesta, y interrumpiéndola volvió a decir….

Inuyasha.- eso no es mas que un pretexto, pones a tu hermano como excusa para escaparte de tu realidad… ¡cobarde! – el grito del hanyou hizo reaccionar a Hundo que se coloco entre su dueña y el hanyou y empezó a ladrar protectora mente, Inuyasha gruño molesto por la intervención del animal, y seso sus reclamos ante la chica alemana, entonces hizo lo que siempre, cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda tanto al perro como a la dueña.

Fue entonces que el hanyou se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían hecho mella en la alemana, sus orejas se movieron un poco al detectar el sonido de unos gimoteos a sus espaldas, entonces un poco inseguro se volteo y lo que vio algo que no le agrado, ya que Dana había empezado a llorar por las palabras tan crueles por parte del chico de cabello plateado; la mascota noto el estado de su ama, y se sentó enfrente de ella mientras gemía preocupado por ella; mientras el hanyou suavizo su mirada, si algo odia mas que ver a una mujer llorar, es que el provoque sus lagrimas, entonces se acerco a ella con cautela, y pregunto - ¿oye estas bien?.

Entonces sin que se lo esperara, ella empezó a llorar mas fuerte llevando sus manos en su rostro, ella sabía que el hanyou tenía razón, ella tenía miedo; la muerte de su madre pasó tan de repente, de pronto se encontraba sola, encargándose de su hermano y dándose cuenta de que ella era lo mas cercano a una figura materna lo que a el le quedaba, ella era la que se encargaría de formarlo como persona, ¿y como podría hacerlo cuando ella misma apneas no era nada mas que una niña? (prácticamente lo es), esta asustada, muy asustada, pero su hermano, y su padre contaba con ella…no podía decepcionarla.

Inuyasha vio como era que la chica desmoronaba esa imagen que tenía en su cara de firmeza y tranquilidad, y ahora demostraba una fragilidad tan tangible; Inuyasha hizo un pequeño gesto de pena por la chica; era muy sabido por los que lo conocen que Inuyasha no soporta ver a una mujer llorar, sobre todo si el es el que le provocaba el llanto, le trae malos recuerdos de su niñez, así que en un intento de consolarla se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros y le dijo – hey, tranquilízate, no fue para tanto-dijo en un tono muy culpable (ese que usa cuando hace llorar a Kagome), pero paso algo inesperado para el, cuado menos se lo espero, Dana lo abrazo y recargo su rostro en el pecho- ¡¡oye pero que…!! – dijo en un gesto de complemente sorprendido por el acto de la chica alemana (y sobra decir que enrojecido del rostro) - pero que diablos le pasa a esta niña- pensó un poco ofuscado, pero poco a poco relajo su cuerpo, y en un instante comprendió lo que ella buscaba, así que en un acto de comprensión y consuelo para la chica, rodeo el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos y permitió que ella llorara, no le dijo nada, el solo hecho de permitirle llorar en su pecho es suficiente, como si le dijera – "déjalo salir", cosa que ella le agradeció en silencio.

Rato después….

Inuyasha.- ¿estas segura que estas bien? – pregunto el hanyou extrañamente aprensivo, los tres (tres si contamos al perro) fuera en el jardín.

Dana en esos instantes se sentía mas liberada, a veces lo que uno necesita cuando pasa por cosas muy difíciles, es alguien que este ahí con el, y le ofrezca un hombro para poder llorar, libera muchas tensiones y clarifica la mente, se podría decir que lava las telarañas que se le forman a uno en la mente debido a la tristeza.

Dana.- si, no se preocupe, después de todo, creo que lo que me dijo no era mas que la verdad – Inuyasha levanto la ceja un poco confundido, era la primera vez que no se molestaban con el por su forma de ser tan efusivamente grosera, salvo algunas que Kikyo le pasaba por alto sin molestarse.

Inuyasha.- keh…. ¿y que significa eso? - pregunto.

Dana.-bueno, es cierto que mi interés es proteger a mi hermano, pero lo que no me di cuenta fue de que lo usaba como pretexto para esconder mis miedos y mi dolor, sin darme cuenta lo utilizaba como chivo expiatorio para esconderme de mi realidad, decía que todo loo hacia por el, pero la verdad lo hacia por mi misma, para no derrumbarme.

Inuyasha.-¿mmm?… dijo muy confundido el hanyou.

Dana.-y en mi egoísta sentimiento, no me daba cuenta de que podría lastimarlo aun mas.

Inuyasha se le quedo mirando, entonces una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, entonces se dio media vuelta y dijo.-será mejor que me vaya, ehe pasado mucho tiempo fuera y Kagome se podría molestar.

Dana.- es una lastima, pero creo que tiene razón, ya se hace tarde – dijo al llevárselas manos a los brazos al resentir el refrescar de la noche-espero que volvamos a vernos algún día- dijo la chica alemana, el hanyou no la volteo a ver, simplemente dijo un "tal vez" – Gracias - dijo en ultima instancia la chica alemana mientras el hanyou daba un salto para desaparecer detrás de la barda del jardín bajo la mirada de Dana y los incesantes ladridos del pastor alemán.

Dana estiro los brazos y dio un enorme suspiro – vamos Hund, pronto será la hora de cenar, y tengo deseos de darme una ducha caliente – le comento al animal que ladro y movió la cola en respuesta, pero en el momento en que ambos entraron a la sala, los toquidos en la puerta llamaron la atención de los dos – si adelante – fue entonces que una de las muchachas de servicio abrió la puerta, y con una respetuosa reverencia dijo.

Muchacha.- disculpe la interrupción, pero es que su abuelo acaba de llegar de su viaje.

Dana.- ¿mi abuelo regreso?... ¿y donde se encuentra? - pregunto algo entusiasmada.

Muchacha.- en la entrada, con el joven Víctor – dicho esto, Dana agradeció a la mucama y salio de la sala, y lo primero que se topo fue a su hermano que caminaba presuroso a la sala, con una gran caja en las manos, algo así como un metro de largo; estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta y casi se estrella con Dana.

Dana.- ¡¡hey, hey mas despacio pequeño!!… ¿que te tiene tan apurado? – pregunto Dana con una sonrisa en el rostro, el pequeño levanto la cara; Dana pudo notar que el chico tenia una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos, ella dedujo que tenia que ver con la caja en sus manos.

Víctor.- ¡mira Dana lo que me trajo mi abuelito de su viaje! – dijo con entusiasmo y entonces le mostró a su hermana mayor, ¿y que era lo que lo mantenía emocionado?...simple, detrás del plástico transparente de la caja Dana miro un un "pequeño" Moster Truck a control remoto, toda una pieza de arte, con llamas pintadas en los costaos del camión y lo que parecían unos colmillos en la defensa, bastante costoso a simple vista, el sueño de cualquier niño.

Dana.- vaya, esta muy bonito, ¿supongo que ibas a probarlo ahora mismo en el jardín a probarlo? – pregunto Dana.

Victor.- ¡si, le pedí permiso al abuelo y el me dijo que si! – dijo el niño con una muestra de impaciencia.

Dana.- esta bien, pero primero ponte un suéter por que la noche esta fresca, y no me gustaría que te enfermaras.

Victor.- pero hermana… - reclamo el niño haciendo un puchero.

Dana.- vamos, vamos, cuando te enfermas te pones muy remilgoso para la medicina – dijo ella con un tono un poco autoritario, el chico bajo la cabeza y dijo "esta bien"- entonces se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras, junto con el perro que lo seguía.

Entonces dos silueta altas se acercaron por detrás de Dana, una de ellas llevaban una gabardina y un sombrero negro, además de llevar en sus manos un gato de color dorado, la segunda silueta llevaba un uniforme de chofer. Dana se percato de la presencia de las figuras y dijo dando primero un resoplo de molestia - sinceramente abuelo, no debería de consentir tanto a Víctor, lo va echar a perder.

¿?.- jajá jajá, vamos, no me digas que le vas a quitar el gusto a este viejo de ver felices a sus nietos.

Dana.- ¿viejo? – Entonces ella se volteo y le dijo con una sonrisa a su abuelo – sinceramente me gustaría tener ese físico y esa salud que tiene usted cuanto tenga su edad.- ella miro al hombre detrás de su abuelo, era el chofer que se encargaba de llevar a toda la familia, aunque mas comúnmente esta a los servicios de su abuelo, incluso se le hace extraño del por que la necesidad de llevarlo con el a su viaje a Inglaterra. - señor Carol, ¿como se encuentra?

Carol.- muy bien señorita Dana, es un gusto verla

Después de dejar al gato en el suelo, el hombre de la gabardina se retiro el sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza mostrando una cabellera larga plateada y un par de ojos del mismo color – ¿sabes? V'ictor no es el único al que le traje un obsequio – entonces el abrió la gabardina negra que traía y saco una bolsa transparente, con un cuaderno de dibujo y un paquete de lápices para dibujo de tipo profesional (esos que cuestan una millonada) y un extensible para los lápices (un aparatito que se utiliza cuando los lápices ya están muy pequeños para usarlos) – me entere de que el cuaderno que te regalo tu madre estaba por terminársele las hojas además de unos lápices de dibujo.

Dana sonrió y dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa – muchas gracias abuelo, pero no había ninguna necesidad.

¿?.- no digas eso, después de todo te encargas de la casa y de tu hermano mientras yo atiendo mis negocios.

Dana.-lo hago con gusto –fue entonces que una mujer apareció detrás del abuelo de Dana la miro de reojo y la saludo con una sonrisa muy sincera – Señorita Selene, que gusto volver a verla.

La mujer la miro y la saludo con gusto mientras hacia una reverencia – el gusto es mío señorita Dana – entonces se dirigió al hombre y le dijo – señor Dante, con respecto a la cita de mañana con la presidenta de las empresas Daidoji – pero antes de que ella le dijera el resto, Dante interpuso su mano entre el y la cara de Selene y dijo – ahora no, estoy cansado por el viaje y lo único que quiero es tomar una buena taza de té y sentarme en la sala.

Dana.- si gusta puede ir a la sala y esperar mientras yo le pido que les lleven una taza de te con algunos bocadillos- dijo Dana de una manera muy acomedida.

Dante.- de acuerdo pequeña, solo hazme un favor – dijo mientras se quitaba- la gabardina cuando este en la sala, no permitas que tu perro entre, no soportaría que se pusiera perseguir a Helius por toda la sala.

Dana.-esta bien abuelo, le pediré a Víctor que salga por al jardín de enfrente para que Hund no los moleste – entonces la chica dio una reverencia antes de dirigirse a la cocina para pedir el té y los bocadillos, mientras Dante y sus "segadores" entraban a la sala sala principal donde se encontraba el piano de cola.

Gato.- juro que si ese maldito perro me empieza a perseguir de nuevo, esta vez si lo mato. – dijo el gato en los brazos de Dante (¿Qué?...esperaban que tuviera una forma falsa como la de Kero o Spy? Ya viera yo a un empresario famoso con un muñeco de peluche cabezón)

Dante.- silencio Helius, no quiero pensar que pensaría mis sirvientes o mi propios nietos si te escucharan hablar, por lo meno antes de la "posesión" - dijo Dante al sentarse en el sillón mas grande mas grande.

Mientras tanto Selene se sentaba dejando algunos papeles en la mesa de centro, notando algo con mucho interés, el cuaderno de dibujo de Dana que estaba olvidado a un lado, entonces ella lo tomo – señor Dante.

Dante.- ¿mmmh? – Dante en ese momento estaba distraído con algo haya afuera

Selene.- mire esto - en ese instante ella le entrego el cuaderno a Dante, quien lo examino con detenimiento, mientras el Caronte decía.

Caronte.- vaya, la chica se hizo amiga de nuestro hombre bestia favorita.

Selene.- señor, ¿Qué es lo que piensa?...no cree que es muy peligroso para nuestros planes – Dante no le contesta, simplemente se queda viendo con mucho interés el retrato a medio terminar de Inuyasha, y después una pequeña risa se escucho en la sala.

Helius.- ¿discúlpeme pero que es tan gracioso?... esto podría ser grave- dijo el pequeño animal en un tono de preocupación y de desconcierto a la actitud de su amo.

Dante.- si, ciertamente esto no estaba planeado, pero podría sernos beneficioso a su debido tiempo.

Selene.- discúlpeme, pero no le entiendo.

Dante.- en primera instancia, esto nos permitiría alejar mas a esa mujer Mirna (¿recuerdan el capitulo dos?), además de que cuando llegue la hora, usaremos esa amistad para nuestro cometido.

Caronte.- ¿ayudarnos?...hee…discúlpeme que se lo diga pero pienso que se esta volviendo loco – dijo Caronte en tono algo arrogante y altanero, algo muy raro para una criatura mágica y su creador - ¡como diablos nos ayudara el para cuando nuestro objetivo muera?

Dante rió y dijo.- se los dije antes, para manejar a las personas hay que hacer uso de sus sentimientos, si sabes como, te servirían como hilos de una marioneta – entonces el paso los dedos por la figura dibujada sobre el papel, difuminando la figura del rostro del hanyou y haciendo que las formas del rostro se mancharan con el carboncillo del lápiz – y esta hombre bestia será los hilos perfectos parea que nuestra pequeña Dana haga lo que queramos llegado el momento.

C O N T I N U A R A…………….

**SIGUE: El largo de una esperanza.**

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado?… que han cambiado o han dejado algo tal como esta, como por ejemplo el cabello largo, con la esperanza de que la persona a la que crees es la persona mas importante del mundo para ti…

Ahora….¿que harían si de pronto descubren que ese sentimiento que creían era especial, en realidad no lo era?...y mas aun,…¿quien harían si encontraran a la persona que en verdad despierta esos sentimientos de cariño?

Y en Filmación.

Llega un nuevo guardia de seguridad que causara gran conmoción en el reparto femenino de "Los espíritus de Gaia" (sobretodo de la pequeña Sango), su nombre es León Scott Kennedy.

Mata ne nn


	17. Notas del escritorio de Darke

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE………………..FANFIC ABANDONADO **_

_Si, oyeron bien, por circunstancias fuera de mi control, he decidido abandonar este fanfic, y no solo este, sino he decidido dejar la "pluma" y abandonar todos mis trabajos hasta ahora escritos; lamento mucho las molestias que eso les pueda causar mis amigos lectores…de antemano les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas _

_…………………… _

_………………….. _

_………………….. _

_………………….. _

_………………….. _

_………………….. _

_JEJEJEJE, el que se lo creyó es por que en realidad no me conoce, antes que nada déjenme decirles que yo no soy como esos autores que abandonan sus historias por falta de Reviews, o por que no este en mil favoritos. _

_nah, la manga!!! _

_Yo no soy de esos autores que buscan que su fanfic sea reconocido, la razón por la que escribo mis fanfics es "por amor al arte", así es, escribo porque me gusta hacerlo y en realidad disfruto mi trabajo, yo nunca abandonaría mi trabajo por razones tan superficiales, en serio; solo escribo esto por la siguiente razón . _

_Hace un poco mas de un año, mi primer fic "Los Espíritus de Gaia" vio la luz en la en internet, en una pagina conocida como "El rincón del fan", posteriormente fui publicando mi fanfic en otras paginas, como "Paraíso del fanfiction" y "Fanfiction net", sin contar con los foros y otras paginas en las que ehe puesto mi fanfic. Ya pasado el tiempo publique mi segundo fanfic; "Tsuki wo Miru tabi omoi dase" ("Recuerdame cada vez que mires la luna") que ha recibido igual, incluso mas aceptación que mi primer trabajo. _

_Cada vez que escribo lo hago con mucho cariño, y emoción, no solo pensando en ustedes lectores que se dan unos minutos para leer mis "tonterías", y mas aun para aquellos que se dan un poco mas de tiempo para escribirme un Review de vez en cuando, es por ustedes que trabajos como "King of Anime", "Abrazado por la oscuridad", y los mas recientes como son, "Almas mágicas" (que continuare a punto de concluir "Los Espíritus"),"Una razón" y la ultima "Blanco Pureza, Verde Esperanza" han nacido de esta loca cabeza; sino tambien pensando en mi, por que en realidad lo disfruto. _

_Se que algunos quieren matarme, por que en vez de traerles un capitulo, lo que hago es traerles un sentimiento hacia ustedes, pero tenia que darles las gracias por su apoyo y animo para seguir, en especial dos chicas a las que quiero mucho _

_**Ladyclamp**: un gran autora de Fanfics de Sakura Card Captors, Tsubasa Chrnicles y en menos medida XXXholic, una de mis mas grandes amigas en el mundo del fanfiction, incluso me considera un buen autor; ambos sabemos que es metira, pero se le agradece la flor nn _

_**Cherry meems**: Y el mas grande agradecimiento a mi dulce niña cereza, Cherry fue la primera en dejarme reviwes en el "Paraíso", y por mucho tiempo fue la única que me los dejaba; aun recuerdo las palabras de uno de sus primero reviews el cual me permitió segur como hasta ahora: "si a una persona le gusta tu fic (ósea yo) eso significa que vale la pena seguirlo" _

_Y tambien les agradezco a: _

_**Arima Soichiro JI**_  
_**Lizirien**_

_**Sango-Tsunade**_

_**AniHaruno**_

_**kaoru-pretty**_

_**Yojeved**_

_**Kisame Hoshigaki**_

_**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki**_

_**Lokis **_

_**Eva-AngelElricY**_

_**sakurass**_

_**Dark-Online**_

_**SBM-AnGiE**_

_**Full Metal Dark**_

_**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule **_

_**TRIPLE G **_

_**AoMe Hs**_

_**Saiyan X**_

_**suhijo**_

_**Raziel123**_

_**pablog**_

_**kmi **_

_**yagami-chan **_

_**Raven**_

_**crystal princess**_

_**SaKuNo**_

_**tsukimi**_

_**saori**_

_**EL SANTO PEGASO**_

_**abi oswald**_

_Y todos los demás que me han dejado un reviews en cada una de mis historias, Bueno ya para terminar, les comunico que el siguiente fanfinc que actualizare es "Blanco Pureza, Verde Esperanza" debido a su gran aceptación en los pocos días en que la publique, posterior mente le seguirán, "Tsuki" y por su mayor tamaño, "Los espíritus". _

_Una vez mas gracias y hasta pronto… _

**_Anjiru, Alias "Darke Undertaker"_**


End file.
